And Then I Met Phil
by strawberry4life
Summary: Dan Howell hated his life. Ever since the death of his parents, everything went spiraling out of control and he isn't able to gain control of his situations anymore. So he turns to the one thing hurting him most: his razor. But when he meets Phil, will the life he hates turn into something he will love again? RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF CUTTING. Dan/Phil.EventualPhan
1. Hi, I'm Dan

**_So here we are, back again._**

 ** _I really missed this..._**

 ** _I'm not gonna get too into it._**

 ** _If you missed my update story, I wrote what was said on my profile._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Hi.

My name is Daniel James Howell.

I am a 17-year-old male who is currently in their final year of school.

What you are about to read is my story...

The story of who I am and how others see me.

Which unfortunately isn't in the nicest way.

Might as well start from the beginning, huh?

I was born in Wokingham, England in 1991 to the two most amazing people in the world.

My mum and dad.

They were everything I could ever want.

Supportive, encouraging, caring, sympathetic... Just everything a parent could ever give.

People were envious of me and my brother. Some didn't come from good families like we did.

That changed though when I was 14...

My parents went out to dinner to celebrate my dad's promotion while my brother and I were watched by my gram.

And you could probably guess what I'm about to say next...

Yeah, my parents didn't come home that night.

We waited for what felt like centuries until we got that phone call.

The funeral was only a few days later. My parents wrote down at some point in their lives that they wanted to be buried next to each other, so that's what we did.

It's been 3 years since they died and it's still hard.

I definitely feel like my brother, Adam, took it harder than me though.

Adam is my older brother, being older than me by 5 years. He was 19 when they died.

Our parents passed away on August 22nd, 2006. It was the August right after my 14th birthday and Adam's 19th birthday.

We both live with our gram and have been for the past 3 years since they've been gone.

Adam and I are very different.

Adam is definitely more popular than I am. He's has a lot more friends than I have. He has a girlfriend. He's athletic. He's was a straight-A student.

I'm never gonna be as good as him.

But that doesn't matter because my brother and I have an amazing relationship.

He's my best friend.

One of my only friends really...

People don't really like me.

And I feel like I know why.

I only have one true friend, PJ.

PJ and I knew each other growing up.

We've always been good friends. It kind of just clicked between the two of us all those years ago when we met back in primary school.

Unlike me though, PJ actually has friends.

Yeah, his friends are nice to me when he's with them or with me, but if PJ is nowhere near, his friends won't even give me a second look...

I was always a loner growing up.

My brother and PJ the only two who were there besides my parents.

And then when my parents passed, it was just us.

I can still see in my brother that he's still hurting, but it's understandable.

I'm still hurting too.

No one ever truly gets over the death of a loved one.

They say with time, pain ends and happiness is found.

That's not always the case.

Because I'm fighting a constant battle.

Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally it's a rollercoaster going on inside my body.

And I feel like one day I may just explode.

But that day isn't today.

So for now, I have to keep it all bottled up inside me.

It's not fair, but life isn't fair.

I've been bullied everyday for I don't even know how many years.

It feels like an eternity though.

One day though, it'll all end.

When will that day come?

Who knows, only time will tell.

But with the marks and scars on my wrists...

That day may come sooner than anticipated.

Yes, I cut.

Want to know why?

Because I fucking hate my life.

I fucking hate everything about it.

My parents are dead and my brother is moving on with his life.

PJ is my only friend.

I just can't do it anymore...

Want to know the other reason?

...I'm gay...

And ever since I came out, my life has been a living hell.

People look at me like I'm some kind of piece of trash who they can just kick around whenever they want.

Does my brother or gram know about this? Of course not.

I can't tell them that...

So as per usual, I have to keep to myself.

But how much longer will I be able to go on?

Well, again, only time will tell...

And with these scars on my wrists...

Not long.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know...**_

 _ **It's something different to what I normally write but I'm excited to try it out.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you again on chapter 2!**_

 _ **bye! :)**_


	2. Phil

**_Eventually I'm just going to make this Dan's P.O.V. with maybe an occasional third P.O.V. or Phil P.O.V._**

 ** _enjoy :)_**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Everyone knew who Phil Lester was.

People were either in love with him or afraid of him.

He was a bad boy if you want to look at it like that.

He smoked and has had sex with pretty much a majority of the school. Boys and girls.

Yup, Phil Lester was a player.

Never would of thought of him as one of those huh?

Yeah, neither did a lot of people when they meet Phil.

If you looked at Phil physically, he didn't come off as the bad boy or player type.

He was cleaned up nice, ebony hair with his iconic fringe, tall and skinny. He was the average teenager.

So when people hear the stories about Phil, they don't believe it.

The same thing happened to Dan.

When he first met Phil back in freshman year (or at least Dan remembers meeting Phil. Phil on the other hand, not so much), he thought exactly what everyone else thought of him.

So when Dan and Phil got grouped together in chemistry to work on a project, all Phil wanted was Dan.

Dan didn't allow that though.

It's not that he didn't want Phil, I mean hell, everyone wants Phil, and that was the problem... that and he didn't want his first time (yes, Dan was a virgin) to be in a classroom... So he made Phil back off. Dan didn't want to be just 'another one'.

Dan wanted his first time to mean something... and he wanted to do it with someone he loved and someone who loved him.

But getting back to Phil, all Phil wanted was to get into Dan's pants.

He didn't care about the project at all... so that's why Dan ended up pretty much doing the entire thing himself.

Dan and Phil didn't talk much after that, actually they really didn't talk at all.

Dan requested to his teacher only a few days later that he didn't want to be partnered with Phil anymore.

When the teacher asked why, Dan told him the truth (or well, a majority of it anyways).

"He didn't really do any work sir. I was left to do it all on my own. He just put his name on it." Dan said, biting his lip nervously.

The teacher then nodded his head. "Very well then, Mr. Howell. I won't pair you with Mr. Lester anymore."

Dan smiled in relief. "Thank you sir." Dan said happily before turning on his heel and walking out of the classroom.

Again, Dan and Phil didn't really keep contact and quite frankly, Phil didn't give two shits when the teacher told him he couldn't pair with Dan anymore.

Fast forward to their final year and here Dan was, standing outside the school building, leaning against the brick wall.

He turns his head when he hears a door open.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

It was none other than Phil fucking Lester.

Dan stands still, trying not to draw any attention to himself as he pulls out his phone and pretends to start texting someone.

"I know that trick Howell." Phil said, pulling a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

Dan looked up, feigning confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Phil." Dan said, coughing slightly before biting his lip.

Phil let out a low chuckle when he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, letting a huge puff of smoke come out from his mouth. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Howell. Pretending to text someone on your phone to avoid contact with someone." Phil said, putting the cigarette back up to his lips.

Dan let out a snort. "Yeah whatever. I'm texting my brother actually." Dan said.

"Mhm, sure. You tell yourself that." Phil said, throwing the cigarette to the floor and squishing it.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." Dan said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What?" Phil asked, not really paying attention anymore.

"Smoking. It's bad for you."

"I know that."

"Then why do you do it?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil.

Phil shrugged. "Helps with stress."

Dan scoffed. "There's many other methods to help with stress you know. Smoking is just slowly killing you."

"Then let it kill me." Phil said.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, looking over at the brunet.

"Your bad boy-player persona? Where'd it go?" Dan asked.

"'Bad boy-player persona'? Really Dan?" Phil asked.

"Oh shut up. Forget I asked." Dan said, looking forward again.

Phil chuckled softly. "You do know it's an act, right Howell?"

Dan remained silent.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "You actually think I'm like that?" Phil asked.

"You are. You tried getting into my pants freshman year. Or do you not remember that?"

"I do." Phil said simply.

"And? Are you not going to say anything else?" Dan asked, looking down.

"What else is there to say?"

Dan sighed. "You're right, just forget about it."

They stood there in silence for what felt like ages before a car finally pulled up in front of the two boys.

"Finally." Dan mumbled under his breath walking towards the car in front of him.

"Hey bro. Sorry it took so long." Dan's brother said as Dan sat in the car.

"No worries." Dan said bluntly.

"See you Dan." Phil said as Dan closed the door.

"Who's that?" Adam asked before he started driving again.

"No one... Absolutely no one." Dan said, letting his head fall back against the car's headrest.

But it was someone... Someone indeed.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **I will see you again soon with chapter 3**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	3. It's Nobody

Dan's P.O.V.

"Are you sure it was nobody?" My brother asked for probably the fourteenth time.

I sighed heavily. "Yes Adam. It was nobody."

I wasn't looking at him but I knew he smirked. "Suuuure." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards the window, looking out.

"He was cute." Adam said after a few moments of silence.

I gritted my teeth. "Phil Lester isn't cute." I spat out.

"See! I knew it was somebody! You can't hide from the older brother."

"HE ISN'T ANYBODY ADAM! HE'S A FUCKFACE ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

Adam seemed to be taken back.

"Woah, sorry little bro. Didn't mean to hit a nerve." He said, teasing me slightly.

If he weren't driving right now, I'd punch him.

Yeah, I know I said we are literally best friends but pshh, he can still be a pain in the ass.

"You didn't hit a nerve you ass. Phil Lester is a player who sleeps with everybody and smokes crack for fun." I said, spitting on Phil's name.

"Ah, he's one of 'those'." Adam said, making an air quote with his left hand, keeping his right hand on the wheel.

"Yeah, one of 'those' I guess." I said, letting my head once again slump against the headrest behind me.

"So tell me, why have I never heard of this Phil before?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of nose. "Because he isn't anybody to talk about."

Adam nodded his head but I could see his smug ass smirk on his face.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

My eyes widened as I looked at him with bewilderment clearly evident on my features.

"What the fuck kind of question is that to ask?" I asked, somewhat angry.

He shrugged, the smirk still on his face. He's being an asswipe. "It's an honest one."

I feel like my eyes are about to bulge out of my head. "'An honest one'? Really?"

"Will you just answer the damn question Dan?" He asked, pulling in the driveway of our home.

"No. I can't stand him. There's your answer." I said angrily, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

I open the front door loudly, slamming it behind me, not giving two shits that it accidently locked Adam out.

Oops.

I was too busy fuming over Adam, I didn't even bother to notice my grandma and Adam's girlfriend sitting in the kitchen.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Adam unlocked the door with his own key after being locked out by his younger brother.

He closed it behind him. He sighed. Maybe he did push it a bit too far. But come on, it was harmless fun. All siblings tease each other.

"What did you do to Dan?" His grandmother asked.

"Just a bit of harmless fun." Adam stated, sitting next to his girlfriend Victoria.

"Babe, Dan looked really mad. What did you do?" Victoria asked.

"I was teasing him about some kid. That's all. But Dan took it and blew it way out of proportion."

"Dear, you know how sensitive Dan can be about that." His grandmother said.

Suddenly Adam felt very guilty.

"Crap..." Adam muttered under his breath. "I'll go apologize." He said standing up.

The two women smiled at him as he left the kitchen and ascended the stairs to Dan's bedroom.

 **Dan's P.O.V.**

I held the blade in my hand, contemplating.

I look at it... It has dry blood on it... My blood.

I tucked it back into my drawer for another day. I jump slightly when I hear a knock on my door.

"If it's Adam, you can fuck off." I growled.

Despite my saying, the door opened and there stood Adam.

"That's not a polite way to greet your brother." He said, closing the door behind me.

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off." I said sitting down on my chair.

Adam walked in more and sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry for being a dick and teasing you. If it's nobody, it's nobody and I respect that." Adam continued.

I still didn't say anything.

"Dan?" He asked after a moments of silence.

I sigh and look at him. "You're forgiven."

He smiled at me before placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before standing up and opening my bedroom door, walking out.

I sighed softly and leaned back against the chair.

I look over to the drawer that held my razor.

"For another day." I whispered.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review or whatever you please :)**_

 _ **See you in chapter 4 :)**_


	4. Another Day, More Phil

_**turns out my SAT got cancelled as a really bad snow storm is going to hit. I don't know if i'm more relieved or annoyed about it though...**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 4 :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

A groan escapes my lips when I hear my alarm going off. Why does school have to be so damn early?

As I grudgingly sit up, a yawn breaks through my lips as my eyes adjusting from the sleepiness.

I stand up and walk over to my wardrobe, picking out a pair of skinny jeans and one of my many t-shirts I own.

Plugging in my straightener, I begin to dress myself. By the time I finish putting on my shirt, my straightener beeps at me.

A yawn escapes my lips once again before I pick up the hot object and straighten my hair.

Once I finish, I unplug it and put it away, grabbing my backpack that's sitting on my chair before making my way downstairs.

I drop my bag by the door and walk into the kitchen where I see my gram making breakfast.

"Morning grandma." I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Good morning dear. Are you hungry? I'm making eggs and sausage."

I smiled. "Of course. Have you met me?" I said, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk.

She let out a soft chuckle and plated my food.

She placed it down on the table before I sat down with my cup of milk.

"Smells great gram. Thank you." I said smiling before shoving a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Anything for you my dear. Eat up." She said, sitting in the chair across from me.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"Is everything alright Daniel? You seemed pretty upset yesterday." She said, worry evident in her voice and face.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine. Just had a bit of rough afternoon is all." I answered.

It was at least some of the truth.

"You know you can talk to me, right dear?"

I nodded. "I know." I said, standing up and placing my cup and dishes in the sink.

"Have a good day at school." She called out to me as I picked up my backpack which was still sitting by the door.

I sighed and mumbled under my breath. "That's not gonna happen."

I turned back to look at her, a fake smile on my face. "Will do gram. I'll see you later." I said before opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind me.

As I really only live 10 minutes from the school and it's a nice day, I figured I'd walk. I put my earphones in my ear and put on a song before walking down my walkway and making my way towards hell, I mean school.

As I got closer to the school, I started feeling a bit uneasy. Yeah, this place is literally hell on earth but I normally don't feel like this.

I pull my earphones out and as soon as I did, someone jumped out in front of me.

"AHHH!" I screamed, stumbling back barely catching myself from falling.

The person who scared me was laughing hysterically in front of me.

I growled in annoyance. "Fuck off Lester." I said, pushing him out of my way.

He kept on laughing as he started to walk next to me. "Didn't know you had such a girly scream Howell." He said, chuckling still.

I blushed slightly, still annoyed. "Shut up and leave me alone." I said, walking faster.

But he kept up with me. "But I don't want to leave you alone. I want to get to know you better." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Stop stalking me." I said, before running off.

Once I reached the school, I was literally gagging for breath. I really am out of shape.

I look back and thankfully, he isn't following me anymore.

I walk into the building and straight to my locker where I open it and lean my whole body against it, sighing to myself.

I put away old books and take out new ones.

I close and lock my locker.

Here we go with another day in hell...

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy and I will see you all soon!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	5. Uh, Thank You I Guess?

_**I broke my foot...**_

 _ **Okay, well maybe not that extreme, I did however indeed hurt my foot in gym... Don't ask. It was a stupid reason haha oops.**_

 _ **Everyone I knew was like 'WTF, what did you do now?'... So that just proves how much of an accident prone person I really am.**_

 _ **Oops...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter though :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

As I turn to walk away from my locker, I felt someone push me back against them. I groan in annoyance. I've literally been in the building for 5 minutes and I'm already going to get an ass beating.

But then I lock eyes with this said person and of course it's none other than Phil fucking Lester.

I groan again, more audibly this time around. "What do you want from me now Lester?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

He just gave me one of his famous smirks before leaning against the locker next to me.

Before he can open his big mouth, the bell rings signaling that first period has just begun.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Aw, is Danny Howell upset he's late to class?" Phil said.

"Fuck off Lester." I said, getting out of his grip before walking quickly in the opposite direction.

Before I can get too far however, I can hear Phil chuckling behind me.

I walk faster, eventually making it to class.

"Mr. Howell." The teacher said strickly.

God damn it. I mentally cursed myself.

"Why are you late?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before I could open my mouth to answer, the door opens and of course, Phil fucking Lester walks in.

Why must I have first period with him?

The teacher looks back and forth between us before sighing in an annoyed tone and pulling out detention slips.

She filled two out and handed them to us.

"I will be seeing you two after school today in detention. Don't be late."

I groaned inaudibly and took the pink slip out of her hand before trudging my way over to my desk that was all the way in the back of the classroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Phil making his way over to his chair which in diagonally across from my desk.

He looks back at me and smirks.

"See you in detention." He said quietly before turning back and going on his phone, not caring enough to pay attention to the lesson that is being held right in front of us.

As the class goes on, I more and more slip out of reality and into my own world. A world without Lester. God, he's so fucking annoying all of a sudden.

I guess I must of been pretty out of it because before I knew it, I was startled by the bell meaning first period is over.

I stand up and put my books away in my bag before walking out of the classroom.

However, once again, I'm stopped.

But this time it isn't by Phil.

It's by Jonathan.

Jonathan's been my bully pretty much since we could walk.

He's the one who makes my life a living hell,

Every.

Single.

Day.

You thought Phil was bad, Jonathan is so much worse.

He's broken bones of mine and hurt me until I was a bloody pulp.

We don't have a good history.

He's been suspended four times because of me and that just makes him madder every time he returns.

I try to avoid him at all costs but I guess this time around luck isn't on my side... but then again, has it really ever been?

I groan as my back hits the lockers.

He spits in my face and grips and my wrist, pinning me down.

He wastes no time in punching me right across the face.

I feel my nose crack and I feel the blood start pouring out of it.

And he punches me again, breaking my nose even more.

Before he can throw a third punch, he is suddenly pulled off of me and I fall to the ground.

I open my eyes slowly and see no other than Phil Lester beating the shit out of Jonathan.

Before I can really even process what is going on, I'm being helped up by my friend PJ and Phil is being pulled off by some other students.

Jonathan looks like a bloody pulp, the same way I looked after he got me that one time...

PJ hands me a tissue and I gratefully take it, trying to plug up the blood that keeps pouring out of my nose.

Phil walks over to me, not a scratch on him anywhere.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said, tasting more blood.

He just smiled at me before walking away.

Holy shit... Phil fucking Lester just beat the actual shit out of my childhood bully.

* * *

 _ **Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 5 and I will see you soon with chapter 6!**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_


	6. Why Did You Help Me?

_**and on to chapter 6 we go...**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

As I sit in the nurse's office with ice attached to my face, I still can't even fathom what just happened.

"Well good news, your nose surprisingly isn't broken." The nurse said, sitting across from me.

She carefully took the ice from my hands and slowly pulled it away from my face, inspecting my nose.

"Just some tried blood is really all and we can get that off." She said, getting up and throwing away the ice and walking over to the sink to wet me a towel to rub off the dry blood.

Just when she's about to finish, there's a knock on the door.

It's Phil.

"You okay?" He asked in an actual sincere voice.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"I'm going to write you a pass to class." She said but I stopped listening.

"You really took a beating." Phil said, walking into the office more.

"Yeah." I mumbled once again.

"Hey, I know I can be an arrogant ass but at least let me say sorry."

I looked at him, confused. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

He gave me soft smile. "For literally just being an asshole." He said simply.

I snickered softly and looked back down. The nurse handed me the pass.

I stood up and looked at him. "Thanks again." I said before stepping to the left of him and walking away, out of the nurse's office.

I'm cautious while I make my way to class, which is now third period as I spent the entirety of second getting cleaned up.

Once I made my way there, I sighed softly before walking in.

Everyone's heads turned towards me, the classroom going completely silent.

I sighed again before handing my teacher the late pass and making my way over to my chair.

I quietly sit down and sink into my chair, completely ignoring everything that's going on in front of me.

And again, I manage to zone out completely until the bell rings.

I pack up my things and slowly make my way out of the classroom.

I head towards my locker, everyone just staring at me as I walk by.

Yes I know I look like complete shit, but come on people, show some decency.

When I finally made it to my locker, I put away my books and just stand there for a second. I took a deep breath before packing up my bag and locking my locker. I start to walk away and towards an exit to just hang out outside and get some fresh air.

I open the door and immediately get hit with a gush of wind, but it feels nice.

I walk down the steps and sit down against the brick wall, just staring out in front of me.

No more than 5 minutes later however do I hear the doors open and I groan internally.

I guess it was too much to ask to be alone.

"Fancy seeing you out here." A familiar voice said.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me." I said shutting my eyes to block out the sun.

"Me? Nah." He said pulling out a cigarette. "We just happen to keep running into each other."

I still rolled my eyes despite them being closed.

After a moment of silence, I feel a presence next to me.

I open my eyes to find Phil sitting down next to me, his cigarette long gone.

"Why did you help me Phil?" I asked out of nowhere.

Phil remained silent, staring off into the distance in front of us before answering.

"Going to be honest, I don't know. I just felt the need to help you." He said.

I decided not to push it any further than what he gave me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Jonathan's a prick. That's the not the first time I had to beat the shit out of him."

I looked at him. "Really?"

Phil looked down and then at me. "Yeah, really."

I cleared my throat, not wanting to be nosy but really wanting to know at the same time, I opened my mouth again. "What other time have you beaten him up?"

I see his eyes go hard and he tenses.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." I said quickly.

Phil swallowed hard and looked out in front of him again.

"He tormented my sister... Up until the point that she couldn't take it anymore and she uh..."

My eyes widened in realization of what he was about to say. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Phil."

He coughed slightly. "He's the reason I'm such a bully. He took away the thing that mattered most to me." He choked out.

I hesitantly reached my hand out and took his in my own.

"Ever since my parents died, I've been lost. They were my best friends. If it weren't for my brother or PJ... I don't think I'd be here right now." I confessed.

Phil looked down at our hands and I felt him grip tighter. He looked at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

He started leaning in and I can't believe it but I did too.

Just as our lips were about to touch, the bell rang.

We both jolted back, startled about what we about to do.

I quickly stood up and took off, leaving behind the man I'm supposed to hate.

Who almost ended up kissing me.

* * *

 _ **ooooooooh, you know I'm gonna be honest, this isn't what I had planned for this chapter but oh well haha**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed and I will see ya'll soon with chapter 7 :)**_

 _ **bye!**_


	7. Detention

_**left ya on a sort of not sort of cliffhanger**_

 _ **but anyways, on to chapter 7 :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I speed walk my way down the hallway, desperate to just get away from everything.

To get away from Phil.

I'm supposed to hate him and I almost end up kissing him?!

I reach the bathroom and slip inside and walk over to the sink. I turn on the faucet and splash water on to my face.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath.

This can't be happening.

Out of everybody, it's Phil? Really heart?

A blank stare was what I saw in the reflection before me. I notice that there's still a bit of dry blood stuck to my upper lip.

Grabbing a paper towel, I wet it under the faucet before bringing it up to my face and wiping the excess blood off my lip.

I threw away the towel and turned off the water. I stared at myself.

I snap myself out of it before taking a final breath and walking out of the bathroom and towards my next class.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, an audible groan passes through my lips.

"Fuck."

I'm 15 minutes late to class.

Going to get more detention.

I sighed softly and trudged on to class, opening the door.

The entire class looked at me like how my other class did only a little over an hour ago.

The teacher didn't say anything, he kind of just stared at me for a second before clearing his throat.

"You may take your seat, Mr. Howell." He said.

I was confused on why he didn't yell at me but decided not to question it. I made my way over to my desk by the window and sat down.

Everyone's attention made their way back to the teacher and I looked out the window, dozing off yet again.

Today just really isn't a good day.

I get tapped on the shoulder at some point in the next few minutes, snapping me out of my haze.

"I heard you got detention." PJ whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed inaudibly.

"Yeah. I was late to first period and the teacher gave me detention along with Phil Lester."

"Lester? Why him too?" PJ asked.

I contemplated for a second, wondering if I should tell PJ he was the reason I was late.

I decided against it.

I cleared my throat, it suddenly had a lump in it.

"He uh, he was late to class too."

Didn't find a reason to completely keep my best friend from the truth.

"So you were both late?" PJ raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were both late."

PJ gave me a look.

"What? Two people happen to be late on the same day. What's wrong with that?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with PJ slightly.

PJ averted his attention away from me and back towards the front of the class where our teacher was still babbling on about something.

Thankfully though, after another 5 minutes of sitting here, the bell rang and I ran out of there.

Only a few more hours of being here and I'm home free.

But of course, I still have to go to detention.

Shit, I need to tell my brother I'm going to be home a bit later than usual. He worries a bit for me.

I pull out my phone and sent him a quick text before the bell rings.

Great, maths.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I groan for probably the umpteenth time today.

Time for detention.

I don't even bother going to my locker as it's nowhere near the detention room and I don't see any reason to add on time to this.

I just want to get this done and over with and leave.

The door comes into view and I open it up.

And there he is.

Phil Lester.

The boy I'm supposed to hate.

The boy I almost kissed earlier today.

And he's sitting there in a desk, staring right at me.

I walk more into the room and sit as far away from him that I can get.

The teacher comes in, making us all look at her.

"Okay listen up. You're all in here for a reason, so I'm going to make it quick. You're stuck here for an hour. No talking, no eating, no having fun. I'll be in the faculty room." And with that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving four teenagers alone in this classroom.

Phil seemed to have not even wasted a second before he was in front of me.

"We need to talk."

"This isn't the place." I hissed.

"You're not going to talk to me at any other time. By the looks of what almost happened today and the way you ran off, it's like you were trying to avoid me at all costs." Phil said.

And what he said was true.

I bit my lip and avoided eye contact. I really don't know what to say.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **I will see ya'll soon with chapter 8!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	8. Let's Talk This Out

**_And here we are with chapter 8 :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil sits down in the desk next to me and looks at me while I'm still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on Dan, please. We need to talk." He said.

"I already said this isn't the place Phil." I hissed.

"And I already said that you're not going to talk to me at any other time."

"I'd much rather talk when we're alone." Or not at all really.

"They're not playing any attention to us Dan. They're making out in the corner."

And what Phil said was true because when I looked back, they were indeed making out in the corner.

I sighed and looked at him, which is a mistake.

He pulls the puppy dog face I didn't even realize he had.

"Dan, please." He whispered.

I took in a sharp inhale of breath. "Fine."

He gave me a smile, but it wasn't like a triumphant smile, it was a 'thank you' type of smile.

I turn in my chair to face my body towards him.

I wait for him to say something.

"Okay, so we both obviously know what almost happened today." He started.

"Yeah." I whispered, agreeing with him and waiting for him to go on.

"Yeah and this is going to sound crazy but... I'm actually kind of upset we didn't."

I looked at him with the most shocked expression on my face.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"I wished we did Dan. I... I actually really like you." Phil confessed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked way.

"I-I don't believe you Phil."

Hurt flickered across his face but he nodded his head.

"I can understand why you don't but please hear me out."

I sat frozen, unable to make out any words so I just nodded my head slightly.

"I know what you've heard about me and yeah, they aren't nice. I am a lot of things." He said.

"And I really do like you and yes I know you don't believe me but I do Dan, I really do."

I close my eyes to fight the tears brimming. I don't even know why I'm crying.

"Phil, even... even if you liked me and I liked you, it... it wouldn't work. You and I both know that."

"No we don't Dan." Phil started to say.

I got a bit angry at his statement. I looked up at him, anger clear in my eyes.

"Yes we do Phil. You're popular and a player and all that shit. I'm just a boy who gets bullied and cuts-" I stopped when I realized what I said.

Fuck.

Phil's eyes went wide when I said that.

"You-you what?" He asked.

I looked down ashamed. "Nothing." I said quickly, turning away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards him, causing me to jolt back but he was too strong.

He examined my scarred wrist.

"Dan, no." He said, running his fingers softly across my scarred wrist.

I winced back.

Some were new...

"Why Dan?" He said, worry evident in his features.

Just when I was about to open my mouth, we were interrupted.

"Detention's over. Go home." The teacher said coming back into the classroom.

I wasted no time in standing up and speeding off.

But of course, he follows me.

"Dan, come on please." He calls out after me.

I ignore him and keep on walking.

I yelp though when I'm grabbed and pushed against the lockers.

"Talk to me Dan." Phil said.

"Leave me alone Phil. I don-" He cuts me off.

By kissing me.

My eyes go wide but I soon find myself kissing him back, my arms wrapping around his neck, his snaking around my waist protectively.

We pull away after much needed air.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, breathing heavily.

I swallowed and bit my lip. I looked him in the eye and got lost in the sparkling blue.

I blinked and looked away. "Phil, I-" He cut me off by kissing me again.

"Please Dan. I really like you and I really want to be with you." Phil almost pleaded.

"But what about the others Phil?" I asked quietly.

"I don't give a fuck about what the others think Dan. They can think whatever the hell they want. I only care about what we want."

I looked at him and saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes.

He really does like me.

I smiled at him softly before leaning forward and locking our lips for a third time.

I feel him smile into the kiss.

When we pull away, we lean our foreheads against each other.

"I really like you too Phil."

His smile grows.

"Dan, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.

"Yes."

He kisses me once more, the both of us smiling like idiots.

* * *

 ** _aww cuties haha_**

 ** _hope you enjoyed and I will see you all soon with chapter 9!_**

 ** _bye strawberries!_**


	9. Why Are You So Happy?

_**Going to be honest, I was going to wait off a bit before making Dan and Phil a thing but then I was like, meh.**_

 _ **Phan cuteness is coming to you earlier than I had anticpated**_

 _ **But who cares, it's phan haha**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 9 :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I can't wipe the smile off my face.

I can't believe me, of all people that goes to my school, Phil chose me.

 _Me._

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Phil said when we showed up at my house.

I looked at him and nodded, still smiling.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Bye."

"Bye Phil." I said before turning away to walk up the pathway.

I turn back around to give Phil a smile. He returns it before turning on his heel and continued to walk in the direction of his own house.

I opened the door with my keys and was startled to see Adam standing right there as I walked in.

I grabbed at my chest, my heart beating fast.

"Jesus Adam. You scared the shit out me." I said before starting to walk past him.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The boy who dropped you off." He said looking at me.

"Oh, no one." I lied.

"Well he's obviously someone." Adam stated.

I rolled my eyes and continued on walking.

"I'm going to find out who that boy was Dan. I always do!" Adam called out as I was closing my door.

"Have fun with that!" I called out through the door.

I threw my bag on to my chair and plopped on to my bed, pulling my phone out.

And literally as soon as I pulled it out, it buzzed to life.

 _IMessage from Phil 4:39 PM_

 _heyy_

I smile before I start to reply.

 _IMessage to Phil 4:39 PM_

 _hey_

 _IMessage from Phil 4:40 PM_

 _i'm so bored. wyd?_

I chuckled before typing out a response.

 _IMessage to Phil 4:40 PM_

 _nothing really. just chilling on my bed texting you :P_

 _IMessage from Phil 4:41 PM_

 _that's probably the best thing you can be doing with your time_

 _IMessage to Phil 4:41 PM_

 _what? laying in bed? :p_

I bite my tongue, trying to stifle my laugh.

 _IMessage from Phil 4:42 PM_

 _no haha talking to me_

 _IMessage to Phil 4:42 PM_

 _haha ofc Phil :)_

We continued on texting until my brother came into my room, telling me dinner was ready.

I said my goodbyes to Phil before placing my phone on my desk and following my brother out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

On the table, three plates are set up on it.

Our gram is already sitting down, waiting for us.

My brother and I take our seats on either side of her and start to eat.

Mm, stir fry. My favorite.

As dinner went on, I started to feel a bit uneasy.

When I looked up from my plate, I figured out why.

Both Adam and my gram were staring right at me, sharing the same facial expression.

"What?" I asked shoving another forkful of food into my mouth.

My gram's mouth was in a straight line. "You seem really happy."

Shit. Did I really make it that obvious?

"Oh uh," I cleared my throat. "Just got a really good grade on an exam I thought I totally flunked is all."

"Oh." She said before smiling and going back to eating her dinner.

I nodded my head and continued to eat as well.

But of course as soon as I go to put the fork back into my mouth, I sense Adam starting to stare at me too.

"You do seem really happy." Adam said suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Would you rather me be sad?" I spat, probably a bit harsher than I intended.

Adam raised his hands in defense. "Sorry."

We continued to eat in silence until I finished and got up, placing my dishes in the sink and taking off to my room.

I close my bedroom door and plopped on to my bed.

I look at the clock. It's quarter past 5.

Might as well pass the time playing some video games.

* * *

 _ **Didn't really know where I was going with that ending tbh**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 of "And Then I Met Phil"**_

 _ **Bye strawberries!**_


	10. Why Do You Do This To Yourself?

_**I spent my entire Friday night (this is prewritten two weeks in advance to update) watching 'Fuller House' and I regret nothing.**_

 _ **Despite having an SAT the next day... haha oops.**_

 _ **haha enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **WARNING: MENTIONS OF CUTTING AND SOMEWHAT ATTEMPTED SUICIDE(thinking about it)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

The violent buzzing of my alarm woke me up with a start, my hand coming quickly down to hit snooze.

Burrowing myself deeper into my cocoon of warmth (also known as my blanket), I hear my gram talk to me through the door.

"Dan, sweetie. You need to get up or you're going to be late to school."

A groan rolled off my tongue before I threw the cover off my body and sat up in bed.

It only takes a second however for the cold to hit my bare chest.

"Ah fuck." I cursed, quickly getting up and walking over to my wardrobe to look for a shirt to cover myself.

I pulled out a black (obviously) jumper and pulled it over my head. I winced slightly when the fabric brushed over my wrist.

My eyes stared at them for a good second before I pulled the jumped over my head.

I quickly change into my black skinny jeans and pull on my shoes.

With my bag in hand, I leave my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Walking into the kitchen, I see gram left me a lunch bag on the countertop. Grabbing it, I put it in my backpack.

"I'll see you later gram." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled. "Don't get detention again Daniel!" She said jokingly.

I playfully roll my eyes and walk out the door.

After about 5 minutes of walking, I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Dan! Wait up!"

I stop and turn around to see Phil running towards me.

I smile. "Hey." I said when he caught up to me.

He smiles at me and wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss.

I smile into the kiss and place my hands on his cheeks.

When we pull away, we lean our foreheads against each others.

"Hey." He said.

We're both breathing heavily slightly.

He interlocked our fingers and we started to walk again.

We walked in silence for the first few minutes before I asked him a question.

"Phil, what's going to happen at school?" I asked him, biting my lip.

He looked at me slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

I stop, making him stop as well.

"Phil, we're supposed to hate each other. You're supposed to be the player popular kid and I'm supposed to be the one who's gay and gets bullied for it."

"Dan, I've told you already. I really like you and I want to be with you... and only you." He said.

"I do too Phil but our classmates-" He cut me off with a kiss.

I melted into the kiss, my arms making their way around his neck.

When we pulled away, he had a smile on his face.

"I don't give a rats ass about what other people think Dan. Yes, I've made mistakes in the past and now I have this name above my head. But, that doesn't matter Dan. All I want to do is be with you. Even if that means that people don't like it." He said.

I smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He said, a smirk on his face even though he was playing around.

"Oh shut it you spork." I said.

"Did you just call me a spork?" Phil asked, his mouth opened slightly.

"Maybe." I said.

He just looked at me weirdly before laughing. "Oh Howell."

He took my hand again and we continued on our way to school.

"We should probably hurry or else we're going to be late again and my gram told me not to get detention again." I said, half joking, half serious.

Phil chuckled. "Come on then." He said, pulling me along.

We sped-walked/ran to school (yes I know shocking. Dan and Phil, running) so we wouldn't be late.

As soon as we got there, all eyes were on us.

"Phil." I whispered.

"Ignore it Dan. Who gives a shit about what they think." Phil said, taking my hand in his. He tightened his grip and we walked through the halls.

"Hey Lester." A guys voice said.

We both turned our attention to this said person.

Chris Kendall.

The second biggest douche in our school.

"Hey Chris." Phil said, opening his locker.

I open mine, not trying to get involved in anything Chris wants.

"So I heard from John that you were holding hands with that loser, Dan Howell."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"He's not a loser Chris." Phil said roughly.

Chris snickered back a laugh. "So it is true?"

"What does it matter to you?" Phil asked angrily, slamming his locker closed.

I jumped slightly but kept myself close to my locker.

"Woah, no need to get your panties in a twist Lester. I was just asking a question." He said, raising his hands.

"Fuck off Kendall." Phil said.

Chris didn't really react much before taking off, slamming his body into mine as he walked by.

I sighed slightly and pulled myself away from my locker to look at Phil.

He looked annoyed.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Phil." I said after a moment of silence.

He looked at me alarmed. "Come on Dan. It was just Chris being the prick that he is."

I bit my lip before turning back to my locker and closing it, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get to class." I said softly.

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Don't let Chris make you change your mind about us Dan." Phil whispered.

I remained quiet the rest of the walk to class.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I closed my locker to see Phil leaning against the one next to me, which technically was his but his was a few down. Okay, getting off topic.

"Want to go hang out on the side of the building?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

We walked through the halls until we reached the exit that led to the side of the school.

We walked out and down the stairs and sat down in the same place we sat only a day ago.

Phil sat down and pulled me to sit between his legs.

He wrapped his arms protectively around my torso.

I feel him kiss the top of my head and smile.

We sit in silence, that is until Phil takes my wrist into his hand, causing me to wince.

"Why do you do this to yourself Dan?" Phil said quietly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I, I don't know Phil. Everything for the past few years have been absolute shit. I needed a way out and this is what happened."

He remained quiet.

"I'm not proud of it but I just couldn't handle it anymore." I said, tears welling into my eyes.

"I don't feel loved anymore. Everybody hates me. My life is a living hell. I figured nobody would care if I just ended it all together."

Phil moved causing me to sit up and turn to look at him.

It shocked me to see tears in his eyes.

"Don't you ever feel that way Dan. Don't you ever fucking say that."

"Phil, I-"

"No, listen to me Dan. I care about you. I want you alive. I want you to stay right here with me. Don't you dare ever feel like no one wants you or loves you. That's not true Dan." Phil said.

I looked at him, tears streaming down my face.

He took both of my wrists I his hands, bringing one at a time up to his lips and kissing the scars, one by one.

"I care about you Dan."

I smile and kiss him.

"You're only one of few but I don't care. Thank you Phil." I said into the kiss.

He wraps his arms protectively around me and kisses back.

* * *

 _ **Longest chapter yet with 1430 words almost. woo go strawberry!**_

 _ **haha, hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 11**_


	11. It's Becoming Too Much

_**Hello my strawberries and welcome back to And Then I Met Phil :)**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 11**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After our little talk thing outside, we just sat there in silence for the rest of time.

We didn't really need to talk though.

The silence was fine.

It wasn't awkward.

It was peaceful.

But of course being in school and running on a schedule, our silence was ruined very quickly.

Before we knew it, the bell for the period to end had rung and it was time for our next lesson.

We both groaned softly and I leaned my head back against his chest.

"I don't want to go back in." I whined slightly.

Phil placed his lips on my hair and kissed softly. "Me either. But it's school."

"Don't remind me." I said, starting to get up.

I turn around to look at him. He has on puppy lips as he hold his hands out for me to grab.

I roll my eyes playfully and take his hands, helping him up.

He grins and kisses me. "Thanks babe."

My smile turns into a grin and I chuckle softly.

He takes my hand and we slowly but surely make our way back into the school.

As soon as the doors shut behind us, I feel everybody's eyes on me.

I tense up and hang my head low.

I feel Phil's grip tighten on my hand.

As we walk through the hall, I can feel every single pair of eyes burning into me.

"Phil..." I said quietly.

I look at Phil and I see his jaw clenched.

He's angry.

"Phil." I said a bit louder this time.

"What?" He snapped.

My eyes widened slightly, but they soon returned to their rightful size.

He looked horrified for a second. "Oh shit, Dan. I'm sorry."

I looked down and swallowed before looking back up at him and into his eyes.

"It-it's fine. Don't worry about it." I said, a fake smile creeping its way on to my face.

"Dan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said in a kind of begging manner.

"I said it's fine Phil. I have to go." I said.

He released his grip on my hand and I took off in the opposite direction.

I kept my head down on the entire walk to my class.

When I finally arrived, I walked straight to the back where my seat was.

I sunk down in my chair and looked outside, zoning out into my own world.

I was soon brought out, however, by the saying of Phil's name.

"I heard Phil Lester is officially off the market." A girl named Diana said.

"Me too. It's a shame really. He's really good, if you know what I mean." Another said, Sarah, wiggling her eyebrows.

The girls giggled and I fidgeted slightly in my chair.

Maybe... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Maybe dating the bad boy wasn't the smartest idea I've had.

Maybe it's becoming too much.

Yeah, it's becoming way too much.

Our lesson began soon after and yet again, I was pulled into my own world.

When the bell finally rung, I sat there. I didn't even bother to get up.

And soon enough, the second bell had rung, meaning that I was late to class.

Great.

But I still didn't get up.

"Dan?" My teacher asked.

I looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Collins. I'll be leaving." I said, slightly embarrassed, realizing I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Please wait, Dan. Something seems to be bothering you." She said sitting down in front of me.

I swallowed. Was I making it _that_ obvious?

"Oh um, I'm fine Mrs. Collins. Really."

She eyed me slightly. "You know Daniel, I've been working here long enough to know when my students are struggling with something. Don't look at me like I'm your teacher right now. Look at me like I'm a friend. A friend who cares and wants to know what's wrong."

I bit my lip and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I've starting seeing someone and ever since the word has gotten out, everybody's been giving me death glares. I'm really starting to doubt that this was a good idea." I said.

"Well Dan, do you really like this someone?" She asked.

I nodded. "I do Mrs. Collins. I actually really do."

"Then I see no problem. Who cares about what the other kids think? It's what makes you happy." She said smiling.

I thought about what she just said. Phil told me the exact same thing.

"You're right. Thank you Mrs. Collins."

She smiled. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here. Now, come on, let me write you a pass to your next class."

As she writes me the pass, my mind starts to wander back.

Is it becoming too much or am I just letting it all get to my head?

Hopefully within in time, I'll be able to answer.

* * *

 _ **hello! :)**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed chapter 11 and I will see you soon with chapter 12**_

 _ **bye my strawberries!**_


	12. Let's Try

_**hello and welcome back :)**_

 _ **just to warn you, this chapter is going to be a filler.**_

 _ **enjoy chapter 12**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Mrs. Collins words echo through my head as I walk down the hallway.

 _Then I see no problem. Who cares about what the other kids think? It's what makes you happy._

I can't believe how much she sounded like Phil.

I pull out my phone and check the time when I notice I got a message from Phil.

 _IMessage from Phil 11:39 AM_

 _hey babe. I didn't really want to go to class so i'm on the rooftop. come meet me! xx-Phil_

I bit my lip, hesitating for a second before turning to the direction of the rooftop stairs.

I slowly ascend the stairs. Soon Phil came into my view.

When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey." He said, holding his arms out.

I walked right into them and wrapped my arms around him.

I feel him do the same, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Hi." I said quietly.

We stood like that for who knows how long. But it felt nice.

Mrs. Collins words again echo through my head.

 _Then I see no problem. Who cares about what the other kids think? It's what makes you happy._

She's right.

I shouldn't let the others bother me.

"Dan? You seem upset. What's the matter?" Phil asked concerned.

"I had a nice talk with Mrs. Collins before." I started to say.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Our physics teacher?"

I nodded my head.

"What did you talk about?"

"She noticed something was bothering me and to tell you the truth, something was. But we talked it out and she helped me see clarity."

"I'm not following." Phil said, sounding extremely confused.

I chuckled. "I'm talking about the others Phil."

Phil suddenly tensed up. "Dan, please-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back, smiling into the kiss almost with relief it seemed like.

When we pulled away, we looked each other in the eye.

"We talked about how I shouldn't let the others get in the way of our relationship."

"I told her how this person and I got together and the word travelled fast and how everybody basically hates me even more for dating you. She asked me if I really liked this person. I told her yes..."

"And what she said next really opened to my eyes. It was the same thing you said but I guess I needed a second voice to help me see it."

"What did she say?" Phil asked, entwining our fingers together.

I smiled up at him.

"Then I see no problem. Who cares about what the other kids think? It's what makes you happy."

Phil smiled back at me and leaned down to lock our lips together.

My arms make their way around his neck while his sit protectively around my waist.

"Thank you Dan." He whispered.

I pulled back slightly, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank me? For what?"

He smiled at me again. "For giving us a chance."

My heart melted at his words.

 _Let's try. Hopefully if things go the way we want and the others won't bother us too much._ I thought to myself.

Time passes by and school is long forgotten.

By the time I check my phone again, school is basically over.

"It's almost 3. We should get going." I said, standing up from where we were sitting.

Phil groaned. "But I'm so comfortable."

I chuckled at him. "Stay here if you want but my grams and brother will get worried if I'm not home by half past 3."

Phil stood up and chuckled as well. "Then we better get you home."

And we went, hand in hand, walking down the stairs into the school.

Phil pulled me close to him as we walked through the halls.

As I predicted, everyone was there, staring at us.

I take a deep breath and look forward.

I won't them bother me.

I promised Phil that we would try.

And god damnit, we are going to.

* * *

 _ **it's a bit shorter than usual but as I did say, this is a filler chapter :)**_

 _ **hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all later for chapter 13**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	13. Victoria Finds Out

_**hello my strawberries**_

 _ **I can't even tell you how much my back hurts right now but the show, or well, writing, must go on!**_

 _ **and also, this chapter is yet another filler (kind of sort of)**_

 _ **enjoy chapter 13 :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~

The past two weeks went by without a hitch. It seemed like almost everybody lost their interest.

I don't know if I should be relieved or nervous.

So I'm feeling both.

Phil has been giving me this look also for the past two weeks.

A look of like 'I told you so'.

But I won't admit... Not anytime soon at least I won't.

But I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to focus on is Phil's protective arms wrapped around me as we cuddle and watch Buffy.

Yeah, it actually turns out Phil and I have a lot more in common than I previously thought.

Or well at all. I didn't really think we had anything in common except for the fact that our hairstyles were similar.

We both like Muse, Chinese takeaway and playing videogames.

Holy shit, the amount of videogames he has. I never would of guessed.

When you actually get to know Phil, he's actually a lot more geeky than he lets on. He's actually a sweetheart. Yeah, I didn't believe it at first considering who he is as a person, cough, player, cough, smoker, cough cough.

It's strange now. Before when I looked at Phil, I was disgusted by everything he did. Smoking and fucking everything that had a pulse, but now that I know him better... I don't know, it's weird.

Never thought in a million years that a guy like Phil Lester would ever like a guy like me.

But how fucking happy I am now that he does.

Phil was kind of like that missing piece. You know how shit my life can be so I'm not going to get into it that much. I actually haven't self-harmed since he kissed me two weeks ago.

And I'm proud of myself.

Not only for not self-harming, but also that I decided to give Phil and I a chance.

This was definitely one of the best decisions I've ever made.

"What're you thinking about?" Phil mumbled.

"You." I said.

"What about me?"

"How much we have in common and how much of a sweetheart you are."

He chuckled slightly.

"'Sweetheart'?" He said.

I made a face of fake hurt. "What's wrong with sweetheart?"

"It sounds... I don't know, girly." He said shrugging slightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh shush you. Sweetheart is a nice word. I could call you something else." I said.

"Like what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Philly." I said smirking.

"Oi no, I _hate_ that name." He groaned.

My smirk only intensified. "Good. Even more of a reason to call you that then."

Phil playfully glared at me. "I hate you."

"Noooo you don't." I said, smirking still.

"Mhm. Yeah I do."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Okay, maybe I don't hate you. Afterall, I do love your kisses." Phil said, kissing me again.

I giggled. "Suck up."

He winked at me and kissed me once more.

Some time went on by and before we know it, Phil had to get going.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Phil said, entwining our fingers together.

I smiled softly. "Unfortunately at hell, also known as school." I said laughing slightly.

Phil laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be together so it'll be all good."

I smiled again. "Definitely."

He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I leaned into it and kissed him back.

After a moment, we pulled away.

"Goodnight bear." He said.

I blushed slightly at the nickname he gave me.

"Night Philly." I said.

He let go of my hand and turned to walk out the door.

When I saw that he was gone, I closed the door.

I turned around and leaned against it, a silly smile plastered on my face.

"Who was that?" A voice startled me.

I gasped loudly and my eyes widened.

"Victoria?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

* * *

 _ **uh oh! Victoria caught phan in the middle of smooching!**_

 _ **haha, hope you guys enjoyed and my apologies for the lateness and shortness**_

 _ **bye my strawberries! :)**_


	14. You Have To Keep This A Secret

_**I need to start prewriting again, it was so much easier haha**_

 _ **enjoy chapter 14 :)**_

 _ **also, I want to clear up any confusion. Victoria is Dan's older brother, Adam's girlfriend.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Oh um, Victoria, hi. How are you?" I asked trying to avoid all questions about Phil.

"Who was that boy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I scratch the back of my head nervously. "What boy?"

"The boy who just left?" She said.

'Oh um him. Nobody."

A small smile crept on to her face. "He didn't look like nobody Dan."

I bit my lip. "You have to promise me something."

"Okay. What do I need to promise you?" She asked.

"That you don't tell Adam or my gram yet. They, they can't know yet."

She remained quiet for a minute. "Alright. I won't tell them. Now tell me. Who was that boy?"

A smile creeps on to my face. "Phil."

"Phil?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah Phil Lester. We've known each other actually since our ninth year but we really only started to talk a few weeks ago. Two actually."

She nods her head and smiles at me. "He seems like a sweet boy. I like him."

"He really is Victoria. I really like him." I said, swooning slightly.

She laughed. "I can't wait to meet him."

I looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

My smile faltered slightly. "You have to keep this a secret. At least for the time being. They can't know, not yet."

"You have my word Dan. I won't say a word to a soul."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"But you do know you'll have to tell them eventually. Especially if Phil is going to be around a lot, which I feel like that will be happening."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah I figured that."

"Can I ask you something Dan?" She said.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you so afraid to go to Adam or your grams? I thought they knew you were gay."

"It's not that. They do. It's just... I don't know."

"Is there something you're not telling me Dan?" She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I stared at her for a long second before shaking my head. "No."

But I guess I must of said it too late or hesitantly or something before she still looked suspicious.

"Dan." She said.

I thought about it for a second. Should I tell her that Phil is known as the former 'player'?

Naw.

She would probably tell Adam that and I would never be allowed to see him again.

"There's nothing I'm not telling you." I lied.

Se looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Goodnight Dan." She said before turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Night." I said.

I watched her as she ascended the stairs and quietly made her way into Adam's room.

I sighed and slowly made my way to my room.

"I'm sorry but they just can't know. Not yet." I whispered to myself.

* * *

 _ **Yes I know it's extremely short. My apologies. Next chapter will make up for it.**_

 _ **I just have a lot of stuff to do today. It's already Sunday afternoon and I have to clean, do homework, finish a project that's due tomorrow and take a shower. Procrastination at it's finest.**_

 _ **I guess this one is too is a filler as it isn't really advancing the storyline.**_

 _ **But someone once told me, you have to have bad ones to have good ones.**_

 _ **I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter :)**_


	15. They Can't Find Out

**_As I write this chapter, I'm blasting High School Musical in the background... Just thought I'd share that with you haha_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I sighed as I lay in my bed. It's a little after midnight and I can't get my brain to turn off. Now that Victoria knows that Phil and I are a thing, I don't know, it just seems weird now.

But I guess things happen.

I turn on to my side and stare at the clock.

12:06.

I groan and turn over. Now I'm facing the window. The shadows from the outside are on the wall. There are trees bristling outside. I can hear the wind hitting against my window.

What if telling her was a mistake? What if she tells Adam? What if she finds out what Phil is?

Okay, Dan, deep breaths. You're freaking out over nothing. She promised she wouldn't say anything. She is one to keep her promises. Or at least she has in the past three years that I've known her...

Okay, breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

You're fine.

God, why do I stress out about everything?

I turn over and look at the clock again.

12:39.

Have I really been stressing for the past half hour? Geez.

Okay, sleep. Sleep. You need sleep to survive.

Go to sleep...

God, this is useless.

I really need to talk to Phil about this.

I doubt he's still awake though.

I sit there for a few minutes, contemplating if it was worth texting Phil at midnight.

Eh, screw it.

I pick up my phone, squinting before recovering from the bright ass light. I really need to remember to lower the brightness before I sleep because this shit happens everyday.

I quickly find Phil's name and start texting him.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:42 AM_

 _hey, you awake?_

A few minutes pass and I'm certain he's not awake. That is before my phone buzzes to life and his name comes up on my screen.

 _IMessage from Phil 12:45 AM_

 _I am now. what's up babe?_

I blush slighting at the word babe.

I start to type out a message.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:46 AM_

 _Adam's girlfriend saw us. she knows Phil_

I hit send and wait for his response.

I bite my lip anxiously.

 _IMessage from Phil 12:47 AM_

 _what do you mean she knows?_

I roll my eyes before typing again.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:47 AM_

 _she saw us kiss goodnight. and then she confronted me about it when you left_

 _IMessage from Phil 12:48 AM_

 _ok... what did you say to her?_

 _IMessage to Phil 12:48 AM_

 _I just tried blow it off but she wasn't having. she kind of stared me down until I caved_

There was no response for a moment...

 _IMessage from Phil 12:50 AM_

 _okay, what happened then?_

 _IMessage to Phil 12:50 AM_

 _I told her that I really liked you and that your name was phil_

I blushed when I hit send.

 _IMessage from Phil 12:51 AM_

 _that was it?_

 _IMessage to Phil 12:51 AM_

 _pretty much, yeah. but she promised she wouldn't tell_

I stare at the phone. It says he read my message but he isn't responding. Uh oh, did I say something wrong?

 _IMessage to Phil 12:55 AM_

 _did I say something?_

 _IMessage from Phil 12:55 AM_

 _what do you mean?_

 _IMessage to Phil 12:56 AM_

 _idk it just seems like I said something that annoyed you_

 _IMessage from Phil 12:57 AM_

 _no it's just, why don't you want her to tell anyone? everyone for the most part at school already know_

I bit my lip before I started to type.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:59 AM_

 _it's not the kids at school phil. it's my brother and gram. I can't tell them yet_

 _IMessage from Phil 1:00 AM_

 _why not?_

 _IMessage to Phil 1:00 AM_

 _because I just can't phil. I can't. not right now._

He went quiet for a little. Maybe he fell asleep.

My phone buzzed. Nope, guess not.

 _IMessage from Phil 1:05 AM_

 _okay, we won't tell them_

I smile gratefully.

 _IMessage to Phil 1:05 AM_

 _Thank you Phil xx_

 _IMessage from Phil 1:06 AM_

 _now get some sleep. I don't want a cranky bear on my hands :P_

I roll my eyes at the remark.

 _IMessage to Phil 1:06 AM_

 _fine. goodnight Phil_

 _IMessage from Phil 1:07 AM_

 _night bear xx_

I put down my phone and stare up at the ceiling.

Slowly but surely, I drift off to sleep, my mind at a bit more ease and a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :)**_

 _ **I will see you strawberries soon with chapter 16**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	16. Let's Go On A Date

_**I wanted to apologize for not getting this last week. A lot of stuff has been going on and I just haven't found the time to just sit and write. But now I have so without further or do, let's get on to the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I woke up to my alarm angrily beeping at me telling me to get my ass out of bed or else I was going to be late to school. I peek an eye open and almost slam my hand down on it when I remember that my alarm in my phone and I really don't want to break my phone.

I turn it off and sit up in bed, wiping the sleep away from my face. Why does school start so bloody early in the morning? Who came up with this shit? **(A/N same Dan, same)**

I stretch, making the dinosaur noise as I do so because who can stretch without making the noise? It's a way of life.

What the hell is wrong with me? It's too early. **(A/N and again, same. me every single day of my life)**

I slowly but surely make my way out of my room, my phone in hand. I walk downstairs and straight into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. And who do I see when I walk in? Victoria.

"Morning." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Uh, morning." I said, opening the fridge to grab some milk for my cereal.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before I spoke up.

"You didn't tell Adam did you." I blurted out.

She looked at me before shaking her head. "I promised you I wouldn't. I keep my promises."

I smiled with relief. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you Victoria."

She smiled widely at me before looking at her watch. "I gotta get going to work. Have fun at school." She said standing up and placing her mug in the sink.

I'm left alone for a bit, just me and my thoughts.

"Dan?"

My gram pulled me out of my daze. I looked up at her.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked, concern written on her face.

I gave her a smile. "Yeah, everything's fine gram. I should actually be getting going. I don't want to be late for school." I say as I start to make my way towards to my bedroom to get ready.

She let out a sigh and shook her head playfully at me.

I shut my door and pull on an outfit. Just a jumper with the black skinny jeans. I was about to pull on my shoes when my phone went off.

I walked over to my dresser since that's where my phone was and pick it up.

 _IMessage from Phil 7:04 AM_

 _want a ride to school?_

 _IMessage to Phil 7:04 AM_

 _sure thanks_

 _IMessage from Phil 7:04 AM_

 _no problem bear. but hurry up, i'm already outside_

I roll my eyes playfully. Phil is such a goof sometimes.

I quickly pull on my shoes and make my way downstairs again. My bag is over my shoulder and my phone is stuffed in my pocket.

"Bye gram." I call out.

"Have a good day at school sweetheart." She called back out to me.

I close and lock the door behind me. And there he is. Sitting in his car, smiling in my direction.

I walk down my pathway and get into his car.

"Morning." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Morning." I leaned over and kissed his lips.

Phil started the car back up and we went on our way.

During the car ride, it was relatively quiet. But then Phil stopped the car and turned to me suddenly.

"Are you alright Phil?" I asked, worried.

"Let's go on a date." He said.

I looked at him confused. "A date?"

"Yeah, you know, a date. Like a couple goes out and they have fun and go to the movies and whatnot."

"I know what a date is Phil." I said, frowning slightly.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I smiled into it and kissed him back.

"But okay. When?" I said when we pulled away.

"Tonight." He said.

"And what do you want to do?"

He smiled evilly at me. "You'll see."

"I don't like that look." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good." He turned away and started up in car again. Off to school we go.

I wonder what he's planning in that brain of his.

* * *

 _ **So I was going to write the date in this chapter but it's already almost 1,000 words and I don't want it to be too long so it's going to be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **And again, my apologies for not getting this out last week like I had planned.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 17 :)**_


	17. Come On, Tell Me Please?

_**My friend actually gave the idea to me as her first date with her boyfriend was at said place that will be taking place in the next chapter haha.**_

 _ **Yay for best friends amirite or amirite?**_

 _ **So I saw Dan and Phil's show the other night and it was so fucking awesome. (I'll try not to say too much as I know a lot of people can't/aren't going) I got myself a sweatshirt(which is the comfiest and most snugly thing ever) and a poster that is hanging above my bed now haha.**_

 _ **I was texting my friends at the speed of light when the show was over. I'm sad that's it is over now but it truly was one of the best(if not the best) birthday present I've ever received. And my god, Dan and Phil really are tall lmao. When they came on stage, I was like "HOLY SHIT THEY'RE REAL. THEY'RE NOT ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN." XD**_

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry, I'm done :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil still won't tell me where we're going and it's starting to annoy me. I've been asking all day but he just won't budge. I should break out the puppy eyes. It always works.

"Come on, please." I say for probably the fifteen hundredth time today, and it's only lunch time.

"No Dan. It's a surprise and I tend on keeping it that way." Phil said.

I pouted. Damn it, he's immune.

He smirks at me and takes another bite of his sandwich. "Pouting won't get you anything bear."

"Oh shut up." I blushed, biting into my sandwich.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You'll see soon enough. I just hope it doesn't it scare you too much."

My eyes widen. "What?! Are you taking me somewhere scary?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He smirked. "I'm not saying anything. Let your mind wander." He said taking another bite of his sandwich.

I sighed, giving up. He isn't going to tell me. I look at my phone for the time.

12:49 PM

"We should get going. Class starts back up in ten minutes." I said, cleaning up.

He nodded, getting up as well.

"Thanks for lunch." I said once we got into Phil's car.

He smiled. "Anything for my bear."

I blushed. I have no idea where he got that nickname from but it's starting to grow on me, like a lot.

And we took off towards the direction of our school. Only three more hours and we're weekend free. And of course, our date tonight too.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"Want a ride home?" Phil asked leaning the locker next to me.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'd like that. Yes please."

He smiled and interlaced our fingers when I closed my locker.

We walked hand in hand to Phil's car where we got a lot of stares. I guess Phil must've noticed I tensed up slightly because he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Don't pay any attention to them Dan. They obviously have no manners." Phil whispered into my ear to reassure me.

I swallowed and nodded. "I know." I whispered.

Phil kissed the side of my head as we walked.

When we finally reached his car, I let myself in while Phil got in on the driver's side. He put the keys in the ignition and started up the car.

I turned my head when I felt something on my hand.

It was Phil entwining our fingers together. I looked up at him. He was smiling softly at me, something in his eyes.

I gave him back a weak smile. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He leaned over and gently kissed my lips before leaning back in his seat and driving off.

We drove in silence for the most part, our hands still entwined together.

You know, being with Phil makes me feeling something I haven't in a long time. Safe, loved, just flat out amazing.

Who would of thought that Phil and I would of ended up together. If someone told me a year ago that I'd be dating the schools 'bad boy', I probably would have laughed in their face.

But now being with Phil, I can't explain the feeling.

It is truly magical.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes. I just took an SAT literally a few hours ago and my brain is still fried.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon**_

 _ **Bye my strawberries!**_


	18. Haunted House Part I

_**Ah yes, haunted houses. Haven't been to one in years but as I said in the previous chapter, my best friend and her boyfriend had their first date at a haunted house and she had an amazing time :)**_

 _ **Seriously, she likes to tell the story to me like I haven't already heard it 500 times before lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 18!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil dropped me off not too long ago. I asked him if he wanted to come in and hang out but he says he's still working some things out for tonight. It's really starting to bug me that he's not telling me where we're going. But I guess I'll have to trust him.

"Hello dear." My gram said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey gram."

She walks into my room more and sits down on my bed. "So do you have any plans tonight?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I bit my lip. "I do actually, surprisingly." I said, lowering my voice as the second part came out of my mouth.

Her eyes lit up slightly. "You do? What are you doing?"

I blushed slightly. "I uh, have a date tonight."

She looked slightly surprised but covered it quickly. "That's great sweetie! With who? Do I know the lucky boy?"

"Gram!" I said, blushing harder.

"What?" She said, a soft smile on her face.

"Don't-" I lose my train of voice, my face completely crimson at this point.

"Oh come on Daniel. I need to know the boy who's taking my grandson out on a date."

When I was about to open my mouth to say something, my brother, out of nowhere, pops his head into my room.

"A date? Who's going on a date?" Adam asked.

And there is goes.

"ADAM! GET OUT!" I said.

But Adam only smirked. "Aw, is my baby brother going on a date?"

I sighed loudly, red all in the face.

"Adam, don't be mean." My gram said looking at him before turning back to me. "Come on, please dear?"

I'm so done.

"His name is Phil. There you go. That's what you came in here for. You can leave now, bye!" I said, trying to get them to leave.

"Aw, Phil is such a nice name. Is he in your grade?" She asked.

Come on, get out please.

"Yes gram."

"Wait, Phil... The same Phil who I saw you talking to that one day I picked you up?" Adam pointed out.

Fuck.

"Oh um.."

I guess Adam has no recollection of what I called him because he just smirked at me. "It totally is."

"Adam." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It is! He's cute. Nice one Dan."

And any dignity I had left is now gone.

"Can you both, just please leave? I have to get ready anyways. He's going to be here soon." I said quickly and quietly.

"Where's he taking you?" My gram asked one last question.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. "I don't know. I've been asking him all day but he hasn't budged."

She remained quiet but nodded her head. "Alright. You heard him Adam, he needs to get ready." She stood up, ushering him out the door.

When it shut I sighed and hung my head down low.

So nosy.

But I guess I can't blame them.

I lifted my head up when I realized Phil was going to be here soon and I still needed to change. So that's what I did, I quickly stripped and changed. My head whipped to the side when I heard my phone buzz.

 _IMessage from Phil 7:26 PM_

 _hey, i'm on my way now xx_

I smile as I type a message out.

 _IMessage to Phil 7:26 PM_

 _i'll be waiting xx_

I put my phone in my pocket and put on my shoes rather quickly. I then walk out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and walk over to the front door.

"Have fun on your date dear." My gram called from the kitchen.

I blushed even though she couldn't see me.

"Thanks."

I see him pull up and I smile, walking out the door, shutting it behind me. I walk down the pathway and get into his car. I look at him.

He's smiling.

I smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey. Excited?" He asked, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

I nodded my head quickly causing him to chuckle.

"I just hope you don't get too scared." He said, smirking slightly.

A sense of panic quickly comes but then washes over me. "Why would you say that?"

"You'll see. Buckle up bear."

~~~~~A Little Bit Later~~~~~

"I can't believe you brought me to a fucking haunted house." I said for probably the tenth time.

Phil just laughs, interlocking our fingers together. "You don't scare easily, do you?"

I bit my lip, not answering.

Phil stopped, causing me to stop as well.

"You do?" He asked, a small smile evident on his face.

"Shh, don't be mean." I pouted.

"Aw, don't worry bear. If you get too scared, just hold on to me. I'll protect you."

I couldn't tell if he was mocking me but right now I honestly couldn't care less.

Because, holy fuck, I'm afraid.

* * *

 _ **So originally, I wasn't going to make this two parts but I didn't want this to be too long so that's why I'm separating them.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first part of Haunted House and I will see you soon with part two :)**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	19. Haunted House Part II

_**I really do need to prewrite these chapters again...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

We got in line not too long ago. I still can't get over the fact that he brought me to a fucking haunted house.

And now he also knows I'm very afraid. But I think he's eating that up because he knows I'll literally be attached to him at the hip. Maybe he did this on purpose.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, smirking slightly.

"You ass. You knew I'd be afraid and that I'd be stuck to you like glue."

He only chuckled and took my hand, kissing it. "I have no idea what you're talking about bear."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You're a pain."

"But you love it." He said.

I chuckled. "Got me there."

I went quiet for a bit, the cold biting at me. I guess I must've let out a visible shiver because Phil said something about it.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

I looked at him and smiled softly. "A little, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

But Phil wasn't having it. He pulled off his jacket and placed it over me. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go cold?"

I pulled it closer to myself, grateful for the extra warmth. "Thank you but aren't you cold now?" I asked, now guilty.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Nah, I'm fine. I wasn't that cold to begin with anyways."

I smiled wider and kissed him. "Thank you."

I snuggled into the jacket. My god, it smells just like him.

Suddenly, I jump, startled from a ear piercing scream. I turn my head in the direction towards the screaming, it turning out to be two girls running out, being chased by a guy in a mask. Jesus fucking Christ. Nightmares much?

"Fucking hell." I said under my breath. What the hell did I sign up for?

I look over at Phil. He's chuckling slightly.

"Am I dating a psycho?" I asked, jokingly.

He kept on chuckling, shaking his head in the process. "I can promise you, I am not a psycho."

We both laughed and continued to make small talk.

After a little bit of time passing, we were next in line.

"Names?" The girl asked.

"Phil." Phil answered.

She then looked at me.

"Dan."

She wrote them down and handed us our bracelets.

"Don't touch anything while inside the haunted house please." She said.

We both nodded before walking off.

Before we even walked in through the door though, I was already grasping for Phil's hand.

I found it and entwined our fingers together. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry bear, I'll protect you." He whispered.

I smiled softly. We then made our way through the door. Let the fun begin...

"Don't let go of my hand please." I whimpered.

He didn't answer, rather, he just squeezed my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it.

"We don't have to do this if you really don't want to Dan. I just thought it would be fun for a first date." Phil then said.

I shook my head. "I'm a big boy Phil. I can handle a bit of scariness. Just don't leave me in here all alone."

He let out a soft laugh. "Would never even dream of it bear."

We continued to walk on through the house, me literally jumping every two fucking seconds because so much shit keeps jumping out at us.

I really hate scary. How the fuck do people do this?

More time swept on, and before I knew it, we were out of the house.

"That went by a lot faster than I thought." I said, chuckling.

Phil smiled. "I'm proud of you bear. I knew you could do it."

I blushed. "Thanks to you. I would've shit my pants otherwise." I said, laughing/coughing.

Phil laughed. "Come on, I should get you home."

I nodded. We walked hand in hand to his car which was a little of ways down the road.

When we finally reached the car, we both got in.

"Okay, so despite how fucking scared I actually was, I had an amazing time. I would even go again." I said.

"Would you now?" Phil asked, starting the car.

"Mhm. I would."

"You say that now, but what about when we're older and I want to take you back here with our kids?" He randomly said.

I was taken back slightly by that but still decided to answer.

"Even then." I answered.

"Sure."

We both then started to laugh.

"My god, we're such dorks." I said.

"Psh, we're hot dorks then."

I laughed again.

When the laughter died down, I turned to him.

"Honestly though, I had an amazing time Phil. Thank you."

He looked over at me and smiled. He then leaned over and kissed me softly.

We remained there for who knows how long, but it was amazing.

"Thank you for coming out with me." He said sincerely.

It was my turn to smile. "I wouldn't of missed it for the world."

And what I said was true. I honestly wouldn't of missed it for the world.

Want to know why?

Because I'm falling for Phil Lester...

Hard.

* * *

 _ **Ooooh Dan! haha**_

 _ **Danny boy is falling in love with bad boy Philly (even though he really isn't much of bad boy anymore but still)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next week with chapter 20 :)**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	20. My Family Wants To Meet You

_**hey strawberries and welcome back to 'And Then I Met Phil'**_

 _ **soon enough, I'll be able to write whenever I want again as school is almost over (Thank God haha) or actually, maybe not... Don't know... I am getting surgery literally a few days after my last final exam... I'll explain that later probably...**_

 _ **but anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I can't wipe the grin off my face. I think it's permanently stuck there.

But that's not a bad thing.

At least, that is until my gram and brother confront me the next day about my date last night with Phil.

"So how was it?" Adam asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Where did he take you?" He asked.

"A haunted house."

He turned his head in confusion. "But you hate scary." He stated.

I shrugged again. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I said.

I see my gram smile at me. "Well, I'm happy to hear that you had a good time."

I smiled. "I really did."

"So, when do we get to meet him?" She asked.

 _Oh_ _fuck._

"Oh um..." I trailed off.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You okay sweetie?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Yeah, it's just uh, I'll have to check with him."

"I know! Why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight?" She said.

"Oh um, okay." I said. "I'll go ask him." I then got up and left the room.

I made my way up to my room and started to text Phil.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:59 PM_

 _we have a problem._ Almost immediately did he text back.

 _IMessage from Phil 12:59 PM_

 _what's wrong?_

 _IMessage to Phil 1:00 PM_

 _my family wants to meet you_

Reading that back, that sounds really bad...

 _IMessage from Phil 1:01 PM_

 _okay...? i'm not following, what's the problem?_

 _IMessage to Phil 1:01 PM_

 _okay, I know that sounded really bad. believe me, that wasn't my intention. but what I mean is, my gram wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight_

 _IMessage from Phil 1:02 PM_

 _okay, why is that a problem? lol_

I shook my head. He isn't catching on.

 _IMessage to Phil 1:03 PM_

 _it's not a problem but it is at the same time. I told you last week I wasn't ready to tell them that I'm dating you_

He went quiet for a few minutes...

 _IMessage from Phil 1:05 PM_

 _I don't understand Dan... why can't we tell them? are you embarrassed of me or something_

My eyes widened when I read that last message. Oh fuck...

I quickly closed my messages and just called him.

 _"Hello?"_ I heard.

"You idiot. Of course I'm not embarrassed of being with you. I really like you Phil." I said into the phone.

He stayed silent for a minute.

 _"Then please explain to me why we can't tell your family we're together?"_

"I-" I was cut off.

 _"And don't you dare say 'because I'm not ready yet'. That's not it Dan. I know for a fact."_ He said.

I remained quiet now.

I sighed after a moment. "Fine." I mumbled softly. "Want to know why Phil? Why I'm so skeptical to tell them we're dating?"

 _"Yes, please Dan. Enlighten me on the fact of why you can't tell them."_ He said.

"Because I don't want them to judge you." I said softly.

 _"Judge me? What are you going on about Dan?"_ He asked confused.

"It's not that I don't want them to know we're together Phil. You have no idea how much I want this out in the open, it's just... I don't know how they'll react, especially if they knew what type of uh, boy you were." I stated.

 _"Dan, listen. I really appreciate that you're looking out for me, really I do. But don't worry about any of that."_ He said softly.

I smiled. "You're right... I don't even know why I'm worrying so much."

 _"Now, about that dinner..."_ He started to say.

I chuckled. "Ah yes, would you like to come over tonight for dinner with my family?"

 _"Why, I would love to. What time?"_

"How's 7 sound?"

 _"Absolutely perfect. I'll see you then bear."_

I smiled at the nickname. "Okay, bye Phil."

 _"Bye bear."_

We hung up the phone and I placed it back in my pocket before leaving the room to find my gram.

She looked up from her book when I walked in.

I smiled. "He'll be here at 7."

She smiled as well. "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

 _ **Ah, is Dan's family going to react well to Phil? (if I have any say, then of course haha)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with chapter 21**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	21. Dinner With Family

**_Hey guys, enjoy chapter 21 :)_**

* * *

I watch as the clock ticks on. Time is quickly passing by and before I know it, it's 6:50 PM and I hear a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled as I bolted towards the door. I quickly fixed up in the mirror before placing my hand on the door handle. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

And there he was.

Dressed in a white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with some black skinny jeans and his converse.

My fuck does he look good.

"Dan?" He asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped back and blushed deeply. "Oh sorry. Hi." I said, leaning and giving him a kiss.

"Come on in." I said once pulling away, stepping to the side.

He walked in. "This is technically the second time I've really ever been in your house." Phil said.

I chuckled and closed the door. "Yeah, that's funny."

"Gram, Adam, Victoria! Come meet Phil!" I called out.

My gram, despite her age, literally bolted into the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello dearie. I'm Dan's grandma. It's very nice to meet you." She said, kissing his cheek.

Although I thought that may have been overstepping into his personal space, Phil just smiled and took it.

"It's really great to meet you too Dan's gram. I've heard a lot about you." He states.

"Hi Phil. I'm Adam, Dan's amazing older brother." Adam said, shaking Phil's hand.

Phil chuckled and shook his hand. "It's great to meet you too Adam."

"I'm Victoria. Adam's girlfriend." Victoria said, holding her hand out as well.

Phil shook her hand as well. "Pleasure." He said.

"Well, who's hungry?" I asked after a moment.

We all filed for the kitchen.

"Gram made her world famous chicken and mash. Is that okay?" I asked Phil, sitting down.

"Are you kidding? That's one of my favorite things to eat! That, and cereal." He said, laughing.

I laughed too. "Cereal?"

He nodded his head. "My dad would sometimes catch me in the middle of the night just eating it out of the box." He said.

I kept on laughing, forgetting my family was sitting right there. "Oh my god Phil." I said.

He chuckled.

Plates were placed in front our faces and we didn't waste a minute before digging in.

Throughout dinner, small talk was made. Mostly questions directed to Phil; what his family was like, where did he see himself in the future, stuff like that.

When dinner was finished, Phil stood up and like the gentleman he was, started to clean up.

"Oh Phil dear, you don't have to do that. You're our guest." My gram started to say.

Phil shook his head though. "Please, let me help. I would be a terrible houseguest if I didn't help, especially after that amazing dinner."

I smiled softly watching him. To think that Phil was once this 'bad boy' is so strange. Maybe it all was just an act.

We all cleaned up and retreated to the lounge where Adam started to set up a movie.

"Are you alright with horror films Phil?" Adam asked, looking at him.

Phil nodded. "They're my favorite."

Adam chuckled before popping in a movie.

Adam and Victoria set themselves up in a lounge chair that fit them both, my gram was sitting in her favorite chair, and Phil and I were sprawled across the couch.

Throughout the movie, Phil and I stole kisses from one another, occasionally giggling softly. I don't think the rest of family noticed though as they were too entranced in the movie.

"Thanks for coming over tonight." I whispered.

He smiled. "I wouldn't of missed it for the world. Your family seems pretty cool." He said.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess they were."

We turned our attention back to the movie, still cuddling up together.

I guess Phil meeting the family wasn't too bad after all.

It was quiet aside from the movie when all of sudden my phone buzzed. I shifted slightly to take it off the coffee table in front of me to see who texted me.

 _IMessage From PJ 8:58 PM_

 _hey mate! are you dead? haha jk :P haven't seen you in ages! we should hang tomorrow, wdu say?_

My eyes widened.

Oh shit.

I never told PJ about Phil and I.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, how will PJ react to Dan and Phil being together?**_

 _ **Find out next week when chapter 22 comes out :)**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	22. Telling PJ The Truth

_**School is officially out for me and summer is now(or well almost, still have finals and stuff) in. I'm so excited to just write whenever I want to whether it be at 4 AM or 2 PM haha :)**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **also, as I was writing this chapter I was like "oh! let's make Phil have a job!" so yeah, now he works in a mechanic workshop. I was going to make him a barista but then I was like "nah, Phil used to be a bad boy. I don't think he suits that" haha. There's my thought process for you.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I can't believe I forgot to tell PJ about Phil and I. I guess with everything that's been going on, it totally just slipped out of my mind.

I don't know how he's going to react to the news. He's never really spoken to Phil before... but I guess neither have I before these past few weeks.

"I completely forget to tell PJ we are dating." I said, closing my bedroom door behind me.

It was a little after 10:30 at this point. Once the movie ended, we all parted our ways saying goodnight. I actually think my gram went to bed. Victoria and Adam are still downstairs watching another movie I think.

Phil sat down on my bed. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

I sat down opposite of him in my desk chair. "He texted me a little over an hour ago to see if I wanted to hang out tomorrow." I stated.

"Okay. So are you going to tell him tomorrow then?"

I sighed and sat back. "I guess so. I mean, I see no reason in not telling him."

I haven't really spoken to PJ in the last two weeks now that I come to think of it. During school, once class was over I just went to hang out with Phil.

"Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him? I can take off work." Phil said.

I shook my head. "No don't do that. I can tell him on my own. I just don't know how he'll react to the news." I confessed.

"I'm sure if PJ really is your best friend, he'll be fine with it." Phil said shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, that's true." I said biting my lip. PJ and I have been friends for years. He'll have to be fine with it, right?

But I just can't get the voice out that's in the back of my head. What if PJ isn't okay with us? I really don't want to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to.

"I'm sure whatever happens though bear, it'll will all be okay in the end. Now come and cuddle with me." He said holding his arms out.

I giggled slightly and placed myself in his arms. I feel his arms wrap protectively around me as I snuggle into him.

I'm sure Phil is right. Everything will be okay...

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"So I have some news for you." I said to PJ as we sat down across from each other at our all time favorite burger place.

"Okay, shoot." He said, taking a huge bite of his burger.

"Well you know Phil Lester right?" I started by asking.

He nodded his head, wiping his mouth of any condiments. "Yeah, he's the schools player. Who doesn't know him? But I did hear that someone got Phil locked in." He said, sipping his soda.

So he does know in a way.

I cleared my throat. "Ah yeah, well about that. I may know something about the person who 'locked Phil in'." I said, making quotations signs with my fingers.

"Okay..." PJ said, not really catching on.

"I may know something because, well..." I trailed off.

PJ raised an eyebrow. "Because...?"

I sighed. "Because I am that person. Phil and I are dating." I said.

PJ's expression was blank for a second. "Okay..."

"Okay..?" I said biting my lip.

"That's... good I guess."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? You guys like each other. I don't see a problem in you two being together if you really want to be."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I was so worried."

PJ chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. I approve."

We both laughed and continued eating our lunch.

I don't know why I stressed so much about PJ.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all next week with chapter 23 :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	23. Be Honest

**_And all my testing is officially over. I am officially a high school senior._**

 ** _Holy shit that was fast._**

 ** _I don't know how I feel yet haha._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy chapter 23 of 'And Then I Met Phil' :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"And he was completely okay with it?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." I stated simply.

I was currently at Phil's house. It's a Sunday night. I hung out with PJ before we parted our ways. That's when Phil texted me asking if I wanted to come over and hang out since his parents weren't home.

"That's good then. I told you he'd be okay with it."

I poked him in the side and he chuckled. "Shh. I get paranoid a lot."

"Aw babe." Phil said, still chuckling.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

Phil kept on chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" I mumbled.

Phil smiled and tightened his grip on me. "I'd love to." He said softly in my ear.

I smiled softly.

We laid there in silence for a bit before I started to doze off.

I was woken up suddenly though by Phil shaking me.

"Hey babe. Don't fall asleep on me." He chuckled.

I groaned in annoyance from being woken up and snuggled as deep as I could go into Phil's chest. "Go'way."

"But bear, we got school in the morning and your gram is probably waiting up for you."

"What's the time?" I asked quietly.

"Almost midnight. Come on, let me drive you home."

I sighed softly before finally rolling off of Phil and sitting up, stretching and yawning.

I stood up and grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket.

Phil grabbed his keys and we both put our shoes on.

We waked out of his room and out the door hand-in-hand.

"You're cute when you're tired." Phil pointed out.

I blushed slightly, opening the front door.

"Shush you."

We got into his car somewhat quickly, the cold biting at us.

The drive was silent. But it was comfortable.

Not before long, Phil was pulling up in front of my house.

"I don't want to go in there." I mumbled.

Phil frowned. "Everything okay bear?"

I remained quiet.

Phil gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Dan?" He asked softly.

"Can I ask you a question? And can you be completely honest?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course." He said, nodding his head.

"When was the last time you smoked?"

"Smoked? Like a cigarette?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

Phil thought about it for a moment before responding. "The other day. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, my eyes teared up.

Phil became alarmed. "Dan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked quickly.

I took a deep breath, looking at down at my hands. "When I was younger, I had a teacher who I loved so much. She was the best teacher I've ever had and still to this day, she tops them all. But one day when I went to school, she wasn't there. I was only 10 at the time. My parents broke the news to me that she died from lung cancer. She was a stage 4 and she didn't even know." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Dan." Phil said softly, caressing my cheek.

"I just... I don't want the same thing to happen to you." I said, tears staining my cheeks.

He leaned over the seat and hugged me. It was kind of awkward given he had to lean over a chair but it was nice nonetheless.

"I'm not going anywhere Dan. I promise." Phil whispered.

I swallowed hard and nodded into his chest.

"I'll stop smoking if it makes you feel better. I have no reason to anymore now that you're in my life now anyways." He said sincerely.

I smiled and looked at him when we pulled away. "Thank you Phil."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Anything for my bear."

* * *

 _ **Yeah, this was a filler haha. I honestly forgot that I made him a smoker ngl.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon!**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_


	24. 2 Months Later

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ ** _ **EDIT: AUGUST 25TH 2016: I was going back and rereading the story to see if I could catch any flaws or errors and I was looking at this chapter and realized that I made wrong calculations for future references so originally this was called 'Three Months Later' but I changed it to 'Two Months Later'.**_**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Two months have passed. Don't worry, you didn't miss much.

Just school, school, oh and more school.

Phil and I are still dating. I've met his family and they're really cool. His parents treat me like one of their own and it's really nice, especially since my parents died.

Phil knows that entire story. I told him. It surprised me to see him crying. He just held me for hours after that. We watched movies and ate pizza. It was really great.

He quit smoking. He just went cold turkey. I don't know how he did it as I know going cold turkey can be extremely difficult. But he did and I'm really proud of him.

It's a Friday night and we're at my house all alone. My gram went out to play bingo with some of her friends and Adam and Victoria went out to the movies.

We're just laying on my bed. My head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat in his chest and feel the steady breathing of his lungs. It's calming.

"What are you thinking about?" Phil asked, tightening his grip on me.

"Nothing really. Just dozing off." I said yawning.

Phil chuckled. "It is getting kind of late. I should get going."

"No." I mumbled, tightening my grip on him now. "Sleepover. My gram won't care. Honestly, she loves you." I said softly.

I felt Phil smile. "Okay bear."

I snuggled into his chest deeper and before I knew it, sleep took over my body and I went limp against Phil...

~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Victoria's P.O.V.

"I still say she shouldn't of killed him." I said, walking through the front door of Adam's house.

Adam just chuckled and took my coat, hanging it up. "She should've. He would've killed all of humanity."

We both laughed. "But still." I said in between laughs.

Adam took off in the direction of the kitchen and I went up the stairs to head to his room.

I stop when I see Dan's door slightly open though. I peek through and almost gush at the sight.

"They are a nice couple." Adam said suddenly from behind me.

I smiled. "They are. I'm really happy for Dan. He found someone he really loves."

Adam wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the back of my head. "Me too Tori. I call that they get married."

I laughed softly. "I'll add to that."

We stood there for a few moments more, just looking before I finally closed Dan's door. I feel like he would probably want it closed but was just too lazy to get up. I mean I don't blame him though. If I was that comfortable, I wouldn't want to either.

"Come on, let's head to bed. It's half past one already."

"Yeah." Adam said softly. We walked hand-in-hand to Adam's room.

I sit down on his bed and sighed.

"You okay babe?" He asked while sitting down next to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it really is just nice to see Dan happy again."

Adam smiled as well and pecked me on the cheek. "I hear you. Ever since mum and dad died, he's shut himself out. It's really good to see him out there and happy again like he was when we were kids."

"Yeah." I said getting up and walking into his bathroom.

"Goodnight." I heard him call from the bed.

"Night." I said before closing the bathroom door.

I sighed and leant against the wall. I then got down on my knees and opened the cabinet, rummaging around before I found what I was looking for.

I stood up and looked at the box.

"Pregnant or Not Pregnant." I read out loud quietly.

I bit my lip opening up the package.

Here goes nothing...

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~

I take a deep breath before lifting the blue object before me.

My eyes widen.

Oh my gosh...

I'm pregnant.

* * *

 _ **OOOOOOOOOH**_

 _ **Oh shit, Victoria's preggers! how will Adam react?**_

 _ **But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 25 :)**_

 _ **Bye strawberries!**_


	25. Oh My God

_**Hey guys, strawberry here again. So at this point, I've gotten my surgery. But remember, these are prewritten so hopefully I'm recovering well. I probably am haha.**_

 _ **Hope you guys don't hate me too much for this chapter lol**_

 _ **enjoy otherwise! :)**_

 _ **EDIT: I got my surgery a few days ago and I'm hanging in there... mostly. I had reconstructive jaw surgery (it wasn't as bad as it sounds I promise), but in order for my doctor to rebuild my jaw, he took bone from my hip... So yeah, it's been fun. It's actually kind of funny because my mom is like "wow, you're moving around a lot faster then we would've thought' lmao.**_

 _ **I will admit though, these damn stitches are annoying the fuck out of me. And I can't really eat properly, but I can still walk so I guess that's good, right? haha**_

 _ **and I've also learned that I fucking hate hospitals. Staying overnight in a place you're not familiar with really isn't fun. and as for someone who suffers from separation anxiety (me), saying goodbye to my mom (even though it was only for the night) was really horrible. I was woken up like 20 times during the night with the sleep I barely got because of what area my surgery was in (my hip and face). And I had to pee like 18 times because the IV fluids that were being injected into me... But I guess I shouldn't be complaining as I finally after a long 4 and a half years got my surgery... and I'm not even done. I still have a lot more to get done but at least we're now getting somewhere :)**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed that rant haha**_

 _ **okay, now I do hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

The sunlight blinded my vision as I opened them. It's too early to be awake.

Wait, why am I awake so early? It's Saturday! I groan and snuggle deeper into Phil's chest. Just as I'm about to fall back into unconsciousness though, I feel Phil move beneath me.

I pretend to be asleep so Phil will stop moving and it works because soon enough, Phil did indeed stop moving.

Just as I was once again falling back into my peaceful slumber, I felt Phil move again. I groaned in annoyance.

"Phil, stop moving." I mumbled.

I felt him chuckle. "Sorry bear but I got to get going. I have to go to work soon."

I groaned once again and rolled off of him. I snuggled into my pillow. I felt the bed shift as Phil hoisted himself off of it. My eyes were closed but I could sense him walk around and lean down in front of me. "I'll see you later okay bear?" He asked.

I nodded and opened my eyes and looked into his. His beautiful blue ones. He kissed me on the lips softly.

"Bye." He said standing upright once the kiss was over.

"Bubye." I said, falling in and out of consciousness.

I heard my door open and close before I fell back asleep.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

My eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light. I check the time. 11:29. See, that's a more reasonable time to be awake. Not 7 am.

I yawned and stretched out my limbs, sitting there for a second staring at the floor. Oh come on, I'm sure I'm not the only one who does it. When I finally feel not lazy, I stand up and slowly make my way out of my room.

I walk down the stairs, yawning again as I do so.

I turn the corner into the kitchen but halt in my tracks when I see Adam, Victoria and my gram all sitting there looking like they've seen a ghost.

"Guys?" I asked, making my presence known.

They all looked towards me. I noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You may uh, want to sit down Dan." Adam said, swallowing hard.

"I don't want to sit down. What happened?" I asked more demandingly this time.

"It's Phil." Adam said.

I felt my knees go weak. "Phil? What about Phil? What happened?" I asked quickly.

"He got into a car wreck on his way to work."

My knees gave way and I collapsed to the floor. "Wha-what?" I sobbed. "Why didn't you wake me?!" I yelled.

"Dan sweetie, calm down." My gram said.

"No! Why didn't you wake me up?! I want to be with him!" I cried.

"He's in surgery still Dan. He has been for the last few hours."

Tears are streaming down my face at lightening speed.

It went quiet for a few minutes. All that was heard was my heart beating loudly in my ear.

"Which hospital is he in?" I asked quietly.

"London Memorial." Victoria said. _**(A/N I doubt this is a real place but I can't be bothered to check for an actual hospital in London ATM lol)**_

"Where are your keys?" I asked Adam.

"I'll take you. You shouldn't be driving while you've been crying. Come on." He said, helping me back on my feet.

We ran out the door, me literally still in my pajamas, but I couldn't care less at this point. All I care about is Phil.

During the drive, it was relatively quiet. Adam just saying things here and there like 'He'll be okay' and 'Phil's a fighter'.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked suddenly.

Adam sighed softly. "Man blew a red light. Slammed right into Phil."

I close my eyes, more tears escaping. "How... how badly is he hurt?"

"His parents said he was in critical condition when they brought him in. He's been in surgery since."

I went quiet, just trying to process everything.

"I was just with him hours ago and now... now he's on the brink of death." I said shakily. "I-I can't lose him. Not him too." I cried.

Adam grabbed my hand, eyes still on the road. "You're not going to lose him Dan. I can promise you that."

I cried. I just cried.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Phil's out of surgery but he's still unconscious. Doctors don't know when or if he'll wake up.

But I know he will. Phil wouldn't leave me.

"Can I ask you something Dan?" My brother asked suddenly.

I looked up at him through my bloodshot eyes. "What?" I croaked out.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes... I do love him." I said without an hesitation.

He smiled and leaned forward, patting my knee. "Then you go in there right now and tell him that. Maybe he'll wake up when he hears you say it."

I bit my lip. "Adam, I don't know."

He shrugged. "It's worth a try."

I looked down at the floor and then to the door. "Okay." I said getting up.

I knocked on the door softly before poking my head in. His parents look back at me and smile sadly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lester." I said quietly.

"Hi Dan. Would you like to sit with him for a bit?" Phil's mum asked.

"Could I please?" I said.

They smiled. "Of course. We'll be right outside if you need us."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

They got up and Phil's dad walked over to me, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze.

The door shut behind him and took the place of where his mum was sitting.

I took Phil's hand in mine. It's colder than usual.

"You know, when you said that we'd see each other later, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." I said, letting out a chuckle but not as in I'm laughing, but as in empty humor.

"When I heard that you got into an accident, my entire world just stopped. The thought of losing you flickered through my mind and how desperately I just wanted to get to you and be by your side. And now that I'm here, I have so much to tell you." I started saying, tears threating to fall.

"I'm such a chicken shit for telling you all this while you're unconscious in the hospital but I can't keep it in anymore." I continued.

"I love you Phil. I love you so fucking much. Please don't leave me."

I went silent for a bit, the only noise being the monitors beeping.

"First I lose my favorite teacher, then I lose my parents. I can't lose you too Phil. I refuse to lose you too. Please don't leave me behind." I was full on bawling now.

"Please Phil. Everyone I have ever loved has left me. I only have you left." I whimpered.

Time passed when I suddenly felt Phil's grip tighten around my hand.

"D-Dan?" Phil croaked.

"Oh my god, Phil! Thank god." I attacked his face with kisses. "You're okay now." I said.

Phil chuckled and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it.

I smiled softly and leaned into kiss him.

When we pulled away, we looked at each other, huge grins plastered on our faces.

"Dan?" He said suddenly.

"Yeah Phil?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Aw yay haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with chapter 26!**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_


	26. I'm Not Letting You Out Of My Sight

_**hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **it's a bit shorter than last weeks but hopefully it's not too bad :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Mum, I'm fine. Really." Phil said in annoyance.

I chuckled slightly. "Come on Phil. You suffered a head trauma. Leave her be." I said.

"Yes Philip, please listen to your boyfriend." His mum said.

His dad and I both let out a laugh while Phil just pouted.

It's the next day now and Phil just wants to go home. I don't blame him. Hospitals are creepy.

Oh what happened with Phil, you ask? He had a lot of internal bleeding and a head trauma as said before. But I got to admit for someone who just got into an accident, it doesn't seem like it. Phil is being his normal self. With the exception of bandages and stitches.

The doctor came in and I saw his face light up. It made me smile seeing him happy.

"Can I go home now?" Phil asked.

The doctor shook his head and Phil's smile died.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester but with the injuries you've sustained from the wreck, we just want to play to play it safe. Only a few more days and then you're home free. I'm promise." He said.

Phil pouted then sighed. "Okay." He said flatly.

Phil's mum patted his hand gently. "You'll be home before you know it." She said softly.

He nodded and tilted his head back.

"It'll go by fast Phil, don't worry. I'll be here with you everyday." I said trying to make him feel better.

He smiled and lifted his head to look at me.

"Thanks bear."

"I'm not going to school either." I said.

"Dan, don't miss school because of me."

I shrugged. "They're not going to miss me there Phil. It only be like two days also. I'll catch up quickly. B-Student, remember?" I said in a mocking tone.

He laughed as did his parents.

"If you insist." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Mr. Philip Michael Lester." I said jokingly but serious at the same time.

We all laughed.

"It's good to know we won't have to babysit you 24/7." His mum said.

We all laughed and Phil pouted.

I got up and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "Aw I'm sorry Philly."

He pouted more. "I hate that name."

I smirked. "I know Philly."

His parents just kept on laughing. Phil pulled me down by my arm and planted a huge wet kiss on my lips.

I pulled back and wiped my lips. "Ew, dude."

Now it was Phil who was laughing.

I laughed too. "Be grateful I love you."

Phil's laughter died and a huge smile was plastered on his face. He took my hand and rubbed it gently. "I am. And I love you."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly, completely forgetting that his parents were sitting right there watching us...

Oh well...

* * *

 _ **Ayyy how are you guys? good I hope :)**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **bye strawberries! :)**_


	27. You're Having A Baby?

_**literally though these past 5 chapters were written all in one day. go strawberry haha**_

 _ **I've somehow found time to do them despite having to study for finals and shit teenagers really don't want to do, but you know, school**_

 _ **anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **Fun Fact: Actually, the reason I had surgery was because of a bad car accident years ago. Ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday... That sounded really sadistic ngl**_

 _ **A/N for anyone wondering, it's currently the December**_

 _ **EDIT: JULY 14TH, 2016 - what's this? two chapters within a few day span? I felt like it would be appropriate as the last chapter was only 600 words and this one's almost 1,000. So enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~Four Days Later~~~~~

"You're all set to go Mr. Lester." The doctor who's been treating Phil for the past few days said.

Phil smiled happily. He's been complaining about getting out of the hospital since he's basically woken up. I mean don't get me wrong. As I've said, hospitals are pretty freaking creepy.

"Would you like a wheelchair?" He asked.

Phil shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

The doctor shook hands with Phil and his parents who were right next to us.

"See, I told you you'd be out in a few days." I said.

Phil grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"It felt like years honestly."

I chuckled and tightened the grip on his hand.

"Dan, would you be able to take Phil home? We need to go get his medicine." Phil's mum asked.

I smiled at the woman before me. "Yeah, of course I can."

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you so much sweetheart. I really don't want him to be alone right now."

"Mum." Phil groaned. "I'm not 7. I would be fine by myself."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. As I said the other day, I'm not letting him out of my sight for a bit."

His mum squeezed my shoulder before taking off with her husband, leaving Phil and I still in the hospital.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said, pulling at his arm slightly but not enough to hurt him.

He smiled and came along with me.

We made small talk as we walked to my car, or well, Adam's car really as I'm too broke to get one myself. He got into the car carefully and I swung around the side of the car to get into the drivers seat.

I started the ignition and we put our seatbelts on.

And then we were off...

~~~~~Many Hours Later~~~~~

When the clock hit 8 pm, I figured I should've been heading out and going home. Phil was knocked out from the medicine he took so I left him a note.

 _hey philly! (yes I know you hate that name but idc :P)_

 _it was getting late and I needed to get home as it's a school night and I need to be back tomorrow. i'll see you tomorrow, and if not (which I prob won't since you're high on meds rn), i'll be sure to come over right after school lets out_

 _I love you!_

 _-Your bear_

 _P.S. you're really cute when you're asleep :)_

As I walk through the front door of my home, I see Adam and Victoria sitting at the kitchen table, huge smiles evident on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up with the goofy grins?" I asked hanging up my coat.

"We just got probably the best news ever." Adam said.

I laughed at his eagerness. "Okay, care to share what that news is?"

"Well Dan, how would you feel if we told you that you were going to be an uncle?" Victoria asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Uncle? What?" It took a second before I realized what she meant. My eyes widened. "You're pregnant?!" I asked.

They nodded. "One month along the doctor told us. I'm due in August." She said.

A huge smile crept on to my face and I walked over to hug the both of them. "That's amazing guys! I'm so happy for you both!"

"We're so happy that you know. I only found out the other night." She said.

"That truly is great guys. Congratulations." I said.

We continued talking about the baby, myself teasing my brother about when he's going to get down on one knee. He would get choked up which caused Tori and I to laugh.

Eventually the clock hit 9 pm, I was yawning. I've been up for about two days straight being with Phil in the hospital.

"I'm going to call it a night. Night guys." I said, standing up.

"Night." They both said as I ascended the stairs up to my room.

I changed rather quickly and jumped into bed. Just as I falling into peaceful slumber, my phone buzzed to life.

I pick it up from where it's laying and squint at the screen, a smile soon forming on my face as I see it's a text from Phil.

 _IMessage from Phil 9:05 PM_

 _hey bear, I just woke up and got your note :P_

 _just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for being my side the past few days_

 _I love you!_

My small smile soon turns to a grin as I type back a message.

 _IMessage to Phil 9:06 PM_

 _I know you would've done the same for me phil. goodnight xx_

 _and I love you too :)_

I turned my phone off and turned towards the wall and closing my eyes, a blissful smile plastered on my face.

* * *

 _ **hope you all enjoyed chapter 27 :)**_

 _ **I will see you soon with chapter 28**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	28. Oh No, PHIL!

_**just in case you're wondering, MCR and P!ATD are blasting in the back. just thought i'd share that information with you haha :)**_

 _ **enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I probably should of guessed Phil wasn't coming to school today. Hell, I probably wouldn't of either.

"I heard about what happened to Phil. How's he doing?" PJ asked we made our way to class.

"He's doing a lot better. It's weird kind of though."

"How so?" He asked confused.

"He doesn't seem like he was just in an accident. I mean, for Christ's sake, he suffered internal bleeding and a head trauma." I said walking into the classroom. "He doesn't act like that it just happened. It's like he's his normal self." I sat down at my desk.

PJ shrugged. "Maybe that's just the way he heals..?" He said. I wasn't sure if that was a question or statement.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm visiting him after school today to see how he is." I said leaning back in my chair.

~~~~~Many Hours Later~~~~~

As I walk to Phil's house alone, I hear a horn honking behind me. I turn to see Victoria pulling up next to me.

"Hey Dan, are you going to Phil's?" She asked.

I bent down slightly to be eye level with her as I am taller than the car. "Yeah, why?"

She smiled and turned around to grab something. She hands me a pink bag with a box in it.

"I was hoping I'd catch you. Would you be able to give this to him? We would of ourselves but we've been really busy the past few days and now with me moving in I-" I cut her off.

"You're moving in?" I asked.

"Adam didn't tell you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No he didn't."

"Oh, well. Surprise." She said, giving me a jazz hand thing.

I chuckled. "That's great Vic." I said, just now noticing some boxes in her car. "It'll be nice. You're there so much already now but I guess now it's official."

She laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't be taking over a lot. We're only living there for a little until we can find our own place. We don't want to disturb you and your gram with the baby."

I smiled at her consideration. "I can tell you now that the baby won't be a bother. I'm actually really excited to be an uncle."

We both laughed. "We're excited too."

We talked for a few more minutes before we said our goodbyes. She offered to give me a ride but to be honest, I enjoy being alone. I turn down the pavement and continued on walking towards Phil's house.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Those chocolate covered strawberries were fucking amazing." Phil basically moaned.

I laughed. "They were, weren't they?"

"Victoria needs to tell me where she gets them because holy fuck, they are good."

I kept on laughing. He pouted.

"Stop laughing at me." He said in mock hurt.

I just kept laughing, laughing even harder when I saw his face to the point I was in pain.

"Bear." He said lowly.

But I kept going.

When I finally stopped, I looked at him again and he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

There was an evil glint in his eye as he approached me. I started to back up until my back hit the wall.

"Phil?"

Suddenly he lunged at me, tickling me and knocking me over.

"O-oh my god! Ph-phil st-toooop!" I squealed.

He just kept tickling me. He showed no mercy.

"PH-HIL PL-PLEASE!" I basically cried out.

He started to laugh at how desperate I was becoming. But holy fuck, it's literally starting to hurt from how much I'm laughing.

After a few more minutes of torture, he finally stopped. I was breathless, gasping for air as he laughed.

Suddenly, he stopped and clutched his side.

"PHIL?!" I cried as he tumbled over in agony.

He was gasping for air and he held his side, tears falling down in face.

"PHIL?!" I screamed.

Out of nowhere, his parents burst through the door hearing me scream. Their eyes widened seeing their son sprawled across the floor, clutching at his side.

"Helen, call 999!" His father called out.

I held Phil's hand tightly as his father tried helping him up. He stopped though when Phil cried out in pain.

Tears were falling down my face watching him like this.

"Dan, what happened?" He asked.

"We-we were talking and then he sta-started tickling me and now he's like this." I said.

His mum comes running back into the room no more than 10 minutes later with paramedics. They carefully lifted and placed Phil on the stretcher, getting him out of the house and leaving us behind.

"Come on." They said trailing behind the stretcher.

We all ran out the door and jumped into his parents car, following the ambulance.

My god, what is happening?

* * *

 _ **I kid you not, I literally think of the ideas for chapters as I sit here writing them lol**_

 _ **but anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_


	29. Ruptured

**_I was researching for quite a bit for this chapter and I had my medic friend tell me a lot about it because I didn't want to give out the wrong information. I dedicate hard when I write these type of chapters lmao_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

 _"How is he doing?"_ Adam asks me over the phone.

We've been at the hospital for the past hour. Maybe even more. Adam and Victoria wanted to come out but I told them not to since I didn't know how long we'd be here and it was late. It was after midnight now.

"The doctor told us his appendix ruptured. They're performing an emergency appendectomy on him as we speak."

 _"Poor Phil. He doesn't deserve any of this. First a car wreck, now his appendix bursts. Did they say if the internal bleeding caused the rupture?"_ He asked.

"They actually don't know. They said the internal bleeding could of lead to contaminated blood in the appendix, causing it to get infected resulting in the appendix bursting."

We continued to talk for a bit longer before we said our goodbyes.

I locked my phone and placed it in my pocket and slouched down into my chair.

"Dan, you look exhausted. Do you want me to take you home?" Phil's dad asked.

I smiled gratefully but shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks. I really want to be here when he wakes up."

His parents both smiled at me. "You really do love our son huh?" She asked.

I nodded. "I really do. The thought of losing him too... I can't bear it. First my parents, I don't think I'd be able to cope." I said honestly.

"Whatever happened to your parents Dan? I mean, you don't have to tell. I don't want to force you." His mum said.

I smiled softly at her. "It's fine, really. When I was 14 years old, my dad got a promotion at work so he wanted to take my mum out to celebrate. So they left my older brother and I will with my grams and... and that was the last time I saw them alive." I said, coughing slightly at the lump in my throat.

"It never gets easier. They've been gone for three years, almost four and... I don't know. They were my parents. I miss them everyday." I quickly wiped away the stray tear from my eye.

Phil's mum stood up and sat down next to me. "You're like a son to us Dan and we love you all the same." She said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I smiled gratefully at the man in front of me and woman next to me. "Thank you guys. You two feel like parents to me. It's a great feeling honestly."

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Family of Philip Lester?" A doctor called out.

The three of us got up and walked over to him.

"We are. I'm his mother. How is he?" She asked.

"He's in recovery and he's awake. He should make a full recovery." He said.

Our faces were washed over with relief.

"Can we see him?" His dad asked.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me to his room." He said.

And that's just what we did. Like three lost puppies right on his trail.

"Thank you." Mr. Lester said as we reached his room.

I cleared my throat. "I'll uh, I'll wait out here until you guys are done. I don't want to interrupt on reconciling with one another." I said.

The two adults looked at each at other before they nodded.

"Why don't you go in there Dan? I feel like he would want to see you first." Mrs. Lester said.

I was shocked by what she said. "Are-are you sure? He's your son, I don't want-" Mr. Lester cut me off.

"Please Dan." He said.

I looked between the two adults and smiled hugely. "Thank you both."

They smiled back and watched as I slowly opened the door.

"Phil?" I asked softly.

And there he was. Hooked up to machines with tubes coming out of him. But there was one thing I noticed immediately. He was smiling.

"Hey bear." He said hoarsely.

I basically ran over to him and almost pounced on him. But I didn't thankfully or else this could of ended badly.

But I was at his side and holding his hand. "Hey." I whispered. "You gave me quite the scare there mister."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, playing with our hands. "But I'm okay now." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed them.

I smiled. "Thankfully."

I yawned but tried to hide it. But of course Phil caught me.

"You should go home and get some rest. You've already lost a few days of sleep because of me. Don't lose any more of it."

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I just need some coffee and I'll be even better."

He chuckled. "Bear, please. Go home and get some sleep. I'll probably still be here tomorrow and if not, you know where I live."

I chuckled this time. "Trying to get rid of me?" I asked jokingly.

He smiled playfully. "Of course not. You know I love you. But you're literally falling asleep on me bear. Please, for me?" He broke out the puppy dog face.

I leaned forward and kissed his pouted lips. "Fine. Let me call Adam and have him come get me."

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

I pulled out my phone and clicked on my brother's contact. I brought the phone up to my ear, yawning as I did so. It rang three times before I got a very groggy and tired Adam on the phone.

 _"Mmm hello?"_

"Hey Adam. Can you come pick me up from the hospital?" I asked, biting my nails.

He yawned into the phone. _"Yeah of course. I'll be there in a bit."_

"Thanks."

We hung up and I looked at Phil. He has a soft looking smile on his face.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Just admiring how amazing you are. How did I get so lucky?"

I blushed and looked down. "I could ask myself the same."

It went silent for a moment. "I really do love you." Phil said.

"And I really do love you." I said right back.

We kissed softly. This moment right here, right now is absolutely perfect.

* * *

 _ **some fluffy ending for all your pheels haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 30!**_

 _ **bye strawberries :)**_


	30. Recovery

_**I went to the movies with my mom and sisters and my mom literally wouldn't stop bouncing around. I now know to never let her have sugar again... It was quite a funny sight though haha**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 30! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked Phil for probably the 500th time.

He just smiled and shook his head. He was back home now after what happened the other day. His recovery should only take three to four weeks the doctors said. And no straining himself. So basically what that means is that Phil gets personal servants.

"I'm fine Dan, honestly." He said as I helped him into his bed.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable is all." I said, pulling the blanket up.

Phil grabbed my arms and pulled me close, kissing me full on the lips. "And I really appreciate it Dan. But I'm okay right now." He said when he pulled away.

I blushed when I realized how overprotective I was being on Phil. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't apologize. It's cute." He teased.

I blushed an even darker shade of crimson and hid my face. "Shh."

He laughed slightly and took my hand in his.

"You know, you're leaving me in school for two weeks." I said pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry bear." He said, kissing my hand. I've noticed he likes to do that a lot. I don't mind it obviously. I really love it actually.

"You don't even have to come back for like, a month. By the time you would be, we'd be let out for our Christmas break."

"Oh my god, you're right. Ha, sweet."

We laughed. "Have fun catching up on all your work though." I said.

"You're going to help me though, right?" He asked bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"Put those away. Of course I will you turnip."

"Turnip? You have quite the insults Dan." He laughed.

"I'm original." I stated.

Phil just laughed. "You're something Howell."

I chuckled. "You love me though."

He smiled. "I do. God help me."

I whacked him slightly. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean."

"You are!"

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Nope."

"Yes Philly."

He pouted. "I hate that name."

I smirked. "I know."

"Now you're the one being mean!"

"How is calling you 'philly' being mean?" I laughed.

"Because I hate that name but you say it to annoy me." He said, a smile creeping on to his face.

"And again I say, you love me anyways." I said leaning down to kiss him.

He kissed me back. "I do."

We sat there in silence for who knows how long, but his eyes started to droop as we sat there.

"I should get going. You're falling asleep on me." I said, joking on the second part.

"No, don't leave." He yawned. "I'm not falling asleep." He continued as his eyes were shutting. His medicine he took when he got home is starting to kick in.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You tell yourself that Philly. I'll leave you be while you sleep. You need it anyways." I said standing up.

"Will you come back?" He asked sleepily.

I turned back to look at my sleepy boyfriend and smiled. "Of course. I'll be back after school tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Mmkay, I love you Dan." He said, shutting his eyes.

"I love you too Phil."

"Nighty night."

I chuckled. "Night."

I quietly made my way out of Phil's room, turning off his light and shut the door.

As I made my way down the stairs, I stop when I hear my name being mentioned. It's his parents... talking about me.

"I don't know how Dan did it John, but he turned Phil around. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself." His mum said.

"That boy is a god send. I haven't seen Phil act this way in years." His dad said.

A smile crept on to my face. At least now I know that they actually really like me...

I waited a few moments before making my presence known. "I uh, I'm going to get going."

They smiled at me. "Okay, thank you Dan."

I smiled. "It's no problem really. I'll be back tomorrow."

I turned to leave, closing their front door behind me.

As I walked to Phil's house, I now have to walk back and it's bloody freezing. This December is just brutal. Negative degrees.

I pull my jumper closer to my body as I start my journey home.

As I get closer to home, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stop and pull it out. It's a text from Adam.

 _IMessage from Adam 7:39 PM_

 _just to let you know as I know you'll be home sooner than later, there are boxes EVERYWHERE. don't kill yourself tryin to get through the house_

I groan. Of course.

I quickly texted him back an okay and continued walking.

When I reached home, I immediately noticed what Adam was talking about. I could see, even from the outside, how many boxes that there were inside our house. My god, how much stuff did she own? I thought they were only staying until they found their own place.

I unlock the door and I was met with a dark house. I guess no one was home. I turn on the main light and holy shit. He really wasn't exaggerating. It looks like there are 600 more boxes when you're actually inside the house.

This is going to be fun...

* * *

 _ **I honestly had no idea where I was going with that ending lol**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 31 :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	31. I've Got A Secret

_**hello strawberries! I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N omg guys, I was just fucking around with my account and whatnot and I was looking at old messages and I literally almost started to cry because everyone is just so sweet. I really do hope you guys know how much I love and appreciate each and everyone of you. Thank you for putting a smile on my face everyday even when I'm having a really shitty day. I always have you guys there supporting me. I love you guys so much xx.**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_

 _ **a/n I don't think it was ever said where they are living currently. So, let's just say Dan and Adam moved to London because that's where their gram lived after their parents died.**_

 _ **Other than that, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"These next two weeks are going to be the longest two weeks of my entire life." I groaned, leaning back in my chair in class.

PJ just laughed at me. "But then just think, we don't have to see any of these assholes for 14 whole days after that."

"Hallelujah." I said, throwing my hands up slightly. He continued to laugh.

"Class, we have a new student joining us who moved here from Brighton. Please welcome her as if she were one of your friends. Ms. Pentland, please take the empty seat behind Mr. Howell."

A blonde girl with pink tips walked into the room. She looked at where the teacher was pointing and saw the vacant desk behind me. She quietly made her way towards me, sitting down behind me.

I decide it's best to introduce myself as she was new here and the last thing I needed was another enemy. So, I turn around and smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Dan."

She smiled sweetly at me. "Louise."

"So Louise, what brings you to London?" I asked, hopefully not being too nosy. I could tell she was shy.

"My father was transferred from Brighton. But I've always wanted to live in London. It seems really nice."

I chuckled. "Well, I hope you'll like it here. If you need anything, let me know." I said before turning around and trying desperately to pay attention to the lesson in front of me. These next two weeks are going to be hell.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"The new girl seems nice." PJ said to me as we walked to our lockers after our final class.

"She is. Her name is Louise and her dad got transferred here from Brighton." I said, placing my books down in my locker once I got it open.

PJ nodded and opened up his locker at well, shoving everything he had in his hands into it.

We talked for a bit when I suddenly felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

 _IMessage from Adam 2:09 PM **(A/N My last class is at 2:06 so I'm basing times off my school haha)**_

 _hey, can you come straight home? I need your help with something._

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Everything alright?" Peej asked, noticing my facial expression.

"I just got a text from Adam asking for me to come straight home."

 _IMessage to Adam 2:10 PM_

 _uhm, sure. what do you need my help for though?_

 _IMessage from Adam 2:10 PM_

 _it's a surprise and a secret. now hurry home_

I rolled my eyes at the last text.

"Peej, is there anyway I can get a ride home? He wants me home, like right now." I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

And with that, we left the school building.

The drive home wasn't too long as I don't really live all that far from the school building itself.

"Thanks Peej." I said getting out of the car.

"No problem mate. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." I said as I shut the door and turning around. I make my way up the walkway to my front door, PJ driving off. As I'm about to put my house key in, the door is pulled open and I'm literally yanked inside.

"Jesus Christ." I basically screamed, completely caught off guard.

And there I see Adam, grinning from ear to ear. It looks kind of creepy honestly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked, taking my jacket off and hanging it up.

"I'm proposing to Victoria." He said.

I remained quiet as I tried to process what just came out of his mouth. "You're what?"

His smile only grew bigger. "I'm proposing to Victoria." He said again.

A smile broke out on to my face and I hugged him. "That's amazing Adam! When?"

"Christmas. But I'm going to need your help."

I nodded. "Anything."

* * *

 _ **I've written so many proposal chapters in years past it's not even funny.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next chapter :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	32. Bring On The Two Weeks

_**I have such a migraine... but you know, I like writing so it's overruled at the moment haha.**_

 _ **a/n as I really had no direction of which I wanted this chapter to go in, it is a filler.**_

 _ **enjoy otherwise :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I hate you." I said walking into Phil's bedroom.

"Hello to you bear." He said with a chuckle.

I pouted and laid down in his bed next to him and cuddled up in his warm embrace.

"Would you like to enlighten me on the fact of why you hate me?" He asked jokingly.

"Because the last two weeks were hell on earth and you left me all alone in school with all those idiots." I whined.

Phil laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled at the gesture.

"Well it's over for the following two weeks. School free." He said.

I sighed in content. "That's actually amazing. Like, I'm so excited to sleep." I mumbled.

Phil chuckled. "Aren't you excited for Christmas?" He asked, excited himself.

I laughed at Phil's enthusiasm. "Of course. And I'm excited to spend the next two weeks with you."

Phil blushed slightly. "You do that already."

I shrugged. "Yeah but now we don't have to worry about staying out too late since we don't have school the next day."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess. It's going to be a fun two weeks. I can feel it."

I smiled. "Me too Phil, me too."

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Thanks again for the dinner Mrs. Lester." I said.

She smiled. "It's no problem Dan, and please, call me Helen."

I smiled and walked out the front door with Phil. We wanted to say goodbye in private.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Phil asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes and pout.

My heart warmed looking at him. "I do, I'm sorry. I promised Adam I'd help him with his surprise."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

I bit my lip for second, wondering if Adam would kill me if I told Phil. Eh, fuck it.

"He's proposing to Victoria on Christmas. Cheesy, yes but she absolutely adores Christmas and that's when he wants to do it."

Phil smiled. "That's great. I'm happy for them."

I leaned in to kiss him quickly but when I went to pull away, I felt him grab my face and pull me back in, kissing me full on the lips. I melted into it, the cold biting at us from all around.

When we pulled away, both our cheeks were red from the lack of oxygen. We both smiled goofily.

"I love you." He whispered.

I felt my heart warm again as I heard him say those words. "I love you too Phil."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home? It's really cold." He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm okay. We only live a few blocks away from one another."

He smiled at me. "I'll call you later, yeah?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

He let go of me and I turned down the pathway. I looked back once and he smiled at me, myself smiling back.

I turned around fully and started my walk back to my house, a smile plastered on my face.

When I finally reach home, I can almost every single light on the first floor on. I look at the time. 11:07 PM. Why are all the lights on?

I walk up the pathway and to the door, placing my house key in the lock and opening the door. When I walked into the house, I was met with a quite a sight.

There was my almost 23-year-old brother and his almost 23-year-old girlfriend, in a pillow fort. I tried not to laugh.

"Are uh, you guys having fun in there?" I asked.

Adam looked up from where he was looking at his phone. He smiled when he saw me.

He got up quietly, not wanting to disturb Victoria who was asleep. "Come." He said, dragging me out of the room.

We went upstairs into their room and I sat down on his bed. He walked over to his closet and went digging for something. He emerged with a small velvet box in his hands.

I smiled realizing what he wanted.

"Do you like it?" He asked, opening up the box and handing it to me.

I looked at the diamond before me. Wow... it's beautiful. Who would've thought my brother would of been able to pick out something like this.

"It's absolutely beautiful Adam. She's going to love it."

A wash of relief showed on his face.

"So have you decided on whether you're going to do it in private or in front of us?" I asked, closing the box and handing it back to him.

He walked back into the closet. "I'm probably going to do it in private. Make the moment more special." He walked out of the closet again.

"I can't believe you're getting married." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Well, we don't know that for sure."

I chuckled and nudged him. "She's going to say yes. She's loves you too much not to."

He smiled. "I'm really lucky to have her. She's my everything. And she's having my baby. I can't believe we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a daddy." He beamed.

I smiled again and patted his shoulder. "Well believe it because the baby is going to be here in 7 and half short months."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks." It was silent for a moment. "I'm going to head back downstairs before she wakes up." He went to get up.

"I'm going to head to bed too. Goodnight Adam, and don't forget to turn off the lights. I saw them all on when I was coming home." I said to him.

"Got it." He said before exiting the room and walking down the stairs.

I continued going straight and into my bedroom.

I closed the door and kicked my shoes off, changing into pajamas rather quickly before plopping on to my bed.

With the duvet pulled around me like a cocoon of warmth, I text Phil.

 _IMessage to Phil 11:29 PM_

 _goodnight phil xx_

No more than 10 seconds did my phone buzz.

 _IMessage from Phil 11:29 PM_

 _goodnight love xx_

I smiled and placed my phone down, snuggling deeper into my warm cocoon.

* * *

 _ **hey guys :)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one**_

 _ **bye strawberries!**_


	33. Christmas Cheer!

_**whaddup guuuuys? :)**_

 _ **I drank a lot of iced tea before writing this so I'm really hyper haha**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's Christmas Eve and it's relatively quiet in the house. The only thing can be heard is the hitting of snow against the window outside. That's how quiet it was.

I was laying in my bed, just staring up at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts. I was pulled out though when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

My door opened and there stood my gram, a soft smile plastered on her face.

"Hello dearie, I'm not bothering you am I?" She asked.

I smiled while sitting up. I shook my head. "No gram. I was just daydreaming. Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to check on you. It's been really quiet up here." She said honestly.

I chuckled softly. "I'm okay gram. Thanks."

She nodded softly before closing the door. I leaned back against my bed frame and closed my eyes for a second before opening them up again. Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

A grin spread across my face seeing who it was. _Phil._

"Hello?" I said.

 _"Hey bear."_ I heard him say.

"Hi."

 _"So I have a question and I know it's kind of last minute but my mum literally just asked."_ He started to say.

I raised in eyebrow. "Okay, what's the question?"

 _"Do you want to come over tomorrow night and be apart of our annual 'Christmas Movie Marathon'?"_

And as if it could happen, my smile grew. "I would love to."

I could tell he smiled through the phone. _"Great, how's 7?"_ He asked.

"Perfect."

 _"I'll see you then I guess... I can't wait to give you your present."_ He said excitedly.

I laughed. "Me too. I just hope you'll like it." I said, biting my lip.

 _"Bear, I'll love anything you give me."_ He said softly.

"Thanks Phil." I said quietly.

We continued to talk for awhile, time creeping by and before I knew it, I heard another knock on my door and my brother's voice echoed through.

"Dan, it's time for dinner." He said before I heard him walk away.

I sighed. "I have to go." I said sadly.

 _"Alright. I love you."_

I smiled. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and stood up, leaving my phone behind me as I make my way out of my room and downstairs for dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and took my seat at the table, Adam and Victoria already sitting down and eating away. My gram placed a plate in front of me and kissed my head.

"I heard you on the phone up there Daniel, for quite awhile too if I might add." My gram said.

I blushed slightly.

"He was confessing his undying love to Phil." Adam joked. Victoria poked him in the side. "Don't be mean." She said.

"Yeah Adam, don't be mean." I said, sticking my tongue out.

He did the same, resulting in all four of us to laugh.

"But being on the topic of Phil, he invited me over tomorrow night to attend his 'annual Christmas movie marathon'." I said while picking up some food on my fork.

My gram sat down. "That sounds like a lot of fun. What time are you going over there?"

"He said around 7. So I'll be around for most of the day but then I'll be leaving to Phil's for the night probably. And if not the night, I won't be home until late."

"Have fun." Victoria said.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure I will."

"So Dan, are you excited to give Phil his present?" Adam asked.

"I'm more nervous than anything if I'm going to be completely honest."

"Why? It's a cute gift." Victoria said.

I shrugged. "He may think it's stupid."

"Dan, he won't." Adam said.

"I guess we'll see." I said, poking at my food.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

The sun made its way through my blinds, shining directly in my eyes causing me to stir awake.

I yawned and turned over to check the time. 10:08. I guess it's not too early.

And as if on cue, Adam bursts through the door like a little kid, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Dan! Come on, it's Christmas! Get your ass out of bed!" He yelled at me.

He ran out of my room and I just laughed. To think he's the older of us two and he still acts like a 5 year old.

I get out of bed and make my way down the stairs to see the others already sitting there patiently while Adam is jumping up and down, eager to start this process already.

~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~ _**(A/N Sorry for the skip but I really didn't want to write everything everyone got and who got who what and just, all of that...)**_

"Are you sure you're okay with being alone tonight gram?" I asked. Since Adam wanted to propose to Victoria in private, he took her out to her favorite restaurant. And I'm going over to Phil's.

She smiled. "Yes sweetheart. Don't let me get in the way of you spending your holiday with your boyfriend. Now please, go."

I smiled softly. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Bye dearie." She said as I walked out the door.

I held Phil's gift close to my chest as I walked down the street. I'm really scared he's not going to like it. It's kind of stupid.

I got so sidetracked in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I arrived to Phil's. I made my way up the walkway and knocked on the door.

In seconds, the door swung open and there stood Phil, beaming.

"Hi bear." He said.

I smiled. "Hi Phil." There was a bit of a silence before I pushed the gift out in front of us, making it known. "Merry Christmas."

He looked down at the box and took it from my hands. "Thank you bear. Come on in." He said stepping to the side.

I walked in and turned around, waiting for Phil. "Come with me, I want to give you your gift too." He said, walking away.

I followed him up to his room where he shut the door behind us and going over to his desk where a box sat.

He placed it in front of me. "Merry Christmas bear. Open it."

I smiled and opened the gift sitting in front of me. I stopped when I saw it. There sitting inside the box was a teddy bear. I picked it up and looked at it. Only did I notice holding it that there was a collar thing on it with writing. I placed my fingers on it to see what it said.

 _My Bear - Dan_

Suddenly, a tear fell from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Dan? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

I chuckled softly and nodded before looking up at him. "It's one of the best presents I've ever received Phil. I love it and I love you, so much."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me. "I love you too, my bear."

"My gift is stupid." I mumbled.

"No matter what it is bear, I'm going to love it." He said.

He opened his gift and I held my breath.

He chuckled when he saw it. "I guess we both had the same idea then." He stated.

I blushed and shrugged, letting out the breath.

He pulled out a lion from the box.

"I thought it would be nice since I know you like lions and all..." I rambled.

He placed it down and grabbed my face while I rambled, smashing our lips together in a kiss. I melted into it, kissing him back.

"You talk too much. I love it Dan." He said against my lips.

When we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads against one another, just staring into each others eyes.

"I love you my bear." He whispered.

I smiled softly. "And I love you my lion."

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Phil asked.

I looked at him and smiled, nodding my head. "Of course."

We kissed before I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

"I love you." He said when I turned around.

"I love you too." I said back before turning around completely and making my way up the pathway to my front door.

I opened the front door and saw Adam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He was staring at his phone.

"Hey Adam." I yawned and pulled up a seat next to him. "So, what did she say?"

A huge smile broke out on to his face. "She said yes."

A grin spread across my face as I stood up to hug him. "Congratulations dude. I told you she would."

He chuckled. "Yeah... but I'm going to head to bed now. I'm about to have a caffeine crash."

I laughed slightly. "Goodnight Adam."

"G'night Dan." He said before leaving the kitchen, leaving me completely alone.

I sighed and got up, placing his now empty mug into the sink and leaned against it.

"Mr and Mrs Adam Howell... Mmm."

* * *

 _ **Yay, she said yes! haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	34. Happy New Year!

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N slight smut as I'm too much of a chicken shit to write actual smut**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's New Year's Eve currently. I'm up in my bedroom waiting for Phil to come over. I asked him to since I was at his for Christmas. I thought it would be nice for him to come over to my place instead.

It'll be great too because Adam and Victoria are going out as is my gram. Hey, she may be older but she still knows how to have a good time... I can't believe I just said that...

But anyways, yes. It will just be Phil and I tonight.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. My head turns in the direction of the door when it's opened. It's my gram.

"Adam and Victoria just left and I'm heading out. I should be back no later than 1." She said.

I chuckled. "Gram, go out and have fun. I'm a big boy. I can handle my own."

She gave me an amused smile before shaking her head playfully.

"Have fun tonight." I said to her, sitting up.

She shut the door when she exited. I hear her footsteps get farther and farther away when I hear the front door open and shut.

And I'm officially alone... But not for long.

I grab my phone and pull up Phil's contact before texting him.

 _IMessage to Phil 10:55 PM_

 _they're gone_

I pressed send and not even 30 seconds later does my phone go off.

 _IMessage from Phil 10:55 PM_

 _i'm on my way_

I bite my lip as I get up and walk over to my mirror, trying to make myself look somewhat presentable when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Damn, he's fast." I mumbled before doing one last check of my hair before making my way out of my room and to the front door, opening it and seeing a very happy looking Phil.

I smiled when I saw his face. "Hi."

"Hey bear."

I stepped to the side slightly to let him walk in. He did just that and before I was even able to turn to face him, I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

He placed his head on my shoulder and held me there, breathing into my neck. "I've missed you." He mumbled.

I chuckled softly. "You saw me the other day."

He tightened his embrace around me. "I still missed you though. What's a lion without his bear?"

A soft smile crept on to my face as I turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. We remained like that before I felt Phil deepen the kiss, his hands creeping around and placing them on my bum, squeezing them gently.

I squealed in surprise and felt Phil smirk before darting his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan.

I then made a bold move, or at least bold for me, and slowly crept my hands up his torso and started to unbutton his shirt.

We pulled away for much needed air while my hands still worked their way down unbuttoning his shirt. We looked into each others eyes and I saw two things: love and something I couldn't identify... lust?

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts when I was pressed against the wall with Phil leaning up against me. He moved his face towards my neck and began sucking on it.

"P-Phil." I whimpered.

"Hm, what is it bear?" He asked, his face still buried in my neck.

I bit my lip and moaned slightly. "I've-I've never done this before."

Phil pulled away from my neck to look at me. Oh god, did I fuck up?

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"No! I want to, believe me I really do... I just need some help." I said quietly, blushing.

Phil smiled softly before leaning in and capturing my lips in a kiss. "With pleasure."

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~ **_(honestly, I would've written it but I know people personally who now know my fanfiction account and I really don't want things to be awkward... So sorry guys.)_**

Phil and I were laying in my bed, completely naked with the covers draped over our modesties. We were still trying to catch our breath.

"W-wow." I saw breathless.

Phil chuckled and kissed my head. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" He asked sincerely.

I shook my head. "No, you were perfect." I mumbled.

I snuggled my head into his chest. We laid there for who knows how long.

"We should probably get dressed. We don't want my gram or brother to walk in on us completely naked after we've had sex." I giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. But you're so warm." He groaned softly.

I laughed this time, sitting up, wincing slight at the pain in my bum before carefully getting out of bed to retrieve my boxers and putting them on, throwing Phil's at him. He almost fell out of the bed when they landed on his face.

I almost fell to the floor laughing. "Oh my fucking god Phil. Your face!" I laughed.

"I'd so punch you if you weren't so cute." I heard Phil mumble.

I kept laughing. "Mhm, sure you would."

I continued to dress myself as did Phil. As I was pulling my shirt over my head, I felt the familiar pair of arms lock around my waist.

"I love you bear."

I smiled and leaned back into him. "I love you too Phil."

He turned his head and looked at the time. "11:59. Want to watch the countdown?" He asked.

I yawned. "Sure."

We both sat on my bed and I turned on the TV and changed the channel to where it was being held.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4." Came from the TV.

I leaned against Phil again and heard him whisper to me.

"3, 2, 1. Happy new year bear."

I turned slightly in his arms and we met in our new years kiss.

This year is going to be good... I can feel it.

* * *

 _ **let's hope you're right Dan haha**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with chapter 35! :)**_

 _ **bye guys**_


	35. You Can't Hurt Me Anymore

**_Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)_**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CUTTING, SUICIDE AND RAZORS. SERIOUSLY THERE MAY BE GRAPHIC DETAILS ONE MAY NOT WANT TO READ SO PLEASE READ IT WITH CAUTION OR JUST SKIP IT ENTIRELY._**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Maybe having sex wasn't the best idea Phil." I said to him as he took some medication. Do keep in mind Phil had his appendix taken out only a month ago.

"It was so worth it though Dan." He said after placing a cup of water down.

I smiled softly and kissed him. "It was amazing yeah, but I don't like seeing you in pain."

He took my hand in his and caressed it softly. "You're worth the pain." He said.

I blushed and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said back.

It was the next day now and I was over Phil's house. We are sitting on his bed.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

He shook his head. "All I need right now is for my bear to be laying here with me."

I chuckled slightly before crawling into his bed and snuggling myself into his chest. "All you had to do was ask."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I sighed contently. Phil really is amazing...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

As I stirred from my unconscious state, I quickly realize Phil isn't here anymore.

I quickly sit up and look around, realizing rather fast that the water in the bathroom was on. I guess he's taking a shower.

I plop back down on the bed, snuggling into the covers, that smell just like him might I add, and closing my eyes again.

After another ten minutes, I hear the water turn off and a bit of scrambling around in the bathroom. I open my eyes just as the bathroom door opens and emerges Phil in just a towel. I had to bite my lip to keep the noises from tumbling out of my mouth.

 _'He probably thinks I'm still asleep.'_ I thought.

He pulls out some clothes out his wardrobe and places them down before dropping his towel, his butt on full display.

 _'Damn he's got a nice bum.'_

It was over all too quickly though sadly as he pulled on some boxers and skinny jeans, along with a jumper he adores oh so much.

He turns towards me, to which I close my eyes quickly so he thinks I wasn't just watching basically a strip tease. **_(A/N It doesn't help either that 'Toxic' was playing as I wrote this lmfao)_**

I feel the bed dip and feel a weight leaning over me. I then feel Phil's hot breath on my neck.

"Bear." He whispered.

I had to bite my lip to not make a noise.

"Wake up." He mumbled into my neck.

I giggled slightly and he lifted his head to look at me. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Were you awake this whole time?" He asked.

I giggled again and shrugged, opening my eyes and looking up into his beautiful blue ones.

"Maybe."

He chuckled and leaned down to capture to my lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss. "I love you more."

He pulled away and shook his head. "Not possible."

A grin was plastered on my face as I nodded my head. "But it is so possible, because it's entirely true."

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you?" He said sincerely.

I blushed and tried to hide my face but Phil just sat up, pulling me up with him.

He looked me right in the eyes and cupped my cheeks, caressing them softly with the pads of his thumb.

 ** _(A/N THIS IS THE PART. PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO READ IT.)_**

"You truly made my life worth living again." I said softly. "Before you came into my life, at least this you, I contemplated for a long time about what would happen if I was just... gone. I was going to do it... I was going to... to..." I choked out.

"Dan." He said softly, hugging me to his chest.

I sobbed into his chest and just held on to him like my life depended on it.

He just held me in his arms, never intending to let me go.

When my sobs started to die down, I slowly pulled myself from him but was still in his grip.

"I was going to cut my wrists and just let myself bleed out..."

Phil's eyes widened slightly and his grip tightened.

"Bear." He mumbled.

"But I'm so glad I didn't. You Phil, have made my life worth living again... Thank you." I said tearfully.

I see a tear roll down his cheek. I lean up and with the pad of my thumb wipe it away.

He grabs my face and just smashes our lips together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, so fucking much Dan." He sobbed.

When we pulled away, he just held me.

"Phil, please don't cry." I said weakly.

He swallowed hard and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, tears still running down my face. Why was he sorry? "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Because of everything. Everything that has happened to you. Everything that will happen. Just... everything. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you and protect you and-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back passionately. I pull him on top of me, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down close to me.

I think you know what happens next...

~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~

I walk into my house, a small smile still on my face despite all the tears that were shed today.

I quietly make may way through the house and up the stairs into my room.

As I change, I notice the marks on my wrist...

...I haven't cut in almost 3 months...

I look at them for a bit longer before pulling a jumper on and putting my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

As I turn to get into bed, something stops me.

I turn my head and look at the drawer that holds my razor.

I bite my lip as I open the drawer and take out the sharp object, looking at it.

Dry blood covers a majority of it.

I look behind me to my bathroom... Maybe it's time...

I put the blade back down and leave my room as quietly as I can and grab some newspaper from the kitchen along with some sellotape that just so happened to be in one of the drawers before leaving to go back into my room.

I place the three items down on my dresser and get to work on wrapping the razor up.

Once I was done, I picked it up and walked into the bathroom. I stood in front of the bin.

I watch as my hand opens up and there falls the razor out of my hand and into the bin.

"You cant hurt me anymore." I whispered.

As I stood there for who knows how long, I think about everything.

Everything that has happened and everything that _will_ happen.

But now, with whatever will happen... I'm starting fresh with just Phil by my side.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	36. Adam&Tori Move Out

_**So I'm back at school now... Last year of high school. Kind of exciting. Lmao actually, I was looking around and I was like, "where are all the older kids?" and then I realized "oh shit I am the older kids" so yeah... that happened haha. It so weird walking around those halls again cause it was my last first time ever ya know?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **WARNING: MENTIONS OF REVENGE, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you're moving out." I said to Adam as I help him pack up his belongings.

"I'm not going far. It's only like a 10 minute drive." He said, placing a photo into one of the many boxes spread around his room.

"It's just weird, you know? I won't be able to just walk down the hall and talk to you if I need to."

Adam chuckled as he taped the box shut. "You could just call me too."

"Yeah but it's not always certain that you'll be there to answer the phone." I pointed out.

"Touchè."

It was I who chuckled this time, placing a trophy in a box.

"So what time are the movers coming?" I asked.

"Around noon tomorrow." He said.

"Are you excited about having your own place?"

"Yeah, but it will be weird not having you and gram under the same roof."

"Weren't you the one who just said you could call?" I chuckled.

He chuckled as well. "I guess, yeah."

"And besides, we'll be over there and you're obviously always welcomed back here." I said.

We continued on packing up Adam's room, making small talk here and there.

"She's already making major decisions for the wedding." Adam stated.

I laughed. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but we didn't even pick a date yet and she's already in bride-zone."

"Hey, she wants her wedding to be perfect."

Adam shrugged but smiled. "It will be perfect. The perfect bride will be there."

I smiled at him softly. "You'll be a great husband and even better father."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~

"I will admit, it's really weird not having Adam here." I confessed.

"Doesn't he live only 10 minutes away?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. It's still weird though. I'm so used to having him right down the hall. But he's moving on in his life so I'm happy for him."

Phil moves to sit behind me. I leaned back into his chest and his arms wrap around my front. I felt him kiss the back of my head.

"He asked me the other day to be his best man." I said while playing with Phil's fingers.

"That's great bear. You accepted it right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I was actually surprised when he asked me if I'm going to be honest."

I could tell Phil was confused. "What? Why?"

"I thought he was going to ask his best friend. They grew up together so I just assumed he would ask him." I shrugged.

"Dan," He stated as he started to turn me in his arms. "If anyone is your brother's best friend, it's you."

I looked down, slightly embarrassed for even bringing it up in the first place. "I don't know. Yeah, we have a good relationship but-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"But nothing. I've seen your relationship with your brother. You two act more like best friends than brothers. I would kill for that."

I smiled softly. "Phil, you don't even have a brother."

He shrugged, a soft smile playing at his lips. He then went silent for a minute before speaking again. "My sister and I were close."

My smile died at the words of his sister. I never really asked what happened with her as I don't want to push unwanted painful memories on to Phil.

He swallowed hard. "I miss her all the time. It's hard not having her around. She was my big sister."

I see a tear roll down his cheek. I reach up and wipe it away with my thumb before grabbing his face gently in my hands and leaning forward, kissing him.

He kisses back and after a few moments, we pull away, leaning our foreheads on one another. "I can't even imagine Phil. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I whispered.

"I wanted revenge. I wanted to fucking kill Jonathan for taking Olivia away from me and my family." He pulled his forehead away and just looked me in the eyes. "I beat him almost to death. If it weren't for students pulling me off of him, I would of killed him."

I stayed silent as he talked, honestly not knowing what to say.

"The sad thing is, I felt no remorse looking at him. He looked like a bloody pulp and I felt nothing but anger. I wanted to keep hurting him. I didn't care about the consequences. That's when it really span out of control."

"How?" I asked quietly.

"She took her life when I was 14. She was only 17."

 _'That's how old I was when my parents died.'_

"That's when I started smoking and going to parties, hooking up with everyone. I wanted to forget the pain. I wanted to forget that she wasn't going to be there whenever I got home from school or having a night out with some friends. I wanted to forget everything. I tried to drown them out, not realizing how bad it was really going to be."

"My parents tried to help me, sending me to doctors. None of it worked. I got angrier more as the time went on. I was angry at myself and at her. Myself for not protecting her. At her for leaving me."

I was shocked as I listened to Phil spill out his entire life story to me.

"I know we technically met in our 9th year but at that time I was blinded by my anger. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to say how sorry I am again for treating you like that. How I only wanted you. How I didn't care about anything else. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was crying.

I choked on air slightly for a second before shaking my head. "I forgave you for that a long time ago Phil." I took our hands and interlaced our fingers.

"It was after I realized how much of an idiot I was. I wanted to be with you for so long but you wanted nothing to do with me. So I stayed away for you, but it hurt, not being able to be yours. It ate me up inside for years. But when we met again this year, it felt like a second chance."

My heart melted at what he was saying. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, giggling slightly.

I see him smile slightly despite all the tears. "I thought you hated me. I didn't think I'd of been able to handle the rejection."

I bit my lip. "Phil..."

"But now, I'm happy again. All because of you Dan. I can't even explain to you how grateful I am and how much I truly do love and adore you."

I swooned, not noticeably though and attacked him a hug, grabbing hold of him for dear life.

"And I can't explain to you either how grateful I am and how I truly love and adore you too." I said back to him.

* * *

 _ **this was a lot longer than I was planning on making it... oh well**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	37. Happy Birthday Phil!

**_I want to apologize now if my updates start coming out slow. Everything is in full swing again and it's hard to find time and sit._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)_**

 ** _A/N I totally made them start dating on October 19th and I'm not ashamed lmao_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since that talk with Phil. It feels like we grew closer not only as boyfriends, but as friends as well. If we weren't together constantly then, we're inseparable now.

"Did you know that we've been together for 3 months now?" Phil said randomly.

I looked at him and chuckled slightly, nodding my head. "Yeah, on the 19th it was our 3 month anniversary."

Phil grinned. "Months will turn into years and years will turn into forever." He said in a sing-song manner, poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

I sighed in content. "Forever does sound nice, but first we got to get out of hell, aka school."

"Only 5 more months bear, and we'll be hell free." Phil said.

"I can't wait to graduate. I feel like we've been in high school for 20 years."

Phil chuckled. "I agree with you there."

We sat in silence before I decided it was a good time to ask him about his birthday.

"So your birthday is in a few days... Did you want to do anything specific?"

Phil shrugged but then shook his head. "The beauty of having a winter birthday, especially when it's snowing, is that it's socially acceptable to do absolutely nothing with my boyfriend."

I laughed. "You just made that up."

He grinned and pecked my lips. "Guilty as charged."

"Come on Phil, there's got to be something you want to do."

Phil just shook his head again. "The only thing I want to do is spend the day with you."

I smirked. "You're boring."

"I know."

I then pouted. "Don't you want to hang out with friends?"

"I don't really have any friends Dan." He said softly.

"I'm sure that's not true Phil, what about the new girl Louise? Or Zoe and Joe?"

"Eh, I feel like they're more afraid of me than anything else."

My heart broke hearing his words. "They're not afraid of you Phil." I said quietly.

"I don't know, let's just drop it." He said.

I nodded, myself not really wanting to get into this conversation either.

"I just want to spend the day with you." He said, getting up and sitting behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head as I melted into his embrace.

"That can be arranged." I said snuggling into him.

~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~

I knocked on the door and waited. Moments later it opened and I was met by Phil's mum.

"Hi Daniel, Phil's still asleep." She said quietly.

"Ah, step one of plan is done." I said chuckling, walking into the house.

She giggled. "I'm almost done with making his favorite breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

I smiled. "I would love to."

She walked back into the kitchen as I made my way through the house into Phil's bedroom. I opened the door quietly and poked my head in.

Perfect, he's still asleep.

Quickly but quietly I strode my way into his bedroom, dropping the bag I had with me on to the floor. I then crawl on to his bed and sit on him. He let out a groan and I just laughed.

"Daaan. Get off me you twat." Phil mumbled.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend who got up very early to come over here to celebrate your birthday in the freezing cold? Is it Philly?" I asked, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Phil wasn't having any of that because as soon as I went to go get off of him, I felt his arms grab at my neck and pull me down, crashing our lips together.

When we pulled away, I was almost gasping for breath. "Wow Phil."

He smirked and placed his hands behind his head. "There's more where that came from babe."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "You can have your birthday sex later, but right now your mum is preparing your favorite breakfast and it would be incredibly rude of us if we didn't go downstairs."

"What was that? All I heard was birthday sex." He gave me a toothy grin.

"Don't be a pain in the ass birthday boy. Come on." I said, getting up and holding my hand out for him to grab it. He groaned but took it nonetheless.

"Come on Phil, stop groaning and put on your big girl panties. There's pancakes."

It's like his whole world suddenly became clear because as soon as those words left my mouth, Phil darted out of the room and down the stairs. I've never seen him run so fast... Well, I've never really seen him run.

"Note to self, whenever you want something, seduce Phil with pancakes." I said to myself.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see Phil smiling from ear to ear.

"If I had known pancakes were the answer to everything, I would of said it months ago." I said grinning.

Phil's parents laughed and Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "Hey, it's my birthday and I'll eat some pancakes if I want to."

Phil's mum walked passed him, pecking him on his cheek. "Of course sweetie, now eat up before it gets cold."

I sat down next to Phil and started to eat as well. Hanging out with Phil and his parents is honestly one of the best feelings ever. They've taken on such a huge role as parent figures. I couldn't thank them enough.

It was just so easy being with them.

After breakfast, Phil's mum asked if I could help her clean up, which of course I said I would. What kind of guest would I be? My parents and gram raised me better than that.

Phil offered to help too but his mum shooed him off, saying that she wanted to ask me something...

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"It wasn't really a question. It was more of a thank you."

I was confused. "Thank me? For what?"

"For being here. For Phil. I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. You've changed him to be how he is now."

I blushed and smiled. "You're welcome, I guess. He's helped me too. Before him, I didn't know what to do but now that he's in my life now, I don't even want to know how different everything could be without him. I really do love your son." I said sincerely.

She smiled. "And I know for a fact that he really loves you."

We talked for a bit more before we finished up and Phil snuck in at one point and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the back of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Phil. Happy birthday."

* * *

 _ **I was listening to the high school musical 3 soundtrack as I wrote this (don't judge meh) and I was like "holy shit I'm graduating high school in 10 short months." Where has the time gone? I could of swore I just graduated 5th grade, like what**_

 _ **Haha, yeah I'm a weird one**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	38. What's Happened To Him?

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **WARNING: BULLYING**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

 _IMessage from Phil 11:29 AM_

 _you promise me to visit me after school?_

I sighed softly, a small smile playing on my lips reading Phil's message. Phil was at home since he wasn't feeling well.

 _IMessage to Phil 11:30 AM_

 _yes Phil._

 _IMessage from Phil 11:30 AM_

 _promise?_

I chuckled out loud.

 _IMessage to Phil 11:31 AM_

 _I promise Phil._

I continued to text Phil, leaning up against my locker when my phone was suddenly knocked out of my hand, it crashing to the floor.

"What the fuck dude?!" I yelled.

As I looked up into the eyes of the person who just broke my fucking phone, my eyes widened.

Jonathan.

"What was that Howell?" He spat out at me.

He shoved me against a locker, holding me there by the collar of my shirt.

"Lester's not here to protect you today." He said, letting one hand release his grip on me, only for it to swing around and punch me square in the jaw. I cried out in pain, reaching up for my jaw as I desperately tried to get out of grip, hoping someone would come help... but no one did. Everyone just kept on walking by, pretending not to see a thing.

The hits kept coming. Mean words were spilling out of his mouth. After awhile of this abuse, I just felt numb. I couldn't feel the hits anymore.

Blood was pouring out everywhere. It was one more shot to the head and everything went black...

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

The hits kept going on, hurting Dan all the more.

Jonathan took a step back before swinging his arm around once more, knocking Dan right in the side of head, causing him to black out.

"HEY!" A person yelled.

Jonathan was tackled to the ground by some kid just as PJ turned the corner. His eyes widened seeing his best friend lying on the floor, not moving. He ran over to him limp friend as fast as his legs could take him, dropping down beside him.

"SOMEONE CALL 999! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" PJ cried.

"Dan, come on Dan, stay with me here." PJ pleaded his best friend.

But he got no response...

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath.

"What's the matter Phil?" My mum asked me.

"Dan said he was going to come over after school but it's already almost 4 and he's not answering any of my phone calls or texts. They're not even going through anymore."

"Maybe something came up honey." She said shrugging slightly.

"But it's so unlike him for him not to tell me. He normally tells me everything mum."

"Phil honey, if you're so worried, why don't you call his brother? You have his number don't you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Good idea, thanks mum."

She kissed my head and went back to cleaning the dishes.

I opened up Adam's contact and brought the phone to my ear, waiting as it rang.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Adam, it's Phil. I just wanted to see if you knew where Dan was. He hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts."

 _"Oh um Phil, I don't know how to tell you this."_

My face contorted in confusion. "What? Tell me what? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly very afraid of his next response.

"Phil? What's going on?" My mum suddenly asked from where she was standing. I shrugged my shoulders.

 _"Dan broke his phone this morning."_ He started to say.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I thought something really-" He cut me off mid-sentence.

 _"That's not it Phil."_

"What? Adam, seriously you're scaring me. What is going on? Where the hell is Dan?"

He sighed. _"Dan... He's in the hospital."_

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I was just talking to him this morning. Why is he in the hospital?"

There was a long silence on the line, before I heard him let out a long breath.

 _"He's in a coma Phil."_

My whole world came to a crashing stop, my phone falling out of my hand and crashing on to the floor beneath me.

"Phil, sweetheart? What's wrong? What happened?" My mum was asking all these question.

"I... I..."

 _"Phil? Phil?..."_ I heard Adam's voice come out of my phone's speaker but I wasn't able to bring myself to pick it up.

So my mum did. She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello Adam? This is Phil's mum. What's going on? Phil looks like he's seen a ghost."

I watch as my mum's face falls. "Oh my gosh, is-is he going to be okay? Is he going to wake up?"

Suddenly hearing those words made something click inside of me. Without even a second glance, I darted out of the kitchen and quickly put on my shoes.

"Phil?!" My mum called.

"I-I have to go. I have to see him mum." I cried.

"Then I'm coming with you. Come on, I'll drive."

She handed me my phone and I noticed that Adam was still on the line.

"Adam?" I choked out.

 _"We're in hospital room 107 on floor 5."_

And with that, I heard a beeping sound indicating the call had ended.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and dash out of the house, my mum right on my trail.

When we get into the car, I let my head hit the back of the headrest, the tears I've holding it falling down my face.

The cars starts and we pull out of the driveway and we're on our way. My mum places her hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"He's going to be okay Phil. You didn't leave him when you were in the hospital, he's not going to leave you now."

I stayed silent, choking on sobs thinking about Dan. I just need to see him...

* * *

 _ **dun dun dun**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **bye strawberries! :)**_


	39. When Is He Going To Wake Up?

_**I feel like my characters are always in the hospital. Is it just me?**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH**_

 _ **A/N sorry for really late upload. I've been running around all day with my mom and I was doing a lot of things and honestly it just slipped my mind**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

As my mum pulled into the hospital's lot, I didn't even waste a moment before jumping out of the car and frantically running into the hospital.

"PHIL!" My mum called out after me but I just kept the running. The longer I was away from Dan, the more frantic I was becoming.

I made it to the lift and tapped my foot quickly against the ground beneath me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, hurry up." I mumbled under my breath.

When I heard the ding, I jumped on into the lift and as I'm about to press the button to go to floor 5, I see my mum turn the corner.

I wait and hold the doors for her, herself stepping on to the lift with me.

"I'm sorry for dashing off like that but-" She cut me off.

"It's okay honey. I understand."

The doors to the lift close and we soon feel it start to move. My breathing gets faster and faster the more floors we climb. I felt my mum place a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I looked at her and smiled gratefully.

"He's going to be alright Phil." She said softly.

I stayed silent, wishing that the lift would go faster. When we finally reached floor 5, my mum and I stepped off and quickly started walking down the corridor, desperately trying to find Dan's room.

We turn the corner and saw Victoria walking towards us.

"Victoria! Thank god!" I said as I jogged up to her.

As I got closer to her, I realized that her eyes are bloodshot red with tears.

"Hi Phil." She said quietly.

"How, how is he?" I asked biting my lips.

She shook her head and looked at me. "He hasn't gotten any better."

"Do... do you know what happened?"

"No, but he's not looking any good."

"Can I see him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, come on. His room is down here."

My mum and I followed her. We stopped in front of a door, room 107.

"Adam's really taking it hard." She said softly before reaching for the door handle, twisting it open and pushing forward.

We walked in behind her, my eyes immediately going to Dan.

"Dan..." I cried softly.

I walked over to his bedside and took his hand in my own. Tears fall again looking at him like this.

"Do you guys know what happened?" I asked anyone in particular.

They all shook their heads. "PJ told us he found Dan like this. On the school floors, all bloody and broken." Adam said.

"Who would do such a thing to a sweet boy like him?" My mum asked.

My eyes flashed with anger when I realized who it most likely was.

"I'll fucking kill him." I growled.

"Who?" Adam asked.

I looked at him and then back to Dan.

"Jonathan Witz."

My mum's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, that can't be..."

I looked at her. "It was mum. He's the boy who killed Olivia."

"Olivia?" Victoria asked quietly.

"My sister. She killed herself when I was 14... Because of her bully. The same person who put Dan into his coma."

It was silent in the room except for Dan's hospital monitor beeping.

I walked back over to where Dan was and sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips, kissing them gently.

"Please wake up Dan... Don't leave me like this..."

But I got no response.

* * *

 _ **A bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)**_

 _ **I will see you guys soon with chapter 40**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	40. Wake Up Dan, Please

_**So I don't know how long to make this story but I know I do want it somewhat long. At first I was going to do like 50 chapters but then I realized that everything I want to do won't fit into 50 chapters as we're already on chapter 40. At this point in the story D &P have only been together for about 4 months.(5 after this chapter). And I definitely want to write about A&V's baby and wedding and that's not coming for awhile... Any suggestions? I was thinking maybe 70-80ish or is that too much? Let me know what you think! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

A month has passed and Dan still isn't showing any signs of waking up. But I know Dan, he will wake up. He has to wake up.

"Phil, why don't you go home? You haven't slept in days." Victoria said, sitting across from me.

"I'm alright, honestly." I said.

She frowned softly but nodded her head understandingly. "Okay."

"Those times I was in the hospital, he didn't leave my side once. I'm not about to leave his. He is the most important thing to me. I'll be damned if I were to leave and he would wake up, me not being here."

She smiled softly and reached across the bed, stroking my hand. "I would be too Phil. I can't even imagine this being Adam."

It was silent after that. She retracted her hand and sat back in the chair, subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"How far along are you now?" I asked.

She smiled and looked down at her growing stomach. "4 months."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"I wanted to know but Adam wanted to keep it a surprise so no, not yet. But we're excited for whatever the baby may be. Boy or girl, we'll love it nonetheless."

I smiled at her before averting my attention back to Dan. The only change to him is that his bruises cleared up as well as a few cuts. I push some of his hair back so I can see his face. I caressed his cheek gently and sighed softly.

"He's going to pay for this Phil. For all the pain he has caused. To us and to you." She said.

"I'm going to kill him myself." I said.

"Phil..." She started to say.

"He took away my sister and now, he basically took away the love of my life. I'm not letting him get away with it this time. I'm going to fucking kill him and there's nothing anyone can say that will change my mind."

"Not even Dan?" She said.

I stayed quiet before shaking my head. "No, not even Dan."

There was a silence before there was a knocking on the door. A moment later, the doctor walked in to take a look at Dan.

"Mm." He said.

Victoria and I looked at one another before looking at the doctor again. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Just as he was about to speak again, the door opened and Adam walked in with two cups of coffee. "Hey doc. Here Phil."

I gratefully took the coffee from his hands. "Thanks."

"There's a change in Dan's behavior."

"Is, is it bad or good?" Adam asked.

"It's good. If my calculations are correct, Dan should wake up rather soon. Sooner than later."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Adam cried.

"Your brother is going to be just fine." He said before walking out of the room.

I turn towards Dan and kiss his forehead. "Thank god Dan. You're going to be just fine."

~~~~~Days Later~~~~~

"Hey Phil, we need to head home for a bit, grab some things for Dan for when he wakes up. Are you going to be okay here?" Adam asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit."

And with that, I was left all alone with Dan.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. You probably can't but I'm still going to talk to you." I started to say. "Dan... You have to wake up. I have no idea how you were able to cope in the hospital when I was admitted because you have been in here for a month and it's not getting any easier. What I would give to see your beautiful brown eyes and amazing smile again. I would literally trade my soul. You have to come back to me Dan. You can't leave. Yeah, I know the doctor said you should be waking up rather soon but what if he was wrong? I wouldn't know what to do... You're my whole life Dan. I love you so much... Please, wake up."

Tears were rolling down my face as I placed my head down on to his bed. I stayed like that for I don't even know how long.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Phil rested his head on to Dan's hospital bed, holding Dan's hand in his own when suddenly, he heard a groan, Dan's grip becoming tighter.

Phil's head shot up and looked at Dan. "Dan?" He asked hopefully.

Another groan came out of the brunet as he opened his eyes for the first time in over a month.

"Ph-Phil?" He croaked out.

"DAN!" Phil cried and hugged him, not too tightly of course.

Dan let out a throaty chuckle. "Hi there."

When Phil pulled away, he looked at Dan through his tear filled eyes and kissed him.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Just the two of them.

They pulled away when air was becoming an issue but they still remained close.

"Dan, do you know where you are?" Phil asked.

He shook his head.

"You're in the hospital Dan."

"Hospital? What?" He was really confused.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember I was texting you and then..."

I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to go on. "Then...?"

"Jonathan." Was all he said.

My whole body flashed with anger. "I fucking knew it."

"He hurt me so badly... I don't remember anything after blacking out."

"Dan... you've been in a coma for a little over a month. I haven't left your side since you got here."

"A coma? What day is it?" He was shocked.

"March 13th, but don't worry Dan, he's going to pay."

If it's going to be the last thing I do then so be it. But fucking Jonathan is going to pay.

* * *

 _ **So I got this app called 'Don't Break The Chain!' and I'm going to use it to make sure I at least read or write every single day so let's hope it works out.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with chapter 41 :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	41. I Hate Pills

**_Hiya guys. Just wanted to tell you that this chapter is a filler so it's a bit short._**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"It feels great to not be in that hospital room anymore." I said, yawning.

Phil chuckled and kissed my hand. "I know the feeling."

"I can't wait to just go home and crawl into my own bed."

"We need to pick up your prescriptions first." Phil stated.

I groaned but nodded my head. I yawned again.

"Is my bear sleepy?" Phil asked softly, chuckling.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He wraps his arms around me and I melt into his embrace.

"Don't fall asleep on my though. We're almost at the shop."

"Mmm." I mumbled, feeling myself falling asleep on him anyways.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Why do they have to be pills?" I whined.

"Dan, it's all they had." My gram said.

I let out a noise of disapproval. "Gram, you know I hate taking pills."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Was all she said.

I took a pill out of the bottle and my gram handed my a biscuit to take with it.

"You doing okay Dan?" Phil asked from where he was sitting.

I nodded and yawned for probably the twentieth time today.

"I really hate pills." I mumbled.

He frowned slightly and patted my hand. "I know you do but the sooner you take it, the sooner you can go take a nap."

"A nap sounds like heaven right about now."

He smiled softly now. "Come on then, I'll take one with you."

I pulled a face before placing both the pill and biscuit in my mouth, chewing it rather quickly and swallowing.

"Ugh." Was all that came out of my mouth.

Phil stood and took my hands, pulling me up with him.

"Now, how about that nap?" He asked.

I leaned against his chest and nodded. "Please."

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

 **Adam's P.O.V.**

"I told you everything would work out." Victoria said to me as we got into my car.

"I know but the doubt was still there. I hated seeing him like that."

Her hand took mine and squeezed it. "I did too Adam."

"I just wish there was more we could do, you know?" I said.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but he's still considered a minor by law since he's only 17."

"Dan deserved more than that. Phil too."

She took my hand and squeezed. "We did all we could Adam. At least we got something out of it." She stated.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"He may not be going to jail, but he's paying for what he did."

I remained silent before starting the car. We then took off towards the direction of gram's home.

"He's going to a youth prison. That's a start." Tori said.

I nodded and took her hand in mine, squeezing it.

* * *

 _ **I live in the US so I have no idea if the UK does it differently or whatever. I just searched up 'juvie in the UK' and something like that popped up lmao**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than usual so my apologies.**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	42. He's Gone?

_**I have so much going on and so much I have to do but I'm also like, nah.**_

 _ **Procrastination at it finest ladies and gentlemen lmao**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"He's gone?" I asked in shock.

Adam nodded. "Yes, It turns out you two weren't the only victims of Jonathan's. A lot of people stood forward and helped us get him locked up."

I sat in awe, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe it." My gram said.

"He can't hurt anymore anyone for a long, long time." Victoria said.

We all sat in complete silence... That is until I suddenly sprang forward when I was realized something.

"Phil, I have to tell him."

Phil literally left only 10 minutes before Adam and Tori showed up because he had to go to work.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"My phone. It's still broken after Jonathan knocked it out of my hands."

I groaned and bit my lip.

"Here, use my phone." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I smiled gratefully and took it, clicking on Phil's name in his contacts and bringing the phone up to my ear.

It rang twice before I heard Phil's voice on the other end.

 _"Hello?"_

"Phil? It's Dan."

 _"Hey bear. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. I have some news actually." I said, smiling a bit.

 _"And what is that news?"_

"He's gone Phil. Jonathan's gone."

He was silent on the phone, completely shocked.

 _"Gone? What do you mean gone? What?"_ He asked really quickly.

I chuckled softly. "He's in a youth prison. Adam and Tori, they got him locked up."

I looked at them, entirely too grateful for my brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

 _"I don't understand. What happened?"_

"Turns out a lot of people stepped forward and helped Adam and Victoria get him locked up. We weren't the only ones." I said the second part quietly.

Phil was quiet on the line for a moment.

 _"Holy shit. I-I don't know what to say."_

I chuckled slightly, sniffing up the process. "I know."

 _"We have to celebrate."_

I laughed. "Phil!"

He laughed too. _"What? I want to take my boyfriend out to celebrate. Let me."_

I rolled my eyes but held a smile on my face. "Okay, fine. What did you have in mind?"

 _"Get dressed up nice, like a suit and I'll pick you up at 7."_

"A suit? Why a suit?"

 _"Because I said so. I've got to go. I love you."_

I smiled at those words. "I love you too."

I clicked the end button on the phone and handed it back to Adam. They were all looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Adam was the first to ask.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say."

Adam smirked. "Alright, but just remember one thing okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

His smirk grew. "Don't be silly, wrap your willy."

My eyes grew to about 3 times their actual size and my face went dark red.

"ADAM!" Victoria scolded, hitting his arm.

Adam just burst out laughing and my gram just shook her head. Victoria let out a giggle.

I shook my head too and hid my face in my hands. "Please, get out." I practically begged.

Adam was still laughing as he walked out of the room. Victoria gave me an apologetic look.

"You know the way he is." Was all she said before she walked out of the room as well.

"I'm going to run to the store to get your phone fixed. I should be back within an hour." My gram said, kissing my forehead and walking out the room too.

I fell back on to my bed, my face still very red.

"It's not like we can reproduce anyways Adam." I said rolling my eyes despite him not even being in the room anymore.

* * *

 _ **I took the 'don't be silly, wrap your willy' from this series I watched on youtube called Anon. by Diamonddxx (if you wanna check it out, it's pretty damn good. I've probably rewatched all ten seasons at least 3 times)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	43. Lovely Banter

_**Happy (day before) Halloween! I hope you all got a fuckton of candy... I'm prob just steal some of my sister's since I'm not going trick or treating.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After that little thing with Adam, I decided to go take a shower as I had some time to kill since it was only 6 pm. Let the shower time commence!

...Don't ask...

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a plain black shirt with a pair of joggers, black of course, and headed to the shower. It was really convenient having a bathroom connected to your room. It just made everything so much easier.

Towels were already in there so I just put on the water to the temperature I wanted and waited for the water to warm up slightly. It's almost April so it's getting a bit warmer out but not much.

When it got to a temperature I was comfortable with, I stripped down to bare and got in.

You know how a shower goes so I'm not going to go into detail.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

As I finish straightening my hair, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

My gram pokes her head in, smiling. "I got your phone fixed."

I smiled gratefully at her and walked over to take it. "Thank you so much."

I looked at it. It looked completely new.

"The person there said that everything should still be on there." She said.

I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "Thanks gram."

"Anything for my sweet boy. Now, hurry up and get changed. It's almost 6:45. He's going to be here soon."

I nodded my head and placed my phone down on my desk and walked over to my wardrobe. Luckily I had exactly one suit handy. I should probably work on getting more. But that's for future references.

As I pull it out and lay it on my bed, my phone buzzes to life.

I picked it up from where it was sitting on the desk and see that it's a text from Phil. I guess Adam must of told him my phone was now fixed.

 _IMessage from Phil 6:39 PM_

 _hi_

I smiled at the small text.

 _IMessage to Phil 6:39 PM_

 _hi :)_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:40 PM_

 _can I tell you a secret?_

 _IMessage to Phil 6:40 PM_

 _ofc_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:41 PM_

 _I love you xx_

My heart fluttered despite hearing seeing and hearing those words many times already.

 _IMessage to Phil 6:42 PM_

 _I love you too Phil xx but I g2g, I still need to get ready for our date_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:43 PM_

 _ooh, send me a pic? ;)_

I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled slightly.

 _IMessage to Phil 6:44 PM_

 _keep it in ya pants big boy until after dinner, besides, you'll see me in literally 15 mins XD_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:44 PM_

 _OOOOH I'M GONNA GET LAAAAAAID_

"Jesus Christ." I burst out laughing.

It took me a moment to calm down and text him back. Two can play at this game.

 _IMessage to Phil 6:46 PM_

 _maybe you will, maybe you won't. depends if you're a good boy or not ;)_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:46 PM_

 _damn Howell, you're killing me_

I smirked. Ha.

 _IMessage to Phil 6:47 PM_

 _seriously, I need to get ready. you know long it takes to get a suit on :P i'll see you in 10 xx_

 _IMessage from Phil 6:47 PM_

 _see you then xx_

I set my phone down and finally started to get changed.

I got to work putting on this suit and looked in the mirror. Not bad Howell. Two thumbs up.

As I straighten out my tie, I hear the doorbell ring.

"I've got it." I heard Tori yell.

I hear the door open. "Well Phil, don't you look handsome."

I bite my lip and look at myself one last time before grabbing my phone and wallet and placing them in my pants pocket.

As I walked out of my room, I saw him standing there by the bottom of the stairs.

He turns his head and our eyes meet.

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

As our eyes meet, my breath hitches in my throat.

He was absolutely breathtaking.

He walked down the stairs, a smile prominent on his face.

"Wow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

He gave a small chuckle. "I could say the same to you."

We stood in silence, just staring at each other before I heard someone clear their voice.

We both turn our heads to see Tori standing there with her phone out. "Hate to interrupt this adorable moment but, picture?" She asked pointing to her phone.

I laughed a little as Dan blushed slightly but nodded his head anyways. "Of course."

We took a few pictures and before long, we were off, going off to the place I have planned.

"So, where are we going?" Dan asked.

"You'll see." Was all I said.

He pouted but took my free hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"I love you." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **I was going to make this chapter the actual date but then I came up with banter instead haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and Happy Halloween again!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	44. Take My Hand To The Pier

_**I just submitted in an application for college and I'm freaking out haha. Please, someone send help**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N It's been officially 4 years today since I've made this account. Wow...**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"I wish you would tell me where we are going." I pouted.

"Where would be the fun in that though?" He asked, a small smirk evident on his face.

"If you love me, you'll tell me." I gave a cheeky grin.

"Honey, I love you regardless... But I'm still not telling you where we're going."

I sighed, the pout still prominent on my face. "Fine."

"You'll love it, trust me."

My pout turned into a small smile. "I know I will." I said softly.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

As we kept driving, I noticed that we were approaching the beach.

"Are suits really acceptable on the beach?" I asked chuckling.

"When there's no one here, anything is acceptable." He said, chuckling as well and pulling into a parking spot.

He put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition before looking at me.

"Wait here okay?" He asked.

I nodded, a bit skeptical. "Okay."

He got out of the car and soon disappeared.

I sat there for I don't even know how long before curiosity got the best of me and decided to snoop around.

I got out of the car, and walked around a bit before I saw him.

He was standing at the end of the pier, beaming.

Behind him was an arch and lots of lights.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to break and come find me." He said.

I blushed but giggled slightly, shrugging my shoulders. "What can I say? You Phil Lester, have got something that makes me follow like a lost puppy."

As I started to walk towards him, he met me in the middle. He placed his hands on my hips while mine trailed up and wrapped around his neck.

"Did you do all of this for me?" I asked.

"For us."

My heart rate picked up with that comment. "You managed to pull this off in the past two hours?"

He smiled. "What can I say? I work fast."

A smile crept on to my face.

We stood the way we were for a few moments before I leaned in and connected our lips in a gentle kiss.

When we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads against one another. "Only the best for my bear." He whispered.

I kissed him again, our lips lingering before pulling away.

"Come." He said, pulling me towards the end of the pier.

As we walked, our fingers were interlaced together.

"An altar?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, an altar." He answered.

"Who's getting married?" I joked half-heartedly.

"Us... Someday." He answered sincerely.

I looked at him, shock but copious amounts of love evident in my features.

"Us? You want to marry me?"

He turned to face me, us now standing underneath the altar facing one another.

"Yes I do want to marry you. I would marry you right now if you wanted me to."

Tears started to show in my eyes but I chucked. "Then ask me."

"Seriously?" He asked, now shocked himself.

I laughed softly. "Obviously we won't be getting married for a few years but who says we can't get fake married, right here, right now?" I said.

He grinned before shrugging. "You are true there bear."

"So?" I gestured.

He chuckled. He took a step back before bending down and getting on one knee.

He took my hands in his before clearing his throat to speak.

"Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor and fake marry me until we're old enough to really get married?"

I chuckled, a tear falling down my cheek. I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, I'll fake marry you."

He stood up and pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing me passionately at the same time.

"Shall we then?" He asked when we pulled away.

I nodded, sniffing up slightly. His hands found my cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell.

"I'll start with my vows, okay? And then you can say yours."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

As I look at the man in front of me, all I feel is love I have for him. Let's hope I don't get choked up in saying our 'vows'.

"Dan, I know we really technically met in our 9th year but we really only got to know each other these past 6 months or so. But I can definitely say, these past 6 months have been the best 6 months of my entire life. I didn't know where I was going in life, I didn't even know why I was still here. Then I met you Dan. You're the reason I'm still smiling. You're the reason I wake up everyday. You are the reason everything. I love you so much Dan. I don't know what I would do without you."

I see tears just streaming down his face but there was still a smile.

"My t-turn?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling softly.

 **Dan's P.O.V.**

Wow... I really wasn't expecting that. But here goes nothing.

"Phil, I don't even know where to begin really. We've only known each other really for the past 6 months as you said, but I feel like you've been there forever. I wandered through life wondering if it was really worth it. Wondering if people cared about me. I didn't think anyone did. But you Phil, proved me wrong in more ways than one. I will always be grateful for everything you've done and I will always be grateful for everything you will do. You're also the reason I'm still smiling. Thank you Phil. I love you, so, so much."

Tears were just freely flowing now. Phil's hands found their way to my cheeks and he slammed our lips together in the most love filled kiss anyone ever could of received.

"I love you so much." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too Phil." I mumbled against his as well...

We remained like that for what felt like hours. When you're with someone you love, you just get that feeling.

I never felt worthy of anything. I never thought anyone would love me. I never thought there was going to be a happy ending for me.

...And then I met Phil and everything changed...

* * *

 _ **okay I know this sounds like the end BUT I PROMISE IT'S NOT OKAY?**_

 _ **I just really liked that ending so I wanted to use it haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	45. Wedding Preparations

_**IT'S GETTING DARK OUT EARLIER AND THAT MAKES ME EXCITED CAUSE FALL**_

 _ **I really do love this time year haha**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil just dropped me off. It's currently the next morning. Last night was absolutely amazing.

After we finished our ceremony of our 'wedding', Phil and I had a great dinner he managed to whip up all while planning this. We also just crashed at a hotel as neither of us wanted to say goodbye to each other last night.

I literally just walked into my house and before I can even see clearly in front of me, I'm being surrounded by Adam and Tori.

"So, how was it?" Tori asked.

I took a step back, startled slightly.

I regained my composure before smiling widely. "Really great honestly. He did so much for me last night."

"What did you guys do?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow while smirking slightly.

I blushed remembering last nights events. They'd probably think I was so weird for having a fake wedding.

I shrugged. "Nothing much really. We had a really nice time at the beach."

"And what else?"

I shook my head. "Nothing else happened really. We were exhausted after a long night so we just crashed at the hotel."

He eyes me suspiciously, obviously not believing me. "Mhm, suuuuure."

I rolled my eyes, a small blush still on my features. "We didn't do much Adam. We were too tired."

He didn't say anything else, just looked at me.

"Babe, respect Dan's privacy." Victoria said, looking at him.

"Yeah Adam." I said, mocking him.

He laughed it off before taking my arm and dragging me to kitchen.

"I do have legs you know." I said as I'm forced into a chair.

"Shush. We need your help." Adam said, him and Victoria sitting in the chairs next to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Help? What kind of help?"

"Wedding help."

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay, and what do you need from me exactly?"

"Opinions, obviously." Adam said.

"Can I change first?" I asked. "This suit is getting bunchy on me."

"Of course Dan. I don't know why Adam had to even drag you in here." She said, giving him a look.

Adam just shrugged giving a toothy grin.

I got up and headed towards the directions of the staircase. "Hey Dan?" Adam called out.

I turned my head to look at him. "Mm?"

He smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. Sorry for being a ball breaker."

I chuckled slightly while shaking my head. "Okay Adam."

I ascended the stairs and entered my room, shutting the door behind me. I quickly stripped of my clothing and pulled on pajamas.

When I went to leave, my phone buzzed.

 _IMessage from Phil 10:39 AM_

 _last night was amazing. thanks for becoming my husband xx_

I laughed out loud at the sentence, my heart warming all the same.

 _IMessage to Phil 10:40 AM_

 _thank you for last night. it was the best night of my entire life... that is until our actual wedding XP_

 _IMessage from Phil 10:40 AM_

 _I can't wait xx I already know how i'm gonna propose_

 _IMessage to Phil 10:40 AM_

 _do you now?_

 _IMessage from Phil 10:41 AM_

 _mhm, but of course I'm not gonna tell you_

I chuckled. Figured that much.

"Dan? Did you fall or something? What's taking you so long?" I heard Adam's voice.

"Coming! Sorry!" I called out.

 _IMessage to Phil 10:42 AM_

 _figured. gtg. helping bro out with wedding prep. love you xx_

 _IMessage from Phil 10:42 AM_

 _lmao have fun with that. love you more bear xx_

I shoved my phone in my pocket before going back downstairs and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You good?" Adam asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. So, what's first?"

* * *

 _ **Cute phan is the best phan... actually no that's a lie. pastelxpunk phan is the best phan lmfao. maybe one day I'll write one of those haha**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	46. Adam's What?

_**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V. _**(Now that's different lmao)**_

"You had a fake wedding?" Alfie asked.

Alfie is a friend who's been on a trip around America for the past year. He's just come back only a few days ago so we're catching up.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah, I did. And it was the best night of my life."

Alfie laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I can't wait to meet Dan."

I looked at him and grinned. "He's absolutely amazing. I can't wait to have a real wedding with him."

"Why don't you just propose to him after graduation?" Alfie asked in a joking matter.

"I'm tempted honestly. I don't want to scare him off though." I answered truthfully.

"He agreed to a fake wedding only after 6 months. I feel like he would say yes if you actually proposed after graduation." Alfie shrugged.

I sighed out loudly. "Maybe."

As we talked more, my phone started to buzz. I smiled seeing Dan's cute face pop up on my screen.

"Speak of the devil." Alfie snickered.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. He just laughed. I pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hey bear."

"'Bear'?" Alfie mouthed.

I pushed him again and got up, walking into my bathroom, shutting the door.

 _"Hi."_ He said rather quietly. Right then I knew something was bothering him.

"Dan, is everything okay?" I asked worried.

He remained quiet.

"Dan?" I asked with a little force.

 _"It's Adam."_ He mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Adam? What's Adam."

Dan broke out into a sudden sob, alarming me all the more.

"Dan, what's going on? What's wrong with Adam?"

 _"He-he's in the hospital."_ Dan cried.

"Hospital? Why is he in the hospital?"

 _"I-I don't know Phil. He just collapsed suddenly."_

"Okay Dan, I'm going to need you to calm down, okay sweetheart?" I said reassuringly.

His sobs started to die down slightly although he was still sniffing up.

"Bear, where are you right now?" I asked when he finally calmed all the way down.

 _"The hospital."_ He mumbled.

"Okay, stay there. I'm on my way."

 _"Okay."_ He said weakly.

I hung up the phone and looked down at it in disbelief.

What possibly could've happened to Adam?

I walked out of the bathroom and saw my room empty, before I noticed a note on my dresser.

 _'hey mate, I had to get going cause my mum needed me at home. I didn't want to interrupt your convo so sorry for not saying goodbye._

 _I'll text ya later_

 _-Alfie'_

Well, that takes care of that.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on over my shoulders before leaving my room and down the stairs. I called out a quick 'goodbye!' to my mum on the way out before slamming the front door behind me and jumping into the car.

I pull out my phone and shoot a quick text to Dan.

 _IMessage to Dan 4:20 PM_

 _i'm on my way now._

Only a few moments later did my phone buzz.

 _IMessage from Dan 4:20 PM_

 _floor 6, room 98_

I lock my phone and throw it to the side before starting the car up.

As I pull out of the driveway, my phone buzzes again.

 _IMessage from Dan 4:21 PM_

 _please hurry_

My heart broke looking at those words.

 _IMessage to Dan 4:21 PM_

 _you've got my word xx_

I slam on the gas and make my way towards the direction of the hospital.

What happened to Adam?

* * *

 ** _It's a bit short so apologies._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and I want to say Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate!_**

 ** _Bye guys! :)_**


	47. Hypoglycemia?

_**I burned my thumb on a straightener and I want to cry :(**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

I raced through the hospital, just wanting to get to Dan and find out what the hell was happening.

The elevator seemed to be taking forever so I groaned in annoyance. When it finally reached floor 6, I literally bolted out of the elevator and searched down the corridor for room 98. When it finally came into sight I stopped and took a breath. I looked inside and saw all of them sitting at Adam's side.

I knocked on the door gently and opened it, walking in.

Dan got up and raced over to me, crushing me in a hug. He was sobbing and shaking. I grabbed on to him, holding him close to my chest. My arms wrapped around him protectively as I just held him.

"What happened?" I asked softly to Victoria.

She shrugged, her cheeks are tear stained.

I looked at Adam's still form, a million thoughts running through my head all at once.

 _What is happening?_

 _Where is the damn doctor?_

 _Dan..._

"Shh bear. Everything's going to be alright." I reassured Dan.

He kept crying, his sobs eventually turning into stray tears. I rubbed his back and swayed him back and forth gently. Once he pulled away from me, I looked at him.

His eyes were puffy and tear-shot. His nose was red and running. His hair was a mess. My heart broke looking at him so... broken.

"Come sit, okay?" I said softly.

He nodded gently and I took his hand and pulled him over to the couch that was next to Adam's hospital bed.

We sat and Dan leaned on me. I interlaced our fingers together and kissed his forehead.

Time went by. It seemed like forever before we heard a knock on the door. The doctor walked in.

Dan's gram stood up as did Victoria and walked over to him. Dan stayed right next to me but his head perked up and looked in the doctor's direction.

"You're all the family of Adam Howell?" He asked, looking at the chart.

His gram nodded. "Yes. I'm his grandmother, this is his fiancée Victoria, and his brother Dan," She pointed to Dan. "What's happened to my grandson doctor?"

"After we ran a couple of blood tests, we were able to figure out that Adam here, has hypoglycemia."

"Hypoglycemia?" Tori asked.

"Hypoglycemia is another word for low blood sugar. His levels dropped way too low resulting in Mr. Howell collapsing."

We all sat in silence, definitely not expecting this news. Hypoglycemia? How did Adam never know he had low blood sugar?

"How-how did this happen? We never knew about this." Dan said.

"Mr. Howell didn't experience any of the symptoms?"

We all shook our heads. "No."

"Well, that can happen. It really depends on the person. Some experience a lot of the symptoms while some can experience none. But the weird thing here with Mr. Howell is that usually people who have hypoglycemia also have diabetes, but he doesn't. It's a rare occurrence but it can happen."

We all sat in silence once more, none of us knowing what to say...

"When-when will he wake up?" Tori asked.

"We need to get his levels back to normal, so once we do that, he should wake up in no time." The doctor said. No more than a few seconds later did we hear a knock at the door and a nurse walked in. She walked over to Adam and started to do something doctory to him while we all sat.

"How can we help him?" I asked.

"The best and first things you can do for Mr. Howell to make sure he doesn't collapse again is to know the symptoms. Some include shakiness, light-headed or dizziness, paleness. You'll know the symptoms from now on if he starts to show any of them. You can also give him foods with high carbohydrates, at least 15 grams of it. So food like biscuits, pretzels, fruit juice can all help. The main thing though is not to panic if something like this happens again. If his levels drop below 70, work fast on getting his numbers back up." The doctor explained.

"Okay." Tori said.

We all turned when we heard a cough. Adam was waking up.

* * *

 _ **I actually don't know anyone with hypoglecmia and I don't have it myself so I hope I was accurate on this information :)**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next week with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	48. Think About It

_**I absolutely adore December. Something about it just gets me hyped... probably Christmas XD**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Just to give a warning here, this chapter is literally all the fluff you can get... I will also say that you will probably hate me at the end... ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later~~~~~

Adam's all better now. He's starting to get into a routine of how to care himself better and his hypoglycemia. Came out as big of a shock to him as it did us, but he's doing well so we're all happy.

Victoria is now 6 months pregnant and she's showing more. It's so strange to think that in 3 short months I'm going to be an uncle. But I can't wait.

Phil and I have now been together for 7 months. For our 6 month anniversary, we went to the zoo because he knows how badly I wanted to see the alpacas. Yes, I'm a child at heart. Don't judge me.

It was just Phil and I in his house right now. His dad is out of town for a conference and his mum went with him. They figured he wouldn't of wanted to go (which they were right) so they just let him stay home if he promised to keep it clean. (Which of course would happen as I am a neat freak so there was no problem there).

"Can I ask you something?" Phil suddenly said from behind me.

I was sitting with my back against his chest, us both on his bed with his back leaning against the wall.

"Of course." I said, playing with his hands.

He remained silent for a minute before the most shocking words I've ever heard him say come out of his mouth.

"...Would you run away with me and get married?" He whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened in complete shock. I pulled away from him and turned around to look at him.

"W-what?" I choked out.

A small smile was evident on his features. "I said, would you run away with me and get married?"

I let out an gasped breath, not knowing what to say.

We were silent... Neither of us spoke...

 **Phil's P.O.V.**

He's not answering.

Shit, I fucked up...

My smile fell as did my head. "Forget I said anything. God I'm so stupid." I mumbled.

I felt Dan's hands grab at my face, lifting it up. I saw tears in his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered.

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

He nodded, tears falling down his face. "Yes, I would run away with you and get married."

I grabbed his face in both hands and smashed our lips together. We sat like that for what felt like decades. When we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads together.

"Yes?" I asked again in disbelief.

He reached up and placed his hand over mine, nodding his head. "Yes Phil."

I grinned like a doofus and kissed him again.

"You just made me to happiest man alive Daniel Howell." I said into the kiss.

"Ditto to you Philip Lester."

We pulled away once more, staring into each other's eyes.

I brushed the hair out of his face. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

 **Dan's P.O.V.**

I bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and quickly realized I was in Phil's house but it was dark.

I placed a hand over my racing heart and looked to the right, noticing Phil there sound asleep.

That was just a dream?

I laid back down once I got my breathing back in order. I felt Phil subconsciously pull me closer in his sleep. I snuggled up to his chest but remained wide awake.

 _I can't believe that was all a dream. It felt so real._

I laid there in thought.

 _Would I still say yes?_

That question ran through my mind.

 _...I would..._

 _I would still say yes..._

 _I would still run away with him and get married..._

 _I would in a heartbeat..._

I close my eyes and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

If Phil asked me to marry him, for real, I would say yes...

* * *

 _ **Well, now we know Dan's answer to chapter 46 haha**_

 _ **Sorry for ruining the ending XD**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed nonetheless though!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	49. I Guess Some Dreams Do Come True

_**Woo only one more chapter till 50! And to think I've been writing this story for almost a year is so weird. (Actually, I think what's weird is that I was actually able to keep up with an update at least once a week so yay me haha.)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

When I awoke the next morning, Phil was still soundly asleep next to me.

 _That was quite the dream._ I thought to myself.

I rolled over slightly and snuggled deeper into Phil's chest. I feel his arms tighten around me in his sleep. God, he can be so cute.

As I start to fall back into an unconscious state, I hear Phil starting to mumble.

"Mm, can't wait to marry him."

My eyes shot open. _What? Did I hear that correctly?_

I stayed quiet as I listened to my boyfriend mumble in his sleep.

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." He mumbled next.

 _Aww, I am?_

I listen more but soon it falters out as he starts to wake up. I pretend to be asleep as he stirs around.

His grip tightens around me before it loosens up. He starts to rub circles around my arm.

"Bear?" He whispered.

 _Damn, his morning voice is something else._

I 'wake up' and open my eyes slowly as if I was really sleeping.

"Mm, morning." He mumbled, kissing my cheek.

I roll on to my side and hug myself close to him. "I love you." I said softly.

"And I love you." He hugged me even closer.

I pull away from his chest and look him in the eyes... His beautiful ocean blue eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them.

"Everything alright bear?" He asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I bit my lip and blushed slightly at the thought of asking him this...

"I uh, heard you sleep talking about something uh... nice."

He blushed slightly and looked down. "Oh, really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and it was really sweet... It's actually kind of weird thinking about it honestly."

"Weird how? Good or bad?" He bit his lip now.

"Good I guess."

I pulled away from Phil completely and sat up. He followed me up. I turned my body to face him.

"You said some uh... I don't really even know how to say it."

"Were they good words?" He asked, slightly panicky.

I giggled slightly, nodding my head. "Yes Phil. They were good words..."

"What did I say?"

"You said that... you can't wait to marry me and that I was the best thing that's ever happened to you." I blushed a deep red repeating his words as did he, embarrassed to have been caught saying that.

He coughed slightly. "Oh uh..."

Despite the blush though, I kissed him softly. "I'm flattered honestly." I mumbled.

Pulling away after a few moments, we were both still blushing slightly.

"I have a confession to make." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on.

"I would marry you right now if you said yes." He said quickly.

And the blushing continues. I'm pretty positive that is now stuck there forever.

"I also have a confession to make." I said.

He was the one who now raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to go on.

"I um," I coughed slightly. "I had a dream last night where you uh... asked me to run away with you and get married. I said yes."

Phil's face broke out into a grin. "Really?"

I started to smile as well, nodding my head. "Yes."

He took my hands and interlaced our fingers. "Dan, I can promise you this... One day I will ask you to marry me, and it will be for real."

We leaned forward and kissed. Once we pulled away, we looking into each others eyes.

"I can't wait to be Mr. Daniel Lester then."

"Lester?" He asked surprised.

I nodded. "I want to just have your last name... Of course if that's okay with you." I said, suddenly unsure.

He smiled and kissed me again. "Sounds perfect. Mr. Philip and Daniel Lester... It's got a ring to it."

I laughed.

It's good to know that Phil and I are on the same page here.

* * *

 _ **I had no idea where I was going with this chapter honestly haha.**_

 _ **But I hope you enjoyed otherwise!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	50. Prom?

_**Yay 50! Haha, 50 weeks of this story. Weird to think about but I'm so excited to see what you all have to say about it :)**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 50!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

"Did you ask him to it yet?" Alfie bugged me.

I looked at him with a confused look. "Ask to what?"

Alfie rolled his eyes. "Dan to prom dude."

"Oh, prom."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something against proms?" He asked, chuckling.

I shook my head. "No, I just never gave it much thought really. Besides, Dan doesn't really like dances, nor do I." I shrugged.

Alfie nodded his head slowly. "I asked Zoe when I got back. She was so excited, it was so adorable." He chuckled.

I joined him chuckling. "Dan's never brought it up. I don't know if he would want to go honestly."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"If he wants to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He may and you won't know unless you ask him."

I pursed my lips but nodded my head. "Okay, I guess I'll ask him."

Alfie patted my shoulder. "Good."

~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~

"Phil?"

I snapped out of my haze, not even realizing I was in one. When I came to, Dan was staring at me.

"Earth to Phil. You alright?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

I nodded my head, blushing a little when I realized I spaced out completely.

"Something on your mind?" Dan asked, taking my hand in his and interlacing our fingers together.

I looked into his eyes, his beautiful, almond shaped brown eyes. He gave me a soft smile.

A deep breath was sucked in through my nose.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" I asked quickly but clear enough for his to understand me.

He seemed taken aback slightly but recovered only a second later. He nodded his head.

"Of course."

A huge grin spread across my face before I grabbed his and kissed him.

"I was hoping you'd say yes." I mumbled against his lips.

He laughed into the kiss before we pulled away. "Of course I would've said yes you bafoon. You're my boyfriend who I love. Of course I would go to prom with you."

I chuckled, not realizing how silly I was actually being. I then grabbed him and tackled him down, tickling him.

He burst out into a fit of laughter, being completely caught off guard by me.

"Ph-iiiiil! Let me-me go!" He cried.

An evil grin spread across my features as I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm... Nope!"

I spared no mercy as I kept on tickling Dan.

"PP-LEEE-ASEEE! I BE-EG OF YOU! ANY-ANYTHING!"

I stopped and looked at him. He was completely red in the face and was panting to catch his breath. "Anything eh?"

Dan looked a little scared, but there were hints of excitement in his eyes. He nodded his head slightly.

I looked at him and smiled softly. "Give me a kiss."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's it?" He asked unsure.

I nodded my head and pushed my face out slightly (which sounds really awkward).

Dan sat up and leaned forward, kissing me on the lips.

We pulled away and I had this huge grin on my face.

"How did I get so lucky to have a guy like you?" I asked quietly.

Dan smiled sheepishly and blushed, looking down.

But I wasn't having any of that. I hooked my hand under his chin gently and brought it up so our eyes met. I could get lost his brown eyes forever.

"I'm serious bear. Words can't even explain how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I don't know where I would be without you in my life."

A small tear fell from Dan's eye. I brought my thumb up to wipe it away. "Hey, don't cry." I said softly.

He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you."

"And I love you. Forever and always."

It wasn't a lie. I really don't know where's I'd be without him. He's my whole life now. I'll be damned if anything ever happens...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

It's currently 8:30 pm when I say my goodbyes to Dan and get into my car to leave. Once I take off and eventually reach home, I sit in my car.

I take out my phone and clicked on Alfie's number. I brought the phone up to my ear. After a few rings, he eventually picks up.

 _"Hey Phil, what's up mate?"_

"Hey Alfie. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

He went quiet for moment, I guess thinking ahead of his plans. _"Uh, nope. Why?"_

A smile started to creep its way on to my face. "I need your help with something."

 _"And that would be?"_

"I'm going to do it." I said.

He was confused. _"Do what?"_

I was full on grinning now. "I'm going to ask Dan to marry me."

 _"Dude! That's amazing! What do you need?"_

"I need help picking out a ring. I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrow."

 _"Alright, sounds like a plan."_

"Thanks Alf."

We hung up the phone and I looked at my lock screen. It was of Dan laughing and it made me smile and forget everything when I looked at it.

I locked my phone and brought it to my chest.

"Dan and Phil Lester... I can't wait." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 ** _AYYYY PHAN WEDDINGS AMIRITE?_**

 ** _Haha, I don't know. I wanted something different to what I usually wrote and I never write young engaged phan so why the hell not. I wanted to give you guys a glimpse inside what's going to happen so you're welcome XD_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter! :)_**


	51. Will You?

_**So before you read, let me first just say this: yes it's real this time around and no, I don't think it's too young. After all, this is fanfiction so it's all fake.**_

 _ **Okay, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

 _ **And also, Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you had a happy and safe holiday.**_

 _ **A/N I guess you can call this my Christmas/Hanukkah gift haha.**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

I was fidgeting around nervously in my chair, my tie pulling at my neck.

"You alright mate?" Alfie said, sitting down next to me.

I looked at him, my face as pale as can be. "I'm so fucking nervous."

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Of course you are. By the end of this night, you'll be an engaged man."

"Hopefully." I corrected.

He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, picking up his soda as he did so. "You told me about that dream that Dan had. You told me everything about it Phil. You told me that he would say yes. Why would he change his mind?"

I shrugged, looking down sheepishly. "I don't know. Maybe he realized that he could so much better than me. That he is the most amazing person and I'm just... Phil."

Alfie all but slammed his soda down, startling me in the process before he turned to me. "Phil," He started to say. "You're my best friend. You were there when no one else was. You're not just 'Phil'. You're Phil fucking Lester. And you my friend, are amazing." _**(A/N No pun intended yet totally intended too)**_

I gave him a small smile, nodding my head once. "Thanks."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before I saw Dan walking towards me with Zoe walking with him, a smile plastered across his face as they talked.

"Hey." He mumbled, sitting in his chair. He placed his head in the crook of my shoulder and neck.

I took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hey." I mumbled back.

He yawned slightly, snuggling more into me. I smiled at the gesture.

"Is my bear tired?"

He nodded, his eyes shutting.

"You can't fall asleep on me yet. We still have one more thing to do tonight."

He lifted his head and gave me confused look. "We do?"

A soft smile played at my lips as I nodded. "We do."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

He pouted and placed his head back where it was.

~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~

Everything was starting to get put away as prom came to a close.

"Well, I say that that was a very successful dance." Alfie said.

We all had a laugh. "Yeah, I'm kind of happy we decided to come out and do this." I said honestly.

Dan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

Alfie smiled and gave me a wink when Dan wasn't looking, signaling a 'good luck'. I shot back a smile.

"Have fun." He mouthed.

I nodded in his direction.

We parted our ways and Dan and I got into my car.

"I'm glad you had fun." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "I really did. Thank you for taking me."

"Anytime bear." I said, kissing his hand.

He blushed slightly and put his seatbelt on.

"So, what is this last thing we have to do?" He asked.

"You'll see."

~~~~~One Drive Later~~~~~

"Why are we at the beach?" He asked, confused.

I shut the engine off and sat back, looking at him. "Because... Now come on."

We got out of the car and we interlocked our hands together. We started to walk down the beach, just looking at the beautiful area before us, being completely engulfed in silence.

It wasn't too long before the silence was broken though...

"So what are we doing here Phil?" Dan asked.

He was looking at me but I was looking out at the sea.

"I wanted to tell you something." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "'Tell me something'? Phil, why did you have to bring me here to tell me something?" He asked, a small chuckled escaping past his lips.

I turned my entire body to face his. His entire demeanor changed as I did so. "Phil?"

"I need to tell you... just how much I love you and how much you impacted my life and how I just... don't want to ever lose you." I started to say.

Dan's eyes started to fill slightly, a smile creeping its way on to his beautiful face. "Well, I can tell you the feeling is mutual." He said quietly.

I took his other hand so I was now holding them both in my hands. "Dan... words can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. You're the most amazing, beautiful, smart, charismatic, sexy, and just all around most incredible person I know. I wonder how I got so lucky to be with you... This past year has been the best year in my entire life all because you were there and a part of it. You make my life worth living Dan. You are the reason I wake up everyday and why I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I know you're there and that you're mine. And I don't want that to change ever."

Tears were falling down his face as he shook his head. "And it won't Phil." He choked out softly.

I wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumb, leaning forward to kiss him gently. As I pulled away, I looked into his eyes and just saw the burst of love shooting all around. It was right here in this moment I knew that it was time.

I found myself getting down on one knee, pulling a box out of my pocket as I did so. I hear a choked sob come from Dan's lips.

I open the box and hold it up. Inside sat a simple, yet beautiful ring. A ring that was perfect for Dan.

"Daniel Howell... will you make me the happiest man alive and for real this time, marry me?"

Dan fell down to his knees with me and attacked me in a bone crushing hug. He knocked us both down on to the ground.

I wrapped an arm around him to keep up from rolling over. He was shaking.

"Dan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He mumbled into my neck. "A thousands times yes."

A wash of relief flooded through my system as he pulled away. It was only now I realized I was crying too.

I took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it up Dan's ring finger. He stared at it, completely and utterly mesmerized.

"I love you so fucking much." He said, hugging me again.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too bear."

* * *

 _ **:D**_

 _ **I feel like I've written so many proposal chapters in the past so I'm starting to struggle with writing ones I haven't already have. Ya feel me? haha**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas again!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	52. I Wish My Parents Were Here

_**Happy New Year everybody! Can't believe it's already 2017. God, where did the year go?**_

 _ **I hope that you're having a great New Year's day and if you aren't, well, I hope I can make it better with a new chapter to And Then I Met Phil haha**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

"I just still can't believe it." Dan said.

I chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Well believe it babe. Now you're stuck with me forever."

A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned up to kiss me. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

It's been 2 weeks since we got engaged and we're keeping it a secret, at least for the time being. The only two people who know are Alfie (because he helped me) and his girlfriend, Zoe (because she cracked him).

It's been hard. Dan has to either hide his hand from everyone or just take the ring off (which he hates doing).

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked.

Oh yeah, Dan's birthday is tomorrow.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, there's got to be something you want to do."

A smile crept its way on to his features as he shook his head. "I just want to spend the day with you."

"But you do that everyday. I'm surprised you haven't grown tired of me. After a half hour, my parents are even egging to get away." I said, a snicker escaping my lips.

Dan rolled his eyes, a laugh passing his lips. "Well, sorry to tell you Mr. Lester but I could never grow tired of you. I wouldn't of agreed to marry you otherwise." He said jokingly.

We both laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

I kissed his forehead. I felt him melt into it.

"Is there anyway I can get my birthday present early?" He asked.

"Your birthday present? Which one?" I asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes playfully and hit my chest. "You spoon. I told you not to go over the top."

I snickered again. "Have you met me? Besides, you're worth everything."

He blushed slightly and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Ditto." He whispered before pulling me on top of him. "Now... about that early birthday gift..."

"Say no more..." I whispered into his ear before kissing him.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"I hate hiding this from them." Dan said softly.

I brushed the hair out of his beautiful face. "I know you do bear. I do too. But we will soon, after we graduate."

"That feels so far away."

"Only 2 more weeks. We can do it, yeah?"

He nodded his head but still had a sad look on his face.

"You alright?" I asked, tilting his chin up to look me in the eyes.

He shrugged and tried to look down again, but I kept a stern grip on him.

"Bear."

Tears filled his eyes and they started to flow down his cheeks at rapid speed. I was caught of guard by this but quickly regrouped, my thumbs moving to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's with the tears?"

"I-I..." He sobbed.

I pulled him into a tight embrace, him clinging to me as soon as our bodies collided together. His body was wracked with tears and trembles.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

His shakes slowed down eventually to a stop. He was still crying though.

We stood there for a few more minutes before he started to pull away from me. When he looked at me, my heart broke.

His eyes were blood shot red from the tears, his nose was running slightly and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Dan?" I asked quietly.

"I-I just... I was just thinking about how... how my parents won't be there is all." A few more tears slipped down his face.

My heart broke even more hearing those words. "Aw, Dan."

"I never thought I would be able to find a guy who loves me so much and cares so much, let alone marry him. And then I met you and it just makes me sad realizing that my parents won't be there... or give me away to you." I whimpered.

I hugged him again, his face burying in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry bear."

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

We stayed quiet before an idea popped into my head.

"Hey," I started to say, pulling away to look at Dan. "Why don't we go visit them?"

Dan looked at me, squinting his eyes slightly. "What?"

"Let's go see them. You can tell them everything. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"You-you would do that for me?"

A smile grew upon my face as I nodded. "Of course I would. Besides, I get to meet my in laws."

He chuckled slightly but nodded nonetheless. "I love you."

"And I love you."

He kissed me, his arms slinging around my neck, mine creeping their way around his waist.

"Round two?" He mumbled against my lips.

I smirked. "You just read my mind."

* * *

 _ **I thought of this storyline literally sitting here so I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	53. We'll Go See Them

_**How's the first week of everyone's 2017 been so far? I hope it's been okay. Mine's been eh. I'm doing this project in Gov and I really can't wait for it to be over. What a great way to start out the new year huh? Haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **WARNING: TALKING OF DEATH AND BURIAL SITES AND WHATNOT**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

I pulled up in front of the cemetery where Dan's parents are buried. I sat back in my seat, turning my head to look at Dan. He was being really quiet.

"Hey," I said quietly. His head turned in my direction. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?" I reassured him.

He smiled softly and nodded his head. I took his hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing it gently before turning off the car and getting out. Dan climbed out of his side and opened the back door. He grabbed the flowers we had picked up beforehand so he could lay them on their graves.

I took one and he took the other before closing the door and locking up the car. I took his free hand in mine and we walked towards the direction of the burial site.

We walked slow, as I could Dan was a little afraid. He hasn't been here since they were buried.

"Everything's going to be alright." I repeated the words I said to him only minutes ago. All he did was nod.

We kept walking before Dan stopped, myself stopping right next to him. "Here they are." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

His grip tightened around my hand before letting go completely and stepped forward. He took his flowers and placed them gently on top of his mother's grave, Lucy Margaret Howell.

He stood there in silence before turning around to look at me, tears full in his eyes. He motioned me over.

"You can place them on my dad's if you like." He said quietly.

I stepped forward now, taking Dan's hand in my own, bending down slightly to place my flowers on top of his father's grave, Robert Joseph Howell.

We stood together in silence for I don't even know how long. He suddenly turned to me and buried his face in my chest. "I miss them so much Phil." He cried.

My arms wrapped around him protectively. "I know bear, I know."

More time passed by and we stood there, just holding each other.

When Dan pulled away from me, his eyes were a bit red from the crying. "You want to go back to the car?" He asked.

I was about to nod when an idea popped into my head. "One second."

Dan stepped back from me and I turned to look at the two graves that sat in front of me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyways," I started to say.

"Phil?" Dan asked confused. "What are you doing?"

I turned around and smiled at him. "Trust me."

I looked back in front of me and bent forward. "I love your son more than anything. I would do anything for him. He is the light in my life. He saved my life." I sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry you couldn't be here to watch your son grow up to be the most amazing human being on this earth but I know you would be so proud of everything he has done, everything he has overcome. Dan is the most beautiful person I know and I can't even believe he agreed to marry me but oh my god, how happy I am that he did. I'm nothing without him. You raised an amazing person Mr. and Mrs. Howell and I promise to do everything I can to protect him and be there for him whenever he needs me, no matter what."

I heard a choked sob come from behind me but I continued on with what I was saying. "Thank you for literally giving me the one thing that keeps me alive and smiling and happy. Thank you so much for Daniel James Howell."

I stood up from where I was and turned towards Dan. His eyes were filled with tears. "Did-did you really mean all that?" He asked in astonishment.

I smiled and nodded my head. He stepped towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug, nearly knocking me over.

"I love you so much." He said into my chest.

"And I love you bear, so much."

"Come on, let's go home." I said quietly.

He pulled away but not too much. His arms were wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck.

We got into the car when we reached it and sat there.

"Thank you so much for doing this with me. Adam has gone in the past but I've been too afraid to go."

I smiled. "No problem. Like I said to your parents, I will be there for you whenever you need me, no matter what."

He smiled and kissed me before sitting back in his chair and putting his seat belt on.

"Let's go home Phil."

And with that, I started the car and we took off in the direction we call home.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	54. Let's Go Graduate!

_**It's weird to think it's been a year since starting this story. Time flies when you're having fun! Haha**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N This chapter made me kind of sad while writing cause I realized that I'm graduating high school this year and I just want time to slow down cause it's going way too fast for me. I'm going to go cry now but I still hope you enjoy! :)**_

 _ **A/N sorry for no updates yesterday. It was my friend's birthday so I was out pretty much all day. Hope you still enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

I was woken up by the sounds of the bird chirping outside. I groaned and turned over, shielding my eyes from the sudden ray of sunlight blinding me through shades. My left hand wipes across my face, waiting to feel the cool feel of my ring. It didn't come.

I jolted up and looked at my hand. My ring is gone. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit." I cursed out loud.

As I was about to bolt out of my bed, I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye. My head whipped and there it was.

I let out the biggest sigh of relief and picked up, placing it on my finger. "How the fuck did you end up over there." I asked my ring (which yes I know sounds really weird as it's an inanimate object but shush).

"Well, that's a good way to give yourself a heart attack." I started to say. A sudden knock on my door startled me.

"Who is it?" I called out, frantically trying to take off my ring without breaking myself in the process.

"Your favorite brother of course." Adam's voice echoed through the door.

I rolled my eyes and gently placed the ring in my drawer. "You're my only brother doofus."

The door opened. "Which automatically makes me your favorite. Now come on Mr. Graduate, gram made your favorite."

My eyes lit up. "Pancakes?" I asked hopeful.

He laughed and nodded. "What else?"

I raced out of my room, nearly knocking my brother over in the process and basically jumped down the stairs.

My gram looked up from where she was standing at the stove. "Morning honey."

"Morning gram. I heard there was pancakes."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes there are. I'm finishing them up right now."

"Sweeeeeet." I said excitedly.

Adam came in and sat down next to Tori, who was reading the newspaper.

"Oh hey Tori. I didn't even see you there." I said chuckling.

She laughed slightly. "Well you were really excited for pancakes so I didn't want to disturb you." She took a sip of her coffee.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh shush, don't judge me for my excitement for pancakes."

The three of them laughed and my gram set out a plate in front of me and then the rest of them. I didn't even waste a second before literally devouring the entire plate.

"So Dan, you excited to finally be out of that school?" Adam asked.

I nodded quickly. "You have no idea. It was absolute hell on earth. I'm just so happy it's over."

"You still need to go and get your diploma." Tori pointed out.

"I know, but that's easy." I said, taking a sip of my milk.

"My baby boy. He's all grown up." My gram said, pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Gram." I said, sitting up slightly.

"Hey, what about me?" Adam asked, puppy dog eyes and all.

We all let out a laugh as gram wiped some of the syrup off of his face.

Adam may be 21 and expecting a baby very soon, but he will always be a baby himself.

"How are we related?" I asked jokingly.

Adam gave a look of mock hurt before throwing his napkin at me.

"Hey!" I shouted yet laughing.

"We're related whether you like it or not." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

See? A baby himself.

I rolled my eyes and got up to clean up my plate when my gram stopped me.

"Let me honey. You have to go get ready. You have to be up at the school in an hour." **(A/N I don't know if it's different for every school, I don't think it is though, but the graduates are supposed to show up like, 2 to 3 hours before the actual ceremony. My school does that at least. Our graduation is at 11 am but we have to be there around 8ish.)**

She took the plate from me as I turned to leave the kitchen and ascend to my room to get changed.

As it's June and it's bloody hot out, I decided to go with a black button down and a black pair of pants... I'm Dan Howell, remember I basically only wear black to anything and everything. Is it worth the sweltering that becomes my body? Yes.

I quickly shower and change, opening my drawer and I see my ring sitting there. I bit my lip.

Should I wear it?

We still aren't out about the engagement...

But Phil did say we'll tell everyone after graduation.

I grab the ring and place it in my pants pocket.

I at least want to have it with me as we graduate together.

"Dan, honey? We have to get going." I heard my gram call out.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my phone and pushed into my opposite pocket before exiting my room.

As I walked down the stairs, there Adam was holding my cap and gown.

"I remember when we wore ours." He said, talking about him and Tori.

"And now it's you and Phil." Tori said.

I smiled thinking about Phil. "Yeah, me and Phil."

I took the cap and gown from him and walked out of the house, getting into the car.

~~~~~At The School~~~~~

"I can't believe we're graduating." PJ said excitedly.

I chuckled at his eagerness but nodded my head nonetheless. "I can't wait to get my diploma and get the hell out of here."

It was him who now chuckled. "I second that."

We continued talking when I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around me. I tensed but soon relaxed once I realized it was only Phil.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

He looked at PJ and gave a smile. Since I told PJ about Phil and I, he seemed more open to the idea of being friends with Phil, which I was really appreciative of. Now, they're really good friends. We all like the same things.

"Hey Peej." He said.

PJ gave a smile back to Phil. "Hey Phil."

"You guys ready to go and graduate?" Phil asked.

We both nodded and I slumped back against. "Like you have no idea." I mumbled.

"Then let's go graduate."

* * *

 _ **I'm honestly really excited to graduate but I'm so afraid of change that I don't think I'll adapt good to college and not seeing my friends everyday. I'm going to be the freshman again DX Haha.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	55. We Have An Announcement To Make

_**Hiya strawberries!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter of And Then I Met Phil! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Adam, I can't breath." I squeaked against my brother holding me in a bone breaking hug.

"I can't believe you graduated." He said.

He let go of me and I sucked in a breath, literally almost gasping.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

I coughed slightly and stood up straight once I caught my breath completely.

"You're good." I said, holding a thumbs up.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

Tori came up to me and hugged me the best she could with her belly in the way.

"Sorry." She apologized.

I smiled and shook my head. "No need to be sorry. My niece or nephew needs the room to be big and strong."

She smiled sweetly and me and kissed my cheek.

My gram walked over to me, a few stray tears on her face.

"Aw gram, don't cry."

We hugged and she whispered how proud she was of me.

When she pulled away, I saw Phil walking over, a smile on his face with his parents next to him.

I nodded to him and walked over, meeting him halfway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

I nodded. "As sure as I'm going to be."

We turned to the 5 others who were standing around and talking.

"Guys, we have announcement to make." Phil started to say.

All of their attention was pulled towards to us as their talking died down to nothing.

I placed my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it up slightly before placing it back where it belonged, right on my ring finger.

Tori was the first to put two and two together.

She let out a loud gasp. "Are... are you two?" She started to ask.

There were two huge smiles on our faces as I nodded. "Yes, we are."

She squealed and ran over to us (or well, waddled kind of) as fast as she could and enveloped us in a huge hug (or well, as best as she could at least with a 7 month pregnant belly).

When she pulled away, she was beaming with delight. She gasped again. "We can plan our weddings together!"

Phil and I chuckled slightly but nodded. "Yeah, we could."

Our attention turned to the other 4, who were shocked.

I looked over at Phil's parents. His mum's eyes were filled with tears and his father's features started to show a smile.

"Our baby is engaged?" His mum asked.

Phil nodded his head. They both walked over to us and gave us both a hug. His mum took my hand and looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe.

"Only the best for him." Phil stated as he kissed my head.

I turned to look at my brother and gram. My gram had the same reaction as Phil's mum did. My brother wasn't saying much though.

"Adam?" I asked.

"You're engaged?" He asked, not processing the information.

"I am." I said.

He remained quiet, which was unusual for him.

"Can I uh, talk to you Adam for a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and I looked at Phil, who looked worried before taking off.

Once we were alone, before I could even get one word out, I was literally being forced back, almost falling over when Adam suddenly hugged me.

"My baby brother is engaged. I can't believe it."

I let out a mental sigh of relief as I hug him back. "So, you're not mad?"

He pulled away, a confused look on his face. "No, why would I be mad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You weren't saying much so I assumed you were thinking that we haven't been dating long enough for us to be getting married."

His expression softened. "Dan, you're my brother and I love you. I'm not going to go around and tell you how to live your life. Yeah, okay, you and Phil have only been together for a little less than a year but that doesn't matter to me Dan. Phil has made you the happiest you have ever been since mum and dad died and I'll be damned if I let you fall into that state of sadness again. Phil makes you happy and you love him. I get it. Remember Dan, I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl I know and she's having my child. I understand the love you and Phil have for one another. You're happy so I'm happy."

"I can't even tell you how happy I am."

He smiled. "I think I have an idea."

I chuckled when an idea finally popped into my head.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

"I know it's kind of early since we don't even know the wedding date or any details what so ever but, will you be my best man?"

HIs smile grew as he nodded. "Of course I will be Dan."

We hugged before pulling away. "Come on, they're probably worried about what's taking so long." Adam said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

And with that, we rejoined the rest of them.

I walked right over to Phil and wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything okay?" He asked my quietly.

I nodded my head, a content smile playing at my lips.

"Everything is perfect."

* * *

 _ **AYY, yay for happy endings haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next week with chapter 56!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	56. Not Goodbye But See You Later

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~

It's now almost the end of August, August 20th to be exact. I have no idea where the time went. But just to recap: Absolutely nothing happened... Yup, nothing.

Oh wait I lied. Something did happen.

Phil got accepted into York University and I got accepted into The University of Manchester.

We were both really excited because both of these universities were our first choices of schooling. There's just one problem... and it's a big one too.

Our schools are about 2 hours apart. **(A/N I tried looking up on google maps but I don't know if this time is 100% correct)**

Phil and I haven't spent really any time apart since we've gotten together almost a year ago.

Phil is leaving before I am though. Only a day ahead of me but he's still leaving before me.

"I can't believe we have to say goodbye tomorrow." I cried softly into Phil's chest.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "Don't think of it as a goodbye bear. Think of it as a 'see you later' type thing."

A frown featured itself on my face as I looked at him. "Phil, we won't see each other for almost 2 months. Why are you making jokes about it?"

"I'm not trying to make a joke about it bear. I know we won't see each other for a bit but that doesn't mean it's goodbye. We have Skype and facetime. Everything is going to be okay."

"You promise?" I asked, unsure.

He nods his head. "Cross my heart and hope to die baby. I promise."

We stood like that for what felt like hours before we had to pull away.

"I need to finish packing." He mumbled. "Care to help me out?"

A sad smile rose on my features but nodded nonetheless.

Phil's bedroom was almost completely empty. His bed and just a few boxes with random things in them will be left behind since he didn't need to bring it with him.

We both look around at the bare walls and stand there in silence.

"This is really it, huh?" Phil asked.

I nodded my head, remaining quiet.

Phil sensed by sadness. He turns his body towards me and envelopes me in a hug.

"Dan, I know this is hard but just think of it. We're going off to university! The sooner we'll be out and we'll be together. And," He stops and takes my hand. "The sooner we'll be able to get married. It's only a little bit of time away my beautiful bear. We'll get through it. I know we will."

I swallow the lump in my throat as some tears flow down my cheeks. "I know Phil. It's going to be hard but... I know we'll get through it."

Phil gives me a smile. "That's my bear."

We hug silently, too absorbed in our own world to even notice his mum standing at the door.

"I hate to interrupt but Dan, your gram called. She wants you to come home and finish packing." She said, a sad smile on her face.

I nod my head in understanding and looked back at Phil. "I'll see you tomorrow, before you leave right?" I asked.

He takes my hand and holds them on his heart. "Of course you will. I wouldn't be able to leave before I got to say good-" He cut himself off. "Before I got to say 'see you later'." He corrected.

He kisses me before he lets me go. "I love you."

I smile softly. "And I love you."

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

And here we are.

The day Phil leaves.

The day we have to say goodbye... Or as in Phil's words, 'see you later'.

The fucking worst day ever.

I don't want to say goodbye...

We're all at Phil's house and he's saying goodbye to all of us, one by one.

When he finally reaches me, he just stops in front of me.

"Phil?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He takes hold of my cheeks, wiping away the tears gently before kissing me with the same level of gentleness.

When we pull away, we lean our foreheads against one another.

"I don't want to say goodbye Phil." I cried softly.

A tear ran down his cheek. "Not goodbye bear, see you later."

I bit my lip and nodded my head slightly.

"Don't think of it as two months baby. Think of it only as a few weeks. A few weeks, and we'll be together again, okay?"

"Okay." My voice cracked.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Phil." I cried.

He kissed me one last time before we pulled away from one another. We remained hand in hand though as we made the walk for his car.

He turns to everyone and waves goodbye.

"Goodbye guys. I'll miss you all." He says out loud.

He turns to me once more and takes my hands in his, bringing one up to kiss it, just like he always used to do when we first started dating.

"See you later bear."

"See you later Phil."

He kissed me once more before getting in the car. He started it and looked at me one more time before blowing me a kiss and started to drive off.

I walked back over to where everyone stood and just watched as his car took off...

With the love of my life in the driver's seat...

~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~

As promised, as soon as Phil settled into his dorm, I received a Skype call from him.

"I miss you so much already." I said.

He smiled gently. "I know but just keep remembering what I said."

I nodded. "Yeah, only a few weeks. We can do a few weeks."

"That's my bear."

We continued on talking. I asked him how his dorm was and if his other roommates are nice.

We just talked and talked. It felt like how it did when we first started dating.

"Did you hear me Dan?" Phil asked.

I snapped out of my haze before shaking my head. "No I'm sorry, what did you say Phil?"

I smiled goofily at me. "I said I love you."

I giggled softly. "I love you too Phil."

A few more hours crept on by before Phil unfortunately had to go. Something about a mandatory meeting that all freshman have to attend.

So I closed my laptop and sat on my bed.

I look to the right and see my bear that Phil bought me for Christmas. I pick it up and hold it.

 _My Bear - Dan_

"And my lion, Phil." I whispered.

I soon drifted off into a deep slumber, the bear resting snuggly in my arms.

* * *

 _ **I'm not going to lie, I was reading some of it back and actually teared up lmfao**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed it though!**_

 _ **See you soon :)**_


	57. You're Kidding, Right?

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~

I arrived at university about two days ago and I have finally finished unpacking all of my boxes.

You know, you would of thought with the amount of boxes I brought with me that I would've had more things. It kind of worked out though considering the room I'm in is so bloody small.

Literally, I could touch both walls if I stood in the middle of the room.

I just hope Phil's room is bigger than mine. And from what I've seen on Skype, it seems a lot bigger.

He doesn't have roommates that sleep in the same room with him either so it's all his.

Lucky bastard.

Speaking of him, it's been about three days now since we've been separated and they've been the hardest few days since my parents died.

I had just sit down on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned internally but got up to open it nonetheless.

When I open the door, I was met with a guy, who was a little bit shorter than I am, with brown hair and green eyes.

He smiles at me and holds out his hand. "Hi there mate. I'm Jake. You're Daniel right?"

I looked at his hand for a second before shaking it and nodding my head. "Yeah, you can call me Dan though."

He kept his smile as he nodded his head. "Noted. I'm the RA of the building and I just wanted to make sure everyone was settling in okay. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall." He said brightly.

I smiled softly and nodded my head. "Okay, uh, thank you Jake."

He walked away and I closed the door.

That's enough socializing for one day.

At least with people I don't know.

I sit down at my desk and open my laptop, automatically going onto Skype and looking for his name.

Once I locate Phil's name, I click on it and send over a call.

In seconds, he answers and he appears on my screen.

Everything that has been stressing me out the past few days finally vanishes... or at least for the time being it does.

Whenever he's near, everything just comes to a stop.

"Hi." I said.

He smiled at me. "Hi bear."

"It's only been three days I can't even explain how much I miss you." I mumbled.

"The feeling is mutual bear. But it's okay, you want to know why?" He asked.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Why?"

He grins and continues on. "My classes don't technically start until next Monday so guess where I'll be spending the next 5 days starting tomorrow?"

My eyes light up. "No, you're not serious are you?"

He nods his head excitedly. "I hope you've got room in your bed for two bear."

I squealed slightly causing Phil to laugh.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I already packed my car with a bag."

I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say.

"Wow. I... I don't know what to say."

"I hope you're excited." Phil started to say.

"I'm so fucking excited Phil. It's only been three days but I..." I trailed off.

"You what?"

I blushed slightly. Despite us being together for almost a year and us being bloody engaged, he still makes me blush. "I miss your touch. I miss your arms wrapped around me. I miss hearing your voice when you're actually here. But most of all... I miss _you._ "

"I miss you too bear."

We talked for hours and hours. But once the clock hit 2 am, it was time to say goodnight.

"I'll see you in less than 12 hours. I love you my bear."

I smiled, my eyes starting to droop. "I love you too my lion."

We ended the call and I turned off my laptop. I yawned and stretched out my ginormous limbs before standing up and turning out the light, climbing into bed.

In less than 12 hours, we'll be together again.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **I'll see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	58. The Baby's Coming!

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _Early update because on Sunday when I usually update, I won't be home as I'm leaving for a trip soon and I won't be back until Monday!_**

 ** _So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 2 days earlier! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

It's August 24th and today is the day that Phil is coming to stay with me for the next few days.

I honestly couldn't be more excited.

Yeah, okay, it's only been a few days since we've last seen each other but it's just hard.

Phil changed my life so much for the better. Not seeing him everyday (and I won't be able to see him everyday) is taking a toll already.

When you love someone so much... I don't know. It's weird.

How am I going to survive the next few weeks?

A buzz coming from the left of me pulled me out of my trance.

 _IMessage from Phil 11:08 AM_

 _hey, i'm almost there. maybe another 5 minutes or so_

 _IMessage to Phil 11:08 AM_

 _can't wait to see you xx i'll be waiting for you outside_

I sent the message and made sure I looked okay before leaving my dorm room and heading down the hall and out the main door.

I stood there for no more than 5 minutes when I saw his car pull up.

I all but ran over to him, nearly knocking him over in the process of hugging him so tight, we both were turning purple.

But neither of us cared enough to let go.

Sadly though, we did. Once we did, we still remained really close.

We stared into each others eyes, just getting lost before he finally, _finally_ reached down to kiss me.

"I've missed you." He muttered against my lips.

I smile before responding, "I missed you too."

When we pulled away, he went to open his back door. He pulled out a bag before closing the door to his car and locking it.

"My room is really small so that goes for my bed too." I warned him as we starting walking back to my dorm room.

He chuckled. "That's okay. All the more reason for us to stay extra close, especially at night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I wacked his chest lightly and blushed. "Phil!"

He just laughed at me.

"We wouldn't be able to anyways. The walls are _way_ too thin."

We walked into my dorm room and Phil set his bag down. Before I was even able to get out another word, I was being pushed up against the door.

"That just means we'll have to be quiet then. Can you do that for me bear? Hmm?" He asked.

Asshole.

I felt my heart start beating faster in my chest. I'm fucking engaged to the guy and he still makes me go weak in the knees.

He takes my arms and pushed them above my head, diving his head in to sink his teeth into my neck.

Damn him! He knows that's my weakest area.

I feel myself starting to slip away, a soft moan being torn from my lips.

Phil pulls back to look at me, smiling triumphantly at the hickey I assumed he left.

"Remember bear, _quiet._ "

And the rest is history...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I was later woken up to the sound of my phone vibrating angrily on the nightstand next to me. I lift it to see Adam's face on my screen.

I cleared my voice before answering the call.

"Mmm, hello?" I asked groggily.

 _"It's happening!"_ He screamed in my ear.

I almost elbowed Phil in the chest, I flinched the phone away from my ear so fast.

"What's happening?" I asked.

 _"Victoria! Her water broke! The baby's coming Dan!"_

I jolted upright, almost falling to the floor. "What?!"

I could tell he was frantic. _"The baby is coming! We're on our way to the hospital."_

"I'll be there soon." I started to say.

 _"You don't have to Dan. We don't know how long it'll be before the baby decides to make an entrance."_

"Are you kidding me? I want to be there! I'll wake Phil up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

 _"Phil? Isn't Phil in university?"_ He's so confused.

"Oh shit yeah. Phil doesn't start his classes until Monday so he decided to drive down here to stay with me for a the few days."

 _"Oh, well, that's gre-"_ He was cut off my someone screaming in the background.

 _"I got to go! I hope to see you here soon!"_

And with that, the phone went dead.

"Phil!" I was shaking him.

He groaned and tried turning over.

"Phil! Come on and get your lazy ass up! Victoria's having the baby!"

He bolted up in bed, suddenly fully awake and aware.

"What?!"

We both fell out of bed and literally threw a few things into a bag (or well I did. Phil already had a bag) before running (and almost falling over each other in the process) out of the dorm room, myself locking it as fast as I could before we took off towards Phil car.

We wasted no time before he was speeding off towards the direction of the hospital.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

It's been about 6 hours since we've arrived and we're getting closer. Adam told us the baby should be here in the next hour...

I'm so excited to meet my niece or nephew.

~~~~~27 Minutes Later~~~~~

All our heads turned when we watched Adam walk out, a smile being worn proudly on his face.

"I'm a father." He all but shouted causing us to laugh slightly.

"So? What is it?" I asked.

His smile seem to grow even wider. "We had a gurgling baby girl."

"A great-granddaughter?" My gram asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"You guys want to meet her?" He asked.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" I said.

We all laughed again before Adam started guiding us to where Victoria and their daughter lay.

A daughter... A niece... I can't believe it.

He opened the door and we all stepped inside, stopping in awe to stare at the newborn in Tori's arms.

"What's her name?" My gram asked.

Tori and Adam looked at each other, both smiling like proud parents before Tori started to speak.

"Everyone, meet Amelia Lucy Howell."

My breath caught in my throat upon hearing our mum's name.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy." Adam confirmed.

"Amelia Lucy Howell. Born on August 24th at 9:25 PM." Adam then said.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Both Victoria and Amelia were resting and Adam ran out to get something to eat with my gram. Phil and I decided to stay back.

I was staring at the baby in the basinet, all wrapped up and cozy while lying next to Tori.

As I do, I feel Phil's grip tighten on me and I feel him shift.

"Morning sleepy head." I giggled.

He sat up a bit and kissed my cheek. "What time is it?"

"A little after 11. You should back to sleep. You've been awake for a long time."

He shook his head and sat up completely. He looked over at the baby I was just cooing over and smiled.

"I can't wait to have this with you one day."

My heart swelled upon hearing those words and I looked at him, love full in my eyes.

"Me either Phil. I know you'll be an amazing dad." I said sincerely.

He looked back at me and kissed me softly. "Ditto to you, my love."

* * *

 ** _I thought it was a nice way to end the chapter haha_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter_**

 ** _Bye guys! :)_**


	59. I Found This Thing Called YouTube

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter 59 of 'And Then I Met Phil'! :)**_

 _ **A/N This chapter might be a bit shorter than usual cause it's a filler.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later~~~~~

September is nearing an end and it's been the longest 4 weeks of my life and I'm not exaggerating.

But it's okay because I've since adapted to my university life. Yeah it's been hard since Phil and the rest of my family are a good few hours away but I have Skype and face time so it's been easier.

And my niece, oh my gosh she is the cutest thing. She's already stole my heart in the month she's been alive.

She is another story though. Right now, I'm trying not to drown in papers upon papers for my next exam.

Who knew taking Law would result in so much paperwork? Just about everyone except me it seems.

But I wanted to do something that mattered in the world. Why couldn't I do something more fun like Phil did?

Speaking of him, he seems to be having a better time in York than I am here in Manchester. I feel like I wasn't meant to pursue a Law degree.

Before I was pulled more into my sad thoughts, the familiar sound of Skype caught my attention.

It was Phil.

I put on a happy face before I answered the call.

And there he was, looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey bear."

No matter how many times he calls me that, I always get butterflies in my stomach at the nickname. "Hi." I said softly.

He noticed my sadness right away because his entire demeanor changed. "What's wrong bear?"

"Nothing Phil." How does he do that?

He squinted his eyes at me and shook his head. "Dan."

I looked away from his gaze on the screen and bit my lip. Am I really getting upset over something like this?

"It's stupid."

"Hey, nothing stupid could ever come out of those perfect lips. Now, please look at me bear."

We were both surprised to see the tears.

"Dan, please. What's wrong?"

I remained quiet.

"Daniel James. Don't make me come there myself." He said a little more sternly.

"Okay fine." I took a breath in. "I... I don't think law is for me Phil."

Everything I expected from him... it didn't happen. Quite the opposite actually.

"That's okay Dan. Now please, wipe away those tears." He said softly.

"You-you're not mad?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?"

I shrugged my shoulders, wiping away some tears. "I don't know. Everyone expected so much to come out of me taking law and it just... crashed. I'm not meant to be in law."

"Dan, that's just fine. It takes some people years to figure out what they want. You're not the first and you're not going to be the last, I can promise you that."

I smiled at his words. He always made me happier.

"Now, want to move on to a happier subject?" He asked.

I laughed slightly and nodded my head. "Please."

"I found this thing called YouTube."

"YouTube?"

He nodded his head. "It's a website on the internet that let's you broadcast videos across the world. It's so cool Dan."

"It sounds really cool." I said honestly.

Phil nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, I may or may not of posted something on there."

I was surprised by those words. "Did you really? How do I see this video of yours?" I asked, a small smile forming on my lips.

He smiled sheepishly. "Type in youtube in the url search and then in the search bar, look up AmazingPhil. The video is called Phil's Video Blog."

"Aww Phil." I said teasingly.

He only blushed. "Oh shush you."

I giggled and did as he said, pulling up the video.

 _"Hi I'm Phil and welcome to my video blog which I hope you all are very excited to be a part of."_ Phil's voice echoed off the screen.

I paused the video and averted my attention back to the actual Phil who was staring at me through the webcam.

I chuckled softly. "Really Phil? That's how you introduced it?"

He pouted and stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh like you could do any better. Besides, it's weird talking to a camera. Definitely going to take some time to get used to." He said in his defense.

I sat back and continued watching the video.

Hmm, maybe YouTube could be a thing for me too...

* * *

 _ **I'll probably get more into the YouTube thing later on in the story.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	60. Talking To Adam

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **I kid you not I was sitting in my chair for an hour just trying to think of an idea for this chapter haha.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil's words echoed in the back of my head for literally a whole week before I decided to take action.

So that's exactly what I did.

I opened up my laptop and texted Adam to log on to Skype as it would be easier talking to him somewhat face to face rather than ear to ear.

The familiar ringing of the Skype filled my bedroom before it stopped and Adam's face popped up on my screen.

"What's up baby bro?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

"I had to talk to you about something." My tone was low.

Adam sat up a bit, readjusting the laptop before sitting still. "Okay, shoot."

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth and letting out the words that have been bottling up in me for the past few weeks.

"I don't want to do law." I said rather quickly.

Adam remained quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay."

I was confused. That was it?

"What?"

He nodded his head again. "That's okay Dan. So what if law isn't for you? A lot of people change their minds."

Huh, that's exactly what Phil said.

"But, what about all the money gram put into this? I'm going to break her heart if I tell her I don't want to do this anymore. And all that money was wasted." I was saddened thinking about my gram.

"Dan, it's going to break gram's heart even more if you continue to do something you don't want to do. Yeah, she may be a bit upset but she'll get over it. She always does so don't worry okay? It's gram. She can only be mad at you for so long." He said the last part jokingly.

I chucked slightly and nodded my head too. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Psh, I'm _always_ right Daniel." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Mhm sure, you tell yourself that bro."

He showed a face of mock hurt. "Well then."

We both then laughed. He's so easy to talk to.

"So, how's my niece doing? Keeping you up very late I hope?" I laughed.

"Oh ha ha." He now rolled his eyes. "But yes if you must know. I haven't slept more than 6 hours in the past month she's been here."

The thing is, I don't think he's exaggerating. She can be a handful at times.

"Yeah, she can be quite the handful huh?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe baby bro. But it's all worth it, I can promise you that. Seeing her smiling and giggling up at me, man there's nothing like it."

I smiled contently. "I can't wait for that."

Adam smiled at me. "I can't wait for that for you either."

We continued to talk about Amelia before the topic of their wedding came up.

"You'll probably get a play by play by Tori in a bit but we want you to be down here a few days before. Do you think you'll be able to?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah probably. I'll just have to catch up but if this is going in the direction I hope for and drop out, it won't come to that."

He nodded his head. "Dropping out may take some time Dan."

I sighed. "Yeah I know, but I should do it before it's too late."

"Yeah, that be the smart thing to do."

Some more time passed before we said our goodbyes.

I closed the laptop and sighed, biting my lip.

"It's just not for me." I mumbled to myself.

I sat there in silence before I remembered YouTube.

Maybe that can be something I'll like.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	61. Talking To Gram

_**Hi guuuuys :)**_

 _ **This chapter is kind of a repetition of the last chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~4 Days Later~~~~~

"Is this thing on?" I hear my gram's voice say.

I chuckle. "Yes gram. It's on and I can hear you loud and clear."

She sat back in the chair she was in and smiled in my direction. "Hello there my boy."

I smiled. "Hi gram." I waved through the webcam.

"So what did you need to talk to me about dear?"

I bit my lip. "You have to promise you won't get mad."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Daniel."

I took a deep breath. "I don't want to pursue a law degree."

It seemed like forever before I heard her speak.

"Well, that wasn't the news I was expecting." Was all she said.

I just stared at her before speaking. "I'm sorry gram."

"Honey, don't apologize. If you don't want to do it then I'm not going to be the one to tell you to do it. People change their minds all the time."

I sighed in huge relief. "You have no idea how much better I feel."

She smiled sweetly at me. "I could never be mad at you for something you don't want to do."

It was silent before she spoke again. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well for one, get out of here." I chuckled as she laughed. "Which I feel like will take forever."

"Let me take care of it honey. They probably won't give me as a hard of a time."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks. And to continue answering your question, I want to try out this thing called YouTube. Phil introduced it to me."

She nodded her head. "Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you on it."

She's the best gram ever. "Thank you so much gram. It truly means the world."

"Anything for you my sweet. Now I must go. Tori asked me to watch Amelia because she wanted to head to the gym and she's dragging Adam along so I'll speak to you soon."

I waved through the webcam. "Bye gram."

"Bye dearie."

And with that, the Skype window closed and I closed my laptop.

 _IMessage to Phil 3:08 PM_

 _turns out you were right_

 _IMessage from Phil 3:08 PM_

 _bout what?_

 _IMessage to Phil 3:09 PM_

 _about my family's reactions to how I don't want to do law anymore. I hate to admit it but you were right_

 _IMessage from Phil 3:09 PM_

 _see, I told you. you stress about the silliest things bear_

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was going to say that.

 _IMessage to Phil 3:10 PM_

 _yeeeeeeeah_

I closed my phone and sat back in my chair.

Well, since I've got nothing better to do, might as well check out this YouTube thing.

So I open my laptop again and open the webcam.

I set it up high on some books before walking off screen. I hit record. Here goes nothing.

I slowly but surely peek my head into the frame before fully appearing.

"Hi... So my name is Dan."

* * *

 _ **and that's where I'll leave as I'm pretty sure all of you know what happens next haha**_

 _ **I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter :)**_

 _ **bye guys!**_


	62. Happy Anniversary!

_**I just bought my prom dress and I love it so much. I usually hate dresses (literally, I'm that person who would go in shorts and t shirt cause I honestly don't care enough but my mom would've yelled at me for it lmao) and the fact that it was the first one I picked out, it's the color I want AND my mom liked it makes it so much better haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

Want to know a secret?

Of course you do.

My professor is home sick with flu so he cancelled all of his classes for the week.

Tomorrow is Dan and I's one year anniversary.

Guess who's going to London to surprise their fiancé?

That's right, me.

I'm so excited to see the look on his face.

And yes, I said London. Turns out, Dan was able to withdraw from his law major and return home. No money back unfortunately but Dan's happy to be home so who cares about the money.

But getting back, I'm leaving in a few minutes. Adam, Tori and his gram all know I'm coming so they're helping me out with my plan.

As I was packing my bag, one of my roommates came into the room.

"Hey mate. You going somewhere?" Lucas was his name.

I zip up the bag and turn towards him, nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm heading home for the week to spend time with my fiancé."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fiancé, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, not understanding why it came out like that. Once again, I nodded my head. "Yes, my fiancé, Dan. I thought I've told you this?" I asked more than stated.

He shrugged. "Honestly, don't remember. But hey," He gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Have fun." He walked over to his desk and opened up his computer.

"Uh, thanks. I will. Try not to set the house on fire while I'm gone."

All he did was laugh. "No promises."

I grabbed my bag and left the room.

That was weird. Everyone knows that I'm engaged so I have no idea what that was about.

I shrugged. Eh. I'm too excited to see Dan to give a shit at this point.

So with that, I locked the door behind me and headed towards my car.

Let's hope the next few hours of driving goes by fast and smoothly.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Dan's P.O.V.

I'm sad.

Oh hi, I didn't see you there. Too busy being sad.

What about, you ask?

Tomorrow is our one year and we're not together.

God, what I would give to see him. It's been weeks since we've last seen each other, days since we've last spoken.

I feel like I've become so dependent on him but I don't know, I guess this happens when you're in love.

"Dan? There's something for you outside!" I hear my gram call.

What?

Confusion took over me as I descended down the stairs and over to the front door.

What could possible be outside?

I open the front door and step outside, pulling my jumper closer to my body as the chilly weather bit at my skin.

"Gram?"

I stop dead in my tracks when I see a familiar car sitting in the driveway.

"Phil?" I asked in disbelief.

And as if on cue, Phil emerged from behind the car and started to make his way over to me, me also finding myself making my way towards him to meet him.

I failed to notice anything in my surroundings when Phil enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. My arms find their way around his neck while his wrap tightly around my waist, right where they belong.

"Phil." I whispered.

He buried his face in my neck, his hot breath trailing down my spine.

"I missed you so much bear." I whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too Phil. It's been a hard few weeks without you here."

We stood in silence before realization dawned on me.

When we pulled away, we stared at one another before I broke the silence.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you here? Don't you have class?"

He grinned. "My professor caught the flu. He cancelled every class this week."

My eyes lit up. "Does that mean...?"

He nodded. "I'll be here all week long, with you."

Before I could stop them, tears started to form and slip down my cheeks. He gently placed his hands on my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

My hands slipped down to his hips where they settled. Ever so slowly, Phil kept hold of my face and leaned in, capturing my lips in our first kiss in weeks. God, how I missed the feel of his lips.

I missed everything about it.

When we pulled away, we pressed our foreheads together, goofy grins plastered on our faces.

"Well, I guess this is welcome home... at least for the week." I said, giggling slightly.

Phil chuckled but nodded. "And it's going to be a great one. I can't wait to spoil you all." He kissed my nose. "Week." Then my cheek. "Long." And lastly, a peck to my lips.

"I can't wait." I whispered.

And I was being truthful. I really couldn't wait.

* * *

 _ **Hey strawberries!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **I'll see you next week with the next chapter :)**_


	63. Brother Bonding

_**I'm starting to slow up with the ideas for chapter so I thought I'd reach out to you guys. Is there anything specific you want to see in this story? Leave a review or shoot me a PM. I can't wait to see what you guys have in store :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N Shorter than usual cause it's a filler. Sorry guyssssssss (it's also 1 am. I have been up doing homework for the past 4 hours so my brain is also shot. I need to write these chapters earlier lmao)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

November slowly but surely crept up on us and before any of us knew it, Adam and Victoria are getting married tomorrow.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, my older brother and his fiancée are finally tying the knot tomorrow.

Feels just like yesterday they got engaged.

"You got to be at the church by 3, okay?" Adam asked me for probably the twenty third time today. For the other twenty two he asked me, I said 'yes Adam I know', it doesn't seem to go through his head.

I nodded. "Yes Adam I know." And that makes twenty three.

"I'm sorry I know I'm annoying. It's just... everything's got to be perfect."

I smiled. Despite him being a total pain in the ass with the repeating of the same question, I understand why he is like this.

"It's fine Adam. Don't worry. I will be at the church before 3 tomorrow." I said again to reassure him.

He took a breath in and nodded his head. "I know you will. I don't know why I'm being so annoying about it."

I chuckled. "You're getting married bro. I understand."

He chuckled as well. "Yeah, weird to think about honestly."

"You excited?"

"More than you'll ever believe. I'm marrying my best friend, the love of my life and mother of my child. It's a three in one!" He exclaimed.

I laughed at his eagerness. "That she is." I said agreeing with him.

We sat in silence for a moment before Adam spoke up.

"Have you and Phil made any wedding plans yet?"

I blushed upon hearing those words. Yeah I know, Phil and I have been out about our engagement for a few months now but it's still so weird hearing those type of things come out of my loved ones mouths.

I nodded my head.

"Well, what have you decided on so far?" He asked, nudging me slightly.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"We uh, we decided on when we want our wedding to be."

Adam stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"We want a fall wedding."

Adam smiled.

"We both love fall so we figured that would be the perfect time." I smiled thinking about Phil.

I feel like Adam sensed an 'and' in there so he raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaaaand?"

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Aaaaaand... we decided that we wanted to marry on October 19th... our actual anniversary."

Adam broke out into a full on grin. "That's so adorable!" He cooed.

I laughed and I punched his shoulder lightly. I shrugged my shoulders. "We didn't want another anniversary. We wanted to keep it the same."

"I love that idea." Adam said. "A year to plan... think that'll be enough time?"

"You two planned your wedding in 11 months. I think we'll be okay... I'll just have Victoria be our wedding planner."

We shared a laugh.

"Well I know for a fact that if she is, she'll drive you up a wall with all the wedding talk."

Another laugh was shared. "And I can't wait."

* * *

 _ **Yeah short as said previous.**_

 _ **I hope you still enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Get hyped as the next chapter is the wedding! woohoo :D**_

 _ **I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter!**_


	64. Death Of A Bachelor Part I

_**I should really take my own advice and start writing these chapters sooner...**_

 _ **Enjoy otherwise! :)**_

 _ **A/N: You may be confused looking at the title of the chapter so I just want to clear some minds. 'Death of a Bachelor' is a P!ATD song and one of my reviewers asked me if I could name the chapter after it so yeah. There ya go my guest reviewer! I hope I made you happy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. It seems like their wedding was taking a whole lot more out of me than I thought.

Their wedding... I can't believe it's already here.

But anyways, it seemed like the sun rose quick enough, my alarm beeping angrily at me to wake up. Groaning as I turn over to turn it off (I had to remind myself every single morning back in high school to not slam because my alarm is also my phone. Yeah, you see where I'm going with that one.), I open my eyes and the time reveals 8 am. Oi, it's going to be a long ass day.

Before I can even pull the covers off myself, I hear stomping coming from outside my bedroom and stopping right outside my door. Not even two seconds later do I hear a banging.

"DAN! TIME TO WAKE UP! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!" Of course, it's Adam.

And with that, I hear him turn away and run down the stairs.

Typical Adam.

But I had to listen to his orders. It is his wedding day after all.

I climb out of bed and pull on a jumper as the cold November air hits my bare chest, sending shivers down my spine. Before I can leave my bedroom, I hear a buzzing sound, quickly realizing that my phone was going off. I walk over to my nightstand and pull my phone off the charger, smiling when I saw Phil's name pop up on my screen.

 _IMessage from Phil 8:02 AM_

 _morning xx_

 _IMessage to Phil 8:02 AM_

 _morning handsome xx_

 _IMessage from Phil 8:02 AM_

 _i'm so excited to see you in a suit later. gonna feel like our wedding_

My heart melts slightly upon seeing those words. Our wedding...

 _IMessage to Phil 8:03 AM_

 _ditto to you ;)_

 _IMessage from Phil 8:03 AM  
_

 _it's going to be difficult tho_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

 _IMessage to Phil 8:03 AM_

 _what is?_

I almost audibly squeaking upon reading his next words.

 _IMessage from Phil 8:04 AM_

 _seeing you all dressed up in a suit... i'm already thinking of ways to just rip it right off you ;)_

I was blushing a dark shade of crimson, it almost took me a minute to respond.

 _IMessage to Phil 8:05 AM_

 _phil!_

I can so tell he's laughing his ass off on the other side of the line.

 _IMessage from Phil 8:05 AM_

 _only stating the facts bear xx_

Rolling my eyes, I hear my name being shouted for.

"DAN! YOUR FOOD IS GOING TO GET COLD! HURRY YOUR BUTT UP!" Of course, it's Adam yet again.

 _IMessage to Phil 8:06 AM_

 _maybe if you're a good boy later, i'll let you 'rip off my suit' ;)_

His next message made me blush even more yet laugh at the same time.

 _IMessage from Phil 8:06 AM_

 _WOOO IMMA GET LAAAAID_

"Jesus Christ." I mumble.

 _IMessage to Phil 8:06 AM_

 _i'd love to keep talking but Adam's on my case about a time schedule. i'll see you later tho xx_

 _IMessage from Phil 8:07 AM_

 _until then my bear xx_

I throw my phone on my bed and all but run down the stairs, not wanting to push Adam anymore.

I walk into the kitchen to see Adam, his best friend Joshua and his two other groomsmen Justin and Oliver sitting at the table, literally inhaling the breakfast my gram made for them.

"Jeez, save any for me." I stated more than asked.

Adam shrugged. "I called you twice. I don't know what was taking so long." He said as he shoved another slab of bacon down his throat.

My gram set down a plate in front of me, kissing the top of my head.

"Phil texted me." Was all I said.

They all stopped eating (this included Adam) and stared at me before all their faces broke out into grins.

"What?"

They all remained silent, annoying me all the more.

"Seriously guys?"

They all broke out laughing, leaving me even more puzzled.

"Okay seriously, what the hell guys?"

It took a few moments before the laughing died down.

Adam was the first to speak. "Sorry baby bro... it's just..." He chuckled.

"WHAT?"

"You're a tomato Dan. Was it sexting?"

My eyes widen and my cheeks went even darker.

"W-what?! N-No!" Shit.

They laughed a bit more. As much as it annoyed me, I can see why they were laughing.

"You guys suck." I sulked.

The breakfast continued on after that. However, it didn't take long for Adam to return to 'groomzilla'.

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

 _ **I know I said this was going to be the wedding chapter but it's getting long and I don't want to put too much into one chapter, so the next chapter will be the wedding!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you soon with the actual wedding chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	65. Death Of A Bachelor Part II

_**I feel like I've written so many wedding chapters... Let's hope I can still write these two lmao.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I sighed, fixing my hair in the giant mirror in front of me.

Perks to being brother of the groom: getting your own room to change.

As I finish playing around with my hair, attempting to find it's perfect position, a knock is heard on my door.

"Come in." I mumble just loud enough. I walk away from the mirror and over to the chair that holds my tie.

The door opens but I'm too occupied to notice who's there. I jump slightly, startled when arms snake around my waist. I visually calm when I realize who it is though. Melting into Phil's embrace, I hold back a soft moan when he kisses my neck.

"Even more beautiful in person." He mumbled against my neck.

I lolled my head to the side slightly, feeling my slowly lose myself in his warm embrace.

"Phil." I murmured.

"I'm keeping my promise from before. I just can't wait to rip this suit off of you." He all but growled lowly into my ear.

I didn't even bother stopping the moan that escaped my lips but forced myself to remove myself from his grasp despite how much I didn't want to.

As I turn around to face him, he takes the tie from my hand. Our eyes lock, myself getting lost in the beautiful blue I've grown to love.

"And I'm keeping mine too. Be good and you might just be able to." I winked.

He licked his lips. Fuck, why did he have to do that. He knows I'm putty in his hands when he does.

Fucker, he did that on purpose.

I lean in and kiss his lips, about to pull away when he grabs at my face, tie still in hand and crashes our lips together. I feel myself slipping away, slowly forgetting what was going on around us.

It ended all to soon though. We pulled away, leaning our foreheads against one another all while being slightly out of breath.

"As much as I would love to continue, I should really finish getting ready." I said in a regretful voice.

He pulled his puppy lips at me.

"Don't you dare." I said, glaring slightly.

He dropped the lips and laughed, bringing the tie up and around my neck.

"You know, the next time we'll be getting ready, it'll be for our wedding."

I smiled at the thought, glancing down at my hand where the band Phil bought me only months before sat snugly on my ring finger.

"Yeah." I sighed in content.

We were soon interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Dan! We're starting in a few minutes. We need you at the end of the altar." And then the voice disappeared.

"Time to go." I said.

He smiled at me before kissing me one last time. "I'll see you at the end of the altar my bear." He winked before turning away and walking out of the room.

I look in the mirror one last time and sigh. That damn bastard gets me all riled up and leaves me...

Two can play at this game. An evil smirk plays at my lips.

"Mr. Lester, you may be getting laid tonight, but I can shit for sure promise you that you won't be the one in charge." I said to no one in particular.

I fix my tie one last time, making myself look somewhat presentable before leaving the room myself and finding my way into the chapel.

I make my way down the aisle, stopping up at the altar where Adam is standing, tall and proud, just waiting for his bride to walk down.

I caught Phil out of the corner of my eye. He caught my stare, returning it all while winking back at me.

Yup, he's going to get it.

The chit chat died down when the music started up. Here we go...

The first to make it down the aisle was a groomsmen, Oliver with a bridesmaid, Abigail on his arm. Next came the other groomsmen, Justin with a bridesmaid Penelope on his arm. The last grouping was Adam's best friend Joshua with the final bridesmaid, Ashley. **(A/N Gonna be honest, totally forgot Dan was his best man until I was sitting here writing this. Ha oops. Let's just pretend he walked down cause I really don't want to rewrite it #writerfail)**

The music picked up as Victoria was seen at the end of the aisle.

Wow... she looks absolutely breathtaking.

With her dad on her arm, she makes her way down the aisle towards my brother, a smile plastered on her face the whole way down.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

Tori's dad cleared his throat before speaking. "Her mother and I do."

He kissed her cheek and gently placed her arm on to Adam's. She walked up the steps until her and Adam were side by side in front of the priest.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in marriage. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend." He turns towards Adam. "Do you, Adam Gregory Howell, take Victoria Grace Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He turns to Victoria. "Do you, Victoria Grace Smith, take Adam Gregory Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

A tear rolls down her cheek. "I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

Victoria's maid of honor and I both held out the rings for them to grab, Adam taking Tori's and Tori taking Adam's.

"Adam, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat. "I Adam, promise to love and support you Victoria and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

The ring in hand, Adam took her left hand and slipped on her ring while repeating his words. "I Adam, promise to love and support you Victoria and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"Victoria, please repeat after me... "I Victoria, promise to love and support you Adam and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

She took his left hand now and slid the ring on his finger while repeated the same words. "I Victoria, promise to love and support you Adam and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Adam didn't waste a second before literally pulled at Tori and smashing their faces together.

Everyone stood up cheering and clapping, happy tears being shed all around.

I can't believe it...

Adam and Victoria are actually married.

* * *

 _ **As you could probably tell, I took all that stuff off some website I found lmao**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with chapter 66!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	66. Will You Give Me Away?

_**It was my official first day of spring break (as I write this) and I woke up at 8 am... I guess it's two hours more than how long I usually get to sleep so I see it as a plus haha.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V

The party has been going on for about 2 hours and I must say, it's quite the turn out. Adam and Tori's friends are a lot more fun than I remember.

I was standing off to the side watching Adam embarrass himself dancing with his new bride. As I look around the dance floor, I notice Amelia with Tori's dad, dancing as well. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight.

I stepped out of room, making my way down the hallway and stood against the wall. Yeah, I know it's a happy atmosphere and all and I couldn't be happier for my brother, but sometimes, you just got to excuse yourself and just be alone.

I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes. It feels like I haven't slept in days. Probably though now thinking back, I don't think I have as Adam has been in full groom-zilla mode. I shut my eyes and lean my entire body against the wall, letting my head fall back.

Moments pass by when I hear a voice. "Dan?"

My eyes popped open and my head turned towards the direction of said voice. Despite how tired I was, I saw through my somewhat bleary eyes Phil. He was still heading towards me, both hands shoved into his pockets.

"You're a sight for soar eyes." I said.

He chuckled and pulled his hands out of his pockets, placing them on my hips. My arms weave around his neck as I snuggle into his chest, breathing in his scent. That always calms me.

"What are you doin' out here all alone?" He asked.

"I just wanted some alone time is all." I mumbled.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked, a slight sense of sadness in his voice.

Gosh, he can be so dumb sometimes.

"No you bafoon. You don't count." I said, squeezing him a little bit harder to emphasize my point.

He laughed slightly but kept holding me nonetheless.

So that's what we did. We just stood out in the middle of the hall (well technically the side of the hall but who cares) just holding each other.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" He mumbled.

A soft smile crept its way on to my face. "I could ask you the same question."

Silence overtook us... that is until we heard someone calling our names.

"Phil? Dan? Are you boys out here?"

We pulled away to look and identify the voice.

It was Phil's mum with his dad coming towards us.

"Hey mum." Phil said, walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Why aren't you boys at the party?" His dad asked.

We looked at one another before looking back at the two adults in front of us.

"Dan wanted to step out for a minute. He hasn't been sleeping all that great the past few weeks so I wanted to make sure he was okay."

They both looked at me worried. "Are you alright Dan? Do you need us to do anything?"

I smiled at the gesture but shook my head. "No I'm alright. Thank you though. I just can't wait to get home and sleep for a week."

We all shared a laugh. This was a nice. Felt like... felt like I had parents again.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Actually, there is one thing you two can do for me, if you would want to of course." I started to say.

"Anything dear. What can we do for you?"

I smiled and looked at Phil before looking back.

"Would... would you two give me away at our wedding?" I asked, taking Phil's and in mine and entwining our fingers together.

Phil's mum's eyes welled up with tears and his dad wore a smile on his face. "Of course we will."

They both hugged me, catching me off guard slightly but regaining myself after a moment before hugging them back.

Once we pulled away, Phil handed his mum a tissue to stop her tears.

"You two mean so much to me that I just can't see anyone giving me away. You have no idea how much this means to me." I looked at Phil and I caught him staring at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"We love you just as much as we love our Phil here." His mum said, pinching his cheek slightly causing Phil to flinch. A laugh erupted from my throat looking at his face.

"You think that's funny huh?" Phil asked, an evil glint in his eye.

Oh shit. I know that look.

I took off running (shocking, yes I know) and Phil took off after me (*gasp* even more shocking). Phil's parents just started to laugh watching us.

I run until I couldn't anymore, landing myself in some random part of the place. It only took a few seconds before Phil literally pounced me and took me to the ground, tickling me.

"P-PHIL NO-OO!"

It was too late. I was interrupted into a fit of giggles, desperately trying to make him stop.

"P-PHIL PL-PLEASE!"

He's such an ass sometimes.

"Say you're sorry."

Normally, I wouldn't give in so quickly but I can't even imagine how weird it would be for someone to find us like this.

"I'M SO-ORRY!"

"Hmm, what was that?" He tickled harder causing me to laugh more. Jesus, this was starting to hurt.

"I'M SO-ORRY PH-PHIL!"

It took a few seconds before the agonizing torture of tickling ended but he didn't get up. He is literally just sitting on me.

I lay there, desperately trying to catch my breath, sitting up slightly.

"Gosh, if you wanted to top so badly, you could've just asked." I joked, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

He glared at me and pinned me down the floor.

Yeah, this is definitely going to scar someone if god forbid someone really does walk in.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" He whispered into my ear.

Jesus Christ, am I getting turned on from this?

Yup, I am.

Why do I have the sex drive of a teenager... oh wait, I am a teenager technically.

"If you do, so help me God Philip, we won't have sex for a month." (Says the one who's getting turned on as we speak).

It seemed to have worked though cause _all_ the color drained from his face (or at least some color as we all know Phil is pale af).

He pouted and got up, pulling me up with him. He took my hands in his face and kissed me softly.

"I love you bear."

I smiled. "I love you too Phil."

* * *

 _ **Ayyy Phan cuteness haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	67. A Christmas Surprise!

_**Only I would write a somewhat Christmas chapter when it's not even remotely close to Christmas XD**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **A/N I also want to say that I give the happiest of Easter to all those who celebrate! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~

Married life is treating Adam and Tori well it seems. I swear, I've never seen two more people in love than them.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Phil and I don't count. I said 'seen', not 'known'. Ha, who am I kidding? Phil and I are absolute suckers for one another it's almost scary.

But anyways, as I was saying. They love being Mr. and Mrs. Howell. If I wouldn't of known better of them waiting at least until Amelia's a year old, they would be trying to have another baby already.

Can't complain though. They are such amazing parents to Amelia. My brother really stepped up to the challenge of being a father.

Moving forward, Phil's officially on his Christmas break as of tomorrow and I'm so excited to see him. The last time we saw each other was the day after Adam and Tori's wedding. Since it was on a weekend, Phil came home Friday after his lecture and left Sunday night. The wedding was on Saturday.

I've missed him so much. These weeks of not seeing one another is really taking its toll... How are we supposed to do this for three and a half more years?

Even when we're married next year, Phil's still going to be in school... Maybe I'll move out there with him for the time being and we can get an apartment together? I don't know... I don't know if I want to leave my gram all alone. God forbid something were to happen and I'm 3 hours away.

Of course I know Adam and Tori are around but they have a baby to care for at her beck and call. We can ask Phil's parents to check in maybe once a week but I don't want them to go out of their way...

I don't know what to do.

It's not fair that I won't be able to see him for more than a few weeks at a time. He's going to be my damn husband. I should be able to see him everyday, not once in a blue moon.

I sighed, all these thoughts were clouding my vision on what I should be focusing on right now.

What am I doing right now? Good question. I'm looking at places of where we could get married.

The only thing that is set and stone one hundred percent is the date, October 19th.

"What are you up to baby bro?"

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw Adam and Tori walk in, Amelia in her car seat. Adam set her down gently as she was passed out asleep and sat down at the table with me, Tori as well.

"Just looking at some wedding places is all." I shrugged.

He took some of the photos I had and looked at them. "I like this one."

The photo was placed down in the middle of the table. It was a large, white tent with fairy lights, a dance floor and tables everywhere.

"It's funny because Phil and I were thinking that one. It works out because it's in our price range."

Adam smiled at me. "I can't believe you're the one getting married now."

We all laughed. "Yeah... Doesn't seem real but I wouldn't want it any other way." I sighed contently.

Adam and Tori looked at one another, the same goofy grin plastered on their faces.

My phone suddenly started to ring, pulling me out of the conversation.

I felt my heart warm at the sight of Phil's popping up on my screen.

"Hi." I said softly.

 _"Hey bear."_

"How much longer until we get to see each other again?" I asked.

I heard him chuckle. _"Only 24 more hours bear. We can do it. We can do another 24 hours."_

I sighed and excused myself from where we were sitting and made my way up to my room. "24 hours is too long of wait. I want you now Phil." I all but groaned.

 _"Trust me baby, once I'm there, I'm all yours."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die baby."_

We continued talking on the phone until I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?"

Adam poked his head in. "I'm sorry to cut the phone call but we're going out and gram said you have to come."

A soft sigh erupted from my throat and nodded my head.

"I have to go Phil. I'm sorry." I regretfully said.

Even though I couldn't see it, I sensed that he still smiled. _"I understand bear. Don't worry. I love you."_

I smiled as well. "I love you too."

The phone was hung up and I went to grab my jacket, pulling it on and shoving my phone into my pocket.

24 hours... I can do 24 hours.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"I never realized how much you shop gram." I groaned, my muscles literally straining holding the bags of stuff she bought.

She laughed while unlocking the house. "What can I say? I've got to shop till I drop."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside the house, almost just dropping all the bags in the doorway but managed to get them into the living room before collapsing completely.

I yawned. Shopping can really take a number on you.

"Hey gram, I'm going to head up to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight." I called out while making my way up the stairs and to my bedroom.

Wait a minute... I don't remember closing my door before going out.

Slowly, I open the door and almost fall over with shock.

"Phil?" I whispered.

There he was, in the flesh. Phil fucking Lester, the one who told me he wouldn't be here until tomorrow, is sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, mine eventually snaking around his neck, my face literally shoved into the crook of it.

We just stood there in complete silence.

It came to an end eventually though when he pulled away and looked at me.

"I-I don't understand... I thought you were coming home tomorrow." I was so confused.

He chuckled and nodded. "I was supposed to yeah, but my professor caught the stomach bug earlier this week. So I called your gram and set this up."

A huge smile crept on to my face and I reached up, gently placing my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. God, I missed his lips so much.

"I missed you so much Phil." I mumbled against his lips.

I felt a growing smirk play on his lips. He pulled away and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "We have a month's worth of activities to catch up on bear."

A shiver made it's way up my spine. "Phil... we sho-shouldn't. My grams just down the hall."

His smirk kept growing and he shook his head. "She spending the night at Adam's place. We have the whole house to ourselves..." He leaned in again. "So you can be as loud as you want baby."

I could feel my knees go weak as he tells me these things.

Lust is clouding his vision and I can slowly feel myself drift.

This is going to be a fun night...

* * *

 _ **Woo Phil's home**_

 _ **I come up with these literally as I sit here so it's kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing haha**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	68. We Need To Talk

_**The one good thing coming out of leaving high school and going to college is no gym... I can do with no gym.**_

 _ **I really hate gym.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter haha**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After last nights... endeavors, I don't think I've ever been as sore as I am right now.

Phil really went on it last night holy shit.

Don't get me wrong though, it was _fucking amazing_ but I think he missed me a little too much.

I heard a groan coming from the right off me and all I can do is turn my head.

Phil turned towards me, eyes barely open but a smile was plastered on his face.

"Mornin'" Holy fucking shit, his morning voice is something else.

A smile grew on my features as I leaned forward slightly to peck his lips with a sweet kiss.

"Morning." I said back quietly.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly last night bear." He says as he places a hand on my hip, turning on his side.

I blushed but shook my head. "Just a bit sore is all." As I go to sit up, I wince at the pain shooting through my bum. I fall back slightly with a huff and a pained expression.

Phil jolted up and caught me before I could fall off the bed. "Dan, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

I sighed. "It wasn't at the time Phil. Besides, last night was fucking amazing... it's just been some time since we've last had sex before last night. My body has to get used to it again is all. I'm fine, I promise."

He pouted and shook his head. "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes and went to get up again but the pain too intense.

"Motherfucker." I mumbled under my breath.

Phil jumped out of bed, pulled on his boxer shorts and walked into my bathroom. Confused, I called out his name. "Phil?"

I received no answer from him but I did hear the water start to run. Is he running me a bath?

I try to get up again but failed a third time and just gave up with a huff, laying back and closing my eyes.

They reopen when I feel a pair of arms snake their way around my body.

"Phil!" I squeal when he lifts me off the bed like I was a feather.

He carried me into the bathroom and gently placed me in the tub, which was full of warm water and bath bomb (don't judge me. A guy needs to unwind every once and awhile too, okay?).

A moan literally escaped out of my lips once I was fully submerged into the warm bath, the pain subsiding almost immediately.

"I'm going to let you soak in here for a bit while I go make breakfast. What do you want?" He asked, standing up straight.

"You don't have to make me breakfast Phil. It's fine."

Phil pursed his lips and shook his head. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

I sighed and shook my head, a small smile playing at my lips.

"How about eggs and bacon?" I asked.

He smiled. "Eggs and bacon it is then. If you need me, shout."

And with a kiss on the forehead, Phil left the bathroom.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked no one in particular.

~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~

Phil and I must of dozed off at one point or another because I woke up to fingers dancing around my arm.

"Morning sleepy head." Phil murmured.

I groaned slightly, digging myself deeper into Phil's chest to avoid the cold. "What time is it?"

"A little after 4." He said, face in my hair.

Just as I was falling back asleep, Phil moved slightly, causing me to groan more audibly this time. "Phil, you butt. Stop moving."

He chuckled but stopped moving nonetheless.

I didn't fall back asleep though. The thoughts I was having yesterday started to make their way back into my head, consuming my thoughts. I visibly tensed, sitting up.

Phil followed me right up, worry evident in his features. "Dan, what's wrong?"

He's good.

"Nothing's wrong, honest. It's just..." I trailed off.

Phil's head tilted slightly, asking me to go on.

"We need to talk Phil... About us." I bit my lip.

His eyes go wide as he thinks the worst.

But it's time I get this out in the open... I can't wait anymore.

"Phil..."

* * *

 _ **Muhahaha I'm a terrible person XD**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **See you next week with the next chapter :)**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	69. Let's Do It!

**_I'm pretty sure 98% already knew what was going to happen in this chapter but it's fun to leave cliffhangers every once and a while haha._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Phil..."

"You're not br-breaking up with me, are y-you?" Phil asked, voice cracking.

My eyes widened, staring at him. The thought never even crossed my mind that he would think such a thing.

I grabbed at his face and kissed him reassuring. "Phil, of course I'm not. I love you Phil, more than anything in the world."

His hands were shaking as they were placed on my hips. He nodded his head, looking down. "Okay... then what's going on Dan?"

"Phil, we're getting married in a year and you're off in university hours away from me. How are we supposed to be a married couple if I can't see my husband everyday?" I asked, my heart hurting at the thought.

Phil grabbed at my hand and kissed it, like he used to when we first started dating. "So what do you want to do then love?"

"I was thinking that we could maybe..." I trailed off.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Maybe...?"

"Move in together? Maybe not York but somewhere in the middle of here and there?" I asked, hopeful.

A smile broke out on to his face. "I would love nothing more."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really really."

I laughed. "Quoting Shrek? I thought that was my thing."

He laughed also. "Shrek was telling Fiona how beautiful she was, so it works here."

I smirked. "You calling me beautiful?" I joked.

"You _are_ beautiful bear."

The smirk faltered as a blush crept its way on to my face. "You're cheesy."

"You love me anyways."

I nodded. "That I do Mr. Lester."

"And I love you Mr. Howell."

I kissed him, a sweet, gentle kiss that lasted for what felt like hours.

Reality checked back in when my phone started to ring.

I sighed while pulling away. "We almost went the entire day without being bothered." I groaned.

Phil laughed and laid down on the bed, opening his phone.

I grab at my phone and notice a text from PJ.

 _IMessage from PJ 4:17 PM_

 _hey Dan, heard Phil was back in town for a bit. we should get some lunch and catch up. feels like I haven't seen him in years haha_

I snickered slightly. Oh Peej...

"What's so funny?"

"PJ heard you were back for a few weeks. Wants to catch lunch with us."

"We should. I haven't PJ since graduation."

I sat there in thought for a second. Huh...

"You know, come to think of it... neither have I. I wonder what the hell he's been up to for almost 5 months."

Phil shrugged.

 _IMessage to PJ 4:20 PM_

 _hey mate! yeah that's sounds like a great idea! how about we meet at Archie's tomorrow at 1?_

 _IMessage from PJ 4:20 PM_

 _sounds like a plan. I hope you guys don't mind if I bring a guest of my own_

Confusion took over my features.

"Guest?" I said out loud.

"Hmm?" Phil asked, engrossed in his phone.

"PJ said that he hopes we don't mind if he brings a guest."

Phil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the same as mine did.

"Guest?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I guess that's fine."

Phil nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

 _IMessage to PJ 4:22 PM_

 _uhh yeah no we don't mind. can't wait to meet this mystery person_

 _IMessage from PJ 4:22 PM_

 _haha yeah! see ya tm Dan_

 _IMessage to PJ 4:23 PM_

 _you too Peej._

I plopped my phone down and laid down next to Phil.

"I wonder who this guest is." I said, closing my eyes and rolling on to my side, face resting on Phil's chest. His left arm wraps around me, one hand still on his phone.

"Hope that doesn't fall on your face." I said, laughing.

Phil rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Oh shush you."

"You love me."

"God help me, but yes I do."

"Hey!" I swatted his chest.

Phil laughed this time as I pouted. "That was mean."

"Aww bear." He laughed a bit more, kissing my forehead again. I snuggled deeper into his embrace, just watching him play whatever game he is on his phone.

Pain in the ass. I hope the phone falls on his face.

Just kidding... Or am I?

* * *

 _ **Phan banter is great**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	70. PJ's Guest

**_My best friend bought me these two adorable snow globes for my birthday because she knows I collect them from places of which I or my loved ones visit. She's the best._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _A/N Woo 70 chapters! I'm planning on probably writing up to 100 and calling it quits there. I'm getting sad thinking about it because I've been writing this story for over a year and it's grown out to be so much more than I ever could've imagine. So thank you to everyone who has read and left their feedback for me! I've read every single review and message and I couldn't be more grateful for everyone and everything. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _And you all know the saying (well, I hope you do), when one door closes, another opens. Yes, that means I'll be starting another story after this one ends. I just don't know when or have a plot yet but I'll think of something haha._**

 ** _Now, on to the chapter! :)_**

 ** _A/A/N (sorry for the endless notes): for those wondering, yes Phil is staying with Dan for the few weeks that he is home. Both Dan's grandmother and Phil's parents insisted on the two love birds staying together as they don't know how long it'll be until Phil will be home again. Also, Dan's gram is staying with Adam to help out with Amelia. She also knows that she's better off leaving Dan and Phil to their own uh... activities XD_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"Phil! Hurry your ass up! We told PJ we'd meet him at Archie's at 1!" I called out.

Phil started to jog down the stairs, shoving his phone into his pocket. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm your panties."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish I wore panties." I joked.

Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked. "There are a lot of things I wish you'd do. I just haven't told you what they are yet." He winked.

Motherfucker.

"Now is not the time to turn me on Philip." I scowled, walking over to the front door. All Phil did was laugh and walk out, myself closing the door and locking it. He walked over to his car, heading over to my side and opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek and getting in the car.

Phil jogged/walking around the front of the car, opening his door and getting in himself.

"I wonder who this mystery person is." He said while starting up the car.

I shrugged. "Maybe he finally snatched himself up a girlfriend." I chuckled.

"Maybe he did. We're about to find out." And with that, Phil pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way.

~~~~~Archie's~~~~~

"Do you see him?" I asked Phil as we walked into the pizzeria.

Phil maneuvered his head around, searching for PJ before his eyes finally landed on him.

"There he is." Phil said, using his head as a guide.

As we walked closer, we notice a girl sitting next to him. Their backs are turned towards us though.

We walk around and stop in front of them. PJ looks up and smiles. "Dan! Phil! It's been so long!"

He stands up to hug us before sitting back down, us sitting as well.

"Dan, Phil, this is Angelina, my girlfriend."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you two. I've heard many great things about you." She said.

She sounded sweet. Not to mention, she's also very pretty. She has long blonde hair with green eyes. Her and PJ look like a great couple.

Phil and I shared a smile with the girl in front of us. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Angelina." Phil said.

We picked up conversation, us realizing very quickly that Angelina is literally the female version of PJ.

She seems like a great girl. I'm happy for PJ.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"So what did you think of her?" I asked Phil.

He shrugged. "She seemed like a really nice girl. You could definitely tell that they're head over heels for one another."

I chuckled and nodded. "That's what we probably look like to everyone else."

Phil laughed. "Yeah probably. Everybody's just jealous that I got a guy like you."

I blushed. "I could say the same."

Phil took his right hand and placed it under my chin, lifting my face and kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, my bear."

A smile played on my lips. "And I love you, my lion."

He kissed me again.

I really do love this man... More than anything in this world.

* * *

 _ **Short and sweet... like me. Haha just kidding. (even though I am kinda short)**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go write a 7 page research paper! Wish me luck in that my brain doesn't explode haha**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_


	71. Telling The Family

_**So my glasses broke a few days back and it really sucks because I'm nearsighted to extreme levels. They broke right before first period and my dad couldn't come back until almost 9:30, which was the end of third period, 2 hours later. I couldn't see shit lmfao. Honestly, I didn't realize how bad my eyesight was until I was sitting in class, front seat right in front of the smartboard, and I couldn't see anything that my teacher wrote. I think I'm due for an updated prescription. Thankfully, if I sit close enough, I can see what I'm writing so yeah. I had a fun day haha.**_

 _ **My best friend came over after school and glued the two pieces back together but I don't know how long they'll hold and I can't get a new pair for at least a week so pray for me #prayforstrawberry**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since meeting Angelina and we haven't heard from PJ since. I'm just going to assume things are still okay.

But now, Phil and I have to talk to our families. We want to tell them about our moving out plan sooner rather than later.

I just hope they take it well.

Phil's trying to reassure me that they will and that there's nothing to worry about and blah blah blah.

Still crosses the mind though, you feel me?

"I don't even know how to bring this up into conversation." I said, sighing deeply.

"Dan, it's going to be fine."

"Maybe we can just not tell them? Maybe they can just figure it out for themselves?" I asked yet somewhat stated.

Phil rolled his eyes and sat down in my desk chair, rolling over to where I was sat on my bed.

"Dan, we can't do that. We already made plans for dinner tonight here. We can't cancel on them. They'll definitely know something's up."

I pouted and looked down. "Why are you always right?" I mumbled.

A soft smile played on Phil's features. "Because I'm Phil."

I looked up and punched him lightly. "Don't be a ballbreaker."

He chuckled and took my chin in his hand, the other being placed on my cheek. "You're stressing over nothing bear. Everything's going to be fine."

I lifted up my hand, holding my pinky out. "Pinky promise?"

Phil's smile grew and hooked his pinky into mine. "Pinky promise." He kissed my hand before kissing my cheek, then finally a sweet peck to my lips.

"Come on, let's go start dinner." He said, standing up and holding out a hand for me.

I took his hand and his fingers rubbed over mine as I stood up.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you."

And with that, he kissed me again, this time a few moments longer, the kiss lingering...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

We got a bit uh... sidetracked?

But dinner was well underway with no time to spare since someone *cough cough* couldn't keep it in his pants.

"If were late with dinner, I blame you."

He chuckled and took a bite out of carrot, leaning against the counter.

"Me? It takes two to do what we did baby."

I rolled my eyes but blushed. He can be so annoying.

Moments later, a knock was heard on our door.

"I got it." Phil said, turning around and heading towards the front door.

I just finished setting out the plates when everyone emerged into the dining room.

"Hey guys!" I beamed. It feels like forever since I've seen everyone when in reality it's only been maybe two weeks at most.

"Smells amazing Dan." Phil's mum said.

We all reunited with one another, taking seats at the table. Phil and I sat together at the end of the table.

Some time during dinner, Phil cleared his throat.

"Everyone, Dan and I would like to make an announcement."

Adam being who he is decided to blurt out: "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

The fuck dude.

We all looked at Adam with the same expression crossed on our faces.

Tori started to giggle but all I did was shake my head.

"You're unbelievable Adam. You know that?" I said.

He shrugged.

"One, no I'm not and two, we couldn't be even if we wanted to."

"Anyways, what we were trying to say was." Phil looked at me.

"Phil and I are moving in together." I blurted.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Guys?" Phil asked.

"That's..." Adam trailed off.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

Phil and I have never been more confused in our lives.

I coughed. "What's so funny?"

"We knew that this was going to happen." Phil's dad said.

We both looking at each other, utterly confused.

"Dad, what?" Phil asked.

They all shared looks before looking back at us.

"Dan, Phil, we know you boys pretty well." Gram started.

"We knew how much it was hurting you two being so far away from one another so we thought of something." Phil's mum continued.

"Something?" I asked.

"We already rented you two an apartment near both York and London." Adam said.

I didn't believe what I just heard.

"You... you what?" I asked in disbelief.

"We rented you an apartment. It's very Dan and Phil. We know you boys will love it." Tori said.

Phil and I looked at each, both disbelief in our eyes.

They rented us an apartment?

"How can we ever repay you for this?" Phil asked.

"Consider it an early birthday gift to the both of you." Phil's mum said.

"We were going to do it as a wedding one but we have something else up our sleeves." Adam said.

Jesus Christ... They really rented an apartment for us.

* * *

 _ **I really didn't want to write about all the hugs and kisses and thank you's shared so let's just say it happened after this scene haha.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next update!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	72. Apartment Touring

_**I graduate high school in a few weeks. Feels just like yesterday I walked through those lobby doors as a 14 year old freshman. I'm so excited to see what the future holds :D**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N I feel like it's been Christmas forever in these past few chapter so in case I confused anyone, Phil arrived back home on December 16th. Chapters 68 and 69 are December 17th. Chapter 70 is December 18th. Chapter 71 is December 20th. Chapter 72(this chapter) is December 22nd.**_

 _ **So I hope I cleared the air with all that or I confused you even more so if I did, apologies haha**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

It's been about two days since we were told that our families rented us an apartment closer to Phil's school so that we can be together. Warms my heart a lot and basically brings me to tears every time I think about it.

"What's on your mind?" Phil asked.

"Just about how amazing our families are. We're really lucky Phil." I said.

He nodded, agreeing with me. "That we are."

"Are you excited to check out the apartment today?" I asked.

He nodded excitedly. "Extremely."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I got out of bed, picked up my boxers that were discarded the night before and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a fuzzy jumper, pulling it over my bare chest.

Phil whistled at me and looked me up and down. "Aw, no more nakedness?" He asked in a sad voice.

I rolled my eyes and bent over, picking up Phil's briefs before chuckling them at him, the fabric landing on his face. It was like Phil got attacked or something because the moment that piece of fabric hit him, he jumped out (or should I say, fell) out of bed, on to the floor, a loud crash erupted, probably making all the neighbors turn their heads.

I could stop the laughter that erupted from my throat. "P-Phil!" I cried, laughing.

My eyes were tearing, I was laughing so hard. Just when I thought I was done, I go to open my eyes and notice Phil isn't there anymore. Confused, I furrow my eyebrows. "Phil? Where the hell did you go?" I turn around. "And how the hell did I not hear you?" I mumbled that part.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I'm grabbed by the hips and lifted up, pressed against another body and literally thrown on to the bed. I barely mutter out a 'what the fuck' before I'm staring into the eyes of Phil. His face is so close to mine, I can feel his hot breath against my lips. His hands snake up my body and clasp down on my hands, entwining our hands together so I can't move.

"Who's laughing now?"

Keep in mind, Phil is still completely naked and I'm only in a jumper and my boxers.

"Can you ever keep it in your pants Phil?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes glint mischievously before his head leans down and his lips are connected with my neck.

"How can I when I have you as my fiancé?" He all but growled in my ear.

I had to bite my lip to hold in the moan that would've escaped. I feel him smirk against my neck. Fucker.

"P-Phil, we can't." I muttered.

He bit down hard, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. This bastard.

"But you're so fucking hot baby." He groaned.

This man is going to be the death of me.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a sex addict." I said, trying to cover up the hickeys that cover a major part of my neck.

He snickered. "If I'm a sex addict, you're a sucker."

I rolled my eyes and pulled at the neck of my jumper. Thank god it's cold out so this covers up a good portion of the hickeys.

"Come on bear, we got to get going." Phil said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I sat down on my bed and pulled on my shoes.

Phil was already downstairs by the time I got down there. With my phone in hand, we took off.

~~~~~Apartment~~~~~

"This place is absolutely amazing." I said, completely and utterly blown away by this place.

"It really is. How did you guys find this place?" Phil asked.

Phil's mum smiled. "We know people."

We both chuckled. "Good enough for us." I said.

"We'll leave you two to get familiar with the place." Phil's dad said.

"Thank you guys." Phil said.

We said our goodbyes and once the front door shut, Phil and I were completely alone in our new apartment.

"Come on, let's check it out more." I said, holding out my hand for him to take.

He took it and together we walked up and down the hallways and stairs, taking in each room as we walked on. We stopped when we reached one of the bedrooms. Phil looked at me with a knowing glance. I rolled my eyes as I knew what that look was.

"Phil, there's not even a bed in here." I said.

"Come on, we got to christen the new house."

"We can do that when we have furniture. Besides, I'm still sore from before. You go rough when you're in one of those moods.

He winked at me. "There's more where that comes from baby."

A blush creates on my face as I look away.

Over a year with this guy and I'm fucking engaged to him and he still has the effect on me... God I hope he never loses it.

"When we get a bed Phil, I promise we can have as much sex as you want."

I'm going to regret saying that.

His eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store. "Deal."

We both laughed and continued on walking around our home, Phil and I both banging into this fucking glass door that leads into the kitchen. Who the fuck puts a glass door in a house, period? People are fucking weird.

Phil and I ended up back at the front door and we looked back.

"Our new home." I mumbled.

Phil placed his arms around my shoulders, squeezing it.

"Our new home."

And with that, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips.

I don't know what the next few years are going to hold.

But I do know that with Phil by my side, we're going to make our new home amazing.

I just know it.

* * *

 _ **cute little ending haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next week with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	73. Christmas Party

_**May is ending and June is upon us. Woo, can't wait to sleep in again.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _ **WARNING: TALK OF BEING SUICIDAL TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

So we've started packing up boxes and stuff and bringing them over to the new apartment bunch by bunch. Never realized how much shit is shared between us until now.

But anyways, it's Christmas Eve and Adam's having a Christmas party tonight with family and close friends so we got to go to that. It'll be nice. We've been so bunched up packing and moving all of our shit for the past few days that we haven't really had any other contact with other people that wasn't us.

It's good to see fresh faces after having basically no contact for days at a time. Don't get me wrong, being with Phil is the best thing in the entire world for me, but soon enough, we're not going to be able to see our family as often as we used to, or at least I won't. Phil's more used to it than I am since he's been away at university.

"Dan? Where'd you put all of our bathroom stuff?" Phil called out, from where I am assuming is the bathroom.

"The boxes should be outside the bathroom door." I called back. Sometimes it scares me how oblivious he can be to his surroundings.

"Oh found it! Thanks bear!"

I chuckled and shook my head, taking out a picture of Phil and I at graduation and placing it on one of the shelves on our bookshelf. I sighed looking at the photo. We both have the biggest goofy grins plastered on our faces. God, how did I get so lucky to have the man of my dreams? I chuckled softly. Remember when I hated Phil? Feels like that was so long ago... It doesn't even feel like it was this lifetime. I love him so much...

Phil came up from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, head resting on my shoulder. "What're doing?" He asked.

"Reminiscing."

He kissed me behind my ear. "Hmm? About what?"

I chuckled lowly. Do I want to play with Phil?

Eh, fuck it.

"About when you were a pompous asshole and that I hated you." I said, trying to hide the growing smirk on my face.

It took exactly .2 seconds for Phil to pull away from me and turn me around to face him. He had an eyebrow raised.

"What was that Daniel?"

The smirk grew slightly and I shrugged. "Yeah, remember when you were so head over heels for me and I wanted nothing to do with you?"

Okay, this might be getting a bit mean.

Phil's face dropped. Oh shit.

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asked sadly.

Fucking dumbass Dan.

I put on a smile and placed a hand on his cheek. "And then I remember that you Phil, are the man I fell head over heels over too. Words can't even describe the love and admiration I have for you. I was thinking back through everything we went through when I saw that photo," I picked up the photo and held it. "and it reminded me of how far we've come as not only a couple, but as people. I love you so much Phil." I placed the photo back down and looked at him.

Phil said nothing as he leaned down and kissed me, but this kiss was different. It wasn't a rough, hard passionate kiss. It was a gentle and soft kiss. His arms found their way around my waist and my other arm wrapped around his neck.

We kissed for I don't even know how long. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Hell, it could be millenniums with him.

When we finally did pull away, our lips were sore and we were breathing heavy but we both had goofy grins on our faces, just like we do in that photo.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you." I whispered back.

~~~~~That Night~~~~~

"How did you manage to put everything together so last minute with a 4 month old?" Phil's mum asked Tori.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that this party was really only a party like 3 days ago.

She shrugged her shoulders and held a tired smile on her face. "I can't even tell you because I have no idea. Curse Adam for springing this on me last minute."

Everyone around us laughed and Adam shrugged. "I love you?" He said.

Tori rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Mhm. I love you too you goof."

The party only started about an hour ago but Phil and I somehow found ourselves off in a secluded area, the back terrace.

"It's so strange to think that this time next year we'll be married." I said.

Phil nodded. "It is but I can't wait." He said looking deep into my eyes.

Probably for the one hundredth time tonight, a smile crept its way on to my face. "Me either. Mr. Daniel James Lester, it's got a ring to it."

Phil laughed and kissed my forehead. "I still can't believe you're dropping your name and taking mine."

"If I'm going to marry you Phil, I want it to be the full thing. I'd rather our kids have just Lester for their last name than for them to hyphen it as Howell-Lester. Besides, Adam is carrying on our family name so it's not like I'm missing much." I said truthfully.

Phil smiled. "So you see kids in our future?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do Phil. I've always wanted to be a father." I said sincerely.

"Me too Dan. And I know for a fact you'll be the best father ever."

I felt tears brimming. "Ditto to you Phil."

He kissed my lips slowly and softly.

Two years ago this time, I was a suicidal teenager who felt like he had nothing to live for.

Now, I'm engaged to probably the most amazing person to ever exist on the entire planet, who by this time next year will be my husband, and talking about having kids.

People don't believe things can get better once they've hit rock bottom, but let me tell you, they are wrong.

I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and I know it's only to get better.

Because with Phil by my side, I can do anything.

Things don't stay shit for long. If anything, you've got to have the bad days to have to the good ones. That's the way life is.

Things get better, I promise.

* * *

 _ **just a little one on one heart thing I did at the end there. that was a mix of Dan and I talking**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **bye guys! :)**_


	74. Tell Me About Your Sister

_**It's my last week of school and I'm so ready but I'm not ready at the same time. Those 4 years went by so fucking fast, it amazes me that it's the end already *cries*.**_

 _ **I know I'm dramatic sue me lmfao but it is really sad and weird and exciting so I'm feeling mixed emotions.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **WARNING: TALK ABOUT DEATH, SUCICIDE, AND REVENGE**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Christmas came and gone as did New Year's. It's now January 7th and Phil goes back to university in a few days. At least now I don't have to worry or be sad that I won't see him for a few weeks to months at a time.

Speaking of Phil, I haven't seen him since I rolled out of bed almost 3 hours ago.

"Phil?" I called out.

No answer.

Huh, that's weird.

I get up from where I was seated on the couch. As I padded my way through the apartment, I stopped in front of our door but before I could open, I heard muffled crying coming from the other side of the door.

Is... is Phil crying?

"Phil?" I called out again.

Suddenly, the crying stopped and I heard muffled noises coming from the other side of the door again. It sounds like he's moving around.

"Phil, open the door please." I basically begged.

The door swung open and stood in front of me was a very disheveled Phil. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were tear stained and his nose was running.

"Phil, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked alarmed.

Phil took a deep breath and stepped to the side, ushering me inside the bedroom.

Confused, I still stepped in and Phil and I sat down on the bed.

"Phil...?" I asked since he wasn't saying anything.

"It's January 7th." He mumbled.

My confusion just kept spreading more and more.

"Yeah, it's January 7th." I nodded slowly.

"I don't like January 7th." He said numbly.

"Why?" I am so fucking confused.

Phil looked at me.

"Four years ago..." Phil trailed off.

What the hell is Phil... Oh my god...

I grabbed Phil in a hug when I realized what was happening.

"Why didn't you come and get me? You don't have to do this alone Phil." I mumbled.

Exactly four years ago today... Phil's sister, Olivia, committed suicide. Every anniversary from what I've been told, hasn't been easy for Phil especially. He and Olivia were extremely close. Her death made such an impact on Phil's life... and not for the better obviously. I wish he came and got me...

We just sat there, Phil wrapped up in my embrace as minutes went by.

I loosened my grip when I felt Phil pulling away but he didn't move away from where he was sitting. I took his hand in my mine and squeezed it, almost like a reminder to tell him I'm still there.

"Do you... do you want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously.

I only know a little bit about Olivia and her death. It's such a painful memory for Phil that I never bring it up to him or his parents.

Phil swallowed visibly but made no move to answer.

So I decided not to push it. I can't even imagine what's going on his head right now.

"Phil, I know you may not want to talk about it but if you do, I'm here."

He nodded his head a little and sniffed up.

It broke my heart to see him like this.

"She..." Phil started to say.

My head perked up slightly upon hearing that word come out of Phil's mouth.

"She was my best friend, my role model, my other half... and it was all taken away." Phil's grip around my hands tightened. "I found her Dan."

As if my heart couldn't break anymore, it just did. My poor Phil.

"You... you found her?" I asked, shocked.

 _ **(A/N this is where it gets bad so skip if you want to or read with your own caution!)**_

He nodded his head. "I found her... she cut her wrists and bled to death."

A memory flashed in my head when I heard those last few words.

 _"I was going to cut my wrists and let myself bleed out..."_

I shook my head at the memory. I need to be there for Phil right now.

I had no words.

"We found a note next to her body. I still have it." A single tear rolled down Phil's cheek. "I just can't bring myself to get rid of it. It's the last thing I have of her."

 _"Olivia? Mum wants to know what you want for dinner." 14-year old Phil said as he ascended the steps in his home._

 _"Olivia?" He called out again when he got no answer. He knocked on her door but there was still silence._

 _"I'm coming in."_

 _And what he saw next he would never would've thought he'd ever see._

 _Olivia was on her bed, completely blue in the face, blood covered her sheets with her eyes wide open and mouth agape._

 _"Livi?" Phil asked once more. He walked closer and screamed out in horror._

 _"MUM DAD THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH OLIVIA!" Phil cried._

 _In seconds, his parents were in the room and gasping in horror._

 _"JOHN CALL 999!" Phil's mum was at Olivia's side._

 _"Mum? Is Olivia going to be okay?" Phil had tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _Phil's mum bent down to Phil's level. "She's going to be fine sweetheart. Don't worry."_

"She wasn't fine." Phil whispered.

Tears were falling down both our cheeks. I had absolutely no words to say.

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Lester?" The doctor asked._

 _Both Phil's parents stood up, eyes bloodshot as they hoped for good news... but that wasn't the case._

 _"I'm sorry, we did everything we could but Ms. Lester lost too much blood. It was too late."_

 _Phil's mum screamed, breaking down while sinking to the floor, taking Phil's dad with her. Phil was sitting on one of the chairs, knees pulled up to his chest as the tears raced down his face._

 _"If you would like to see her, she's in room 109. I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Lester."_

"I'll always remember my mum's reaction. It broke me. That's why I started acting so out of control. I was blood hungry for years."

I just listened as Phil literally poured his heart out to me.

"Revenge was always on the radar but on the back burner at the same time. I met you only a few months after her suicide, when I basically just tried to get into your pants. But as I grew to know you, I actually started to like you." A small smile played at Phil's lips. "But I was already in too deep. If I told you I liked you, I knew you wouldn't of believed me so I backed off after that." Phil took a deep breath.

"By the time I was 16, a little more than a year after Olivia's death, I was so much trouble. My parents were terrified that something was going to happen to me, so they sent me to one of those help group things. It didn't do anything really." Phil shrugged. He stopped crying at this point. He kind of just had a blank expression on his face.

"I just wanted revenge at that point. Fast forward another year give or take and we start talking again." He gestures him and I. "After I learned about you and how you used to uh... you know." He gestures my wrists. "I knew from that moment on, I just couldn't let anything happen to you. I already lost one thing I cared about to that. I refused to let it happen again."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He gave me a small smile and a peck to the cheek.

He continued on. "And obviously you know what happens after that." Phil gave a small shrug.

I was speechless upon hearing everything Phil had just said to me.

"I'm so sorry Phil."

He let out a shaky breath. "It's been four years but it feels like it was just yesterday. I just feel like the anniversary of her death will always eat me alive."

"Hey, Phil." I placed a hand on his cheek. "It will get easier, I promise."

He nodded. "I know with time it will."

I give him a sad smile. "You'll never have to do it alone. I'm always here for you Phil."

He smiles and kisses me on the lips. "I know you are. I love you."

"And I love you."

We kissed again and Phil pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for always being there." He mumbled softly as we pulled away.

My heart melted at those words. "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

And it was true. Phil has done so much for me. I don't think there's anything in this world that would be big enough to pay him back.

* * *

 _ **So, I wasn't planning on going that deep into Phil's past but hey, I did haha**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	75. Valentine's Day Goodies

_**happy birthday to the biggest lover of memes (and still manages to be one himself) danyul. haha weird to think he's 26 now. you guys remember when he was only like, 18 and starting out youtube? aww fetus dan**_

 _ **okay yeah, enjoy the chapter**_

 _ **A/N I feel like the past few chapters (idk it could just be me) were so sad and stuff so I wanted to write a happy one!**_

 _ **A/A/N so like, while writing this chapter, I couldn't stop cringing... like at all and you'll see why. I still hope you enjoy the chapter though lmao**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

A few weeks have passed and Phil's been doing a lot better. He decided to talk to his parents about everything he told me and I can tell it's been helping him a lot and that makes me really happy to see him doing well.

But on to today. It's Valentine's Day, and you know what that means.

Yup, lots of chocolate and lots of sex.

Oh and I forgot to mention, Phil's birthday just passed. He turned 19.

I kid you not, I wasn't even fully awake this morning and Phil pounced on me like a cougar catching its prey. Mhm, that intense.

Unfortunately though, it's a Wednesday so Phil has lectures today but that isn't going to stop me from treating Phil to an amazing dinner and some sweet desserts *wink wink*.

He'll never know what hit him.

Phil's been gone pretty much all day. He left a little after 11 and it's currently half past 4. Might as well start dinner.

I'm going to make his absolute favorite. He's going to be so excited when he walks through the door and gets an aroma of it.

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice something sitting on the countertop that I must've not noticed before. A note.

 _Dan,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be around during the day but I promise you I'll make it up to you tonight ;)_

 _Anyways, there's something in the bedroom that I wanted you to wear. If you wear it, I'll do whatever you want tonight, but only if you wear it._

 _Until tonight my bear, I leave you with this note and a mental image of a peck to the lips._

 _I love you._

 _-Phil_

Something in the bedroom? Oh god.

I retreat from the kitchen and make my way down the hallway and walk into our room, stopping dead in my tracks when I see a box sitting in the middle of the bed.

"What the hell did that dude leave me." I mumbled while making my way over to the bed.

I uncap the box and visibly choke on my spit (ew) as a dark, dark red blush creeps on to my face.

I then laugh. Is he kidding? Oh my god Phil.

My phone is on my nightstand. I grab it and start an IMessage.

 _IMessage to Phil 4:37 PM_

 _what the hell is this?_

I took a photo and sent it with the message.

It took him a few minutes to reply.

 _IMessage from Phil 4:40 PM_

 _;)_

Seriously? That's all he has to say? Pain in the ass.

It seemed like my blush got deeper as I took the article of clothing out of the box and walked into the bathroom to try it on...

This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

A sigh escaped my lips as I unlocked the door to my apartment. It's been a really long day and the only thing I really want to do right now is be with Dan.

"Dan?" I called out.

No answer.

Confusion struck. Where the hell is Dan?

I make my way through the apartment, checking all the rooms but finding them all vacant.

When I make it to the bedroom though, I'm completely and utterly taken aback.

There he was, sprawled out on the bed, in a fucking black lingerie that didn't cover anything.

I forgot I left that for him.

Dan noticed me almost immediately, sitting up on his knees and motioning me to come closer.

"I was going to make dinner, but I figured you'd want to jump straight into dessert." He purred.

I visibly swallowed.

This man is going to be the death of me...

* * *

 _ **and I'm going to stop there. what was written is actually making me cringe but I'm gonna upload it before I can regret it haha**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I just wanna say happy birthday again to Dan! (despite the fact I know he'll never see this)**_

 _ **See you guys later! :)**_


	76. Back Off If You Know What's Good For You

_**Hi guuuuuys! How are you? Good I hope?**_

 _ **I couldn't think of any ideas so I brainstormed while in the shower (yes that actually works haha) and I came up with this. I'm actually kind of excited to write it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and on to the chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N TALK OF CHEATING AND SUICIDE**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~A Few Weeks Later~~~~~

It's now almost April. Nothing much has happened. Or really, nothing has happened. Phil is still in university. Amelia is still a baby. Tori and Adam are still going strong. Gram is doing great.

As for me though? I guess one thing did happen.

I hit 1,000 subscribers on my youtube channel. Yeah, I know it may not seem like much but that's a big number for me. **(A/N and look at him now. 6.4 million. I'm so proud lmao)**

Other than that though, yeah absolutely nothing.

"Dan?" I hear Phil call out.

"I'm in the bedroom!"

Seconds later, Phil appears in the doorway, an piece of paper in hand.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, setting aside my laptop.

"It's an invitation to one of my parent's friends house party. Turns out they just bought a house and they wanted to invite the family."

"Seems like fun. When is it?" I asked.

"Saturday evening from 5 to 10. Do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I mean, they're your parents friends and you're their son and I'm your soon-to-be husband so I guess we kind of have to go." I said, laughing slightly.

Phil shook his head in a jokingly matter and chuckled himself. "I'll go and give them a call then." He said before stepping out of the room.

A house party? Seems like it would be fun...

~~~~~Saturday~~~~~

The week went by incredibly fast and before we knew it, it was already Saturday which means, party time.

"You ready to go bear?" Phil asked, poking his head into the bathroom.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Yeah, let's go."

~~~~~At The Party~~~~~

"Phil! We're so glad you made it!" A woman said to Phil. She turned to look at me. "And this must be Dan. Gosh, we have heard so many amazing things about you." I guess that's Mrs. Jepson.

I smiled at the woman. "Thank you Mrs. Jepson."

Small talk was made only for a few minutes before she excused herself to go talk to her other guests.

"She seemed nice enough." I said.

Phil chuckled, ushering me towards some seats. "She's a dear sweet woman. She's a good friend to my mom."

I nodded my head. "So, where's the food?"

Phil laughed. "Come on, there is a full on buffet over there."

So we walked over to said buffet and started looking over.

"So much food." I said, basically salivating.

"There's no better food than free food."

"Amen to that."

We both laughed, stacked our plates and went to go sit back down.

"This is nice." Phil said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Just sitting here, hanging out with you." He reached his hand across the table and placed it over mine.

A smile made it's way on to my face. "Phil, we do that everyday."

"Today seems different. I don't know how but it is. And sitting here with you right now, it makes me so excited to think about our future." He stated.

"And what do you see in this future?" I asked.

"Us married, 2 or 3 kids and a beautiful home to call our own. Having days like this, with just family and friends and spending time together." He beamed.

My smile grew. "That sounds like an amazing future Phil, and I can't wait to live it out with you."

He kissed my hand, something he always did when we first started dating.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Phil went off somewhere with his parents so I'm kind of just chilling.

"Hey, you here with anyone?" I suddenly hear a voice say.

I look up from my phone and see a somewhat tall guy with blond hair and green eyes staring directly at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh, are you speaking to me?" I asked, setting my phone down.

He nodded. "Yeah, who else?"

Okay douchebag.

"Well, yes I am. And he'll be really pissed off knowing you're here." I said.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Mhm yeah okay. This guy obviously doesn't know who I am."

I squinted at him. Is this dude serious right now?

I sighed. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I have to try and be civil, after all, I am here for Phil.

"Yeah, you can come home with me tonight." He winked at me.

I think I just threw up in my mouth.

I made a face of disgust. "Yeah, no. You can fuck off mate." I go to get up.

He grabs my wrist. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

But before I could open my mouth to say anything back, I hear a familiar voice coming up from behind this douche.

"You better back the fuck off if you know what's good for you."

 _Phil._

The guy releases my wrist and turns to face him but before this guy can even spit out two words, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Phil Lester?"

Phil looks _pissed._

I make my way and stand behind him. Thankfully, everyone is pretty much inside.

"Cade Fitzgerald. Why doesn't this fucking surprise me." Phil growled.

I was confused. These two know each other?

This Cade kid looks scared as fuck.

"What? Got nothing to say? Seems like you had no problem trying to fucking handle my fiancé."

"Fi-Fiancé? I had no idea." He stuttered.

"You didn't seem to fucking care when I kept telling you to back off."

That just seemed to piss Phil off even more.

"You better get out of my fucking sight before I cut off your hands and hit you with them." Phil threatened.

Cade seemed to have gotten the message because he took off at lightening speed.

Phil turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry bear. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head. "No, he just wouldn't leave me the fuck alone."

I guess he must've noticed something else.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... you two know each other?"

Phil sighed. "Yeah, we do."

"How? He didn't go to our school, did he?" I asked.

"He did, but we were freshman, he was a senior."

"I don't remember him at all."

Phil shrugged. "Let's get going. I'll explain the rest to you at home."

I didn't want to push it so I agreed.

So we said our goodbyes and we were on our way home.

~~~~~Back Home~~~~~

"So, you want to know how Cade and I know each other?" Phil asked.

We were back home, laying in bed. It was half past 10.

"I do, yes."

"Okay, well as I said before, we were freshmen and Cade was a senior. Cade knew Olivia." He started to say.

And that's where it clicked.

"They dated for about 2 years before he cheated on her." Phil's teeth were gritted. "She was absolutely heartbroken. She loved him and the scumbag cheats on her. Things basically spiraled out of control from there. They were both seniors, she was 17. Rumors spread about her and she was bullied constantly by Jonathan."

"So what did Cade do about all that?" I asked.

"He just egged it on. There were rumors about their relationship and shit and the bastard confirmed everything. Not even a month later, Olivia committed suicide... you know the rest of the story."

Phil had a blank look on his face.

"Phil, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"I am too. I can't believe that bastard was there. After everything he did."

I took Phil's hand and caressed it.

Phil has been through so much.

I wish there was a way I could make it better.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I will see you next week with the next one**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	77. You're Selling The House?

_**So I graduated high school today... I cried a lot with my best friend lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N Sorry for the shortness. I'm really busy today (i.e. graduation) so I'm barely finding the time to sit down and write this but I can't leave you guys hanging cause if I don't upload this today, I won't be able to Wednesday and that's just too far away lmao**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After last night, Phil didn't say much. Seeing Cade really hurt him and angered him. I don't blame him. He's kind of just locked himself away in our bedroom. I don't really want to bother him.

I have to run out though as my gram called me over so I decided to leave a note for him.

 _Phil,_

 _My gram called and said she needed me back in London for a bit so I'll be gone for a few hours. If you need me, I'm a phone or text away so please don't hesitate. I love you!_

 _-Bear_

I left the note on the kitchen island where I knew he would see it, walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out of the apartment and out of the apartment complex.

I sighed and rubbed my hands together. The winter is really taking its toll this year. Almost 5 to 10 degrees Celsius everyday and it's kicking our asses. Thank God our apartment has heating.

I take out my phone and shoot a text over to my gram telling her I just left and that I'll be catching the next train to London.

I wonder what she needs me for...

~~~~~Gram's House~~~~~

I knock on the door quite quickly, itching to get out of the cold and into a nice, warm house.

Seconds pass before my gram is seen at the door, as happy as ever.

"Hello dear." She said, stepping aside and letting me in.

I kiss he cheek and take off my jacket. "Hi gram." I notice another jacket hanging up already. I recognize it pretty quickly.

"Gram? Is Adam here too?"

She nodded her head. "He's here in the living area. Come dear. I have something to tell you both."

So I followed her into the living area and there Adam was, sitting in his favorite lounge chair.

"Hey baby bro! Long time no see." He stands up to give me a hug.

It's true. I feel like I haven't seen Adam in forever. It feels kind of nice honestly.

"Okay, now that you boys are both here, I have some news." Gram starts to say, sitting down.

Adam and I both sit down across from her.

"It can either be good news or bad news. It depends on the way you two look at it." She continued.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Adam.

"Gram? Is everything alright?" Adam asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's just... I'm selling the house."

It's like my whole world just came crashing down.

Gram was selling our home?

* * *

 _ **Extremely short but as stated before, I'm squeezed for time.**_

 _ **I hope you guys still enjoyed it though and I will see you next week with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	78. Walking Down Memory Lane

_**Hi guys! Hope your summer is going well so far! Happy July too haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It might make you cry, it might not idk lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N Sorry for the later than usual upload. I went to a grad party so I was out all day.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sweets, look at it from my perspective. You're both moved out and this house is far too big for just me." She started to say.

That is true. Since Adam and I have both moved out, I can't imagine how lonely and big this house must seem.

"Do you have a buyer?" Adam asked.

Gram nodded her head. "Yes, I was going to meet with them next week. I wanted to tell you boys first though because I knew you two spent a lot of time here."

After our parents died, we moved here to London to live with gram. Honestly though, Adam and I probably spent more time in this house than we did in our old one.

"It's just so hard to believe. This was basically our childhood home." Adam said, standing up.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Adam walked out of the room but I stayed back with gram.

"I know this isn't the news you boys were expecting but it has to be done." She said regretfully.

"I understand gram. Adam will come around."

Since Adam's older than I am, he remembers more about this house than I do.

But I have enough memories to know I'll miss this place.

"I'm going to take a walk around, reminisce some memories." I said, kind of sad.

She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

And with that, my gram exited the room and I was all alone.

So I did what I said I was going to do.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Dan makes his way towards the front door, stopping in front of it and just staring at it before a memory basked its way into his mind.

 _The front door creaked as it was opened from the outside. Walking in was a couple, a man and a woman._

 _"MUMMY! DADDY!" 7-year-old Dan squealed as he ran towards the open door._

 _Dan's dad bent down to pick up his awaiting son. "Danny, were you a good boy for your gram?"_

 _Dan flashed a somewhat toothless grin all while nodding his head. "I was a very good boy for gram daddy!"_

Dan continued walking throughout the house, stopping when he made it to the steps.

 _"BOYS! NO RUNNING UP AND DOWN THE STAIRS! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Their gram yelled._

 _But Dan and Adam were both kids and they of course didn't listen. So does it really surprise anyone that Dan ended up falling down the stairs?_

 _A loud crash erupted from Dan's falling body, making both of Dan's parents and gram come running out to see what was happening._

 _Dan's cries filled their ears as their mother bent down to his level to check for any injuries._

 _"Mummy, I'm sorry." He cried._

 _Dan's mum's heart broke upon hearing her son's cries. She hugs him close to her chest. "It's alright baby."_

As Dan climbs the stairs, he ends up in front of his old bedroom, a more fresh memory coming to mind.

 _"Phil, I'm terrified." 18-year-old Dan said._

 _Phil's hands took Dan's and rubbed them gently. "I am too bear, but we can't keep it a secret forever."_

 _"Why can't we?" Dan said._

 _Phil laughed. "Dan, if you ever want to get married with your family there, we kind of need to tell them." Phil stated._

 _Dan sighed and nodded his head. "You're right."_

 _Phil smirked slightly. "I know I am."_

 _Dan whacked his arm gently. "Don't be a pain in the ass."_

A chuckle escaped Dan's lips as he relived that memory. To think that was only a handful of months before it's strange to think about.

Dan's P.O.V.

As much as it saddens me to know that my gram is selling this house, I know that it will make another family just as happy and it will hold millions of more memories for that family.

Besides, I have my new home with Phil and I can't wait to make the rest of my memories with him.

Starting in about 6 or so months when Phil and I say 'I do'.

* * *

 _ **I don't think I mentioned this but it's April haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one :)**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	79. Saying Goodbye

_**I totally forgot that I had to write another chapter until late last night while I was laying in bed. Oops.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm in the middle of a BBQ as I write this so it's short... or at least I started to. I finished it at 11 pm, literally 6 hours later.**_

 _ **Apologies. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

Here we are now, everything's about to change.

My gram has officially sold our home.

It's weird honestly.

Really weird.

Someone else is living in our home... or well, our old home.

This is going to take some time to get used to.

So, you're probably wondering where gram is living now.

She's living in one of those homes for the elderly, if you want to call it that. I don't know the official name. Nursing home maybe?

She says she's not old enough for one but I think she came to the realization that she can't be on her own much anymore.

Adam and I aren't always available. Adam's got Amelia and Phil and I only have a little less than 6 months to finalize our wedding plans.

God, we sound like terrible grandkids.

But anyways, let's get back to the topic at hand. Our home is no longer our own.

"You okay bear?" Phil asked.

I looked at him and gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's going to take a while to get used to the fact that we can't go back to that house."

Phil wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "I know bear. I lived in three different homes before we moved in together. It's takes a while to get used to but I promise you, you will."

I let my head fall on to his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I have lived in two separate homes before we moved in together but I don't know if I can even count my parents old home as a place I _did_ call home. I spent so much time at my gram's place."

He kissed my forehead and grasped my hand. "We'll do it together. I've spent a lot of time in that house too. I grew to love it as a second home to my own."

A smile was plastering on my face. "Yeah, that's true."

"Just remember, you're not alone. I'm here, Adam's here and your gram is here." Phil said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Phil."

Phil smiled. "Anytime bear."

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I guess we must've fallen asleep because I was woken up hours later to a crash in the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

I sit up in bed and shake Phil awake. After like three attempts, Phil (not gracefully) woke up from his peaceful slumber.

"What?" He groaned.

"I heard a crash in the kitchen... Go check it out." I whispered.

Phil groaned. I don't think he comprehended what I said because the pain in the ass just rolled back over.

"PHIL!"

That got him up.

"WHAT?!" He basically yelled in my face, alarmed.

Suddenly, our door swung open, making us both basically shit our pants.

But as it was only 5 in the evening, there was still light.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the loud crash."

It was fucking Adam.

"Well, last time I ever give you a key to anything." I said, calming my semi racing heart.

Adam laughed. "Sorry baby bro. I saw you two were asleep and I didn't want to bother you but I needed something." He said, shrugging.

"So much for privacy." Phil mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Adam, just wake us up next time."

Adam nodded. "Noted. Okay, bye!"

And with that Adam disappeared from the doorway and a few seconds later, we heard the door close.

"What did he even take?" Phil mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

I laid back down. "I don't know and I don't care honestly."

Phil just laughed and rolled over to face me. "I love you."

I turned to look at him. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Short and sweet...**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed and I apologize for the late upload. I was busy all day.**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	80. Dan's 19th Birthday

_**So for the past 4 weeks or so, I've have been incredibly busy. I had a BBQ today, a BBQ last week, a graduation party the week before, my high school graduation the week before that, and father's day all those weeks ago.**_

 _ **This is why my updates are so much later than usual. I don't know why my house suddenly became a popular place to hang out every week lmao**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

~~~~~June 11th~~~~~

It's June 11th so everybody knows what that means.

Yup, it's Dan's birthday.

He has no idea what I have planned for him today. I've been hiding it for a few weeks now.

Will admit, he almost cracked it out of me but I didn't give in. He kind of gave up after a week of trying.

So what are we doing? Glad you asked.

Dan has been dying to go to the new amusement park out in Brighton. So, I called up both our families and made the plans up so it was convenient for everyone.

"Phiiiiiiil. Why won't you tell meeeee?" Dan complained.

I rolled my eyes as we walked down to where our car was parked.

"Because then I would ruin the surprise."

Dan pouted. "You suck."

"And you swallow." I winked at him.

Dan blushed and bit his lip. Even after almost 2 years, I still have that affect on him.

"Come on, it's a little bit of a drive away."

Dan eyed me suspiciously. "Are you kidnapping me?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Totally." I said sarcastically.

Dan stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're such a dork." I said.

"You love meeeeeeee." Dan said, getting in the car.

I sighed. Yeah I fucking do.

~~~~~Brighton~~~~~

"Holy shit... are we where I think we are?" Dan asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yes we are, but wait, there's more to the surprise."

Dan looked confused. "There is?"

I park the car and get out, Dan does as well and runs over to me, and kisses me square on the lips.

"This is the best birthday present I've ever received." He said.

A smile made its way on to my face before I whispered into Dan's ear. "Just wait until tonight baby."

I felt Dan shiver as a small blush creeped on to his pretty features.

"So, do you want to see the rest of your surprise?" I asked.

Dan grinned and nodded fast. "Please."

I took his hand and interlaced our fingers together. "Let's go."

Dan and I walked through the park entrance, paying our fees before stepping off to the side and waiting.

"Uh, Phil? Why are we just standing here?" Dan asked.

"We're waiting for the other part of your surprise." I said simply.

And we weren't waiting long because before I knew it, we heard a familiar babbling coming from the left of us.

"Phil, you got my family to come?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"And mine too."

Dan hugged me with a lot of force, almost knocking the both of us down.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Anything for my bear."

Dan hasn't seen his family in almost 2 months. With Dan's gran getting situated in her new living environment and Adam and Tori being with Amelia 24/7, they haven't spent any time together has a family.

Amelia is almost a year old. Can you believe that? None of us can.

Feels just like yesterday she was brought into this world.

Anyways, getting back to Dan. He's so happy to see our families in one place again.

And when he's happy, I'm happy.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Can't believe this was 80. Feels just like yesterday I started this story as a small idea. Never would've thought it would grow out to be what it is today.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	81. Amelia's 1st Birthday

_**Chapter 81, wow.**_

 _ **So I've been going back and forth about whether or not I am going to end this story at 100. I'm running out of things to write about and I feel like 100 is a good number, but at the same time, this story is like my baby. I don't know what I'm going to do once it's over so I don't know if I want it to be over. Decisions, decisions...**_

 _ **What do y'all think? Let me know!**_

 _ **Warning: Slight smut (legit nothing but ya know)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 And A Half Months Later~~~~~

June and July was a complete and utter blur as was most of August. Literally before any of us knew it, August 24th is here.

What's August 24th you ask?

Amelia is officially a year old.

I can't believe it's been a year. Where did the time go?

"Dan? Are you listening?" Phil asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mhm, yeah."

Phil pursed his lips. "Then what did I just say?"

"Uhh." Dumbass.

Phil rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking about Dan?"

I sighed. "Amelia." I said honestly.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "You're such a dope."

"Whaaaaat? Can't an uncle think about his niece turning one?"

Phil chuckled again. "Of course you can. Maybe if you were actually listening to me though, you would've figured out I was talking about her first birthday party."

"Oh shit, what time is that at again?" I asked, checking my phone for the time.

"It starts at 3. It's only 11:50. We got time, don't worry." Phil said, once noticing the worry strike my features.

I let out a visual sigh of relief, causing yet another chuckle to escape his lips. I love how my worrying makes him laugh. Pain in the ass.

"Did you wrap her present, or should I say, presents?" Phil asked, walking over to the bathroom.

"Yup, all of them are by the front door."

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Dan, we don't really have time." Phil mumbled.

I gradually moved from his the back of his neck to the back of his ear all while slowly reaching my hand down and into Phil's sweats.

"Sure we do."

And with that, I think you can figure out what happens next.

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~

"Phil, I can't believe how many hickeys you gave me." I cried.

Phil shrugged. "Sorry bear, I lose control sometimes."

"You couldn't of lost control on a day we don't have to see both our families on? Especially to celebrate my niece's birthday?"

Phil just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on and hurry up. We need to leave soon." Was all he said before he exiting our bedroom.

If I didn't love him as much as I do, I would've punched him.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"I can't believe she's one already." Adam said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You can say that again." Tori said, walking up to Adam with Amelia in her arms.

The baby is bouncing in her arms, squealing and laughing with having all her loved ones around her.

She diverts her attention to Phil, who is standing right next to me and pushes out her arms toward him.

Tori looks at Phil. "Looks like she wants you." She giggled.

Phil handed me his drink and took Amelia from Tori's arms, the baby almost immediately snuggling herself into Phil.

"Awwww." Everybody said in unison.

Phil only smiled and kissed her head.

I sigh in content looking at two of the people I love most.

I can't wait to start our family with him.

Phil is going to be the best dad ever.

* * *

 _ **Cutenessssssss I love parent phan lmao**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **Don't forget to let me know what you all think!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries!**_


	82. Come Again?

_**Hiiiiiiiiiii, how are y'all? Good I hope.**_

 _ **So I was sitting, trying to brainstorm chapter ideas when this one hit me. This may alter how long this story will be given what the chapter is about so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N Totally made up the venue that they're getting married at and everything that comes along with it.**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month Later~~~~~

It's mid-September. Phil has gone back to university officially as of 3 weeks ago. He has class 3 days a week so 2 less days than last year. It's already a big stress reliever for him.

"Bear?" I heard Phil said.

"Yeah?" I answered, not looking up from my computer screen.

"What do you think?" He asked.

This caused me to look up. He was holding in his hands a framed wedding invitation. A smile plastered itself on to my face.

I placed my computer down next to me and stood up, taking it from his hand and looking it over.

It was an off-white invitation, a frilled ribbon on the top of it and black writing.

 _Please join us for the wedding of_

 _Daniel James and Philip Michael_

 _Saturday, October nineteenth at 3'o clock in the afternoon_

 _London Gardens_

 _400 London Way_

 _London New England_

 _Reception to follow_

"Where should we put it?" I asked, not looking up from the frame.

"I was thinking next to our graduation picture." Phil pointed out.

So that's where we put it.

We stepped back to view our work, Phil's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"3 weeks. We're getting married in 3 weeks." I said in disbelief.

"And they can't come fast enough." Phil said.

I turned so that my body was flush against his. My arms snaked their way around his neck and my lips found his in a slow, soft kiss.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester. I can't wait to call you mine officially forever." Phil said when we pulled away.

My heart warms at hearing those words. I say nothing as I lay my head down against his chest, hearing his own heart beating softly in his chest.

We stand there for who even knows how long, just lost in our world as Dan and Phil.

The ringing of a phone pulls us out of little world. I groan slightly, upset our moment was gone.

It's Adam.

Am I allowed to be annoyed at him for ruining our moment together?

"Hello?" I said, a slightly harsh tone in my voice.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Adam, Phil and I are really busy with some last minute wedding plans. What do you want?" I asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Ouch Mr. Grumpy Pants. I guess you're going to say no to the question I was about to ask you then."

I rolled my eyes. Phil raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What Adam?"

"Can you and Phil come to London?"

"For what?"

"We have a surprise for you." Was all he said.

Confusion struck my features. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Now Daniel, would it be a surprise anymore if I told you?" Adam asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Phil, we don't have any plans today do we?"

Phil thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Adam wants to know if we'll come to London. Apparently they have a surprise for us."

"I don't see why not." Phil shrugged.

"I guess we're coming to London."

"Great! See you later!"

And with that, Adam hung up on me.

"Rude." I mumbled as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Let's go to London." Phil said.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"So much for having a day in." I mumbled under my breath. Thankfully, no on heard.

"So, what's this big surprise?" Phil asked.

"It's more news than a surprise." Adam said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Our heads turned when Tori walked in with a now awake Amelia. She was taking a nap when we got here about 20 minutes ago.

"Hey guys." Tori said.

"Hey Tori." We both said.

"Did you tell them yet?" She asked.

Adam shook his head. "Remember? We wanted Amelia to tell them."

Phil and I looked at each other, thoroughly and utterly confused.

"What in the ever loving fluff is going on guys?"

Adam and Tori said nothing but they both have big goofy grins on their faces.

Tori hands me Amelia. After a moment, I notice something on her onsie.

"Big sister? What?" I said.

Suddenly it hit me. Phil and I looked at each other, the look of knowing both plastered on our faces before our heads spun back to look at the two parents in front of us.

"Oh my God." Phil started.

"You're pregnant?"

Tori nodded her head excitedly. "Two months."

"Oh wow." I said at a total loss for words.

"I can't believe you're having another baby. This is so exciting." Phil said happily.

"Congratulations you two. We're so happy for you." I said, finally finding some words.

"You said two months?" Phil asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"So you're due in April?" Phil asked again.

"April 3rd." Tori answered.

"Wow."

I look at the bouncing baby in front of me. "You hear that Amelia? You're going to be a big sister! You're going to have a baby brother or sister!" I said to her, high pitched and everything.

She giggled and bounced, clapping her hands.

We all laughed at this little bundle of joy.

Wow... pregnant.

I'm going to be an uncle again.

* * *

 _ **Babies galore**_

 _ **I love babies... babies and puppies haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guysssssss :)**_


	83. Rehearsal

_**Gonna be honest, I have no idea if they do these type of things in the UK but they are done here in the US so I'm gonna go with what I know :)**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N Guys wanna know something really weird that I never gave much thought about until I was rereading some chapters? I always think of 2009 Dan and Phil whenever I write these. I always think of longer haired, taller Phil, the innocent little thing that used to be Dan. I don't why I do that but I do and it's weird so I thought I'd share that with you all haha. What's even weirder though is that I wasn't even watching them yet back in 2009 lmao**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~October 18th~~~~~

Holy shit, holy shit, hoy shit... I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW.

 _I'M. GETTING. MARRIED. TOMORROW._

 _TOMORROW._

Holy fucking shit.

Okay, deep breaths Dan. In and out, in and out.

I can't believe it's finally here. But holy shit, is it about time. I feel like I've been waiting years to marry this man.

And I can't wait.

"Bear?" I hear Phil's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did you pick out what you're wearing tonight to the dinner?" He asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yes."

Phil poked his head out of the bathroom and eyed me suspiciously.

"No ripped jeans Howell."

Damn it.

"Psh, like I would wear ripped jeans to our wedding rehearsal dinner."

Phil raised an eyebrow before pulling his head back into the bathroom.

...

"What about regular jeans?" I asked after a minute.

All that was heard was a sigh come from Phil's lip.

No jeans?

"Hey, wait." I started to say.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I'm only a Howell for another 24 hours." I said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Phil walked out of the bathroom, shirtless I may add, with a smile on his face.

He walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist, mine resting on his chest.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester... It's got a nice ring to it." Phil said.

Upon hearing the word 'ring', my eyes made their way down to my left hand, where the ring Phil gave me almost a year and a half ago sat.

"Yes it does. Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" I asked, myself still in disbelief.

"Honestly, no. But the fact that we are makes my heart pound at the thought."

"Mine too." I said honestly, biting my lip.

"You're so going to cry when you hear my vows." Phil smiled cheekily.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Psh, I already know that. Everybody knows I'm a sap."

Phil laughed slightly and leaned down to kiss my nose. "But you're my sap and I love you."

I grinned. "I know."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

"And... I love you too you goof."

He smiled and kissed me.

I then rested my head on his chest and just listened to the beat of his heart. This alone can calm me down so much.

"24 hours and you're mine forever." Phil whispered.

And I couldn't wait.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"This was such a beautiful turn out boys." Phil's mum said to us.

Phil had an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you mum." Phil said, a proud smile playing at his lips.

"Dan! Phil!" Alfie said, walking up to us.

"Hey mate, we're so glad you made it. Hi Zoe." Phil said.

She smiled. "Hi guys, it was a beautiful rehearsal."

We both shared the same smile. "Thank you Zoe." I said.

"So we never asked but, what's the honeymoon plans?" Alfie asking, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed slightly and Phil laughed. "It's a surprise."

Damn, I thought he'd crack.

"Ah, gotcha. I'm sure wherever you guys go is going to be a beautiful place." Alfie said.

With that, the two walked away and I leaned into Phil's side, his arm tightening around me. He placed a kiss to the side of my head.

"Tired?" Phil mumbled.

"Exhausted honestly."

"Well, I should get you home soon so you're fully rested for the wedding." Phil said.

I nodded my head, a yawn escaping my lips.

* * *

 _ **So yes, the moment you all have been waiting for since Phil proposed... THE WEDDING! WOOHOO!**_

 _ **too bad it's next weeks and the week after that chapters... sorry? :)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week with the next one**_

 _ **Bye strawberries!**_


	84. The Wedding Part I

_**I'M SO EXCITED OOOOOO I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT OOOOOO**_

 _ **That's a song apparently but I watch these daily vloggers who sing it sometimes and it's stuck in my head so now it's stuck in yours... oops?**_

 _ **BUT YES WEDDINGS. WHO DOESN'T LOVE A GOOD WEDDING? ESPECIALLY SINCE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IT LITERALLY SINCE CHRISTMAS IN REAL LIFE.**_

 _ **It only took me 8 months haha.**_

 _ **This chapter will be split into two. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~October 19th~~~~~

I don't remember much from last night after Phil and I got home. I do however just remember crashing into bed and falling asleep in the matter of seconds.

My guess is that Phil undressed me and put me in my pajamas.

I'm still laying leisurely in bed, not really processing today yet before it hit me.

"HOLY SHIT. I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY." I basically yelled.

I go to reach for Phil before realizing he's not in bed with me but there's a note sitting on his pillow.

 _'Dan, aka, Mr. soon-to-be Lester,_

 _It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding so I had to take off. Believe me, I didn't want to but your brother insisted that I did. Why did we give him a key to our place? Anyways, I love you and I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle in a few hours. Also, I left you a surprise in the kitchen. Please wear them. One last thing, you should be expecting Tori around noon._

 _Love you to the moon and back,_

 _Phil xx_

I can't believe the day is here already. In less than 5 hours, I'm going to be Mr. Daniel Lester.

I put the note on my nightstand and get out of bed. I paddle my way out of our bedroom and down the hallway, eventually making it to the kitchen. I see another note that's says 'wear me' pointing to two cufflinks.

"What's this?" I mumbled to myself.

Upon further inspection, I noticed two little faces on them.

Bears?

My heart warmed. Phil wants me to wear bear cufflinks?

I hold them in my hand as I walk back into our bedroom and placing them down on my nightstand and pick up my phone.

 _IMessage to Phil 11:55 AM_

 _bear cufflinks?_

 _IMessage_ _from Phil 11:55 AM_

 _only the best for my bear xx_

 _IMessage to Phil 11:56 AM_

 _I love you so much Phil_

 _IMessage from Phil 11:56 AM_

 _I love you too bear_

Before I was able to text him again, I heard a knock at the front door.

 _IMessage to Phil 11:57 AM_

 _I think Tori's here. I'll see you later xx_

I put my phone in my pocket and raced (kinda, everyone knows I don't run) down to the front door where I'm assuming Tori was.

As I open the front door, I'm right.

There stood Tori with a large plastic bag that held my tux in it and another one that held her dress and heels. She has another bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Good morning Mr. Groom." Tori said.

I stepped aside to let her in, taking my tux from her. "It's a good morning indeed." I said happily.

We walked into the lounge where she placed down everything. Tori already had her hair done.

"Okay so, we've got to be at the wedding venue by 1:30." She said.

I nodded my head. "That seems easily doable."

"It is if you don't screw things up. Now, go get changed. I'm going to change in the guest room."

And with that, she took her bag and dress and marched her way into the guest room.

"Okay then." I said.

I took the bag and made my way back into our bedroom to change.

"I hate wearing tuxes." I mumbled to myself.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

"Dan?" There's a knock at my door.

"Yeah? You can come in Tori." I said, pulling on my jacket.

The door opened and Tori stood there, a smile making a way on to her face.

"You look so handsome Dan."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Tori."

She noticed something on my nightstand so she walked over to grab it.

"Bear cufflinks?" She asked.

I smiled and took them, placing on down and putting the other one on. "Phil bought them for me. His nickname for me is bear."

"Awww!" She squealed.

I chuckled and put on the second one. "He's amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve him." I said honestly.

"Aw Dan stop, I'm going to cry." She said.

I laughed. "Sorry."

"Turn towards me." She said.

So I did. She straightened out my bowtie and patted down my shirt.

"Ready to get married?" She asked.

"More than ready."

"Then let's go Mr. Howell." She started to say.

"Only for so much longer." I then said.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester... Looks good on you." She said nodding her head. "Okay, I just need to finish putting on my makeup and we can get ready to leave."

"Sounds like a plan." I said nodding.

She walks out of my room and I walk over to where my phone is charging.

 _IMessage to Phil 12:14 PM_

 _less than 3 hours_

 _IMessage from Phil 12:14 PM_

 _not getting cold feet are ya?_

 _IMessage to Phil 12:15 PM_

 _never in a million years. I can't wait to become your husband_

 _IMessage from Phil 12:15 PM_

 _good, same here bear_

Phil and I continued to text until I heard another knock at my door before it swung open and Tori stood in the doorway.

"Let's go Mr. Groom."

Guess it's time to go.

* * *

 _ **And I'm going to end it here because it's getting kind of long haha**_

 _ **Tune in next week and you'll (finally) see Dan and Phil get married! Woo!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	85. The Wedding Part II

_**Hello all and welcome to the chapter everyone's been waiting for! The Wedding! I love wedding chapters because I'm allowed to be the biggest sap in the world but it's okay because it's a wedding chapter haha.**_

 _ **Are y'all ready for 2.4k words of Phan Wedding Goodness?**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~2:38 PM~~~~~

I'm standing in one of the private rooms pacing back and forth.

I have been waiting for over a year to marry this man and I'm freaking out right now.

Why am I freaking out right now? I'm suppose to marry this man in 20 minutes!

As I try to get my breathing under control, I hear a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I said, sitting down.

Adam poked his head in. "Hey Dan, Phil wanted me to give you this." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket. He walked in and handed me the envelope.

"He said to just read it." Adam said, giving my shoulder a squeeze and stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I look at the envelope quizzically. What is Phil up to?

I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. Did Phil write me a letter?

As I opened the paper up, I notice a page worth of writing in Phil's handwriting.

I took a deep breath as I read it.

 _Dear Bear,_

 _Can you believe the day is finally here? I can't but how glad am I that I don't have to wait anymore to call you my husband forever. I knew from the moment I kissed you in the hallway at school after detention that I was going to marry you. There was something about you that I knew I had to call you mine. And here we are. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Dan, but I must've done something right. There is so much more I could say right now but then I would have nothing to say in my vows. So until then,_ _I'll see you at the end of the aisle bear._

 _I love you xx_

 _Phil_

I wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheek and pulled the note close to my chest, smiling.

All my nerves have disappeared (or well, mostly). He always knows what to do even when he's not physically there with me.

I sat there, losing myself in time when a knock at the door brought me out of my trance.

"Come in." I said, taking Phil's note and placing it in my inside jacket pocket, right next to my heart.

Phil's parents opened the door, a smile being worn on their faces.

"Ready to go Dan?" Phil's mum asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, I stood up, checked myself in the mirror one last time and walked out with Phil's parents.

We walked down this corridor that led to these two big doors.

Obviously as Phil and I are only 19 and Phil being in university, the only income we have is the small amount we get from YouTube. Our families helped us out a lot when it came to the bills and Phil and I will forever be grateful for their help.

In front of me stood Adam with Amelia in his arms, the little girl in the cutest pink dress. She's holding (or well I should say Adam is holding) a basket that holds flower petals. Yes, Amelia is our flower girl and by far the cutest flower girl that has ever existed.

He looked at me with a smile. "Mum and dad would be proud." He whispered.

I smiled and looked down. They would be.

"Best man with flower girl, you're up." I heard someone say.

Adam stepped out in front of me for a second and placed his free hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Ready to marry your best friend?" He asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

My heart fluttered. "More than ready."

The two large doors opened and Adam stepped out and starting walking down the aisle, Amelia still in his arms as 'she' threw flower petals on the floor.

The music started up and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the doors staring down the aisle.

"Let's do this." I whispered to myself.

So with Phil's parents by my side, I made my way down the aisle.

Phil and I kept eye contact the entire walk down. When I finally made it to him, he held his hand out for me to take. So that's exactly what I did.

"Let's begin." The priest said.

Everybody, who was standing before, took their seats as did Mr. and Mrs. Lester. Adam was standing next to me, PJ was next to Adam, Alfie was next to Phil and one of Phil's university friends named Frankie was next to Alfie.

The ceremony started. If I have to be honest, I wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying because I was too captivated in Phil's eyes.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in marriage. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. We will begin with the vows the two men have written for each other. Philip?" The priest said.

Phil nodded and took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, unfolding it and holding it up for himself to read.

"Dan, I can't believe the day is finally here. It seems just like yesterday that I kissed you for the first time in our high school hallway after we both left detention. Sorry about that again, detention, not the kiss." He winked at me causing me laugh slightly as did some people sitting down. "It's so weird to think that that was only two years ago because it feels just like yesterday. Written on here are the same vows I said to you last year at our other 'wedding' but instead of saying 6 months, I've changed it to two years." Phil cleared his throat. "Dan, I know we really technically met in our 9th year but we really only got to know each other these past two years. But I can definitely say, these past two years have been the best two years of my entire life. I didn't know where I was going in life, I didn't even know why I was still here. Then I met you Dan. You're the reason I'm still smiling. You're the reason I wake up everyday. You are the reason everything. I love you so much Dan. I don't know what I would do without you." Phil sniffed up. "You are my number one fan, you are my other half, you are my best friend and I love you so much. I'll never let anything hurt you and I'll always be there when you need me to be, even when you don't want me there. Words will never be able to explain how much you and our relationship mean to me. The only thing I can say is that I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, growing old and watching our children grow up. Things will change, even how much I love you will change because my love for you has grown dramatically since first meeting and it will continue to grow until our last breath. I love you, my bear. Forever and always."

Tears were rolling down both our cheeks. All you could hear was sniffing up across the entire room.

"Daniel, your vows?" The priest said.

I cleared my throat and pulled out a piece of paper as well from my jacket pocket, the opposite side from where Phil's note sat. "I don't know if I'll be able to compare to what Phil said but here goes nothing." I said causing Phil to chuckle slightly.

"Phil, as you said, I can't believe the day is finally here. It's been quite the journey the past few years and I know that if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be. In more ways than one, you saved me. I went through life everyday wondering if it was worth it. After my parents died, I felt like everyone in my life was moving on forward and I was just stuck. Who would've thought that one day after school after rotting in detention would've changed it all. Again, I wandered through life wondering why I was still here, wondering if people even cared about me. But you Phil, proved me wrong in more ways than one. I will always be grateful for everything you've done and I will always be grateful for everything you will do. You're the reason I'm still smiling. Thank you Phil. I love you, so, so much. You are also my number one fan, my other half, and my best friend. I never thought I'd ever fall in love so quickly and so hard. But I did. And the fact that is was with my best friend just makes it so much better. We were only dating for a few months when you got hurt in that car wreck. That was the first time I told you I loved you. And then you woke up and said it back. It was in that moment I realized how much of an impact you made on me and my life. You became my life. You became my reason for living. My reason for smiling. My reason for loving. My reason to give everything I got. I also knew you'd be there supporting me in every decision I made and that you'll continue to support me regardless. I can't wait to be your husband forever. I love you, my lion. Forever and always." I took a deep breath. "My parents would be proud to call you their son." I finished, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Again, the only thing that could be heard was the sniffing up that bounced all around the room. That is, before the priest spoke again.

He turns towards Phil. "Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Phil smiled. "I do."

I matched his smile as the priest turned towards me. "Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest asked.

Both Adam and Alfie stepped up, handing the priest two matching rings. He handed us both the rings, turning to Phil first.

"Philip, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat. "I Philip, promise to love and support you Daniel and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

With the ring in his hand, Phil took my left hand and slipped on my ring while repeating his words. "I Philip, promise to love and support you Daniel and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

The priest then turned to me and spoke. "Daniel, please repeat after me." He cleared his throat again. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

I did the same as Phil, taking his ring and slipping it on to his ring finger while repeating the words. "I Daniel, promise to love and support you Philip and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power invested in, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom."

So that's exactly what we did. Phil placed his hands on my cheeks and mine were placed on his chest and we met in the middle, sharing a soft kiss, us both smiling.

"I present Mr. and Mr. Philip Lester." The priest said.

We kissed for a few seconds before we pulled away, the two biggest smiles still plastered on our faces.

Everyone stood up clapping, happy tears being shed left and right.

Phil took my hand and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"We did it bear."

I looked at him, my eyes a bit red from crying and nodded my head. "That we did Phil."

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it just like he used to when we dated."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back.

Phil and I walked back down the aisle hand in hand while people cheered and cried.

We just kept walking where we needed to go, our family following behind.

We're married...

Phil and I are actually married.

Mr. and Mr. Lester...

We finally make it to where we need to be. Time to take millions of pictures.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

Phil and I are finally alone... in a limo but still. We're on our way to our reception.

I look down at the gold wedding band that sits on my finger, right next to my engagement ring Phil gave me a year and a half ago.

"Bear?"

I look at Phil. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem oddly quiet." He looked worried.

I smile to reassure him. "I'm perfect."

He matches my smile and kisses me.

"I love you Mr. Philip Lester." I said.

"And I love you too Mr. Daniel Lester."

* * *

 _ **Was it everything you guys could've hoped for? I hope so. It took me about 3 days to write.**_

 _ **But yes they are finally married. Let the adventures of Philip and Daniel Lester commence haha.**_

 _ **I'll see you guys next week with the newest chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	86. Party Time!

_**It's still unreal to me that they're married and I'm the one who wrote it. That's what I love about writing your own stories, you get to choose what happens when and when it ends and all this fun stuff and no one can tell you how to run your universe.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**_

 _ **A/N I was reading back around Adam and Victoria's wedding when I noticed I wrote something about their wedding being in a big white tent with dancefloors and all that fun stuff. I never specified (at least I don't think honestly) that they didn't go with it as both their families helped out when it came to bills and whatnot to make their wedding where it actually was.**_

 _ **A/A/N I don't own any music mentioned in this chapter**_

 _ **This chapter is 3.5K words so I hope you all enjoy reading literally 3.5K words of wedding cuteness haha**_

 _ **WARNING: THERE ARE BREIF MENTIONS OF DAN'S PARENTS**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil and I arrived shortly to where our reception is being held, the same place my parents had their wedding and reception years ago.

It honestly wasn't even up for discussion. I kind of just threw it out there as an idea and Phil loved it so that was that.

"We have arrived Mr. and Mr. Lester." Our driver said.

Before either of us could even muster out a 'thank you', the door on Phil's side was swung open and Adam stood on the other side.

"What's up Mr. and Mr. Groom? Everybody's already here." He said, stepping to the side to let us out.

"Already? The wedding was only a half hour ago." I said.

"Well Dan remember, we all took photos. Everyone else left to come here." Adam said.

Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked Adam as he shut the door. Phil took my hand and interlaced them together.

"Inside waiting to be called in. All the guests are already inside waiting."

"Then I guess we should get going." Phil said.

Adam nodded. "That we should."

And with that, the three of us walked into the building towards the room our reception was being held.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

"Ready to be introduced as Mr. and Mr. Lester?" Phil asked, a smile on his face.

"Definitely." I said, matching his smile.

Through the doors we hear a man's voice echo. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, I am proud to introduce for the very first time, Daniel and Philip Lester!" The two doors open up and Phil and I made our way out, hand in hand while everyone stood up and clapped. Looking around, I notice all my loved ones. Gram, Adam, Tori and her small baby bump, Amelia in Adam's arms, Phil's parents. Everyone I love all in one place makes my heart swell with warmth and contentment.

Phil and I continued to walk on, stopping when we reached our seats. We sat down in them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for just a moment please?" The man who owned this place said, Alex I think his name is. "I just want to say personally on my behalf that having Dan and Phil here, celebrating their marriage is something I know I'll never forget. All those years ago, I was here when Dan's parents, Lucy and Robert, got married. Little did we all know that no more than 25 years later, we'd be celebrating the marriage of their second son. So here's to Dan and Phil. A life full of happiness and love and everything else in between." He stated.

I couldn't help some tears welling in my eyes at the mention of my parents.

"Now, who's ready to get this party started?!" He asked.

Cheering was heard from every corner of the room.

"Let's do it!" He cheered.

Music starting picking up, people already getting up to dance.

The tears dried pretty quickly as Phil and I looked at one another. "We should probably walk around and thank people for coming." I said.

Phil took my right hand and kissed it, just like he always did when we dated.

It's so weird to say 'when we dated'. We're married now. I still can't even fathom any thoughts as to how I'm here today.

"Yeah, we should." Phil mumbled.

So we stood up hand in hand and started making our way around the room, speaking to distant relatives and whatnot. We continued on, coming to a stop to where PJ and his girlfriend, Angelina, sat.

"Hey Peej, Angelina. Thank you both so much for coming. It truly means the world you two were here to celebrate our marriage together." Phil said.

PJ and Angelina both smiled. "We wouldn't of missed it for the world mate." PJ said.

"Honestly, we we're both really excited to share these moments with you." Angelina said, a smile still playing at her lips.

Angelina and PJ have been together for about a year and three months. They met on this trip for the arts or something that PJ took about a month after we graduated high school. They've been head over heals for as long as I could remember. Honestly seems just like yesterday PJ introduced her to us at Archie's that one winter afternoon. They're a great couple though so if PJ's happy, I'm happy.

We continued to talk for a bit longer before we excused ourselves.

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Phil asked.

I shook my head. "No I'm okay. Thanks though."

He nodded and pecked my lips before turning and walking towards the bar. I made my way over to where Adam and my gram were. They were talking about something before I made my presence in front of them.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Groom!" Adam cheered, all but smacking his hand on to my shoulder.

"Hi sweetheart." My gram said sweetly.

"You've been married for officially an hour. How do you feel?" Adam asked.

I snickered. "Adam, are you drunk already?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, soon though probably."

We laughed. "You're something else big bro. Make sure you watch your sugar levels though."

Remember, Adam has hypoglycemia so he has to be careful about how much sugar and whatnot he consumes.

He shrugged. "I know, I know."

We laughed again as my gram shook her head.

"My boys." She said, a proud smile plastered on her face.

We talked for a few more moments before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my hips. "Hi." He whispered.

"I'll talk to you guys a bit more later." I said, excusing myself.

I took Phil's hands from my waist and interlaced our fingers together, pulling him on to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." I said to Phil.

Phil smiled. "With pleasure."

We danced together to the beat of the music with everyone surrounding us, dancing as well.

The music came to a stop when Adam walked on stage and took the microphone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's dancing but it is time for the couple to share their first dance as husband and husband." And with that, Adam put the microphone done and hopped off staged.

The entire dance floor cleared, leaving Phil and I alone in the middle of it. Music suddenly sounded from the speakers and almost instantly do I recognize 'All About Us' by He Is We playing (I'll never admit it but it's one of my favorite songs. Phil knows this. He's the one who picked it out).

The guitar hums softly before the lyrics start.

 _Take my hand... I'll teach you to dance_

 _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

 _Would you let me lead? You could step on my feet_

 _Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Phil holds his hand out in line to the lyrics. With a smile plastered on my face, I take his hand and he pulls me close. My left hand snakes its way up on to his shoulder as we sway with the music.

 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

 _Take it all, feel it all and hold it_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me_

 _We're doing this right_

"We did it bear." Phil said quietly.

"We did Phil." I said squeezing his shoulder.

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlights shining it's all about us_

 _It's aa-aa-all about uu-uu-us_

 _And every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_

 _It's all about us_

I rested my head on Phil's chest, my left arm moving down to be right underneath my chin. My right arm crept its way in as well. Phil wrapped his arms around me protectively.

 _Suddenly_

 _I'm feeling braaave_

 _Don't know what's gotten into me, why I feel this way_

 _Can we daaance reaaal slooow?_

 _Can I hooold you, can I hooold you clooose?_

Upon those lyrics, I snuggled myself closer to Phil, his arms tightening their hold on my smaller frame.

 _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

 _Take it all, feel it all and hold it_

 _Eyes on you, eyes on me_

 _We're doing this right_

I sighed in contentment. Can anything get any better than they are right now in this very moment?

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlights shining it's all about us_

 _It's aa-aa-all about uu-uu-us_

 _And every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_

 _It's all about us_

I started to pull myself back, Phil loosening his grip somewhat. I slipped my arms up and around his neck, Phil's planted on my hips.

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready? Yeah I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that loooove?_

 _Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

 _Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love? Do you hear that looooove?_

I look straight into Phil's beautiful blue eyes... the eyes I manage to lose myself in every time I look at him. I mouthed each and every word as the lyrics played on. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips.

 _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlights shining it's all about us (it's all about uuus)_

 _It's aa-aa-all (do you hear that love?)_

 _Every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_

 _It's aa-aa-all about uuuus_

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

 _Spotlights shining it's all about us_

 _It's aa-aa-all about us (ye-ea-ah)_

 _Every heart in the room will melt_

 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_

 _It's aa-aa-all_

 _It's all about us_

The song came to an end but Phil and I still remained close to one another.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." Phil said.

I shook my head. "Not possible."

Phil nodded his head. "It's totally possible."

We both laughed and I leaned up slightly to kiss his perfect lips.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

We're about 2 hours into the reception now and speeches were about to be given. I don't know whether to be excited or absolutely terrified to hear what Adam has to say.

And as if on cue, Adam stepped on stage again and walked up to the microphone, stopping in front of it and clearing his throat in an attempt to catch some attention.

"Hello everyone. First thing, I want to thank you on our families behalf for being here today to help celebrate the marriage of my baby brother Dan and his new husband Phil." Everyone started to clap while Phil and I wore proud smiles on our faces. "Secondly, being best man, I have to give a speech. Dan made me promise to not make it embarrassing so I'm keeping my word." Adam held his hands up in defense, a few laughs being shared.

"I had just turned 5 years old the past March when Dan was born. Of course, me being only 5 years old, I was very confused by everything. I had no idea why our mum had such a round belly or why she sent our dad out at random parts of the night to go get her certain foods because she was craving something specific. And then one day, my parents dropped me off at my grams and the next day, I was in a hospital room with my parents and a newborn Dan. Even then I didn't understand. But what I did know was that I was jealous." I chucked slightly. "I mean come on, it's totally understandable right? I was the only one in my parents life for 5 years before Dan came along. Little did I know however, my best friend from the start was here." A small smile played at Adam's lips. "Of course growing up, Dan and I were like any pair of siblings. One minute we were 'yo I'll help you hide the body' to 'don't even breathe in my direction'." Laughter rose, including Phil and I. "But we both knew at the end of the day how much we really did and do love each other, no matter how much we get on each other's nerves or piss each other off intentionally. He's my brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. He was my original best friend and he always will be. Now, I want to tell a story, I promise Dan, it's not embarrassing." I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Jesus Adam, please don't embarrass me." I mumbled under my breath, Phil hearing me and chuckling slightly. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sure he won't bear." Phil reassured.

"Honestly if anything, it's sad." Adam added, shrugging slightly. I sat up upon hearing those words. "When Dan was 14 and I was 19, our parents passed away. A lot of people already know this. But what people don't know is how quiet Dan became. Dan was in his ninth year in high school, that's already terrifying enough in itself. Adding something as big as what had happened, it was wasn't easy on him. But he managed. The years crept by, Dan quickly became a twelfth year student. That's the year he met Phil."

I tilted my head slightly at the somewhat not true information as Phil and I did meet in our ninth year but Adam doesn't know that, at least he didn't before writing this speech. Oh well...

"I think it's safe to say Dan's life changed dramatically when Phil entered it. Dan became himself again. He became the happy kid we all know and love. If anything, Dan became the happiest I've ever seen him be. I remember the day I officially met Phil. Our gram invited him over for dinner the day after their first date. Phil walked into our house, all clean and proper. I shoved out my hand and he took it, shaking it, us both saying how nice it was to meet one another. We all ate dinner together, Dan, Phil, our gram and my then-girlfriend, now wife Victoria. I also remember specifically Phil standing up and washing his own dish."

We all laughed again. I honestly remember that too.

"I watched Phil a lot that night, trying to figure out if he was any good for Dan. I quickly gathered that he was. Over the months, I watched their relationship grow to what it is now. When Phil was in the hospital after a car wreck, Dan was at his side the entire time he was there. While we waited for him to wake up, I was sitting with Dan in the waiting room, just waiting for any news when I asked him if he loved Phil. Dan answered with no hesitation that he did. So I told him to march his butt into that room and tell him, and he did just that. Phil woke up only minutes later and guess what? He said it back."

I had a sad smile on my face, remembering everything.

"Phil ended up back in the hospital again only a few days later when his appendix burst. Guess what, Dan didn't leave his side again."

Phil took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"Dan ended up in the hospital himself a few months later after some unfortunate events. He fell into a coma for a month. Phil never left his side unless he absolutely had to but he always made sure someone was there with Dan in case he was to wake up and to call him no matter what he was doing or what time of day it was if anything, even the smallest change occurred. It was during that time I knew for a fact that they would be together forever, as cheesy as it sounds. Dan was 17 and Phil was barely 18 but the love they shared and still do share is remarkable and admirable. They were together for only 2 months when Phil was hurt and 5 months when Dan was hurt but honestly looking at them, it looked like they've been together for years."

Is it bad I'm tearing up?

"I know this story is getting long so I'll try and finish up. Dan and Phil are the best things that has ever happened to each other's lives. I've never seen a relationship as admirable as theirs. So, here's to Dan and Phil. May marriage bring you nothing but happiness and love."

I got up and walked over to Adam, hugging him. "Thank you."

He hugged my back. "Anytime baby bro."

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

The reception was coming to a close a good 5 hours later. So it's about 10 PM right now.

"Are you sure you guys don't want any help cleaning up?" I asked.

Adam smiled but shook his head. "Nope, we've got it all settled. Besides, you need to get home and pack for your honeymoon." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Adam, ew. I'm your brother." I said, somewhat grossed out.

He shrugged. "Eh, I don't care enough honestly."

I rolled my eyes right before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ready to go home Mr. Daniel Lester?"

I smiled at the name and nodded my head. "Very much so Mr. Philip Lester."

* * *

 _ **A/N PLEASE READ:**_

 _ **Hi guys! So I was sitting here and thinking "there's still so much more I want to write but I still don't want to go past 100." So I sat here for a few minutes literally just sipping on my iced tea when it hit me like a ton of bricks, should I write a sequel?**_

 _ **This story has become so much more than I EVER could've imagined. It's honestly gotten to the point that I don't want to say goodbye to these characters and storylines I've created.**_

 _ **I have so many ideas still that I want to do with Dan and Phil's families that I can't fit into 13 more chapters. Like Dan and Phil adopting their kids and raising them, Adam and Victoria having more kids (maybe) and even the death that will take their gram. I still want to write them taking trips and Phil being in university. I want to delve into the world of married Dan and Phil as I spent this entirety of this story writing about them dating. I don't want to say goodbye, not yet.**_

 _ **So should I write a sequel? Let me know! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with chapter 87**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	87. And We're Off

**_Hi guys! So I just want to say that I start college this week and I'm actually terrified to say the least. I don't do well with change so the fact I'm going into a totally new environment without anyone by my side is quite scary. My best friend is going to a totally separate school than I am so it's going to be weird not seeing her face everyday like I have been the past few years so that's not helping either (Thank God she's staying local though or else I honestly wouldn't know what I would do). The last thing I really want to do is send myself into an anxiety attack._**

 ** _But enough of that, writing always puts me in a better mood so without further or do, let's get into Dan and Phil's honeymoooooon *wink wink*._**

 ** _Haha enjoy!_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Did you seriously pack my suitcase Phil?" I asked incredulously, staring at my husband.

Phil grinned and nodded his head. "I did because it's still a surprise as to where we're going." He said, sitting down on the bed and pulling on his shoes.

It's the morning after our wedding and Phil and I need to leave for the airport in a few minutes.

"Isn't the point of a honeymoon to know where we're going?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Technically the point of a honeymoon is to spend time with your spouse, and not to mention, have sex. Lots and lots of sex." Phil winked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully, crossing my arms over my chest. "You act like you're deprived from sex Phil. We literally had sex like 3 nights ago."

Phil chuckled and stood up, walking into the bathroom to check his hair. "This is true information, but one can never have too much sex especially if it's with someone like yourself Daniel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone like myself, eh?"

Phil walked out of the bathroom and nodded his head. "Yup." That's all he said.

"Care to elaborate on what you mean?" I tilted my head slightly.

Phil smirked. "You know I could but then we'd miss our flight."

My eyes widened at that response, a blush creeping its way on to my cheeks.

"Philip Michael Lester!" I cried.

Phil only laughed and picked up both our suitcase and walked over to where I was stood. I went to go grab mine but Phil jerked it back right before I was able to take the handle from his grasp.

"Phiiiiil." I whined.

Phil chuckled lowly and dropped both the bags, confusing the fuck out of me.

"Phil wha-" I was cut off by Phil grabbing my face and literally smashing our lips together in probably the most heated kiss we've shared in a while.

Once the slight shock wore off, I found myself kissing back, almost trying not to moan when Phil bit my bottom lip.

When we pulled away, it was only for air. His cheeks were red and I'm assuming mine are too and we leaned our foreheads against one another.

"What... what was that for?" I asked all while still trying to catch my breath.

Phil smiled, the redness fading slightly. "Because I can and I felt like it."

We stood there for another moment before reality checked in and we both realized we were gonna miss our flight if we didn't leave right now.

So we picked up our bags and left, locking the apartment door behind us.

~~~~~At The Airport~~~~~

Our bags have just been finished being checked so Phil and I went to go wait by our gate. We managed to make it with about 20 minutes left to spare.

"Oh, Dan?" Phil suddenly said.

"Yeah Phil?"

"I forgot to mention that this flight is about 19 hours."

"WHAT?" I almost started to choke on air.

Phil patted my back, chuckling slightly. "You okay?"

"19 hours Phil? Where the fuck are we going?" I asked shocked as fuck.

He winked at me. "You'll see."

"What the hell are we supposed to do for 19 hours?" What the fuck Phil.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, I packed stuff in our carryon's too to keep us entertained for a while. We can sleep for the rest of it."

Where the fuck is this guy taking me?

~~~~~19 Hours and 14 Minutes Later~~~~~

That was literally the longest fucking flight of my life.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are now?" I asked, picking up my bag off the baggage claim.

"In a bit." Was all he said.

IN A BIT? PHIL, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME?

I sighed heavily, purposefully wanting Phil to hear me. All he did was chuckle. He's been doing that a lot today...

Phil's bag came out and he picked it up. He took my hand and we walked away from where everyone else was trying to get their baggage.

My back is actually killing me.

"Phil, that flight killed me." I said sadly, letting go of Phil's hand and rubbing my neck.

"I promise to give you a massage later bear." He said.

I pointed at him. "I'm holding you to that promise."

He laughed and nodded his head. "You have my word, now come on, our car is just out here."

Our car?

I decided to not ask anymore questions because I'm obviously not getting anywhere with them and just continued to walk by Phil's side.

We reached the outside, the fresh air actually quite nice after being stuck in a small place for 19 hours. I still can't believe we took a 19 hour flight. I wonder if my family knew about this...

Of course they did. It's my family.

"Mr. and Mr. Lester?" A man asked, standing outside this nice black car.

"That's us." Phil said.

The man smiled. "My name is Gregory and I will be your driver."

"It's nice to meet you Gregory." Phil said on behalf of us.

"As to you Mr. Lester."

"Phil, you can call me Phil. And this is my husband Dan." Phil said.

I smiled. ''Hi Gregory."

"Dan, Phil." He nodded his head. "May I take your bags?" He said, gesturing towards our suitcases.

"If it's not too much trouble." Phil said.

Gregory shook his head. "Nonsense. This is my job after all."

So he took our bags and piled them into the back of the car. Phil opened the door for me like the gentleman he is and let me climb inside, not before me saying a quick 'thank you' and pecking his lips.

Phil climbed in after me and shut the door. Gregory soon climbed into the drivers seat.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're ready."

He started the car and we're off.

"So, honeymoon I hear?" He said.

"Yeah, we got married yesterday actually." I said.

"That's so nice. I hope you both had a great time." He said sincerely.

"Thank you. We did, the best." Phil said, lifting up my hand and kissing it. I smiled at his gesture.

The rest of the car ride was consistently quiet, the only noise being the other cars that drove by.

"Here we are." Gregory said, parking the car. He got out and went to the back of the car, pulling out our bags while Phil and I climbed out the car also. We walked back to where Gregory was.

Phil pulled out his wallet and tipped him some cash which Gregory took willingly and a huge smile on face.

When did Phil have the time to exchange pounds for whatever currency we need right now?

Gregory handed Phil something, it looked like a key before he turned to us both.

"Thank you Phil. Enjoy your honeymoon!" He said to us before climbing back in the car and driving off.

"So, want to tell me where we are now?" I asked, hopefully he'll finally tell me.

"You really want to know where we are?" He asked.

WELL DUH.

"Yes please." I pouted.

He smiled and flew his arms up. "Daniel Lester, welcome to Bora Bora."

* * *

 _ **I want to go to Bora Bora. I hate the ocean but there's a lot more to do there haha.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_

 _ **A/N So pretty much everyone said they wanted a sequel so that's exactly what you're going to get! Probably a few weeks after I finish this story, I'll start it up. Give me some ideas on what you want to see and what should I title the story?**_


	88. Bora Bora Bound

**_Hi guys! So I have officially started college. It's honestly one of the most terrifying yet most exciting things ever but I know for a fact once I get used to it, I'll be back to my normal self as I don't really adapt well to change. But yes, I just wanted to put you all in the loop. I'm going to try my best and keep up with writing but I hope you all don't get too mad if I'm a day or two late with some updates as I'm attempting to become accustomed to a totally new atmosphere with a new school, kids and new teachers, not to mention I'm in 6 classes and my schedule is not the best. The last thing I want to do right now is send myself into an anxiety attack with school and writing because I have done that before and it is not fun so I hope you all understand._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter otherwise!_**

 ** _A/N So their honeymoon is over the course of 7 days. I wrote only a little bit for each day only because it would get repetitive. But just keep in mind, what I write isn't all that they do. This is actually giving a chance for you guys to use your imagination if you want to and make up what they do haha._**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"Bora Bora?! We're in Bora Bora?!" I asked, totally and utterly dumbfounded.

Phil's smile grew as he nodded his head, his arms falling back to his sides. "Yes we are."

"I've always wanted to come here." I said.

"I know." Phil said.

I kissed him, him kissing back. "Thank you." I said in the kiss.

"Anything for my bear." He said back.

We pulled away. "Now, why don't we head to our house."

I was confused. "House?"

"We have a house on the water. You know, the ones that hang over them with decks?" He asked.

"Those are so beautiful. I think I died and went to heaven." I said.

Phil laughed and picked up his bag, myself doing the same to my own bag.

"Not heaven, just Bora Bora." Phil joked.

I blushed and kissed his cheek. He shoved the key in his pocket and took my hand, enlacing our fingers together. "Shall we?" He asked.

"After you Mr. Lester." I responded.

In front of us was about one long deck that connected about 30 other decks with house on the ends of them all. Off to the side, there's this larger building, probably the connecting hotel. Phil started to pull me towards the beginning of deck.

"Right this way Mr. Lester." Phil said, pulling my hand towards him.

Phil and I walked up about 3 stairs and down the deck. It was quite the walk. Once we reached one of the beginning decks to a house, we walked up the wood and stood in front of our house.

Phil dropped his bag and let go of my hand and pulled out the key. He placed it in the lock and twisted it. We both heard a click and Phil looked at me to smile.

"Welcome to our home for the next 7 days." He said, swinging the door open.

Phil picked up his bag and took mine from my hand. "Check out the place. I'll put our things away." He said.

I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. He ushered me in first. I stared in front of me, completely in awe. "This place is beautiful Phil."

"Only the best for you." He said, shooting me a smile and wink.

I started to look around. Phil walked off to put our bags away. The house is mostly open floor. From the door, looking to the right is where the bathroom was. It has a big bathtub, a toilet, shower and a double vanity sink. Looking to the left from the door was the kitchen. It had of course the essentials. A fridge, oven, a few countertops, microwave and two chairs that were sat at an island. Right in front of the door is a sitting area fully equipped with a TV and a comfy looking sofa.

As I walked further in, I notice a room off to the side. The bedroom. I can't even describe the bed honestly. What I can say is there are red roses scattered across the white comforter. I walk over, noticing Phil is standing there, bags unpacked and put away. I lean down and pick up a few petals, bringing it up to my nose and taking a deep inhale.

"Did you request this?" I asked, putting the petals back down.

"Maybe." He said.

I chuckled and looked at him for a second before walking over to him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and brought him down in a kiss. I felt him smile into it as his hands found their way on to my hips.

"Ready to make use of the bed?" I asked when we pulled away, a lustful glint in my eyes.

Phil didn't answer, instead picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

We're going to have a fun 7 days...

~~~~~Day 2~~~~~

There's honestly not much to say about yesterday. Phil and I had sex about two times before we passed out for the remainder of the day and night. Who can blame us though? We were on a 19 hour flight! I'm actually surprised we managed to get two rounds in.

Right now I'm sitting in bed, waiting for Phil to return. He insisted on making breakfast in bed and refused to let me help him because he wants me to relax. We're in Bora Bora, that's the literal epitome of relaxation.

I didn't want to argue though so I stayed in bed. I found myself admiring my new wedding band. It glistens when you hold it up to the light.

"Who's ready for breakfast in beeeeed?" Phil sing-songed.

I giggled and raised my hand. "I am!"

Phil chuckled and placed a tray in front of me. "Breakfast is served."

"Ooooh? Pancakes, bacon and eggs? Phil you shouldn't have." I said, my mouth salivating at the sight.

"But I should've." Was all he said. He plopped down into bed with his tray, sitting right next to me.

He's the best.

~~~~~Day 3~~~~~

So in the first two days, I didn't notice that there was a Jacuzzi on our back deck so can you just guess where Phil and I are right now.

"This is so nice." Phil mumbled, his head throw back.

"It is." I mumbled also.

We sat in silence before an idea popped into my head. I smirked and looked at Phil. His head was still thrown back and his eyes were shut. Slowly I move myself closer to him, my lips on his neck, kissing softly. Phil didn't move but you can tell he's smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked. You can hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

I continued kissing his neck, eventually finding myself sitting on his lap fully. I felt his hands on my hips as I kept kissing his neck.

Phil started to move his head, myself moving from his neck to his lips, kissing him hard.

He kissed back. "Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No... let's stay here."

~~~~~Day 4~~~~~

Phil planned us to get a couples massage. How cute is he?

"I'm not too sure about this now." Phil said.

I looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

He smirked. "I don't want anyone touching you. You're mine, remember?" He growled, pulling me towards him.

I had to bite my lip. "But Phil, it'll be so niiiice." I said, dragging out the 'I'.

"The things I do for you." He shook his head, a smile still tugging at his lips.

"In my defense, you planned this." I said, chuckling.

Phil sighed but let out a small laugh. "This is true information."

~~~~~Day 5~~~~~

"Scuba diving?!" I asked excitedly.

Phil laughed and nodded his head. "Yes scuba diving."

My excitement soon turned to confusion. "But Phil, you don't really like that kind of stuff."

He was smiling and he shrugged. "But you do and I'm willing to put aside my dislikes for you." He said.

My heart warmed. "Aww, thank you Phil."

"Can I get a kiss?" He asked cheekily.

I laughed softly. "You don't have to ask."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, his arms around my waist. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too."

~~~~~Day 6~~~~~

How has it been five days already? I really don't want to leave. I love being alone with Phil and having him all myself.

"Bear?" Phil asked, walking out of the bathroom and into where our bed was, only a towel around his waist.

Mother of god. He's trying to kill me.

I was too wrapped up in staring at his gorgeous body to even notice Phil was talking.

"Dan?" He asked, myself finally snapping out of my haze.

"Sorry, but you're hot." I blabbered. My hand flew up to my mouth, my eyes widened and my cheeks turned a dark red. Did I just say that out loud?

Phil only laughed and shook his head. "Don't be so shy about it bear. I _am_ your husband." He winked.

"I'm still getting used to that honestly." I bit my lip.

Phil crawled on to the bed, still only in a towel and laid his head on my lap, his hair slightly wet. "I know, I am too."

I ran my hand through his hair, brushing it out of his perfect ocean eyes.

"You're perfect." I mumbled.

He smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

"As are you."

~~~~~Day 7~~~~~

Phil and I were trying to bask in as much of Bora Bora as we can as we leave early tomorrow. I'm sad to leave but I am excited to see my family again and give them gifts. Can't go away and not buy your family gifts, are you really on vacation if you don't?

"Isn't this awesome Dan?" Phil asked over the roar of the boat engine.

I didn't want to shout back so I just nodded my head.

I bet it was somewhat of a funny sight so some around us as our long hair flapped in the wind behind us. We should consider cutting it... but I love Phil's long hair so much that I might actually cry if he did.

We watched as two people got buckled up on the parasailing raft. Phil and I already went as they gave first servings to newlyweds. Honestly, I don't think that's a real thing and Phil said something to the person who operates that thing.

I moved around uncomfortably, trying to place my life jacket in a comfortable place but failing. Between now and getting on the boat, I got a bug bite a little off to the left on my collarbone and it's been bothering the hell out of me. This life jacket rubbing against it constantly isn't helping either.

"You alright Dan?" Phil asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just got a nasty bug bite before and the life jacket keeps rubbing against it."

Phil made a sad puppy dog face. "Aw, I'm sorry bear. I wish I could make it better."

I gave him a weak smile and shrugged. "I just hope I'll be able to get this life jacket off soon."

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

Bora Bora was absolutely amazing and I honestly hope we can come back in the future.

I yawned, my head hitting the planes seat headrest.

"Tired bear?" Phil asked.

I nodded, lolling my head to the side to look at him. "This trip was amazing Phil. Thank you so much."

He smiled and kissed me. "It was my pleasure... literally." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully and whacked his chest.

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

We're about 4 hours into the plane ride home and Phil was passed out next to me. I can't seem to get into a comfortable position though as my collarbone is killing me. Bug bites aren't supposed to do this...

Are they?

* * *

 _ **Oooh is something wrong with Dan? I mean, I know what's going to happen but you will all have to wait and see for the next chapter!**_

 _ **So I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next week with chapter 89!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	89. Down In The Dumps

**_Did you all know I've been writing this story for almost 2 years? I mean, you probably do as you're reading it so... It's 3 am right now and I'm tired haha_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _A/N Hey guys so I just wanted to address the reviews from last chapter. Some people seemed kinda upset that something's happening with Dan and I kinda just wanted to say that I'm doing this because I wanted one last cross with drama for this story. There's only ten chapters left after this one and I wanted to do one last thing that had some tear jerking moments. I'm sorry that some of you don't like it but guys, do you really think I'd kill off Dan this close to the end? Especially, since there is a sequel coming? Also, another thing, I felt like there hasn't been any drama at all the last few chapters so that's another reason as to why I wanted to do something drama filled._**

 ** _Okay, that's all. Enjoy the chapter guys!_**

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

The rest of the flight dragged on for what seemed like an endless loop. It was a lot worse coming home than it was going there.

And it was all because of this fucking bug bite. It hurts like a motherfucker.

Phil slept pretty much the rest of the flight, lucky bastard. I didn't want to wake him though cause there is literally no point for us both to suffer the remaining 15 hours.

Both holy hell was it a long 15 hours. I was restless by the end of it.

"Dan?" Phil groaned softly, waking up from his slumber.

"Yeah?" I asked, slight irritation evident in my voice.

Phil was too out of it to notice however. "Did we land?"

"We're about to." My head hit the headrest behind me.

Now Phil noticed something was up by my pained facial expression.

"Dan? Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly fully awake.

I could've lied and said 'yeah, I'm fine' but I know for a fact he'll catch me in the lie in no time. So I sighed and shook my head. "No I'm not actually."

Before Phil could speak again, the PA came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to make landfall at London City Airport so if you could all buckle your seatbelts, we should be arriving shortly. Thank you."

"Thank god." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong Dan?"

"This fucking bug bite is so painful Phil. They're not supposed to hurt like this, are they?" I asked, lifting up my head and opening my eyes, looking into his with a worried expression on my face.

Phil visibly swallowed, shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."

I sighed again, my head falling back. If this pain doesn't go away soon...

I honestly don't know what I'll do.

~~~~~Back Home - 6:30 PM~~~~~

Phil and I arrived home about an hour ago. It honestly is the best feeling ever to be back here. Back home.

"Do you need me to do anything bear?" Phil asked, sitting down next to me with a cup of tea in both hands, handing me one.

"Thank you." I said as I took the tea. "No, I should be okay."

Phil had a sad look on his face but nodded, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be in the office okay? I need to catch up on some university work."

I nodded my head and gave him a weak smile. "Alright. I might just take some Advil or something and take a nap."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Phil gave me a final kiss to the lips and stood up, leaving me alone in our lounge.

I sipped at my tea, the pain in my collarbone still very much prominent.

"Of course this would happen to me." I mumbled, getting up.

I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard to find medicine. Luckily, we had some. Unfortunately, they were pills so I rummaged around and found some biscuits.

I popped the medicine back with my biscuits and made my way into our bedroom. I set my tea down on the nightstand and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets on top of me and snuggling deep into Phil's pillow as it's the next best thing since he's doing work.

It only takes minutes for me to drift into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

I yawned as I finished up the last bit of work I missed over the last week of being gone. Thankfully as I knew I wasn't going to be around, I asked for the work ahead of time so I could do it when we got home.

I craned my neck to look at the time. Geez, I must've been working for a long ass time because it's almost half past 11.

A yawn made its way out of my mouth again as I stood up to stretch out my long limbs. A thought occurred to me as I did this.

How's Dan?

I made my way out of the office and down the hall to our bedroom where I heard the door shut hours ago. I open the door quietly and poke my head in. Dan is soundly asleep. I should wake him though, neither of us has eaten a thing really at all today and that's not good.

So I quietly crept my way into our room, walking over to Dan's side and gently shaking him.

"Bear? You got to wake up so you can eat something."

Dan only mumbled in response, digging himself further into the blankets.

My heart warms at the sight but I do need to wake him up. I shook him a bit harder. "Bear?"

Dan groaned and rolled over but I guess he rolled on to his collarbone because he shot up, almost falling off the bed if I wasn't standing there. He cried in pain.

"Dan?" I asked alarmed.

He grabbed his collarbone. "Motherfucker." I cried.

"Dan, let me look at it." I practically begged.

He didn't bother putting up a fight when I dragged him up out of bed and into our bathroom. I turned on the light and sat him on the bathtub ledge. I pulled off his shirt, my eyes trying not to widen at the sight.

"Oh god." I said quietly.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Dan went to stand up, but lost his balance, falling over. I caught him before he hit his head on anything.

"Jesus Dan, are you alright?" I asked, my worry just shooting to a whole new level.

He nodded his head and sat back against the bath. "My fucking collarbone hurts so much Phil." Tears were in his eyes.

"I know baby, I know."

We sat there, neither of us knowing what to do.

"I think I need to take you to the hospital." I said after minutes of silence.

Dan had a pained look in his face, shaking his head. "No, please Phil. You know how much I hate hospitals."

My heart broke. "I know but Dan, this looks really bad."

"How bad?" He asked, clutching his shoulder.

I stood up, helping Dan to his feet. I held onto his waist as he looked at his collarbone in the mirror.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

The bug bite was no longer a bug bite. It was a red, swollen, circle. It almost looked like a hole. There were splotches of yellow in it too, I think it's puss.

"Dan please, before it gets worse." I begged.

But Dan didn't answer me. Instead he fell out of my grasp, head first into the toilet where he puked his guts out. My reaction was instant, my hand on his back soothingly.

I just watched helplessly as the love of my life was literally deteriorating in front of me.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, that's final." I said.

I waited a moment for a reaction. When I got none, I noticed Dan's body was limp.

"Dan?"

No response.

"DAN?" I asked louder, shaking him ever so slightly.

Dan's body fell to the ground, unmoving.

"DAN?!"

I scrambled around, desperately trying to find his pulse or a sign of breathing. Once I saw him breathing, I was relieved only slightly as I ran out of the bathroom to grab my phone, quickly dialing 999.

I quickly speak to the woman on the phone who said paramedics are on their way. I found myself cradeling Dan's body in my lap, tears flowing from my eyes down my cheeks.

What the hell is happening?

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNNN**_

 _ **So what's going on with Dan? Is he going to be okay?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapters of 'And Then I Met Phil'**_

 _ **Bye guysssss! :)**_


	90. Hospitalization

_**I can't believe we're in the final 10 chapters of this story... It's honestly unreal. But when one door closes, another one opens so let me know what you guys want to see in the sequel!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

~~~~~12:07 AM~~~~~

Arriving at the hospital was a complete blur. One moment I'm on the ambulance holding Dan's hand, begging him to wake up to me sitting in the waiting room, hands clasped together up against my face, my right leg bouncing up and down.

The waiting room is surprisingly empty. I don't know if I should consider that a good thing or a bad thing though. The quiet is fucking with my head. The only thing I want right now is Dan.

My head falls down as my hands unclasp and fall. The tears are still running and I can still hear my heart pounding in my ears.

~~~~~12:39 AM~~~~~

After probably the longest half hour of my life, a nurse came walking into the waiting room and right over to me. I stood up in front of her.

"Are you Mr. Daniel Lester's husband?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, yes I am. How's Dan?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't much I can tell you about your husbands situation as we're still trying to figure it out ourselves. I did want to give you this though so it wouldn't get lost." She opened the palm of her hand and there sat Dan's wedding ring. I swallowed hard when I saw it.

I took it gratefully, nodding my head. "Thank you."

She gave me a sincere smile. "As soon as your husbands blood tests and samples come back, we'll let you know whatever we know."

I sat down and nodded my head again. Soon enough, I was left alone once again in the waiting room.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled to no one in particular. "We promised each other forever... Not one week." A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought. I can't lose Dan. I just can't...

I opened the palm of my hand, staring at Dan's wedding ring. The gold band glistened in the light.

We had them engraved... I pulled off my wedding band and twisted around to show what was written.

 _My Lion - Phil_

"And my bear, Dan." I cried softly, bringing Dan's band up to my lips and kissing it. That's what was written on Dan's ring, _My Bear - Dan_ , just like the bear I gave Dan for Christmas almost two years ago... Our first Christmas together.

I placed my ring back on my finger and held on to Dan's ring in my hand. I just couldn't bring myself to put it in my pocket.

"We've been married a week... We promised each other forever." I said again, sitting back in my chair and letting my head fall back.

I twisted Dan's ring around and subconsciously slipped it on to my ring finger on my right hand. I lifted my head up and reached into my pocket to grab my phone.

"12:43 AM." I mumbled before locking it again.

Should I call Adam?

I should because he's Dan brother... But it's so late and he has Amelia and Tori. I could call my parents...

They're all in London though. Dan and I are in York. That's a good two hours away... The trains aren't even working right now anyway.

Maybe I should just call them to tell them... They'd want to know what was happening.

I sighed and scrolled through my phone. Just before I was about to click on Adam's name, a doctor comes walking in.

"Daniel Lester?" He asked.

My head shot up as did my body. "Yes?"

He walked over to where I was. "Are you Mr. Lester's husband?"

I nodded my head and swallowed. "How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "Your husband seemed to contract a virus called MRSA. Have you ever heard of it?"

Confusion struck. MRSA? "No, I haven't."

"Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus, or MRSA, is an infection caused by a type of staph bacteria. It's tougher to treat than most other staph infections because it's resistant to most antibiotics."

"So what does this mean for Dan? Is it curable?" I asked.

"MRSA is an incredibly deadly disease. Without treatment, it could kill quickly. Thankfully you brought your husband in when you did. So yes, it is curable with antibiotics."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "But you just said that it's resistant to antibiotics."

"Resistant to _most_ antibiotics. Mr. Lester will need to go on a antibiotic that does not contain the ingredient of which the MRSA is resistant to." The doctor said.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Do... do you know how he could've gotten it?"

"MRSA is spread through bacteria. From what it looks like from Mr. Lester's infection on his collarbone, it looks like it could've came from that. Has your husband had anything that might have been dirty rub up against the infection, or, what used to be bite?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second before it clicked. "Dan and I got married last week and we just got home from our honeymoon literally last night. We went parasailing on our last day and he was complaining about the life jacket rubbing up against his bug bite. Could that have been it?" I asked.

"It would make sense as life jackets can be incredibly dirty and hold mounds of bacteria."

I nodded my head. Okay, at least now we know what's wrong with Dan.

"So... Dan's going to be okay?" I asked hopeful.

"Your husband should be fine. I'll get someone to write out the prescription he needs and send discharge papers your way."

I shook the doctors hand. "Thank you so much Dr..." I trailed off.

He smiled. "Dr. Gerald."

I smiled back. "Dr. Gerald. Thank you so much."

"Just doing my job kid. Your husband is in room 19. Just walk through those two doors and make a left."

"Okay."

Dr. Gerald got up and walked away while I got up and basically raced my way through those doors and down the hall, eager to see Dan.

I stopped when I found myself in front of room 19, suddenly wary. Does Dan know that he contracted a life threatening virus?

As I placed my hand on the doorknob, I pushed it open and saw a weak looking Dan sitting up in his hospital bed.

I all but ran over to him and enveloped him in my arms, just wanting to be close to him after almost losing him.

"You had me so worried bear." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Phil." He cried.

I hugged him close to my chest, just wanting him close before we pulled away but still remained close to one another.

"Do... do you know what happened?" He asked biting his lip.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not after throwing up I don't."

I let out a breath and took Dan's hands in mine. "You fainted and I called an ambulance and they brought us here. They took you away before anything else. I was in that waiting room, waiting anxiously for any news on you and finally after about an hour a doctor came in and told me what was wrong."

"So... something _is_ wrong with me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

I took a deep breath. "The doctor said you contracted a virus called MRSA."

Dan had the exact same look on his face that I did when the doctor told me the same news only a few minutes ago.

"MRSA? What's that?"

"It's an infection caused by staph bacteria. However, it's resistant to most antibiotics so they're going to have to put you on one that doesn't contain the ingredient that is resistant to the MRSA infection."

"How... how did I get that?"

"Remember how you were complaining about the life jacket rubbing up against your bug bite?" I asked.

Dan nodded.

"What they're pretty sure happened was while the bacteria from the life jacket was rubbing up against your bite, it managed to seep its way into your system."

"Jesus." Was all he said.

"Thankfully we got you to the hospital before anything could happen... Dan, MRSA is a deadly disease."

Dan didn't say anything. He just had a sad look on his face.

He let his head fall down. Almost instantly as he did though he let out a loud gasp and shot his left hand up. "My ring?! Where's my ring?!" He cried.

"Dan, calm down. I have it."

He visibly calmed down and let out a breath, looking at me. "Can I have it back?" He asked, a weak smile evident on his face.

I smiled and slipped his ring off my right hand. Dan held his hand out for me while I slipped his wedding ring back into place.

"Right where it belongs." I said. "Where's your engagement ring?" I asked curiously.

"I took it off when we got home from our flight because I didn't want to lose it while I napped. This ring fits more snugly." He said honestly. "I remember one time right after we got engaged, it came off in my sleep and I couldn't find it for the first few minutes of looking for it because I was panicking too much to even notice it was on my nightstand." He chuckled at he memory.

I chuckled as well and brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it.

"I honestly thought I lost you back there." I said, bringing his hand back down.

"You're not getting rid of my that easily Lester." Dan joked. It was so good to see the Dan I know coming back despite the fact he still looked at probably felt incredibly weak.

"I would never dream of it in a million years." I said before leaning in to kiss him.

But before I could, Dan brought his hand up right before my lips touched his. "No kissing. We don't know how or if this virus spreads." Dan said.

I pouted. "No fair, I just want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too Phil but I don't want to risk getting you sick." He said.

I sighed and nodded my head, understanding where he's coming from.

"Alright. I love you." I said, smiling softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **I looked up as much as I could online to the point that it sounded like it came from a doctor and not from WebMD haha.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	91. Viruses Aren't Fun

_**Fun Fact: I knew someone with MRSA. It wasn't a fun sight to watch honestly. It was heartbreaking if anything cause they were so weak when this person is actually one of the strongest people I know.**_

 _ **Anways, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

 _ **Also, happy October! We are officially in my favorite time of year!**_

* * *

~~~~~The Next Day - Monday~~~~~

Phil's P.O.V.

I emailed my university professors and told them I had a family emergency at home and that I couldn't come to university for a few days. Unfortunately though as it's almost midterm time, I can't afford to lose anymore time at school so they gave me off today but I need to be back at university tomorrow or else I may not pass my midterms. I tried everything I could to get more time off but they told me I'll fail out of school. That's bullshit honestly. My husband literally almost died and they're sitting there telling me that I'll fail out of school if I don't come in. Bastards. I'd fail out of school a million times over if it meant spending more time with Dan.

I sighed and sat back in one of the chairs in the lounge. I'd sit on the couch but Dan's sprawled out on in, passed out cold. I called all of our family, Adam and their gram and my parents. When I told them that the school is making me come back and I really don't want to leave Dan, especially by himself, Adam said he'll come out for a few days and watch him. Of course, I rejected at first because I honestly couldn't ask him to do that but he just kept saying 'Dan's my brother, I have to help' and so on and so forth.

So Adam's coming in tonight and is staying with us for the week. He told me Tori was going to take Amelia to her parents for the week for help as Amelia's a little over a year old, Tori is 3 months pregnant and has to work. I don't know how she does it honestly but do I have a lot respect for her.

I must've been pulled into my thoughts for a good while because I was suddenly broken out but Dan groaning. I was up in an instant and at his side.

"Bear?" I said softly.

Dan groaned in response, opening his eyes, blinking a few times.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired." He mumbled.

I frowned softly and pated his hair down a bit, wiping it from his eyes.

"Why don't I set you up in bed?" I asked.

Dan shook his head. "No, I don't want to contaminate it Phil."

My heart hurt slightly at the words.

"Well if you won't come to the bed, I'm bringing the bed out to you." I challenged.

"Phil, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"That's the thing, you're not asking." I pointed out.

He let out a soft groan, but smiled despite it.

"Remember Dan, through sickness and health." I took his left hand and kissed his ring.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"And I love you." I said softly.

With Dan being sick and MRSA being contagious, I'm not allowed to do basically anything. No kisses, no cuddles and definitely no sex. It makes me sad that I can't even kiss my own husband but right now, Dan's health is much more important than anything.

"I'm going to make you some soup, how does that sound?" I asked, myself still bent down next to Dan's laying body.

"Sounds heavenly honestly." Dan mumbled.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked starting to stand up.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you Phil." Dan said, closing his eyes.

I smiled. "Anything for you Dan."

So I left the lounge and made my way to the kitchen to make Dan's soup. I sighed pulling the can from the cupboard and opened it up, grabbing a pot and placing it down on the stove, turning it on.

While I stood there waiting for the pot to heat up, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see Adam's name on my screen.

 _IMessage from Adam 5:29 PM_

 _hey Phil, I just pulled up_

 _IMessage to Adam 5:29 PM_

 _hey mate, I'll be down in a moment to help. I'm just cooking Dan some soup_

 _IMessage from Adam 5:30 PM_

 _nah it's okay, I only got one bag and I still have my key. I'll be up in a few minutes_

 _IMessage to Adam 5:30 PM_

 _okay if you're sure_

I put my phone back in my pocket and pour Dan's soup into the pot, stirring it around.

After a few minutes of stirring, I grab a bowl and pour the soup in. While doing this, I heard the front door open.

"Phil?" Adam called out.

"Kitchen." I called back out.

Adam walked in while I was searching for a spoon for Dan.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked.

I sighed softly and shrugged. "Just as good as you can expect honestly. Last night was one of the most terrifying nights of my life." I said.

"Yeah, I get that. Where is he?" He asked.

"Lounge, he's incredibly drowsy though so it might take him a moment to realize you're there."

Adam chuckled. "Noted. I'm going to go put my bag down and then I'll join you both in the lounge."

"Okay." I said looking at him and nodding.

Adam stepped out and walked down the corridor. I walked over to a cupboard and picked up Dan's prescription _**(A/N I don't know how it is in the UK but in America, most households keep their medications in the kitchen so I'm basing it off that)**_ , taking out a pill and taking the bowl of soup and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

Dan was sitting upright, the blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Hey, here you go." I handed him the bowl.

He took his gratefully. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"You need to take this too bear." I said holding out his medicine.

Dan groaned. "I hate pills."

I smiled sadly. "I know but it'll make you better, you know this."

Dan took the pill from my hand and placed it on his tongue, taking a large gulp of soup to down it.

"Ugh." Was all Dan said.

"Your brother's here." I started to say but before Dan could respond, Adam walked in.

"Hey baby bro." He said.

"It's good to see you Adam." Dan said sincerely.

"Phil, why don't you go get some work done? I know you have a lot to do." Adam said.

I sighed knowing he was right.

"Yeah you're right. If either of you need anything-" I was cut off.

"I know Phil, don't worry." Adam smiled.

I turned to look at Dan. "I love you."

Dan gave me a weak smile. "I love you too."

~~~~~Dan's P.O.V.~~~~~

Phil smiled at me before getting up and walking out of the lounge.

"How are you feeling Dan?"

"Just as shitty as you can get." I said honestly.

"I'm sorry this happened." Adam said.

I shrugged but instantly regretted it as a soaring pain ripped throughout my collarbone.

"Does... does Phil feel like this is his fault?" I asked biting my lip.

Adam sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you Dan. He does. Phil told me on the phone earlier today that this wouldn't of happened if he didn't take you there."

My heart broke. "This could've happened anyways."

Adam shrugged. "Phil just kept saying that he thinks it's all his fault. No matter how many times all of us have told him it's not, he wouldn't listen."

"He shouldn't think like that... why is he?" I asked.

"You got sick on your honeymoon, the trip Phil planned." Adam stated.

"Yeah but this could've happened anywhere."

"Try telling Phil that. He's set on thinking you're like this because of him. He blames himself for this... all of it."

"I'll talk to him." Was all I said.

How could Phil think this was all his fault? This could've happened to anyone and at anytime.

* * *

 _ **Aww poor Phil haha**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next week with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	92. Finally Feeling Better

_**Happy October! I love October so much. It signalizes fall and that I'm one month into school almost so that's a plus haha.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

Dan has slowly but surely regaining his energy and that's so relieving. I can't wait to hold him and kiss him since I've been refrained from doing so for the last two weeks he's been ill.

I can't even tell you how many times I went in for a kiss only to be put down by Dan telling me I can't. I also haven't slept in the bed in two weeks because Dan's too afraid he'll contaminate it. I set up two separate beds (still somewhat close to one another) for us and we've been camping out in the lounge.

But finally, Dan has a doctors appointment today. So that's exactly where we are right now, the doctors office.

"Daniel Lester?" A nurse said.

"Come with me?" Dan asked.

I smiled and nodded.

So we both got up and followed the nurse who led us to one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said.

"Thank you." Dan said.

She nodded her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

The last two weeks have been incredibly hard on both of us. For Dan, he went through this virus that literally sucked the life out of him. He couldn't do too much without help. So that's exactly what I did. His infection on his collarbone was covered up so I was allowed to be around him and touch him but just not in the way I've been wanting to... _craving to._

I miss Dan.

For me, like I said, I haven't been able to do _anything_ with him and it's taking a toll. I don't mean to sound selfish because I love Dan more than life itself and I would do absolutely anything and everything for him but it's been... rough.

I haven't been this deprived of Dan... ever. Even when we first began dating and we didn't have sex for the first two months, I was always able to kiss him. Even when he was in his coma I kissed him... I told him I loved him each day he was there.

 _I_ _really miss Dan._

"You okay?" Dan asked.

I nodded. "I should be asking you that." I chuckled.

Dan shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. "Help me up?" He asked, gesturing the seat platform in front of him.

I took his hand and wrapped my arm around his waist to help him up. Yeah we both might be over 6 feet tall but even tall people need help sometimes.

Once Dan was settled in the seat, a took a seat in the chair off to the side. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled.

We sat in silence, it somewhat tense which is incredibly weird. Did he feel it too?

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I was twiddling my thumbs.

"Do... do you feel the tension in the air too?" He asked quietly, biting his lip.

I stopped twiddling my thumbs. I sighed and hung my head down low. "I do, yes."

"Oh." He said almost inaudibly.

 _God I really fucking miss Dan._

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Dan, don't worry about me." I said, lifting my head up.

Dan frowned and held up his left hand. "I kind of can't not worry about you Phil." He said pointing to his wedding ring.

I chuckled and twisted my ring around on my finger. I sat back in my chair and looked Dan directly in the eyes.

Before I could open my mouth again to say something, there's a knock on the door and the doctor walks in.

"Good morning Mr. Lester." He said, setting down a clipboard.

"Morning." Dan said.

"So how is he doc?" I asked, biting my lip.

"According to the blood tests you took a few days ago, it looks like your system is completely clear." The doctor said.

"So the MRSA is gone?" Dan asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the MRSA is gone. You are now free to do whatever you like again and whatever your daily tasks are."

Thank god Dan's fine.

"So that means I can resume my uh... my sex life?" Dan asked, the question actually surprising me as Dan is the shyer of us two.

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head. "If you're up for it yes, you can resume your sex life."

"Thank you doctor." He said.

"Not a problem boys. I'll leave you to it." He said before turning on his heel and walking out the door, it shutting behind him.

Dan slowly lowered himself down and I stood up walking straight over to him, grabbing his face and smashing our lips together, a squeak escaping Dan's lips before he melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around me.

We stood like this for as long as we could before we needed air. "Wow." Dan gasped.

"I've missed you." I mumbled, my hands still on his cheeks.

"I missed you too." He said kissing me again.

This kiss was shorter as we realized we're still standing in the doctors office.

"Come on, there's a bed with our names on it at home." I said into Dan's ear before pulling away to wink at him. All he did was shiver.

So we walked out of the doctors office hand in hand just eager to get home and uh... resume one of our 'daily activities'.

* * *

 _ **Aw yay, Dan's healed! Haha see guys? I told you he would be just fineeeeee**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next week with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guys :)**_


	93. One Month Of Marriage

_**Midterms start this week and I couldn't be any less excited for them... woo school.**_

 _ **Anywaysssss, enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Once Dan was cleared to resume 'daily activities', we didn't leave the bedroom for about 2 days unless we needed to...

I wasn't kidding when I said I missed him.

And to give a disclaimer for all you people with your heads in gutter, it wasn't just all sex. I honestly really missed Dan. Holding him, kissing him, _and_ having sex with him.

But anyways, jumping to now, Dan and I have been married as of one month today.

Now I know it doesn't seem like much but to the two of us, it is. Dan's not just my boyfriend anymore, he's my husband.

"Phil, why won't you tell me where we're going?" Dan whined.

I chuckled and kept my eyes on the road in front of me.

"Because it's a surprise for the millionth time."

"You know I hate surprises." Dan pointed out.

"Have I ever let you down with a surprise?" I asked.

I could see him shaking his head from the corner of my eye.

"Exactly, so trust me." I grabbed his hand from his lap and kissed his knuckles.

He sighed but let out a small smile. "Of course I trust you. I wouldn't of married you if I didn't trust you." He joked.

We both laughed.

"Don't worry, it's a place we both know very well." Was all I said.

Dan looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay?"

A small smirk played at my lips.

"Oh and by the way, you're going to need to change."

"Huh?" He asked looking at me.

"You're going to need to change your clothes, as am I."

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Dan asked.

The smirk grew slightly. "You'll see."

~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"What's your fixation with the beach Phil?" Dan asked me, buttoning his shirt.

"You'll see." Was all I said.

"You're being very secretive Phil." He leaned against the car to pull on his shoes.

I shrugged. "It's how to keep the flame going." I pecked his lips. "Now come on and hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbled.

I locked the car and held out my hand for Dan to take. He took it happily, interlacing our fingers together.

"So, you want to know my fixation with beaches? Or well, this one in particular?" I asked.

"I would, yes." Dan chuckled.

"Well, look around and what do you see?"

Dan looked at me strangely. "What?"

I smiled. "Look around and tell me what you see."

Dan looked around. "I see sand, water and the pier."

"And you want to know my fixation with this place?"

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, kind of like he was putting two and two together.

"I think I may of got it but tell me anyways still." Dan stated.

I smiled. "Alright."

I turned towards the pier and pointed. "The pier is where we got fake married a little more than a year and a half ago." I turned to the sand, pointing in one area in particular. "Over there is where I brought you after prom and proposed to you for real." I turned once more and pointed towards a table a little off to the side. "And over there is where we'll be celebrating our one month anniversary as a married couple."

My eyes met Dan's where I saw tears brimming. "And one day, I'll bring you back here with our kids where we'll make even more memories."

"Memories to keep forever?" Dan asked.

"Forever and ever." I assured.

"I love you." Dan said.

"And I love you, so much."

We leaned in and met halfway in a kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck and mine snaked their way around his waist.

When we pulled away, our heads leaned against one another.

"Come on, our little table has windbreakers so we won't be too cold." I said.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm good." Dan said smiling.

I took his hand and we walked over to where our table sat. I pulled out his chair and pushed it in as he sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Lester." Dan said, still smiling.

I matched his smile as I sat down as well. "Anytime Mr. Lester."

So Dan and I sat there, eating food and enjoying one another's company.

"I'd like to make a toast." I said, holding up a glass.

Dan lifted up his glass as well.

"To you Dan and our lives together. This past month has been one of the best as your husband and I can't wait for the months coming and then the years. I love you."

His smile grew as our glasses clinked together. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I will see you next week with the next one**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	94. You Want To What?

_**I was thinking about whether or not to make Tori have her baby before this story ends but I figured that would be too big of a time jump so in the sequel she'll be having her child.**_

 _ **Other than that, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~December 6th~~~~~

"So what do you think they're having?" Phil asked me, sitting next to me on our lounge sofa.

"I think they're having another girl." I said taking a sip of my tea. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking they're going to have a boy this time." Phil answered.

"Want to bet on it? Make it interesting?" I asked.

Phil smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm... how about loser has to do the dishes for an entire month?"

We both literally despise doing the dishes. There's just something about wet food touching your hand and just, ew.

"Deal." Phil stuck out his hand and I took it, shaking it.

"I can't wait to see you crash and burn." I said, grinning.

"Mhm, we'll see about that Mr. Lester." Phil said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, standing up and holding my hand out. "Speaking of, come on and let's go. We don't want to be late for the party."

Phil took my hand willingly with a smile. "Lets."

~~~~~Howell Residence~~~~~

"This was such an amazing turn out guys." I said, holding a pink cup with soda in it.

"It really is. The decorations are amazing." Phil added, himself holding a blue cup.

"Thank you guys but we couldn't of pulled it all together if it wasn't for Tori's parents helping out with all the shopping. Amelia hasn't been the happiest baby for a bit so it's been harder to get things done." Adam said, taking a bite out of his food.

"I think she senses she's not going to be the only baby around here soon." I joked.

"You're probably right." Adam laughed.

We continued to talk for a bit more before Adam had to excuse himself away.

Phil then also excused himself for a minute to go and use the bathroom and I found myself quietly making my way into my sleeping niece's bedroom. She was scheduled to wake up at any given moment.

And as if on cue, I heard a tiny little groan and a sleepy looking Amelia standing up in her crib.

I turned on the light and she squealed when she saw me, causing me to chuckle. "Hi there princess. Uncle Danny missed you too." I lift her up out of her crib and hold her, swaying her back and forth slowly.

"Why don't we change you and get you into some proper clothing, huh?"

She clapped and squealed. "Dan-ny!"

I chuckled again laying her down on the changing table. "Yes, I'm your uncle Danny. I missed your sweet face too."

I got to pulling off her pajamas and changing her diaper. "I see your mummy set out this dress your uncle Phil and I bought you." I chuckled, knowing she doesn't understand me.

"Phwil!" She babbled.

I smiled as she tried to say his name, pulling the top of her dress over her head. "Yes, uncle Phil."

Once I finished getting her changed, I picked her up and kissed her cheek which caused her to let out her famous giggle.

"I love you more than I can ever express princess." I mumbled, holding her.

She responded by placing her head on my shoulder and yawning.

I turn around and see Phil standing there, a smile on his features.

"Phil, you startled me." I said chucking. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Down!" Amelia babbled.

So that's what I did. I placed her down on the ground and she went running over to Phil who immediately picked her up. "Phwil!" She cooed.

"Hi princess." He kissed her cheek.

"Well?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.

"Pretty much the entire time." Amelia snuggled into Phil's chest, my heart melted at the sight.

"You're great with her." Phil said after a moment of silence.

I blushed and shrugged my shoulder, walking over and standing in front of him. I patted Amelia's brown hair back.

"I can't wait until we have one." I said honestly.

I expected Phil's reaction to be... well not what he actually expressed.

"So let's have one." He stated.

My eyes almost bugged out of my skull at his response.

"What?" I was shocked.

He smiled at my reaction. "You heard me. Let's have a baby."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Phil, I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you but we can't, at least not right now." I said regretfully.

Amelia starting to suck her thumb, herself still snuggled up against Phil.

Phil's smile faltered. "Why do you say that?"

"We're both way too busy. We can't juggle having a baby, you going to university and our YouTube channels all at once. We can't afford to have a baby right now."

Phil pouted but sighed. "I know, you're right. But we will have one."

"We'll have as many as you want." I said smiling.

Phil grinned and kissed me as best as he could with a 15 month old hanging on to his side. "I can't wait."

"Me either... I love you." I mumbled.

"And I love you, more than I could ever express." He quoted what I said to Amelia before.

"Come on, they probably noticed we've been gone for a while." I chuckled.

"Lead the way." Phil picked Amelia up more in his arms.

"And just for the record." I stopped and turned back. "You'll be the most amazing father ever to exist. I'm so lucky to have you as the father of my children."

"Aw Dan, stop. I'm going to cry." Phil said, smiling.

I laughed and pecked his lips. "Just stating the truth."

"Well then, I may also add that _you_ will also be the most amazing father ever to exist." Phil stated.

I smiled. I can't wait to become a father with Phil right there with me.

* * *

 _ **I love parent!phan. It's just too adorable for words haha**_

 _ **So what do you all think Adam and Tori are gonna have? LMK!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	95. Gender Reveal Party

_**So I don't know if this done in the UK but it is done here in America (not all families do it though) but I thought it would be a cute and fun chapter to write!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil and I have just settled back into the lounge area. Phil gave Amelia off to my gram and Adam walked over to where we were now currently sitting.

"So, Dan and Phil, what do you think we're having?" Adam asked holding a notepad in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at what he was doing. "Uh, what on earth are you doing Adam?" I asked.

He smiled. "Tori and I made a bet." Was all he said.

"About...?"

"How many tally's we can both get based off the gender of which we think the baby is."

"Wait... what?" Phil asked confused.

"You don't know the gender of your own baby yet you threw this party?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, technically Tori's parents put it together but no, we don't know the gender. We're finding out just like everyone here is."

"Huh." I stated.

He shrugged. "Anyways, what do you guys think the gender is?" Adam asked again, holding up his notepad.

"Okay then, I think you're having another girl." I said, laughing slightly.

Adam scribbled down a tally then turned to Phil. "Phil?"

"On the contrary, I think you're going to have a boy this time." Phil said.

"Noted. Thanks guys." And with that, he walked away.

"I sometimes wonder how I'm related to him." I joked.

This caused Phil to laugh. "Oh Dan.''

We both started to laugh, enveloped in our own little world.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"Adam is so set on this baby being a girl." My gram said.

"I think it's a girl too gram." I laughed.

"I think it's going to be a little boy this time." Adam's best friend Joshua said.

"As do I." Phil added.

Before we were able to delve deeper into the conversation, our attention was called away. We all turned to see Tori and Adam standing next to this big, black balloon. I guess this is the way they're going to tell us if it's a bouncy baby boy or another gurgling baby girl.

"Hi everyone. We want to thank you all for coming and helping us celebrate the gender reveal and soon birth of our second baby." Tori said.

"We're just excited to see what the gender is as much as you all." Adam said. This caused laughter to erupt from some people.

"Are you all ready to find out?"

Many 'yes's' erupted from the entire room.

So I guess I should explain how this is going to work, huh?

Adam and Tori are standing next to this big, blacked out balloon. The balloon is taped to a piece of white cardboard and there are tarps placed on the floor. Adam and Tori are both going to throw a dart at the balloon, popping it and whatever color is inside, pink or blue, will splatter all over the piece of white cardboard.

It's quite a cute gender reveal, I'll give them that.

Adam and Tori both step back off into two different directions.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

Adam nodded. "3...2...1!"

And on cue, they both threw their respective darts at the balloon.

Blue paint splatters everywhere.

"It's a boy!" Pretty much everyone yells.

Clapping interrupts and I see Adam pull Tori in for a kiss.

"A great-grandson." My gram whispered.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at Phil. "You two were right."

Phil chuckled. "I'm always right." He joked.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Eh, I wouldn't say _always._ "

Phil glared at me playfully and poked my side.

"Hey! No poking!" I laughed.

He stuck his tongue out. "Don't be a butt."

I shook my head playfully. "Oh Philip, whatever am I going to do with you?"

He winked at me. "Love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

We averted our attention back to the happy couple in front of us, Amelia now in Adam's arms.

"A baby brother Amelia! You're going to have a baby brother!" I heard Adam say.

The little girl clapped her hands and squealed happily.

A nephew... I can't wait.

* * *

 _ **I need to get a padding or something for my wrists cause they actually hurt after I finish typing because I'm constantly leaning them against my computer**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you soon with the next chapter!**_

 _ **Bye guysssss :)**_


	96. PJ's Surprise

_**Happy November! I hope your Halloween was epic and that you got loads and loads of candy. I stole some my sisters but shh, she doesn't need to know haha.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Month and 2 Weeks Later - January 20th~~~~~

So, it's been a month and half.

Pretty much the only things that happened were: Christmas, New Years, Tori got more pregnant, and Phil went back for his second semester at university.

So a lot but not too much.

I just finished filming a youtube video and just as I was about to take out the memory card and import the data into my computer, my phone buzzes.

 _IMessage from PJ 2:48 PM_

 _hey Dan! how's life going? I know it's last minute but Ang and I were wondering if you and Phil wanted to catch some dinner tonight?_

Upon reading, I closed the message and opened up Phil's contact in my phone.

 _IMessage to Phil 2:29 PM_

 _babeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

It only took him a few moments to answer me.

 _IMessage from Phil 2:30 PM_

 _yesssssssssss_

 _IMessage to Phil 2:30 PM_

 _do we have plans tonight?_

 _IMessage from Phil 2:31 PM_

 _I don't think so, why?_

 _IMessage to Phil 2:31 PM_

 _well, we do now :P_

 _IMessage to Phil 2:32 PM_

 _and what's that?_

 _IMessage to Phil 2:32 PM_

 _ _Peej invited us out to dinner tonight with him and Ang.__

 _ _IMessage from Phil 2:32 PM__

 _ _that sounds like it could be fun. we haven't really seen them since we got married__

 _ _IMessage to Phil 2:33 PM__

 _ _okie, I'll text Peej and let him know we're on__

 _ _IMessage from Phil 2:33 PM__

 _ _*thumbs up emoji*__

I close the conversation between Phil and I and open up the conversation between PJ and I.

 _IMessage to PJ 2:34 PM_

 _dinner sounds like a great idea. when and where?_

I sat there a for a few minutes before my phone buzzed again.

 _IMessage from PJ 2:35 PM_

 _great! how about that new place that just opened up in London? The Gateway at 8?_ **(I have no idea if that's a real place but I can't be bothered to actually check).**

 _IMessage to PJ 2:36 PM_

 _we'll be there, see ya then_

 _IMessage from PJ 2:36 PM_

 _great!_

I closed the conversation and locked my phone, tossing it to the side.

It's weird. I feel like I never see PJ anymore. He's one of my oldest friends. I never expected us to grow apart as much as we did.

I sigh softly and rub my eyes. I think I'll take a quick nap...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"The Gateway? I heard that place is _amazing._ " Phil said as we stepped off the train.

I chuckled and pulled my coat closer to my body. "Yeah, Adam said their food is one of the best he's ever tasted."

Phil took my hand and interlaced our fingers as we started to walk down the street.

We walked in silence, the bustling city life the only sound being heard.

It only took a few minutes before we reached the doors to the restaurant. Phil let go of my hand and pulled the door open, holding it open for me.

I smiled in appreciation. "Thanks." I said.

He smiled back and followed suit where a waiter stood.

"Name?" He asked looking incredibly bored.

Phil looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ligouri." I said.

He looked down at the book before looking up again. "This way please."

We followed him to a table where Angelina and PJ already sat, smiles on both their faces.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for making it." PJ said.

Phil and I sat down. "Of course, we haven't see you both since the wedding so this is long overdue." Phil said.

We sparked up conversation and placed orders. Time went on and before we knew it, our food had arrived.

"Enjoy." The waiter said.

We all dove right into our meals. I didn't eat much today and this food looked too good to not dive right in.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

"So, we didn't just invite you both out for a meal. We actually have something to share with you both." PJ started to say.

I took a sip of my water and Phil looked at me. "And what's that?" Phil asked.

The two of them looked at each other before nodding. Angelina stuck out her left hand and on her fourth finger laid a ring... an engagement ring.

"We're getting married!" The both said.

* * *

 ** _Cliffhangers cause I'm mean like that lmao._**

 ** _The texts between D &P are literally how my best friend and I text... we like to be annoying and add 12 letters on to a word haha_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with the next!_**

 ** _Bye guys! :)_**

 ** _A/N One last thing guys! As I suck with titles, I wanted to reach out and ask you all what you think I should call the sequel? If you guys have any ideas, shoot me a PM or leave a review! :)_**


	97. Reaction

_**Here we are, within the final three chapters. I don't know whether to be happy or sad so I'm going to be both lmao.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **A/N Shorter chapter today guys! Sorry!**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

"We're getting married!" PJ and Angelina said together.

I was surprised and I'm pretty sure it was evident on my face.

Phil was the first one out of us both to say something.

"Oh my god, guys that's amazing! Congratulations!" Phil grinned.

Once I snapped out of it and registered their words, my face broke out into a grin as well.

"That's absolutely amazing news. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you both. We were both excited to tell you both." Angelina said.

Dinner continued on and Phil and I asked a bunch of questions.

"So, when did you pop the question?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"A few days ago actually. I took her to one of our favorite spots and did it there." PJ said.

I smiled upon thinking about his words. One of their favorite places... like ours, the beach.

My hand found it's way into Phil's and I squeezed it tight.

"I was honestly really surprised. I wasn't expecting it at all. Apparently he's been planning it for awhile." Angelina giggled.

"Her sister helped me pick out the ring. Something that said 'Angelina' was very clear to her."

"It really is a lovely ring." Phil said.

"Thank you." They both said, laughing erupting in unison.

We found ourselves talking a bit more before dinner came to a close and we said our goodnight's to one another.

Before long, Phil and I were walking back towards the train station home.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

"I just can't believe they're getting married." I said for probably the tenth time since leaving dinner.

Phil laughed yet again while pulling off his coat. "Bear, no matter how many times you say it, it won't become untrue." He hung up his coat.

I pulled off my coat as well, slipping off my shoes. "It's just weird, you know? My childhood best friend is getting married." I hung up my coat as well.

"Dan, you're married." Phil joked. "Peej probably felt the exact same way you're feeling right now." He started to walk into the bathroom to take his contacts out.

I leaned against the bathroom door and sighed. "I guess that could be true. I don't know. It's just a weird feeling is all."

Phil pulled out his last contact and put on his glasses.

Damn do I love how he looks in glasses...

Okay, getting off the point here.

"I get it Dan, your childhood best friend is getting married. That's something to be excited about! He'll probably even ask you to be his best man." Phil stood in front of me and rubbed my arms.

His gaze caught mine and I shrugged. "Maybe. I know he's close to Angelina's brother too."

Phil sighed and gripped my arms slightly. "Dan, you're PJ's best friend. He's going to ask you. I'm sure of it." He kissed my nose.

I laughed softly. He always knows if I'm in a sad or weird mood that kissing my nose always makes me smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, it's almost 11 and I have class in the morning. Let's head to bed, okay?"

"Bed sounds pretty good right now. Lead the way Mr. Lester." I tapped his butt.

He laughed and all but dragged me into our bedroom. We changed quickly and dove into the bed, the cold quickly disappearing and turning into warmth.

"I love you." Phil said.

"I love you too."

He kissed my temple and soon enough, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

 _ **Again, short. What can ya do?**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I will see you very soon with the next one!**_

 _ **Byeeee guysssss! :)**_


	98. I Dreamed A Dream

**_I have been trying to make a spring semester schedule for over a month and I think I'm on my fourth one since I keep getting closed out of all my classes *cries*_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _WARNING: Dan's parents and all that_**

 ** _Sad chapter too. Whoops._**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

As the night crept on, Dan and Phil slept like kittens. It wasn't until Dan felt the sudden urge to need a glass of water did he wake from his peaceful slumber.

So he opened his eyes and threw the cover back, sitting up and stretching slightly. He picked up his phone to check the time.

"3:29 AM." He mumbled.

He placed his phone back down and got up and left his warm bed and husband and found himself walking down the hallway, a yawn escaping his lips.

Dan stopped dead in his tracks when he heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"The fuck?" Dan mumbled in his half dreary state.

Dan peeked his head slightly and almost fainted at the sight.

"Wha-?"

The two people standing in Dan's kitchen turned around at the sound of Dan's voice.

"My baby boy." The woman said.

"Mum? Dad?" Dan's eyes were almost bulging out of his skull.

Lucy Margaret and Robert Joseph Howell were standing in Dan's kitchen, full flesh and blood.

It took everything for Dan to not faint right then and there.

"Wha-? You're dead!" Dan cried.

Dan couldn't even form words. His parents are dead. They have been for almost 6 years!

"We know, we know." His father said.

Dan blinked a few times and pinched himself, trying to figure out if he was still asleep.

"Then what is going on?"

"Sit." His mum said.

So he did, the three of them did.

"We know this is weird. Quite honestly, we don't know why we're here either but we are." His dad started to say.

"But we think it's because you have a lot of unanswered questions." His mum finished.

Dan remained silent, still confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Do you have questions?" Margaret asked her son.

Dan started to open his mouth but the shut it. He opened it again and said, "I have millions of questions."

Margaret reached across the table and took Dan's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"So ask." She said softly.

Dan swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Was it... was it painful?"

"Was what? Our... deaths?" Robert asked.

He nodded his head.

They both shook their heads. "No baby, it was peaceful. We were okay." His mum answered.

"Do you know about Amelia?"

The two adults faces grew smiles. "We do. Beautiful little baby. We also know that Victoria is expecting a baby boy soon too."

"So does that mean you two know about Phil?" Dan asked hopeful.

"Of course we do. We know everything." Margaret said.

"Everything?"

She nodded her head. "We know that you're married to him, that he proposed to you at the beach, that he spoke to us that one day when you came to visit our graves. We heard every single word. We knew he was telling the truth. That boy loves you. We honestly couldn't of known anyone better for you than him."

Dan bit his lip. "So even if you were alive, you'd still would've let me marry him?"

"It seems like married life treats the both of you incredibly well, so yes. We still would've let you married him. We wanted you to be happy Dan. We want you to be happy." Robert said.

"I am happy. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." Dan said truthfully.

"That's all we ever could've wanted for you." His mum said.

"I have one last question." Dan stated.

His two parents nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Are you two happy?"

The two adults looked at each other before looking back at their son.

"Baby, how much your father and I miss you and Adam and everyone, we can't put it into words. How much we love you and your brother too, we can't put into words. Of course we're not happy that we were taken off this earth way sooner than we should've been but then we see how much of a life our two babies made for themselves... that makes us happy. Our babies are happy, healthy and have loved ones by their sides." His mum said.

Dan smiled weakly before another question popped into his head thinking about Phil.

"I actually have one more question." Dan said, biting his lip.

"And what's that honey?"

"Do you know who Olivia is?" Dan's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Olivia Lester I'm assuming?" His mum smiled.

"So you do know her?"

They nodded their heads. "Sweetest girl. She watches over Phil, makes sure he's okay, just like we do with you and your brother." Robert said.

I nodded my head, a few tears welling in his eyes. "That's good. That's really good."

The two adults smiled at their son. "We love you sweetheart and we miss you greatly. We're always here, okay?" Margaret said.

Dan nodded his head. "I love you both. Don't forget about me up there." Dan joked slightly.

The two adults chuckled. "As if we could."

"So is this goodbye?" Dan asked, his heart hurting at the thought of his parents leaving him again.

They nodded their heads regretfully. "It is, but not forever. We'll see you soon baby."

Dan blinked back the tears and nodded his head.

Suddenly the grip on his hand was gone as were his parents. Dan left out this biggest sob.

He kept crying and crying until he felt hands on his shoulder and heard Phil's voice. "Bear, what's wrong?" He was clearly alarmed.

But Dan kept crying... crying for his parents.

He hasn't cried this hard or this much since they died...

Phil kneeled down and held a sobbing Dan in his arms...

Dan sat upright in bed, a cold sweat biting at his body. His face felt warm with tears. He quickly turned and grabbed his phone to check the time.

"3:29 AM." The same as before.

...It was all a dream...?

Dan threw the covers back and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall, somewhat hopeful to hear those voices again in the kitchen.

But he didn't...

Dan turned the corner into the kitchen and saw it bare. No on was here.

He sighed and choked back a sob. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, gripping his knees to his chest.

"Come back." He whispered, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

But no one answered.

* * *

 _ **tbh, my heart was breaking somewhat as I wrote this chapter...**_

 _ **anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you soon with chapter 99! holy crap!**_

 _ **bye guys :)**_

 _ **A/N Apologies if I accidently typed in first person point of view. As you all know, all of my chapters are first p.o.v. so it was different for me to write an entire chapter's worth of third person.**_


	99. A Night In

_**So, I was at a loss for what to write for this chapter and then I realized that I haven't written an actual 'date night' chapter since the way beginning where Phil took Dan to the haunted house.**_

 _ **...And even with this, it's not an actual 'out of the house' date night given what happened in the last chapter.**_

 _ **...It's honestly not even much of date night anyways so I don't even know why I said that lmfao. It's a 'night in' kind of night.**_

 _ **Fun Fact: that's my favorite kind of night... we're getting way off track here.**_

 _ **So yeah, enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N PINOF 9 literally killed me. It was everything I could've imagined it being lmao**_

 _ **WARNING: talk about life after death and stuff**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I must've fallen asleep out in the kitchen last night because when I woke up, I was not in my warm bed with my hot water bottle of a husband. I was indeed, passed out on the floor.

How Phil still hasn't found me is weird.

As I sit up, every bone in my body cracks loudly, a groan escaped my lips.

"We only paid hundreds of pounds for a bed and I fall asleep on the bloody kitchen floor." I mumbled.

I had just planted my feet on the ground when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Dan?" The lovely morning voice of my husband.

"Kitchen." I called back out, rubbing my neck.

After a few moments and the sound of Phil's sock covered feet dragging against the carpet did he emerge in the doorway in front of me.

"Hey." God, I love his morning voice.

"Morning." I yawned still rubbing my neck.

"Is everything okay? You're not usually up before I am." He joked while walking over to the cupboard to pull out one of _my_ boxes of cereal.

I contemplated about whether or not telling him about my dream last night. However, while doing this, I fell into a haze and was only pulled out when Phil placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bear?"

I blinked quickly when sudden tears erupted my vision. Phil was alarmed instantly.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the tears?" He placed a hand on my cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I-I... I had a dream last night." I sobbed.

I rested my head against Phil's chest and he just held me close.

"What kind of dream?" He asked softly.

When I didn't respond, he gently pulled my off of him so he could look me in the eyes.

"Dry those eyes baby. I hate when you cry." He said softly.

I sniffed up and tried to stop the flow of tears. I was mostly successful but a few strayed away.

Phil looked me deep in the eyes and just waited for me to say something.

"It was about my parents... They were here Phil."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Robert and Lucy?"

I nodded my head. "It felt so real Phil. I thought it was real."

"What... what were they doing?" Phil asked.

"They answered a lot of questions I had. About Amelia and you, they even know who Olivia is." I said the second part quietly.

"As in my older sister Olivia?" Phil had a shocked look on his face.

I nodded my head and a small smile twinged at my lips. "They said she watches over you as they do to Adam and I."

"Wow." Was all he said.

I rested my head against his chest and breathed in his scent. That alone calms me down so much.

"Why don't we have a day/night in, hm?" Phil asked, rubbing my back.

"I'd like that very much." I sighed.

"Come on bear." He pulled my away and out of the kitchen. We walked down the hall and into our bedroom where he pulled the blankets back and let me climb in.

"Wait right here and I'll bring us breakfast in bed." Phil said kissing my cheek.

Phil left the room and I pulled the blanket up to my chin. He always knows how to make me feel better...

~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~

"I say it was totally deserved." Phil said with his hands up in defense.

I laughed and shook my head. "How in anyway was that deserved Philly?"

He shrugged and gave me a toothy grin. "I don't even know but it was."

We both shared a laugh as Phil turned off the TV. Silence soon took over the room. The only sound I could hear was Phil's soft breathing and beating heart.

"Dan?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe there's a life after death?"

I was a bit taken aback by his question but answered it nonetheless. "I do. I believe my parents are somewhere right now."

Phil didn't respond but I decided to not say anything.

"I love you, you know that?" He suddenly said.

I lifted my head to look Phil in the eyes and I said, "Of course I do. I love you too." in the most sincere way I possibly could.

He smiled and kissed my lips and then my nose and then my forehead.

I suddenly felt the urge to feel closer to him so I pulled him on top of me and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss on the lips.

I'm pretty sure you know what happened next...

* * *

 _ **I could totally write smut but at the same time, I'm way too uncomfortable so maybe one day haha.**_

 _ **Oh gosh guys, one chapter left. Who's hyped?!**_

 _ **I am but I'm also so sad about it too lmao**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I will you next week with the final chapter of 'And Then I Met Phil'**_

 _ **Bye strawberries! :)**_


	100. And Then I Met Phil

_**And here we are...**_

 _ **100 chapters... Who would've thought this story would become what it did? I sure didn't. So before you read, I just want to give the biggest thank you to everyone who came back every single Sunday to read my story. I definitely wouldn't be here without any of you! I love you guys, thank you.**_

 _ **Now, let's get on the final chapter of 'And Then I Met Phil'.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING (yup even in the last chapter): Talk of Dan's parents and suicide**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

After last night, Phil and I almost passed out immediately. So to be honest, I was a little shocked to find the bed empty when I awoke this morning.

So here I am, just laying in our bed alone. A single note was taped to Phil's pillow so I picked it up and read it.

 _Bear,_

 _I wanted nothing more than to lay around this morning and just watch your beautiful face as you slept but I have a deadline for uni I need to take care of. I'm sorry baby but I'll be home by 1._

 _I love you to the moon and back a million times over,_

 _Phil_

I sighed softly and folded the note, tucking it away in my bedside drawer. My hands froze when I spotted a notebook of mine sitting there, dusty and having not been touched since we moved in almost a year ago.

My fingers played around with the hem of the book before I got a clean grasp on it and pulled it out. It was a black notebook; it's my journal that I started right after my parents died. It was supposed to help me with my feelings and emotions.

Swallowing hard, I run my hand against the hard cover before slowly opening the book to the first page...

 _August 29th, 2006_

 _It's been a week since my parents died. I honestly still don't know how I feel. Adam's crushed and so am I but it's weird because it still hasn't kicked in. I can't believe my parents are really gone._

I turned the paged and was met with more of my old handwriting.

 _October 2nd, 2006_

 _It's been a month now and it's kicked in. Adam and I have officially moved into my gram's place in London. My gram is still trying to figure out what to do with mum and dad's furniture._

I guess I wasn't much of writer.

 _January 3rd, 2007_

 _They say time heals all wounds. It's not getting any easier though. Adam's doing better though, he even got himself a girlfriend named Victoria. She's the sweetest thing honestly. It's good to see Adam somewhat happy again._

A smile cracks at my lips. Victoria truly was a saving grace.

 _March 19th, 2007_

 _I know I'm supposed to write about my feelings with my parents but I wanted to write something different. I got paired with Phil Lester today in class to work on a project. He's so hot but I have stay focused. He's a player and I can't fall for him_

I chuckled and shook my head, catching a glimpse of my wedding ring. "See how that worked out for you." I mumbled.

 _April 2nd, 2007_

 _I ended up doing that entire project myself cause all Lester wanted to do was get into my pants. I'm going to talk to my teacher and have him not put me in a partnership with Phil anymore._

I frowned somewhat. It's so strange to think how different Phil was not even five years ago.

As I flip to the next page, I noticed a huge time jump.

 _October 18th, 2009_

 _Phil Lester reentered my life again today. I haven't spoken to him since our project almost three years ago and suddenly, he's interested in me. What the hell is going on?_

 _October 19th, 2009_

 _The wildest fucking thing happened today. Phil fucking Lester beat the shit out of Jonathan! I was hurried off to the nurse's office before I could even mutter a word to Phil and find out why he did it. And later when I did see him, he told me that he used to bully his sister. Like holy hell, why is this all suddenly happening?_

 _One other thing happened too... I ALMOST FUCKING KISSED HIM. I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM AND I ALMOST KISSED HIM. WHY GOD WHY?_

I sighed. Did I have strong feelings or what?

 _October 19th, 2009 Part 2_

 _So... I ended up kissing Phil. That, and now he's my fucking boyfriend. Man, I don't even know what happened to be honest. But I think this might be a good thing... is this a good thing?_

There was no more written when I turned the page so I decided to answer my own question.

With a pen in hand, I began to write.

 _February 22nd, 2012_

 _It is a very good thing 2009 Dan, if anything, it's an amazing thing. Becoming Phil's boyfriend was one of the best decisions we ever made. Hell, now we're one half of Mr. Lester. It was the right choice to pick Phil and it's a choice I'll live to love for the rest of our lives. He's everything we ever could've wanted 2009 Dan. Smart, charming, handsome, funny, cute and all around one of the most amazing people on this planet. How happy he makes us, it's unreal. He makes me feel like a million bucks when I feel like I'm down in the dumps. He stands by our side through it all and picked one of our favorite places to propose. He's the best of the best and he loves us. He loves us so much it hurts. And God do we love him too. He's the best thing that's ever happened to us. So yes 2009 Dan, it was a good thing... It was the best decision we've ever made._

I click my pen closed and smile as I close the notebook, gently placing it back inside the drawer. I place the pen down on my dresser and look towards the doorway when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey baby." Phil said.

I smiled and my heart warmed seeing him. I held open my arms as an invitation for him to climb back into bed for cuddles. He chuckled and slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed. His arms wrapped around me as I laid my head against his chest.

"Did you finish your deadline?" I mumbled.

"I did. Professor said it was one of the best he's ever read."

I looked up and him and smiled. "Good."

He matched my smile and leaned down to kiss me. I met him in the middle and together we shared a loving kiss. We remained in that position until our lungs burned for air. Even when we pulled away, we still remained close.

"I love you." I said suddenly.

"I love you too bear."

I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed in content, his arms wrapping around me tighter.

Three years ago I was a suicidal teenager who had nothing to live for.

Today I'm married to the best man in the entire world and I intend on starting a family of our own with him.

It may seem like life is out to get you and that there's nothing you can do to stop it. That's not even close to the case though.

Since the death of my parents, I thought I'd never learn to be happy again. I never thought I could love someone without feeling the guilt of not needing my parents anymore.

But look at me now. I have the most amazing family and the most amazing husband. Things get better. It doesn't stay horrible for long.

I felt that way for a long time...

And then I met Phil and I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **Let's just take a moment to let our hearts hurt shall we?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Got to be honest, my heart hurt so much writing this chapter but we all knew it had to be done.**_

 _ **Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for tuning for the last 2 years and that I can't wait to see you all in a few weeks for the sequel!**_

 _ **Thank you all for making this possible and helping me make this storyline come to life.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
